Dark Dreams 3: Serpentine
by Rhea Hiryuu
Summary: SERIES DISCONTINUED Prince x OC, I've accepted the Prince's hand in marriage. I left to save Farah. But soon we realize that Zervan was just a pawn, and though I've found a light in myself, I don't know that it'll be enough to save us this time.
1. I'm A Girl

Prince x OC, I've accepted the Prince's hand in marriage. I left to save Farah. But soon we realize that Zervan was just a pawn, and though I've found a light in myself, I don't know that it'll be enough to save us this time.

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE!!! As the title implies, this is the THIRD in a series of fanfics. Before reading on, make sure you have read the first two fics. Just to make sure you know.

(0)

deep inside I'm dying  
deep inside I'm hiding  
deep inside my every word a cry (alone I cry...)

deep inside I'm heartless  
deep inside regardless  
kill for me - my every word a lie

deep inside a child  
when tears and dreams go wild when  
deep inside comedian for life

say will I die for you?  
see I was always there to run  
will I deny for you?  
the smiling scarecrow on your tongue  
say will I die for you?  
see I was always there to run  
say will I die for you?

deep inside I'm dying  
deep inside I'm hiding  
speak to me the words  
of love and trust!  
(I feel distrust)  
burn for me my neonworld to dust!

say will I die for you...

and in the distance I'm alive  
and in the distance neon lights so far away from me  
and in the distance I'm alive

and in the distant smile I'll pass on by  
and cross the plans you made, the suns you burned  
the distance walks away

say will I die for you...

("Serpentine" By Flowing Tears)

(0)

The night air was cold and crisp, it sent shivers up my spine as I jumped lightly from house to house. I was a shadow, swift and sure. Several days of acrobatic training were enough to sharpen my skills, I was as good as the prince. Better for my ability to balance on my hands almost as well as my feet, and the limber quality I'd somehow obtained, giving me the ability to bend my body in ways that use to make me dizzy just _watching_. I was an acrobat, the best, I was moving as though I were not in my body, as though I were outside, my hands on a video game controller, using the joystick and buttons to move me, a supposed man in black clothing, every inch but my eyes covered. I looked like a ninja, almost like a crow-master, but without the tatters. A Sand Raider and Crow-master at once perhaps, but there was nothing to flap dramatically behind me, not that this mattered much.

I made it through the streets all right, and found myself at a wall, which I was able to get up using the buildings and the odd way they all seemed to be positioned for me to get where I needed to go. It was getting down from the wall that I was going to have a problem with.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing up here!?" Demanded a guard.

Crap.

Not knowing what else to do, I rewound time to just before I swung over the edge of the wall and waited. Now I could see that guard, and I could wait until he passed by me to walk towards the other side.

This time around I had more leeway to look down the wall to find something, I was also able to swing over the ledge in case there were more guards, though this did limit my point of view.

I found my way down via the decorative polls, and I pulled out a dagger that I had crafted for this purpose in order to latch onto those circle things. It was lucky I had it too, because the only way down without falling to my doom was a long read curtain, which was going to need a good tailor when I was done with it.

Well, that was refreshing.

I found the North Star in the sky, and was able to get my heading, preparing myself for a good long trek into the wilderness. I probably got about six yards before a shrill scream split the air, a scream that was swiftly muffled, coming from my left. It was close enough to my position, however, that I was able hear the sounds of scuffling and struggling, and men's low voices, advising whoever it was to keep quiet and not make trouble for herself.

D(beep)it, I was the _girl_, I wasn't technically suppose to be the knight in shining armor! Well, I guess if you're not the damsel in distress then you've gotta be the hero.

So, in true princely fashion, I veered swiftly towards the sounds of scuffling, and grabbed the first man I reached who was attempting to subdue the girl, and threw him across the sands. "I don't think the lady wants to go with you, personally." I said in that deep, husky voice that I was _still_ trying to get use to.

Swords were drawn, "Oh yeah? And who said you could join the party?" They snarled, letting the girl go in favor of defending themselves.

"I simply detest those who pray upon the weak because they can. Run, while escape is still an option." I said. One of them came right after me with his sword, but disarming him was child's play, and he went sailing over to where his companion had just gotten up, causing the both of them to fall back down. Two came after me at once, but with one duel-swipe with both arms, I had sliced through both their swords, their clothing, and their muscle. They both cried out, falling to the ground and clutching their chests. I took them both by their collars and swung them around so that they rolled towards their two friends. That left the only one with two swords who was actually holding them in a manor that suggested he could use them.

"You're strong, perhaps you should join use instead, we'll give you a fair share." He told me.

"I am my own servant, I'll not associate with the likes of you." I said.

"You really think you can take me? You have no weapons!" he mocked boldly.

"None that you can see." I told him.

We lunged for each other at the same moment. He swiped at me with both blades, gut I jumped right over his head and gave his back an upward slash, not enough to cause any permanent damage, but enough to hurt and send him to his knees. "How does it feel to be the pray, filthy dog?" I asked, slamming my foot down on his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Please, please don't kill me! T-take my gold, take my swords, anything you want!" He gasped.

"I don't want anything from the likes of you. Get out of my sight." I answered, kicking him across the sands towards his fellows. They all ran away as fast as they possibly could, most of them struggling because of a twisted ankle or from a deep gash. "Are you all right?" I asked in concern, helping the girl up to her feet.

"Y-yes." She said, breathlessly. Staring up at the slit where all she could see were my eyes. She was probably only a year or two younger than me, with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. She had some dirt on her face, and a piece of her dress looked torn, but other than that she seemed unharmed, just shaken.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a new voice, and I turned to see two men running towards us, swords of their own drawn. I swiftly stepped in front of the girl, pulling out my dagger from thin air so that they knew I was prepared to defend her. "Get away from our sister!" They exclaimed. Sister?

"Wait!" The girl cried, shoving past me and standing in between us, "Alzik, Tormal, this man saved me." She told them, and to me she said, "These are my brothers, I'm sorry, they're just worried about me." She told me hurriedly.

I put the dagger away. "It's fine. The men who attacked your sister went that way if you'd like to take revenge upon what's left of them." I said, pointing in the direction the would-be molesters went. "I should be going, please excuse me." I said, bowing like the 'gentleman' I was, and turning to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you headed so late at night?" Asked the girl.

"To the east." I answered, oh-so-mysteriously. The two brothers looked at one another.

"Well, why don't you ride with us?" The girl asked hurriedly, "You just saved our cart and our wares, we owe you." She told me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Said one of the brothers, coming over to draw his sister back so he could murmur to her. "We have no idea who this guy is, and he _dresses_ like one of those crazy cultists we saw a while back. How do you know we can trust him?" he asked.

Crazy cultists? Huh, wonder what _that_ was about…

"He doesn't _act_ like one of them, Alzik." She shot back in an undertone, "And I know I can trust him because he came to help me out of the goodness of his heart while _you two_ were off wasting all our money on _beer_." She hissed.

"He could have some ulterior motives."

"Yeah? Like _what_? If he wanted to rape me he could have done so easily, even with your arrival. He defeated five fully armed men that had to be twice his weight as though they were nothing but children. He could beat the two of you blindfolded, which is another reason. If we hired him to help protect the caravan, we might just be able to make it through Indian territory in order to get to Azad, even with all the raids and the bandits that have sprung up. We could even take a shortcut through the Kardassian ruins without worrying about brigands. _And_ he's _polite_, which _I_ think is a nice change to the usual vulgar attitudes that I have to deal with on a regular basis." She told the two of them.

I had turned away from the conversation so that I could pretend I wasn't listening, but either they didn't know how far their voices were carrying, or I had really good hearing because I could hear every word they were saying.

"This is assuming he'll accept." The other, Tormal, pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to ask him _properly_, won't we?" the girl snorted, she then shouldered her way back in front of her brothers and gave me a smile, "We'd be prepared to pay you if you would agree to help guard our cart, at least until we get past India." She said. "You're a good fighter from what I saw, and we could really use your help." She told me. "You don't seem to have anything with you, we can provide you with food and you can use our extra tent to sleep under." She said.

I paused a moment, it would likely be faster going by myself…

But it I would cut a less suspicious figure running across the deserts and jungles to India if I appeared to be a hired mercenary. The only problem would be in keeping my cover…and making sure this girl doesn't fall for the 'dark, mysterious, stranger' bit.

Also, they probably knew a much better path to India, and I needn't rely on my limited map skills.

So I nodded, "Very well, I would be happy to accompany you. You say you're leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Answered Alzik, who didn't look too pleased that I had agreed, though his sister clapped her hands together in excitement and thanked me heartily.

I helped prepare the wagon, and did my best to help with the horse. He wasn't much to look at, but he had some good sturdy legs and a reputation of being both swift and conscious of the wagon he was pulling. He didn't seem to like me that much, but I guess I could understand that. I did not really appear to be someone you could trust, I wasn't even that sure why the girl, Airiza, had decided to trust me. But trust me she did, even though I had yet to even give them my name.

I thought about a name, I considered several, like 'Kai', 'Keil', 'Kage (Japanese for shadow)', and even names like 'Zerum', 'Malik', 'Amon', and 'Jassad'. Eventually I decided that, if I was asked and couldn't get out of giving an answer, I would tell them my name was 'Amon', and began trying to memorize the name as my own already so that I would be able to train myself into a reaction when called by that name.

We were going before long, riding in the cart as the horse pulled us along. The unattractive thing proved itself by more than making up for its lack of beauty in its strength and energy. It picked up a galloping pace, fast enough that it couldn't be considered a trot, but slow enough that the cart kept steady and didn't bump around so much.

Alzik held the reins with his sister in the seat next to him. Tormal fell asleep in the cart after a while, but I stayed alert.

I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that we were being watched.

XD

**"Help me! Help me!!!" **

**"Farah! Stay there! I'll find a way to you!" I exclaimed. **

**"I'm slipping!!!" **

**"Hold on!" **

**"I can't, I _can't_!" She cried out. She screamed, her grip failing her, and she fell. Down, down into the darkness which swallowed her whole. I dove down after her, unsure of what I would find, unsure of how I could possibly help her, or what all this was suppose to mean. **

**She was screaming, I could hear her screaming, thousands of others joined her voice, but hers was the most pronounced. I ran, I ran about the clockwork city whose streets were filled with blood, bodies, and monsters. The houses moving, walls rising and repositioning themselves in other places. The ground itself rose up to admit another house, I fell down onto a gear, scrambling along it, fighting to get through, to get away from the rusted smells and ominous sounds that the clockwork made. **

**The old nightmare had returned, and not only that, but now Farah was here as well. **

**I found her, attempting to defend herself from the nightmare Daskor who shrieked and clawed at her, flying back and coming after her again. I grabbed a spare gear on the ground, and spun it at him like a Frisbee, it hit him, and he cried out in pain, flying away. **

**I grabbed Farah and tried to will us to those purple beaches…but I couldn't. Instead we were once again in that ocean, an ocean which became a sea of blood, of bodies, and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get to the surface.**

XD

"Amon, Amon wake up! Wake up!" A voice hissed in my ear, as a hand upon my shoulder shook me.

I gasped and sat up, "What-!?" I half expected to see armed men attempting to lay siege to our encampment. I looked around, but there was no one but ourselves.

"You…were having a nightmare." Aizira answered sheepishly, scooting away and looking a bit embarrassed. She spoke low, whispering, I think, so as not to wake up her brothers.

"Oh…" I muttered, looking away from her, and discretely making sure my mask was still securely covering everything but my eyes.

We had been traveling together for several days now, making good time with that amazing horse of theirs. It almost seemed as though someone had transformed the energizer bunny into horse form, he just kept going and going and going…once we spotted something that looked like a brigand encampment in the distance, and we rode him on through the night and into the next day. He didn't complain, it was like he was use to this sort of thing, and we gave him a good long rest afterwards. I even took him to the river and scrubbed him down with the currycomb that I crafted from sands while no one was looking. He appreciated that immensely, and since then has decided I'm his new best friend.

So far I'd been able to get away with being mysterious. It was hard to pretend I knew what I was doing though, when I'd never fixed a tent in my life. Not even those easy ones you buy at WalMart. I'd so far been lucky, we hadn't needed tents because of the dry weather, we'd just been sleeping on pallets, which wasn't much different from the ground I had gotten use to when on the Island of Time with the prince. I also hadn't been sleeping very much. Just snatches here and there. Perhaps taking a small thirty minute nap while riding in the wagon in an upright sitting position with arms and legs crossed so that it'd look like I was meditating instead of sleeping. It was enough to keep me fully alert, but it reminded me too much of those times…when all I could risk was a small 30 minute nap, if even that much. Still, I could keep going like this, I knew I could, I had spent most of my life like this and was no stranger to this type of existance.

But my body always needed sleep, and it was one of those times when I simply couldn't stop myself from passing out. Aizira had taken over the watch for the night so that we could get some rest, but apparently she was watching more than just our cargo.

"Do you…always, have nightmares?" Asked Aizira tentatively.

"…Yes." I muttered. I didn't like being alone with her like this, I didn't want to get too close to her or her brothers, though I already felt the sort of affection for them that I did for the prince when we'd just become allies. It was that sense of duty, that they were my responsibility now, and I had to protect them, I _wanted_ to protect them. I didn't want them to get hurt…but that also meant that I couldn't let them feel any sort of affection for _me_ either. And I was afraid that Aizira was becoming a little too attracted to the quiet, polite, mysterious young stranger that I was.

She was a pretty girl, no doubt about that. She had nice brown hair and blue eyes, and in spite of the dirt on her cheeks and the calouses on her hands, there was no doubt that, if I had really been a man, I would likely have been attracted to her. She seemed to run things, her brothers listened to her, and I caught her sometimes being rather firm with them, and then trying to pretend she was more docile and helpless when I came around. I also caught her moving around some fairly heavy objects, and then dropping them and laughing about how she should know better than to even try when she realized I was looking.

She was a strong girl who was pretending to be weak because she thought that's the sort of woman she should be if she wanted a husband. Something I felt disgusted with, not with her, but with the fact that she felt letting me know she could take care of herself would make her unfit for marriage. I had even thought I saw something that could have been some leather armor under her dress, and had had many suspicions about her from the start. I guessed that the reason she couldn't defend herself against those men was because she'd been caught without a weapon, or at least, I'd like to think this was the reason, it was all just a theory.

"Would you…like to talk about it?" She asked me after an uncomfortable silence.

"It's nothing Miss Aizira. As I said, I always have nightmares, I've grown to accept them as one of those things in life which simply cannot be helped." I told her. "If you'd like to get some sleep, I will take the watch from here." I said.

"Oh no you don't. You've taken the watch almost every night!" She complained, and she flushed, clearly thinking she'd been too bold, "I…I mean, you push yourself too hard, Amon. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't sleep at all. Get some more sleep, I'll wake you up again if you start having another nightmare." She said.

"I think I would prefer to take a walk instead, thank you for the offer, though, I really do appreciate it." I told her, standing up. "If there is trouble, call and I will come, I promise not to stray far."

"Oh, wait. If you don't want to go back to sleep, can't we at least…talk? I hardly know anything about you, you've been so secretive. Would it be such a bad thing to let yourself open up, if only just a little?" She asked.

I sighed, and decided to sit back down, she looked relieved. "Alright, I will talk, I suppose it is only fair, we've been traveling together for a week now. We might as well get to know each other better." I said.

She looked so happy that I actually felt guilty. I wondered just how much longer this could go on before I had to tell her I was a girl. "So, um…what's your favorite color?" She asked.

Suddenly the image of Farah and the Prince riding that elevator in Two Thrones game to mind, and I had to suppress a snicker. "I…suppose…purple." I told her. "…favorite fruit?" I asked.

"Mmmm, pears." She answered. Then she grinned, "Favorite face-mask style?" She asked, and then she slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself!" She exclaimed.

How ironic, she was attempting to hide every part of her that I would find quite endearing about her. "The kind which allows one to stick one's tongue out at another without them realizing what you are doing." I answered, grinning.

Aizira's eyes widened, and she began giggling uncontrollably, "So that's why you wear that mask! How many times have you been sticking your tongue out at me then? Shame on you!" She exclaimed, but, once again, slapped a hand over her mouth and began spluttering apologies for her tongue.

"Miss Aizira," I said, holding a hand up to stem the flow, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can you wield a blade to defend yourself?" I asked, taking her quite by surprise.

"No, no of course not!" She said, laughing in a falsely high-pitched way that told me, quite plainly, I had caught her.

"What sort of weapon is it?" I asked her with a slight chuckle.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped over, "A scimitar." She answered guiltily, "Two of them, those blades hanging on the wall of the cart that look like they're there to sell? Those are mine." She sighed again, "How did you find out?"

"It was more the fact that you were obviously pretending to be more helpless than you are, you went just a bit overboard, especially when you were carrying that crate and dropped it when you saw I was watching. Just because you have strong arms doesn't mean you can fight, it just means that you're use to the sort of work that requires heavy lifting. But you were attempting to conceal everything. I could even tell that you aren't use to wearing a dress while traveling like this. But what I don't understand is why you would pretend to be helpless like this when you aren't." I said.

She looked grumpy, but resigned, and so she answered me, "Most men don't like the thought of a woman who can defend herself." She said, "If I picked up a sword, that'd just entice them to beat me down all the more, or to prove that I can't use it. They'd taunt me and do everything in their power to bring me down to the level they think I should be. So I pretend I'm already at that level, and I fight only when I absolutely have to." She told me, "I'm sure you find the fact that I think I can fight amusing as well, don't you?" She asked.

"Quite the contrary." I said, and she stared at me, "I think that if more women were able to defend themselves, they could defend not only their honor and purity against those filthy dogs who would take advantage of them, but also their children and their household in case their husband or other guardian is unable to. I also believe it would force the male population to respect their fellow women more." I told her.

A small grin fought its way across her face, "I always suspected…that the real reason men laugh at me for using swords is because they're afraid to admit that a woman could be just as good a fighter as a man with enough work. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered without hesitation. "It is human nature that we feel compelled to set ourselves above one another. Women are born weaker in body, and so men have been using that single advantage to create cultures in which they are superior to women in everything, treating them like nothing more than property, without giving them the chance to prove that they can be just as successful in society as they, simply because they want to have someone, or some_thing_ to lord over and don't want to change a system that is comfortable for _them_, without ever considering how the female race might feel about it." I explained in a dark voice, "If there were more women like you out there, men might not have so much of a choice _but_ to change anymore." I said.

"And if only the rest of the male population thought the way you did, maybe it would be easier." She said, staring at me in such a way that told me, quite plainly, that if I didn't tell her now, it would just get worse from here on out. I had to nip this thing in the butt, else the consequences later would be…painful. Likely for the both of us, as I wouldn't have the heart to really defend myself against her swords.

"Miss Aizira," I began.

"Please, just Aizira." She said, smiling.

I shook my head, "Miss Aizira," Her smile faded, "There's something I have to tell you, before this goes any further." Her face fell.

"Any further…you…you're not married already, are you?" She asked, her eyes widening in a sudden fear. My stomach lurched, so it was already at that level? Gods, I should have done this a _long_ time ago. Great, of course! Pushing her away only made her come closer, it _always happens_! _Always_! I just wish I realized just how close to reality _some_ books can be.

"I'm…engaged…" I answered sadly and gently.

For a moment, she simply stared at me, and then, slowly, she buried her face in her hands, "I knew it was too good to be true…" She murmured in a choked voice. "It's…it's that _Farah_, isn't it?" She asked.

"What—you, how did you—?!"

"You were calling her name in your sleep, I should have known, oh gods, I'm such an idiot!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" I told her, alarmed at how hard she was taking this.

"It isn't your fault…I should have…I should have _asked_ you in the first place! And, really, what would you want with a plane thing like me? I can't even _flirt_ properly! I'd be completely useless as a wife! I'll bet she's beautiful, is she? She'd better be, she'd better be the most beautiful woman in the _world_ to deserve you!" She exclaimed.

This was turning into a complete and utter nightmare. She wasn't even giving me the chance to explain, to tell her the _real_ reason I couldn't marry her! Good gods, she was just embarrassing herself, she was going to feel completely and utterly humiliated when she found out. How the heck was I suppose to break it to her gently? I had no experience with this sort of thing! How do you tell a girl whose fallen in love with you that you're the same gender!?

"Miss Aizira _please_!" I begged.

"You are always so polite, so respectful, so much like the princes or knights in children's stories! But you already have your princess, don't you? I should have known! I'm such an idiot!!!"

"Aizira? Wha-samater? Why are you shouting?" Asked Tormal groggily.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep." She told him, forcing herself to calm back down. He didn't argue, he rolled over and was soon snoring heavily again.

The tears were falling down her face, and I could just sit there and watch her sob helplessly, having no idea what to do, and not knowing if telling her the truth of the matter would make things better or worse.

"Miss Aizira, I'm very sorry." I said helplessly, "I should not have even let it get this far, I should have told you that first day. I could have said that I was headed east to find my fiancé, something, I really am sorry." I told her.

She sniffed, and wiped at her eyes furiously, "_Are_ you?" She asked.

"Am I what—?"

"Are you headed east to find her? Find Farah?" She asked bitterly.

"No, I'm not. Because Farah is _not_ my fiancé. My fiancé is still in Babylon, but you're not letting me tell you the _real_ reason you can't be with me like that." I said.

She blinked and sniffed, looking at me curiously, "What's that?" She asked, confused.

"Miss Aizira," I began, pulling my hood and mask right up over my face, "I'm a _girl_."

XP

DP: This has to be one of the most HILARIOUS turn of events! "I'm a _girl_!" XD. (Begins laughing hysterically)

Aizira: Yeah, FOR YOU!!! (Glares)

DP: (High-pitch girly voice) "I'll bet she's beautiful, is she? She'd better be, she'd better be the most beautiful woman in the _world_ to deserve _you_ Amon!" (Falls down laughing)

Aizira: CAN I HIT HIM, _PLEASE_!?

Kaida: Be my guest!

Aizira: THANK YOU!!!

DP: What tha—OWE! (Beeeeeeeeeep)!!! How come all the woman in this story have to pack such a _punch_!?

Kioko: Because the authoress is a firm believer in having strong women as characters and is sick and tired of all these video games and stories where the main love interest is this light delicate thing that the male protagonist has to save from the clutches of some evil dude. The reason she likes Farah so much is because, while the prince _does_ have to save her in the games, she's not just some prissy little princess that can't take care of herself.

DP: Ha! She's still a useless little b(beep) compared to Kaida.

Kaida: Hey! You shut up about Farah or no cookies for you! She's _just as_ desirable a love interest as I am! And no, before you even start, you are _not_ suppose to agree with me on this!

Prince: (Closes mouth and decides to say absolutely nothing on the subject)

Kioko: Well what do you know! He's learning!

Aizira: Where's the authoress by the way?

Kioko: Over there on the couch…asleep. So, who wants to do the FAQ!?

DP: Heheheheheheheh, (Tip-toes over to Rhea with a can of shaving cream) :D

Kioko: Shaving cream? Psh, _amateur_.

Kaida: I guess I'll do it.

Kioko: Go for it.

Q: So, when are the other two going to find out that Kaida's actually a girl?

A: Eventually, but first we're going to have some fun. :)

Q: How long is Kaida going to be away from the prince.

A: Too long, and I'm not happy about it, but the authoress thinks it's necessary for the story (Grumbles to self)

Q: Is their going to be more action in this fic?

A: _Oh _yeah, _much_ more.

Q: When Kaida becomes Queen, is she going to give equal rights to women?

A: Kaida is going to be working _very hard_ to make that happen, yes, and there won't be anything Dukey over there is gonna be able to do about it.

Duke: Am I going to have a _name_ here!?

A: What, you think you're good enough for a _name_?! Psh!

Kioko: Don't count on it, the Author is lazy and probably won't feel like it.

Q: I'm shocked that this chapter didn't suck as much, is that going to continue?

Kioko: Don't count on it. Heheheh.

DP: (High-pitch girly voice) "Oh _Amon_! You're so dreamy!!! Take me now you beast you!"

Aizira: Okay, that's it, you're dead! (Pulls out scimitars and attacks the Dark Prince, who is laughing too hard to adequately defend himself)

Kioko: Right, well, that's all for now! Read and Review and all that crap.


	2. Bring It On

A/N: HAIR!!! (Falls down laughing)

Kioko: Ugh, go read the 10th chapter of Sanne-chan's Gamer Within if you want to get the joke…

XP

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went so wide I thought they were going to pop right out of her head. She stared at me, disbelief written all over her face, and then a sudden understanding, a realization, and the next thing I knew, she threw her head back and started laughing. She laughed like a mad woman, and I thought she'd finally cracked. When I came over to her and asked her if she was all right, and to calm down, she only laughed harder and I had no idea what in the world I was suppose to do about it.

"You!" She finally gasped, "I am going to _kill_ you!" She exclaimed, but the laughter had yet to leave her face. It was like an enormous joke had just been played on her, and she had simply decided to be a good sport about it and laugh along with everyone else.

I grinned, "Ha! I'd like to see you try." I told her, letting my voice return to its normal pitch.

"Oh wow," She said, grinning, "How do you _do_ that? You honestly sound like a man when you want to!" She told me.

"The mask does help." I told her, holding up the hood. "And no, I haven't been sticking my tongue out at you…I've been sticking it out at your brothers." I told her, making her fall back into another round of helpless laughter.

"What in the world is going on over there?" Alzik demanded grumpily, turning over and standing up to walk towards us. I swiftly slipped the hood back over my face, stuffing my braid back into my clothes, before turning to Aizira's brother.

"I was telling your sister when I accidentally angered a herd of chickens, and was nearly beaten to death." I answered calmly, my voice back to its male tone.

"He was showing me the scars he still had from that! It was hilarious!" Aizira told her brother.

Alzik stared at me for a moment, and then he shook his head, "Right, Amon telling funny stories, I'm dreaming. Goodnight." He said, going back to bed.

"So what's your _real_ name? It can't be Amon." Aizira asked.

"It's Kaida, but since you're brothers aren't likely to fall in love with me as a man, I'd prefer _they_ not know." I told her.

"Your secret's more than safe with me." She grinned, "Gods, you even fought like a man, better. You're so strong too. I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a few lessons in combat, would you?" She asked.

"I'm not that good of a teacher, I'll warn you now. All I can do is spar with you and try to help you get better." I told her.

"I don't care, I just want to spar with someone who won't make fun of my using swords." She answered.

"Then go grab your scimitars and get out of that annoying dress." I told her. And she did just that.

XD

"Try to concentrate on everything at once, don't allow your vision to narrow down to my eyes or my chest or my feet, see everything your eyes can take in at one time. Study the way I move, look for weak points, memorize the moves I use against you and plan how to defend yourself against them. Learn to assess what I'm going to do by my posture and body language, but don't rely too much on predicting my moves because I could be faking. Your strength is limited, so think of a way you can use mine against me." I instructed.

"Right!" She said, and our swords clashed again.

"Keep coming after me, just because I countered once doesn't mean I can do it over and over again!" I told her, "Don't flinch, not ever, and not for anything. Expect everything, learn to feel my moves as though they were yours. When I hit you," I kicked her in the stomach, and she gasped, "Don't allow your pain to show. Pain is a consequence of battle, it is the body's natural reaction to harm, recognize it, and accept it like you accept the sensation of clothing upon your skin. Physical pain is an illusion, it's good for you, it makes you feel alive, it cements your existence. Pain is a tool to use against your enemies. An opponent who does not show their pain makes the enemy nervous, it'll trip them up, make them think they're fighting something that is more than human."

"That's not very easy to do." She said.

"Of course it isn't, if it were, anyone could do it. That is simply a goal for you to move towards. Don't allow pain itself to slow you down, instead use it to fuel you. Take that sensation into your center, and then spread it out to the rest of your body in a different form." I blocked her swords, and kicked her back once again. Our swords locked, and for a while we simply spared. She was good, she was really good, but she was still a novice. _She_ wouldn't have been able to defeat Orzan, but she could have held her own against plenty of those amateurs he was teaching. Her problem was that she didn't have anywhere near the experience that I did, and defeating her was child's play. I was going easy on her, of course, she couldn't learn if I didn't give her the chance to defend herself.

"Wait, stop." I said, and she did so, standing up from her crouched position to wait for what I had to say. I sheathed my blades and came over to her, "Let me see your swords." I said, and she did so, "I think what you're doing is you're treating them like two different weapons, when they're not." I said, performing, in slow motion, some of the prince's double-bladed moves to show her. "They are a single, a whole, treat them as such, hold them as such. Let them work together, become a single entity. The moment you take them into your hands, they are a part of your body, they are an extension of your limbs. Like a tiger's claws or a dog's teeth. These are your fangs, learn to use them like the animals of the wild." I said, handing them back to her.

She nodded and took them back. Our swords clashed, a few minutes later I knocked her back again. "Good!" I said, "That's much better! Let's go again."

"Would you mind not teaching our sister more refined ways of kicking our butts?" Alzik asked, and I turned to find that he and Tormal had been watching us. For how long, I couldn't say.

"Actually I do mind. Your sister has an unusual talent, it would be a shame to waste it." I answered.

"He's going easy on you, you know." Alzik told his sister, and she gave him a filthy look that clearly told him to shut up.

"Of course I am." I said before she could retort, "How will she learn if she's not even given the opportunity to perfect her style? One cannot hope to get better if one struggles against an opponent who defeats them within two seconds." I said.

"I can't believe you're even bothering to teach her!" He exploded. "The better she is the more trouble she can get herself into!"

"Alzik just shut—"

"No, Aizira! I forbid it! You're not learning how to fight any better than you can, _especially_ not from a master like Amon! And you!" He rounded on me, "I'd better not catch you teaching her anything! You're just leading her into a world of trouble! There's no place for a woman who can fight, I'd have thought with all your intelligence you would understand that!"

I wanted to kill him _so badly_, it was almost painful. "I'm sorry, Mr. Alzik, but I forgot the part where it was _your choice_ what Miss Aizira decides to do with her life."

"Then you've got a lot to learn about how things work around here. I don't know what a woman's roll is in _your_ land, but here Aizira is _my_ responsibility. I'm her oldest brother, and in the absence of our father it falls on me to decide her future!" He told me.

I turned to Aizira, who was looking murderous, "Can I kill him?" I asked her, which took Alzik very _much_ aback.

"No, no, he's my brother, and however much of an idiot he is, I still love him and I can't let you kill him." She answered with a heavy sigh.

I turned to Alzik, "Fine then, just answer me this; how is your society's views on a woman's rights going to change if you won't even allow your own _sister_ to decide what _she_ wants to do with her life?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to let her get herself killed because of something so _stupid_!" He bellowed.

"That's not your choice!" I yelled back, "This is _her life_! She is not your property, she does not _belong_ to you! Women are not born to be the slaves of men! That's what _animals_ are for! Are you telling me that you're sister is no more than a simple animal to you!? Don't her thoughts and feelings matter!? Are you going to make a slave out of her just like those bandits would have done!? Control her life, force her to do what _you_ think she _should_!?"

"Of course not! I just want to protect her!"

"Let her learn to protect herself, then you won't have to! You just don't want her to be free from you, do you? You _enjoy_ having her dependant upon you! You like the thought of holding that power over her! You don't love her, you _own_ her!" I yelled angrily.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" He yelled, lunging after me with his sword.

"THEN PROVE IT!!!" I roared, grabbing his wrist and hitting him in the stomach with my knee. He crumbled to the ground, coughing up a little blood at my feet, "Let her make her own decisions! Stop being a coward, stop being such a selfish b(beep) and give her the freedom that a woman like her deserves!!!" I ordered, slamming my foot down on his back. "How would you like it, hm? How would you like it if I decided I was going to make your decisions for you because I was stronger than you? How do you think _you_ would feel about that? How do you think _she_ feels about that!? I will _not_ stop teaching her, not so long as _she_ wants me to, and this time, _I'm_ not going to let _you_ have a choice in this matter. _You_ are just going to sit back like a good little boy, and you are going to accept what I'm doing because there is absolutely nothing that _you_ can do about it! See if you'll understand how women feel about having their lives controlled by men like you." I said, and I kicked him across the sand to where he rolled back over to where Tormal, who looked shocked out of his mind, was still standing.

Alzik struggled to his feet, clutching his stomach, and glaring at me, "Aizira, you…"

"I'm not your property, Alzik." She said in a defiant, yet shaky voice. "Amon's right, _I_ want to be free, I want to make my own decisions. I'm going to let Amon teach me how to fight whether you like it or not."

He didn't argue, instead he turned away from us and began stalking away, apparently intent on a good long walk. "He'll be back." Aizira assured me, "He does this every time he doesn't get his way. It's really immature." She told me, smiling weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Aizira?" Tormal said, a bit sheepishly, "I don't have a problem with you learning how to fight better, I think it's a good thing. Just don't tell Alzik I said that, okay?"

Aizira smiled at him, "Thanks Tormal, I won't." She said.

"Um…could I…" He looked at me, and smiled rather timidly, "Have a lesson too?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled, though they couldn't really see my mouth, he could see it in my eyes, and my voice, "Sure thing." I answered.

When Alzik finally returned we set off again. This time, however, as apart of our training, I had Aizira run along the cart rather than ride in it, and even got out to run with her just to keep up my own speed and stamina. Tormal, eager for the same lessons as Aizira, got out and ran with us, leaving Alzik to man the reins, as always, only this time he tried to get Bano, the horse, to go faster than we could run. He refused, though, and even slowed down whenever Aizira or Tormal had to take a breather and drink some water.

Eventually they both got too tired and went back into the cart. I ran for a bit longer before hopping on in with them.

Alzik was frosty towards me for the next to days, pretending he didn't care as Aizira, Tormal, and I spent the mornings training, and then running along the cart. But he was frosty towards the other two as well, yet I knew that if he thought he could get away with it, he would strike me down where I stood. But it wasn't just that he hadn't gotten his way, I soon realized. It was because what I'd said to him had cut him deeply. He was wondering whether he _didn't_ honestly see his sister as being no more worthy of freedom than Bano, and that was conflicting with his desire to protect her. He was like a mother who was having to let go of her children and trust that they could make their own way into the world, only society rules made it plausible that he _wouldn't_ ever have to let Aizira make her own way. And here I was, stepping in and giving her the exact tools she needed to do just that.

Two more days passed, until finally Alzik seemed to come to a decision, and he asked, very formally, and very politely, if I would be willing to teach _him_ as well.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment, just to make him nervous, and make him think that I was about to refuse and laugh at him for even bothering to ask. But then I smiled, and held out my hand for his, "Of course." I said, and he shook my hand, a smile on his own face.

Aizira cheered, and Tormal let out a sigh of relief that made the both of us chuckle.

XD

"I know it hurts like hell, but trust me, burning your wounds with a hot knife not only closes the wound, but cleans it of all those things that could infect it, so does alcohol, believe it or not. We don't need you getting sick on us." I said, having to hold Alzik down with Tormal's help in order to press the dagger that I'd placed in the fire onto his gash. He let out a cry of pain, and struggled, but I wouldn't relent, and kept it up until the wound had been burned closed. I took a towel of lukewarm water and dabbed the wound with it, which caused him to hiss, but he eventually relaxed and, after a while, I exchanged the lukewarm water for the cold water of the river, making sure to put a bit of the alcohol they had into it before using it. "There, all done, we just have to wrap it up."

"I'm really sorry!" Aizira exclaimed for, like, the hundredth time. "I seriously thought you were going to block me!"

"This is what I get for underestimating my own sister." Alzik grumbled, rubbing his face with his hand to wipe off the sweat.

We wrapped it up and got Alzik up into the cart. The cut was a nasty one, but he would live, and Aizira took the reins. "I've been meaning to ask you." I said, coming over to sit down next to her, speaking in an undertone. "You've come along this rout before, right? Is it usual for you to go so long without being attacked?" I asked her.

Aizira's hands dropped to her lap and her eyes widened as she stared at me, "No…no it isn't, it definitely isn't." She answered.

"And, have you had the feeling that, ever since we started out this way from Babylon…we're being _watched_?" I asked.

"I…what do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Either someone's watching over us, making sure that we aren't bothered by anyone else for good reasons, or because they're biding their time before _they_ come in for the kill. Like they've been taking note of us, and have been waiting until they feel they're in the best position for us to surrender." I answered.

"If that's the case, what do we do?" She asked.

"Don't know, but giggle like a little girl and pretend I just said something romantic to throw off suspicion." I told her, and she did just that.

"Alright, break it up you two!" Alzik exclaimed angrily, "Tormal, get up there and sit between them!" He ordered.

"But there's not enough room." Tormal said.

"Then _make_ room!" He exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet, Alzik!" Aizira exclaimed, turning around to glare at him. She then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Hey, want to play a mean trick on my brothers and pretend to be in love?" She asked, but making her tone that of an excited and giggly girl.

"If only to see the look on their faces when they realize I'm actually a girl." I answered in a deep, husky voice that, for all the world, made it sound as though we were talking about naughty stuff.

"HEY!!! YOU STAY THREE FEET AWAY FROM MY SISTER AT ALL TIMES BUDDY!!!" Alzik ordered.

"Afraid there's not enough room on the seat for that, Mr. Alzik." I told him, letting some of my amusement show in my voice.

"Then get off the seat!!! Tormal get him off the seat! Shove him off if you have to!" Alzik ordered.

"Er…leave me out of this!" Tormal exclaimed.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER TOO YOU COWARD!!!" He yelled.

The two of us were laughing so hard, I was actually having a hard time staying on the cart.

I still could not shake that feeling though. I knew, I _knew_ something was out there, or some_one_ was out there.

_Sacrosanct?_

**_"Yes?"_**

_Can you tell me anything about what's watching us?_ I asked her.

**_"It has two feet, two arms, and smells horribly. Or rather, most of them do. There's one that seems to have had a decent shower in the past few days."_** She answered.

_Gee, thanks, that, that really helps right there. I mean **other** than their hygiene!?_

**_"I'm not omnipotent, girl, contrary to popular belief."_**

_I'm shocked._

**_"Watch it."_**

_Watch what? Your nonexistent face glaring invisibly at me?_

**_"Such a precious little girl, I really don't see how you can keep all the boys off you."_**

_Right now I'm not a girl, though. So that would be why. _

**_"Yes, you have successfully become a cross-dresser. I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you if they weren't such f(beep)ing cowards."_**

_Yo momma._

**_"Haha. They're trying to talk to you, you know."_**

I felt myself being pulled back into reality, and I turned to see that Aizira was staring at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Where were you?" She asked me, "The clouds?"

"Meditation." I answered.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize."

"Does that help?" Asked Tormal eagerly.

"Typically, especially if your thoughts are clouded." I answered.

"Anyway, we'll reach the Kardassian Ruins in a few days, and unfortunately it's the swiftest and easiest rout through this area, even if it's the most dangerous." She told me.

"Why is it the most dangerous?" I asked, remembering her telling her brothers they could get through this place with me on their side that first night.

"Because it's a whole lot of ancient ruins from a long time ago, and the remains of whatever fortresses were there makes it very easy to ambush travelers." Answered Alzik. "We've been lucky so far, but going through there, we _won't_ be. Just to warn you, there's no chance involved with this. You go through those ruins, you _will_ get ambushed and attacked. This is the biggest reason we wanted an extra blade, because the trek through here turns what was a 2 month journey to India into a 3 week journey, provided we don't spend an entire month fighting off brigands."

"I see." I said giving Aizira a darkly significant look, which she could see in my eyes. She and I both knew that, whoever was following us, _that_ was where they were going to attack us, no doubt about it.

Bring it on.

XP

Kaida: _No one_ messes with_ me_ and walks away unscathed!

DP: _Rawr_! ):D

Kaida: Hahahahaha, shut up.

DP: Oh you know you want it!

Prince: BACK OFF!!! I WAS HERE FIRST!!!

DP: Technically, I _am_ you, so you can't exactly use that excuse.

Aizira: Heheheheheh (Appears out of nowhere with a HUGE mallet in her hands)

DP: 0.o Wow, you can actually _lift_ something like tha—hey now! (Dodges her attempt to squish him) Don't kid yourself there, girl, there's no way in hell you'll be able to catch _me_ with _that_!

Aizira: Maybe not when you know I'm _trying_. ):D

Kaida: Looks like you'll be having to watch your step from now on.

DP: Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Where's the authoress by the way? Is she still sleeping?

Kioko: No, she's right here, (Comes in dragging a very reluctant Rhea by her tail)

Rhea: (Huge hat covering her head and eyes) So, ah…who, who wants to do the FAQ!?

Kaida: O.o…um, what's with the hat?

Rhea: Oh, oh nothing, I just feel like wearing a hat is all!

DP: (Snickers and swipes it off her head) heheheheh.

Rhea: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (covers head) ;.;

Aizira: What the—what's up with _her_?

Kioko: Oh, the Dark Prince took her horns (Chapter 5 of the Drabbles page).

Kaida: Oh, well, ah, you know—

Rhea: YOU THINK I'M UGLY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Runs away crying)

DP: Now _that's_ funny.

Kaida: You're horrible.

Kioko: I guess I'll do the FAQ this time around.

Q: So who's been following them?

A: You'll find out. Heheheh.

Q: Are Kaida and Aizira going to keep pretending to be flirting with each other just to tick off Alzik?

A: What, you have to ask? Of _course_ they are! Making boys squirm is too fun for them _not_ to!

Q: Does Sacrosanct even _have_ a mother?

A: Er, unless you count Kaida, nope, not really.

Q: Is Alzik eventually going to try and kill 'Amon'?

A: Yeah, probably.

Q: Will he learn that he's a _she_?

A: Eventually, but not until we have some fun! Heheheh.

Kioko: Well I'm lazy, so I'm going to stop it there for now. R&R and all that crap.


	3. The Blue Dragon

A/N: I actually do not own the Malik character, I admit he's a rip-off from Yugioh and is actually one of the only reasons I watched the show at all so…DON'T HURT ME!!! (Cowers)

XP

Aizira lead Bano along the trail at his side, I was behind her, while Tormal and Alzik were on the other side. We were going as swiftly as we could without letting our guard down, but we knew, we knew without a shadow of a doubt that an ambush was coming.

And so when an arrow was sent our way, aimed straight at my head, it wasn't exactly surprising.

I saw it coming seconds before it did, and to my own great surprise, caught it in mid air with my hand just before it hit my temple, and tossed it aside. I knew better than to let my own surprise at this show, but still. How in the _world_ did I _do_ that!?

And then something from the game came to my mind, from right out of Warrior Within. _"Fool, I am the Empress of Time, I know your every move, even before you do!"_ And suddenly the _real_ reason as to why, in every fight, my opponents' moves had been so predictable ever since I'd come back from the island was because of _that_, because I was Seeing several seconds into the future. Or rather, I knew what was coming, I simply _knew_. And the reason Orzan had become easier and easier to predict…was because that skill was being honed, and I had been using it, even now, without even realizing it!

Well, that was handy, especially when the second arrow flew, a flaming one, and I caught it at its base before it hit the cart and threw it onto the ground so I could stamp out the fire with my boot. "Come down here and fight, cowards!!!" I called. And a moment later, I seriously wished I hadn't done that.

There were _way_ too many of them, and they all appeared at once in all directions, making a complete circle. There were more then forty, more than fifty I didn't doubt.

Me and my big mouth.

I swore under my breath, just as Aizira stared around, alarmed, and gasped. Pointing up at the top of a ruin which created a bit of a cliff-face, where, oh-so-dramatically, the one who was most obviously the leader appeared.

He was wearing an outfit that resembled the leather the prince wore on the Island of Time, only instead of leather it was just a tight-fitting shirt, designed, I thought, to show off his muscles. He had the slightly poofy pants thing going on with the boots, and he also had a dramatically flapping cape coming up behind him.

He was Egyptian, no doubt about that. With his dark skin, eye makeup, and gold jewelry on, it wasn't that hard to figure out. But what really threw me for a loop was the platinum blond hair that grew down to his shoulders, a slight spike to it as it, too, became subject to the wind.

If I wasn't already engaged…or currently pretending to be a guy, I probably would have started flirting with him…on the other hand, maybe I'd do that anyway. Not only was he hot, but seeing the look on his face would be more than worth the beating I would likely receive afterwards. Too bad my flirting skills were lacking…no, check that, they were nonexistent.

He was looking down at Aizira specifically, and the sun was behind him so I couldn't quite make out the look in his eye, but I got the picture from Aizira's look of unhappy recognition that they knew each other.

Wonderful.

"Impressive," His voice boomed throughout the ruins, and I had the feeling that he was talking to me. "You have some obvious skill there, I could use a talent like yours. I'll give you the chance to join me, keep in mind that if you refuse I'll have to get rid of you the unpleasant way." He told me.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stay on the side with the lovely lady if it's all the same to you." I told him.

"Amon!!! I don't care if we have to count on you to get us out of this, you keep your hands off of my sister, you hear me!?" Alzik exclaimed from the other side of the cart.

Aizira smacked herself in the forehead, "NOT NOW ALZIK!!!" she yelled.

The man laughed, clearly amused by this, but the leader didn't look like he approved of this. His arms had crossed over his chest and his posture was very stiff. "Afraid I've already laid claim to that one…Amon, was it? But you could have your choice of any other woman we find later on." He said.

"I don't think the lady quite agrees with you're 'claim', personally." I answered.

"Don't be a fool, Young Amon, join me, or die, those are your only options." He told me with a growl.

"We must agree to disagree then, because to me my options are join you or kill you, and I prefer the latter, personally." I said to him. "Remember what I taught you about fighting several opponents at once." I murmured to Aizira in an undertone, and she nodded, "Don't show fear, and don't show pain. I'm going after the leader, once he's down his followers will fall with him." I said.

"Be careful, Amon, he's not what he appears to be." She said swiftly, and then, with a loud, "HIYA!" She smacked Bano in the behind with the flat of her blade, and he went running down the path, leaving us with only ourselves to protect.

"Let the horse go, the _real_ treasure is still trapped!" The leader ordered.

The fight began.

Many converged upon me, far more than the others, but that was understandable. It felt like the old days in the Island of Time, fighting against several enemies at once, only these men…were men, they were not nearly as strong as the sand guards, those raiders, and so the first time I jumped over one, I didn't expect to have defeated them so soon, but his body, like so many sand creatures, split clean in half down the middle. The only difference was that his body didn't disappear, and while sand creatures don't react when one of their own falls like that, _humans_ do.

Fear was evident on their faces and in their minds as they fought against me, some ran, others met their deaths as I cut a path to the ruin block where the leader was standing.

I did a virtical wall run and hit the circle that was there with my dagger, a horizontal wall run lead me to another circle, one which I could jump up to grab onto a ledge and pull myself up higher. Another ledge, and I jumped over to a pillar which I shimmied up until I was facing that platform. I jumped, swords extended, and landed in front of the leader.

"Impressive." He repeated, "You make all of that look easy, but it ends here, Young Amon, though I hate to see such talent go to waste. We could have been friends."

"Sorry, but I can't be friends with a man who walks around wearing woman's jewelry." I said.

He sneered at me, "I am not even going to dignify that with a response." He said, drawing his swords.

"I hate to break it to you, but you just did." I said, and our blades locked.

"You will pay for that smart mouth of yours." He hissed.

He was no novice fighter, that was obvious within the first moment of our battle. His skill was excellent, he was swift and powerful, but for all his prowess he wouldn't have stood a chance against Orzan, and especially not the Empress of Time.

He was sweating, and I knocked him back for the third time, one of his swords went flying, but I wasn't going to strike him while he was down. I let him get his sword, "Why is it that you want Aizira so much, if I might ask?"

He glared at me, but a sinister smile crossed his lips, one that I didn't like it, as if he knew something I didn't. But I couldn't see what it was, I knew for a fact that the others were doing all right for themselves. Was it Aizira herself? "Surely even you could see the attraction of a woman who fights like a man." He said, licking his lips obscenely. "Aizira is a diamond in the rough, all other women pale in comparison to her. Beauty is no match for strength, and Aizira's strength _is_ her beauty, and I'll have none but the most glorious of women as my wife. I wouldn't really expect a boy like you to understand."

"I do understand, what I don't understand is how you intend to win her love through force. Or are you even after love? You just want her as a trophy don't you? Well, I'm afraid I'm not going to let that happen." I said.

"I see, so you are openly declaring yourself my rival for her? A foolish move, boy, I won't be merciful." He said.

"Merciful? Last I checked, _I_ was the one winning this fight." I said, lunging after him. Our swords clashed and the battle turned into one of strength. We were almost evenly matched.

Almost.

"Perhaps…you are, indeed, a great warrior. And my obvious superior." He growled. He admitted this without hesitation, but his confidence was still strong, even though he was loosing the battle of strength, he was still smirking at me. He was on his knees now, but that smirk had not left him. It was eerie, and disturbing. What was he planning?

"Then perhaps _you_ should ask for _my_ mercy." I said, though not letting my guard down for one second.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." He said, laughing.

I saw it seconds before it happened, and I did a back flip away from him just as it did. A blast of some powerful blue light erupted from him, turning into a smoky substance which rose high, high into the air, and converging upon itself. Weaving around in complex patterns, the images behind the smoke became distorted and confused, a blur of color that changed, warped, twisted into different parts, and morphed into a texture that was completely different from what had once been there.

A shape emerged, a form, a beast.

It was a dragon. A huge blue dragon, with a head half the size of a man, probably a little less than stories tall when standing on all fours, and a wing span of what had to be 20 yards all the way across. And that blue smoke didn't leave, it became black, burning all around the dragon's shape and in its eyes. It was an incredible sight, the bandit leader had to be only slightly taller than one of its legs, and its scales glistened in the sunlight, beautiful and dazzling with silver claws, silver horns, and silver teeth.

The bandit leader continued to laugh as I stared at the creature, transfixed with both awe and some fear. I was still a moment too long.

Before I could react to what was coming, the dragon's tail whipped around, grabbing me around the middle, and it threw me. It threw me far, farther. Deep into the ruins, and when I fell, I fell down a black hole of some underground structure built many years ago.

I had only one option, I made the ring on my finger disappear, and though my transformation was faster now and no longer required me to hover dramatically in the air, I had the daggertail, and I was able to use it.

**_"That cheating b(beep)!!!"_** I yelled to myself, unable to hold it in. I was furious, _that_ was not the sort of thing a _true_ warrior does!

And also, I was jealous. Why the heck couldn't _I_ have an inner demon like _that_!?

Not that I thought it was his inner demon, no, I seriously doubted that. But _what_ it was and _where_ it had come from…now that was another matter altogether. I didn't think that sort of power existed in this world! What the crap!?

I shuddered, how long would it take for the others to realize I was gone? Or, better yet, for that man to force Aizira to marry him and whatnot. I didn't find it encouraging that the only man to ever openly admit to having the hotts for strong women like Aizira and myself had mental issues.

Oh well, I guess it was time for a rescue mission. At least seeing the look on that guy's face when I 'come back to life' will be worth all this trouble.

XD

The ruins were designed similarly to the games, only the traps were a bit different, and so were the paths to get from one place to another. Switches were rusted shut, so I had to hit them hard in order to work them, but when I did get them in, they stayed that way, so there was no time limit. I was down deep in the bowels of the ruins, I had to be several yards under ground, but I'd met nothing that could count as being 'alive' other than big rats. And those didn't even bother me. They ran away the moment they saw me, obviously spooked by my gold, glowing eyes.

I hadn't noticed before, but I could also see in the dark in this form. I guess that makes sense, with glowing eyes you'd think I'd be able to make my own light.

It'd been a while since I needed to use the daggertail, but it sped things up considerably, and I don't think I'd have been able to get through the ruins without it, nor do I think the prince would have been able to either. Thankfully my golden braid was content to stay short and hidden in my hood, else I might have had trouble transforming into and out of this form.

After a while, I found myself in an enormous room which resembled that of a cathedral. It was made of a beautiful, rich blue marble the color of the sky, with a white crackled look to it which seemed to glow somewhat. There didn't seem to be anything amiss with it, nor did there really seem to be another door.

I was about to go back and find another way, when the double doors I'd slipped through shut closed, and I heard something liken to a hissing noise.

_Something_ was working, mechanisms of some past civilization had somehow come to life, for the room was changing. At the very back the stage seemed to open up, gears turned, and something rose from the empty hole, three statues of three women, all positioned identically and all with identical appearances. One, however, was made of a black marble, the other a white, and the last was a statue of silver. I could tell they had to be goddesses because of the mask-like quality their faces had, and the jewels that they held in their hands. The black one held a red one, the white held a blue, and the silver held a deep violet.

The three jewels were glowing, after a while that became obvious, and there was definitely no mistaking it. Then, quite suddenly, beams shot from these jewels at an upward angle, converging into one at a point high up, and spanning out into a million different directions like a starburst. The statues' eyes were glowing, and I felt a floating sensation even though my feet were still on the ground.

Then a single, brillant beam shot straight at my chest, hitting me directly in the middle of that eye shaped mark, but not hurting, no. I felt a tingling sensation, one that left me weak, as though my energy were being sucked right out of my body. I fell to my knees, gasping, my vision blurring.

I was afraid, what was going on? First the dragon and now _this_?

The world went black.

XD

**"K-Kaida! Kaida can you hear me!?" **

**"Kaileena? Kaileena where are you!?" **

**"Please! You have to listen to me! Things are not as they seem! _You_ are not what you seem! And Zervan is—Zervan is only a _distraction_! There's another, a cloak, a hood, and—you've got to—time is—don't—" **

**"Kaileena!"**

XD

How long had I been out? Hours, minutes? I stood up, dazed and slightly confused. The statues weren't there anymore. In their place was an alter upon which something shone in the sunlight that was falling down from the ceiling.

I pulled off my hood in order to get a better breath and rubbed my face as I approached this alter. As I pulled it back on, I thought, at first, this something might be a leaver to raise the platform up to the hole, but it wasn't.

It was a sword, no, no, I picked it up by the handle, and most of the blade was left behind.

It was a _daggertail_.

Somehow, I'm not sure how, but just holding it, just seeing it…I knew what to do.

I summoned the ring back onto my finger so I could transform into a human again, and I pulled off the glove on my right hand, pulling up the sleeve as I did so. Then, with the hilt in my left hand, I pushed it _into_ my wrist, the front of it, with the palm facing the hilt and around the level my sword was at.

There was a flash of light, and the daggertail disappeared. Another cut, much larger this time, appeared there.

For a long time, I simply stared at it, transfixed. I somehow knew that _this_ daggertail wasn't going to be able to latch onto everything, but, I mean, _come on_! A _daggertail_! In my _human form_! I was _not_ going to complain.

But where had it come from? That was the biggest issue. And how did I know how to put it into my wrist? Was this some sort of divine intervention from the goddesses those statues represented? It sure seemed that way.

"If…" I murmured, feeling a bit silly, but deciding to proceed anyway, "If you're listening up there, whoever you are, wherever you are, if you're a goddess, god, or many, thank you."

**_"No one's listening but me, Kaida."_** Sacrosanct chuckled.

"Yes, and that's exactly what you want me to believe isn't it?" I snapped back.

When I looked down again, I saw a small button where the sword had been and I slammed it down with my fist. The alter sank down into the ground, to be replaced by a rotating switch. I grabbed hold of it, and pushed.

As I pushed, the platform began to rise up, higher and higher. The light above me continued to get closer, until finally the circle that had risen up fit soundly into the hole, and I was blinking in daylight once more.

Only it the daylight was dimming down into dusk. How long had I been gone? And what had happened to Aizira, Alzik, and Tormal in this time? I knew Aizira would at least be alive, though she might not _want_ to be anymore, but Alzik and Tormal…

And what if they had done alright for themselves? What if my training had given them the edge they needed to get through? Perhaps they couldn't defeat that dragon, but they might at least have escaped it and hidden somewhere in the ruins.

Guilt twisted my stomach as I began winding my way through the ruins. They had counted on me, and I had let them down. I should have stayed with them rather than rushing off to claim the glory of defeating the leader myself.

But would it have mattered? Would we have been able to get away, especially with that dragon?

I didn't know, I just hoped they were alive.

XP

Kioko: Well, since Rhea's still locked herself in her room and is sending out chapters via computer, I guess that means _I'll_ have to take over for her.

Alzik: What? Who died and made _you_ queen!

Kioko: No one died, but I _am_ queen. And trust me, you do _not_ want to know exactly _what_ I am queen _of_. (Snickers)

Alzik: Grrrrrrr…

Kioko: Awwww, now don't be like that, let's be friends! Here, peace offering! (Hands him a cookie)

Alzik!.! Oh…wow…thank you! Now I feel like a jerk…(Eats cookie) (Turns into a teddy bear) 0.0

Kioko: _I_ on the other hand, feel satisfied!

Aizira: ALZIK!!! Kioko what the hell!?!?

Kioko: Oh come on, you have to admit that's funny!

Kaida: (Rolling around on the floor laughing her head off)

Aizira: Well, okay, yeah, that _is_ pretty funny.

Alzik: (Glares)

Aizira: (Snickers) Aw, but you're so CUTE like this!!!

Kioko: Isn't he?

DP: No, but it _is_ funny.

Prince: What the heck!? What did he do to deserve that!?!?

Kaida: He was back-talking to Lady Hex. XD

Kioko: Setting that aside, who wants to do the FAQ this time around?

Kaida: I will.

Aizira: But I've never done it before!

Kioko: Okay Aizira you do it, but only because you laughed at my prank.

Aizira: Glee!

Q: What's going to happen when Malik finds out 'Amon's a girl 'himself' and much, much stronger than Aizira.

A: I dunno, he'll probably decide to switch his affection to her. THANK GOD!!!

Q: Where did you meet Malik in the first place?

A: I don't think the FAQ is the right place for a back story…

Q: If Malik's a rip off of Yugioh, how come he has the Blue Eyes White Dragon rather than the Winged Dragon of Ra?

A: I think that has something to do with the authoress reserving the right to mess things up so it's not a COMPLETE rip-off.

Q: Are Aizira and Kaida lesbian (or bi) or going to be?

A: 0.o EXCUSE ME!?!? NO WE ARE NOT!!! AND NO WE ARE NOT _GOING_ TO BE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT US TO YOU SICK FREAK!!! Gods…

DP: Darn.

Kaida!.! WHAT THE HELL!?!? (Smacks him upside the head)

DP: Hey, I can dream can't I?

Kaida: NO!!! I'M NOT A LESBIAN, AND NOR AM I BI!!! IT'S A FREAK'N _JOKE_!!!

Q: So is the cloak-hood guy the main bad guy?

A: Um, probably, I dunno, you'll have to ask the authoress, but…she's not here, so, sorry!

Q: Are the others going to be alive?

A: Uh, _yeah_! We're alive! Malik wants _me_ to be his gods-forsaken _wife_ (Shudders) and he needs to keep my brothers alive so he has something with which to threaten me without having to hurt me.

Q: If the authoress likes Malik so much, how come she's making him into such a jerk-off?

A: Uhhhh…

Kioko: So she can have an excuse to beat him up in later chapters!

Q: Uh…why?

Kioko: Why else? Because it's fun to torture bishies. ):D

Aizira: You disturb me…

Kioko: (Snickers) Well, that's all for now. The last batch of reviews was pathetic. I _do_ hope we can do better this time around. (Evil leer) (Begins chuckling sinisterly) If we get enough reviews, I'll make the Dark Prince strip in the next chapter's FAQ!

Kaida: 0.0…

DP: Heh, you'd like that wouldn't you babe?

Kaida:…maybe…


	4. Temptation Itself

A/N: (Singing) I WAS DRIVING DOWN THE FREEWAY IN THE FAST LAIN/ WITH A RAPID WOLVERINE IN MY UNDERWEAR WHEN SUDDENLY/ THE GUY BEHIND ME IN THE BACKSEAT POPPED RIGHT UP AND CUFFED HIS HANDS ACROSS MY EYES!/ I GUESSED IS IT UNCLE FRANK OR COUSIN LOUIE?/ IS IT BOB OR JOE OR WALTER, COULD IT BE BILL OR JIM OR ED OR BURNEY OR STEVE?/ I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE KEPT ON GUESSING BUT ABOUT THAT TIME WE CRASHED INTO THE TRUCK!/ AND AS I'M LAYING BLEEDING THERE ON THE ASPHALT FINALLY I RECOGNIZE THE FACE OF MY HIBACHI DEALER/ WHO TAKES OFF HIS PROSTHETIC LIPS AND TELLS ME/ EEEEEEVRYTHING YOU KNOW IS WRONG!/ BLACK IS WHITE UP IS DOWN AND SHORT IS LONG/ AND EVERYTHING YOU THOUGHT WAS JUST SO IMPORTANT DOESN'T MATTER/ EEEEEEVRYTHING YOU KNOW IS WRONG/ JUST FORGET THE WORDS AND SING ALONG/ ALL YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND IS EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS WROOOOOONG!

(Weird Al Yankovic – Everything you know is wrong)

XP

"Bano!" I exclaimed with relief, seeing the horse and cart might have made it clear that the others _didn't_ get away, but at the very least he was safe and so were their things. At the sound of my voice the horse raised its head and looked over at me. He rubbed his head up against my middle in an affectionate sort of way and I patted his neck, murmuring softly to him. "Good boy, you are a good boy." I told him, "But I can't have you staying here. Let's get out of this place so you can hide. Don't worry, we won't leave without them, but _you_ can't stay here by yourself. It's too risky. We'll hid you in the foliage on the other side of these ruins. Stay here, I'm going to climb up and see which way to go." I said. I knew he couldn't understand me, but he looked like he did, and I knew he really liked it when we talked to him. He seemed much more calm now that I was here, and was patient while I shimmied up a few pillars in order to get a better view of our surroundings.

It seemed Bano had been headed in the right direction, and we were at the edge of the ruins even. A good two minute sprint would get us into the small forest, and it was getting dark enough that I didn't think we would be seen. I didn't see signs of the bandit encampment anywhere, so that probably meant they were in the ruins somewhere. First thing was first, however, get Bano to a safe, secure area.

The foliage was, thankfully, dense enough to keep him covered, and we found a small pond where a river was flowing and I gave Bano a good swift scrubbing. I didn't want to leave him here alone, but I didn't know that I could trust any of my inner demons with him.

Eventually I decided to let Aggle guard him. She took one look at me, and began to giggle like a maniac. "Yes, yes, Kaida's dressed like a boy, ha ha ha." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Look, I want you to guard this cart and the horse, don't do _anything_ to the cart _or_ the horse. And if me, Aizira, Alzik, or Tormal come near it, disappear before we see you, especially if it's one of the other three. Anyone else I want you to scare them out of their wits. Think you can do that for me?" I asked.

Aggle's smile was so wide I literally thought it would split her face, _"Oh yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!"_ She answered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Good, but don't spook Bano, okay?"

_"Of course not!"_ She exclaimed, coming over and wrapping her arms around the horses neck, not something he really seemed to appreciate, and which _did_, in fact, spook him a bit, _"He is such a cute thing, who would want to hurt him!?"_ She cooed. _"Yes you are, you are the most beautiful horse in the world! So precious!"_ She said.

I could see it in Bano's eyes that he was a sucker for compliments, and that he no longer seemed to feel uncomfortable with Aggle. Well, at least I'd made a good choice with _this_.

"I'll be back, hopefully with the others." I said.

_"Take your time!!!"_ Aggle sang, creating her own combs and brushes so she could groom Bano herself.

I spirited back into the ruin city, and sent out Kohlt to go find the encampment. He did so swiftly, and I made my way to the structures where the men were hulled up, feeling sick with dread at the state I would likely find Aizira. Would she have been raped already? Or would that psychotic leader be forcing her to fight against his men for his entertainment? I hoped it was the latter.

There were guards stationed outside the entrance, torches were lit, but that wasn't going to help them. I hopped onto the top of the structures and slipped right past them. I forced time to slow down almost to a stop and I dropped down behind the guard who was in front of the door. I turned and slipped inside, following Kohlt's mental directions to wherever Aizira was being kept.

I waited for my sands to run out as I kept moving at this speed. I was so fast that I didn't bother hiding from the guards, they were moving so slow it was like a single frame of animation a minute. But, for some reason, I didn't seem to have such a limited timeframe anymore.

Well, I was the Empress of Time, obviously that meant I got a definite power boost when it came to time manipulation. How handy.

It did catch up with me, but by then I had realized the end was coming and had hidden myself before the guard could see me. I slipped past him and on down a hallway that seemed…oddly devoid of guards.

I soon learned the reason why, as a murmured conversation came to my ears, and I found myself at a door through which I could hear that leader's voice, as well as the voice of another man, and what I heard made my eyes widen in shock.

"Setting that aside, the lord Zervan has another mission for you." Said the second man.

"Oh? And what does the old bat want this time?" Asked the leader, snickering.

"As you know, the Dagger of Time was taken from the vaults of India to create war between India and Persia. But the dagger wasn't _just_ India's greatest treasure. It was given to the Maharaja by a certain group of individuals who call themselves the Order of the All-Seeing Eye. He's been getting reports that they have realized it was the dagger which was stolen, in spite of the Maharaja's efforts to keep the identity of the item a secret. They are moving in to confront the Maharaja, and there is no doubt that they will investigate."

"And Zervan wants _me_ to get rid of them?" He asked.

"You would, of course, be greatly compensated, and you know that once Lord Zervan has succeeded in his goals, all of Egypt will belong to you for your services. However, there is one individual that Lord Zervan needs dead, whatever you do to the rest. Her name is Mychala, she is a prophetess and a priestess, not only that, but she is the figurehead of the order, if not the leader. She has proven on many occasions to have been gifted with the second sight, and Lord Zervan fears that she may see just a bit too much this time. If she were the only one to die out of the entire order, Lord Zervan would count it a victory and pay you just as much."

"He's afraid of a woman?"

"He's afraid of her power, and she is powerful. I have seen it for myself, do not underestimate her, or you might suffer the consequences. Assume that she already knows you are coming for her and that she has prepared a defense. Don't let your guard down for a second. Lord Zervan has complete confidence in your abilities, Lord Malik. As do I. As soon as word reaches us that she is dead, I will be back with your reward. Also, don't get to comfortable. Zervan has informed me that he is only biding his time before getting rid of the Maharaja's daughter. He's realized that she somehow knows far too much, and will be needing you to…ah, take her for a _vacation_."

"I see, well! At least the old bat is giving me something to do that's actually worth my time!" 'Malik' chuckled.

"I should inform you that a number of the assassins he's had attempt to kill her have all died quite horribly, and he is afraid that she's acquired some power. He will send word, with me, when would be the best time to take her."

"But until then, would you like another drink?" Malik asked pleasantly.

"You treat me so well, Lord Malik." The second voice drawled.

I'd heard enough, it was time to grab Aizira, her brothers, and _get out of here_.

So, my supposed 'priestess' was this Mychala woman, was it? Nice, I wondered if she actually did have second sight, and if she did, how did she get it? _I_ sure didn't give it to her, maybe it's just something people of this world are born with, like sometimes you hear of psychics in my world, but everyone's a skeptic so very few people actually believe them.

There was a guard in front of the door I knew Aizira was behind, and I could hear her sobbing even before I neared him. Rage filled my chest, was there someone else in that room? Had she already been raped!?

The guard was dead before he even knew what was coming. In one swift slash I sliced his head clean off his shoulders, and grabbed both head and body before it made a sound hitting the floor. I then took the keys, and began fiddling with the lock. I could hear Aizira's gasp, and her scuffling, obviously she was intending to hide, either that or prepare an attack for Malik.

But these obviously weren't the keys to that door. I swore softly to myself, "F(beep) this." I muttered, and I kicked the door clean off its hinges.

I saw the potted plant a second before it hit me, and snatched it out of the air before it made a mess of my face, "Nice to see you too, Aizira." I said, lowering it to see her shocked, tear-stained face.

"AMON!!!" She screamed. Well, there went the element of surprise. She flung her arms around me and began sobbing into my shoulder, "I thought, I thought you were-were _dead_!" She sobbed.

"Bah, it'll take more than a 12-foot tall dragon to kill me." I said, patting her back, "Er…you _do_ remember that I _am_ a girl, right?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hard to forget when I can feel your breasts through your shirt." She muttered bitterly, "I can still dream though, can't I?"

"YOU!!!" Shrieked a familiar voice, and I immediately spun Aizira behind me and pulled out my swords, glaring at the stunned face of Malik, which had the distinct impression of one who was staring at a ghost, "But, but you're, you're _dead_! I _killed_ you! I saw you fall! No man could survive that! You can't possibly be alive!" He cried.

Oh yeah, it had been worth it just for this.

The man behind him was middle-aged with deep violet robes, and an ugly expression on his face as he stared at me, "It's one of _them_!" He hissed at Malik, "It's one of the Order! He must have heard everything! Kill him! Kill him now!" He ordered.

"I _did_!" Malik roared.

"Obviously not!"

I swiftly crafted two scimitars from the sands and handed them to Aizira, who stared at them in amazement, "Don't ask, just run, find your brothers and _get out of here_."

She nodded, and turned the other way, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"No!!! STOP HER!!!" Malik bellowed, attempting to go after her, but I kicked him back so that he hit the man and they both fell.

"You're not going _anywhere_." I told him. "I shall not allow you to kill Lady Mychala. But I'm sure she'd be very interested to know of the Vizier's treachery, that is if she doesn't know already." I said, deciding to play the part.

"You are not going to live to tell anyone, maggot!" The second man said, pushing Malik off of him and coming after me with a dagger in his hand.

"Oh you have _got_ to be joking." I said, knocking the dagger easily out of his hand, and slashing an artery while I was at it. I kicked him back, but then my heart sank as he somehow managed to keep his footing, and he grinned sinisterly at me.

"I summon those entities subject to me, accept this blood as a sacrifice and rise to rid me of my enemies." He chanted.

The cut healed over, but the blood that dripped to the ground became black and smoke emitted from it. Three smoky figures rose, white oni masks appeared for their faces, and the eye holes burned red with blood lust.

I stepped back and growled, "You people just don't fight fair, do you?" I snarled at him, "Fine, you're going to sincerely regret this cowardice, both of you." I said, raising my hand dramatically into the air.

"You fool!" The man laughed, "You are facing down the incarnations of War, Famine, and Terror! You have no chance! Accept your fate and _die_!" He exclaimed and the three figures came after me.

But as I stood my ground, they stopped, the smoky being that was Kagero enveloped me, and his face appeared at my shoulder, leering at the three figures, **"Who _dares_ challenge my master?"** He growled.

The three figure's paused, and looks of shock and fear crossed the man and Malik's faces as they, themselves backed away. The figures looked at one another, and the middle stepped forward. _"Thy master and our summoner have quarrel. We shalt uphold the contract. If thou dost not seek destruction, get thee out of our way."_ He said in a low, otherworldly voice.

**"Think you can challenge me, do you?"** Kagero chuckled, moving from me to converge into the shape of a man in front of me, **"You, you are War, Famine, and Terror, but I? I am temptation. I am greed, I am ambition, I am lust, I am _consequence_. I am the driving force which builds cities up and brings them down. I am the cause, you are the effect, and I will destroy you utterly with a single thought. You do not want me as your enemy, so tell me if your contract is worth the annihilation of your consciousness."** He said.

The three figures backed away, looked at each other, and then turned to the man, whose face was white with fear. _"Thine enemy is greater than we."_ The three said at once, _"Thou art a fool, Kolhak. There shall not be a next time."_ And with that they disappeared.

Malik had already gone, having disappeared the moment Kagero began to speak to the three figures, so now there was only this man, Kolhak.

"Tell your master he has made a grave error in making an enemy out of the Order of the All-Seeing Eye." I told him, "You've seen my power, you know we are hiding more than you realize. But you will not repeat what you've seen of Kagero," I said, and I nodded to him, "Will you?"

Kagero's hand took hold of Kolhak's head, and Kolhak began to scream and shriek, falling to the floor and writhing, begging me to make it stop.

Kagero relented, but looked down at Kolhak, **"If you speak too much of me to your master, it will happen again, and this time it will not stop."** He warned.

Kolhak teleported back to his master, and Kagero disappeared.

I turned and went to follow the path that Aizira had taken.

XD

I found her in the dungeons, working furiously with the rusted lock, but it seemed they had been thrown in there through the window, and that was far too high to reach normally, _and_ it was now blocked. The key didn't work.

"Stand back." I said.

Aizira jumped, but sighed when she saw me and did just that.

"Gods, Amon, I can't believe you're still alive, I'm so relieved." Tormal said as I raised a blade, and then slashed the lock right off the bars.

"I can't believe you came back for us." Said Alzik, and he gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Thank you, we'll never forget this." He told me.

"You're welcome. Now let's get out of here. Bano is waiting for us on the other side of the ruins." I said.

That proved to be difficult, but Malik was nowhere to be seen, and his minions were child's play for us. We were out of there soon enough, and the others followed me in a direct path to the other side of the ruins.

We were chased, but the moment our backs were to the forest we turned around and prepared to fight. However they didn't seem at all inclined to fight us, and soon turned right back around like the cowards they were.

"Glad that's over." I said, drawing my blades back in and turning to lead them to where the cart was.

I completely forgot about Aggle.

XD

_"Your circles are too big!!! Make them smaller! Not so fast either, make it slow so he can **enjoy** it. I SAID SLOWER!!!"_ Aggle was shrieking.

A total of four big burly bandits belonging to Malik were all situated around Bano and grooming him with Aggle stalking around them, shrieking about how they weren't doing it right and if they were trying to make her cry. They exclaimed that no, no, they weren't, while they themselves were crying like babies, scared out of their wits, and I really couldn't blame them. Aggle looked like someone grabbed a horror film and gave it life and a doll's body.

"What tha—What _is_ that, and what's it doing with our horse!?" Exclaimed Alzik.

I winced, this was bad, I thought about rewinding time to before we got here, but decided against it. They would want to know how I survived, and claiming to be a 'summoner' like Malik was the best course of action.

"Her name is Aggle." I said with a reluctant sigh, "I hoped you wouldn't find out…but I stationed her here to guard the cart and horse…and it looks like these poor souls stumbled upon it." I told him.

"Are you saying you're a summoner?!" Demanded Alzik, stepping away from me, looking outraged, and a bit frightened.

"Perhaps that is the term they use in this land." I said, "But I don't believe I am the same as your Malik friend. From what I can see, both methods and creatures are completely different. Aggle is…I'm not sure if you can put into words what she is, but she's pretty harmless, scary, but harmless." I said.

"You call _that_ harmless!? If she's harmless how did she get those men to groom Bano!? And why are they _crying_!?" Demanded Alzik furiously.

"I think it's kind of funny." Said Aizira, grinning at me, "And it explains how Amon survived that fall. He's got his own summoned creatures, we should be thankful."

"I've never met a summoner I could trust." Alzik hissed.

"Well now you have!" Aizira snapped at him, "Alzik, no, I'm serious! Amon just saved our lives! He came right back when he _could_ have just taken Bano, the cart, and gone on without us. And I'm shocked that you're going to throw everything you know about him out the window just because you suddenly found out he's a summoner!"

"Well how come he didn't tell us in the first place!?" Alzik defended.

"Because he probably knew the sort of reception he would get! And from the way you're reacting can you _blame_ him!? If Amon hadn't set this Aggle to guard our things, those thugs would have made off with them! But now look, they're actually grooming Bano for us!" She told him, she then turned to me and smiled, "Just ignore Alzik. I admit we have had a lot of bad experiences with summoners, Malik being only one, but you needn't worry about it too much."

"Thank you." I said, feeling rather touched at how easily she was taking this. "Aggle." I said, stepping forward. "What are you _doing_?" I demanded.

_"Oh! **Amon**, you're back!"_ She said cheerfully, bounding over to me with a twirl, _"We're just grooming this **adorable** horsie! And the boys are having so much fun! Aren't you?"_ She asked sweetly, turning around to stare at them.

"Yes! Very much fun!!!" They exclaimed, though it was obvious all they wanted to do was curl up into little balls and sob.

"Uh huh, right." I said, "I though I just told you to scare them _away_, not turn them into your nervous slaves."

_"But they're so cute!"_ She exclaimed, _"And I really do like the new look, **Amon**."_ She said, giggling and giving the other three a glance, which made them slightly nervous, _"But I think it would be cuter without the hood!"_ She said, reaching out to take it off.

I caught her hand, "No, that's fine, I'm afraid your fashion advise is only good for one day out of the year. Time to leave." I told her.

_"Awwww, oh okay. But make sure you call me out again soon! We're all getting really bored!"_ She said, and she disappeared back into the manner.

"Is she gone?" Whimpered one of the men. Another looked.

"Yes." He said, and they immediately dropped the currycombs and ran, screaming and crying about monsters.

The four of us looked at each other, and then Aizira busted out laughing, followed by me, Tormal, and finally Alzik.

XP

Rhea: THEY'RE BACK!!! WOO HOO!!! (Bounds in with horns completely regrown)

Kaida: That was fast.

DP: Wonderful! Another present for Sacrosanct! ):D

Rhea: Haha, that's funny! Because you see, I have now enlisted the services of FD to keep that from happening again!!!

FD: - -' Trust me, this was NOT by choice.

Kioko: I blackmailed him, now he has to guard Rhea's horns.

DP: Heh, what about her tail?

Rhea: 0.0 (Grabs tail and hugs it)

FD: Heh, THAT I don't care about. Go right ahead.

Rhea: (sniff) ;.; WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEE!?!?!?

FD: You want a LIST?

Aizira: That's horrible!

FD: I could care less.

DP: Heh, I think I like you. Let's be friends!

Kioko: Good luck there, the word 'friend' isn't in his vocabulary I'm afraid. That and quite a few others.

FD: Shut up.

Kioko: I could give you an incomplete list of them if you like. The first one's 'love', then there's 'nice', 'compassion', 'like', here's 'friend', after that's 'charity', 'gentle', 'soft', 'beneficial',

FD: I think they get the picture, woman.

Kioko: I could go on.

DP: It's all the same to me. How about 'allies'?

FD: That works.

Rhea: ;.; I can't believe you're allying yourself with the one who took my horns in the FIRST place!!!

FD: You _can't_?

Kioko: Actually, that was rather predictable.

Aizira: Just who _is_ this guy!?

Kioko: Fierce Deity, the Oni god, also, for some reason, the object of Rhea's molestation-er, I mean, _obsession_. Don't as me why, she's completely off her rocker. In my opinion FD's being smart for rejecting her.

Rhea: ;.;

Kaida: Are we doing an FAQ today?

Kioko: Doesn't look like it.

Rhea: I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!!!

Kioko: _Sigh_, R&R and all that crap. (Mutter mutter)


	5. A Mistake

A/N: SHINY!!! (Glomps)

XP

"We're making some great time, but I don't think I'll ever willingly go through the Kardassian Ruins ever again. When we head back toward Egypt, let's take a boat." Alzik said.

"Agreed." Both Aizira and Tormal affirmed.

"I don't know, I kind of grew to like the place." I said, earning myself a punch in the arm from Aizira, "H-hey now!" I laughed. "I think _someone's_ looking for trouble." I said, getting my fingers into Aizira's hip and tickling her.

She shrieked with laughter and tried to slap my hand away. "HEY! HANDS OFF! DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!!!" Alzik ordered from the front seat.

I looked up, and faked a look of wide-eyed surprise, pointing, "Watch out! A convenient distraction!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Alzik turned around, and I used the time to grab Aizira and tickle her a bit more vigorously. "HEY!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER, I MEAN IT!!!" He roared, and I removed my hands obediently.

"Yes sir." I said, clasping my hands in my lap.

Aizira smirked evilly, and bent over to put her arms around my neck and whisper in my ear, "This is so evil, so mean, and so much fun."

"I know, isn't it? They are going to kill me when they find out the truth though." I murmured back.

"Hey!" Alzik exclaimed. Tormal was trying to look like he wasn't there and had busied himself with looking through one of the baskets and folding up the cloth that was inside it.

"I'm not touching her!" I exclaimed, showing him my hands.

"Aizira what are you _doing_!? Stop _encouraging_ him!!!" He yelled.

"I am _flirting_." Aizira said with a surprising amount of dignity even though her arms were wrapped around me, "And because I can't do it in private you're just going to have to deal with it!" She then turned back to me and giggled softly, "You were so _brave_, coming back to save me like that." She cooed loud enough for them to hear.

"Alright, I know you're doing that just to spite me, and you've made your point, now STOP IT!" Alzik exclaimed, "Tormal _do something_!" He ordered.

"Leave me out of this." Tormal said, flushing red and attempting to disappear behind a piece of cloth.

"Tormal doesn't have a problem with me being with Amon, so why do you?" Aizira demanded.

"For one, he doesn't have a _face_!" Alzik snapped. "Tormal, get up here and take the reins, _now_!" He ordered, and Tormal jumped up to do just that, glad of a reason to keep out of the conversation. But this left Alzik open to come over and pull Aizira off of me.

"Alzik you're touching my breasts!" Aizira exclaimed, gaining the desired reaction of a red face and mad spluttering, while I desperately tried to hold in my laughter. "And Amon _has_ a face! Just because he doesn't feel comfortable showing _you_ doesn't mean that _I_ haven't seen it!" She snapped at him.

"What, you _have_?! You show _her_?!" Alzik demanded, glaring at me.

"I can deny her nothing I'm afraid." I told him. This really was that much fun. Neither Aizira and I were interested in each other in that way at all, I mean, I was straight as a flag pole and so was she. We were becoming more like secret sisters pulling an elaborate joke together, and _man_ it was getting good!

"Okay, so what does he look like!?" Alzik demanded, "You must have an ugly face if you keep it covered." He snarled at me.

"ALZIK!!!" Aizira exclaimed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "I am _surprised_ at you! How _dare_ you treat Amon like that! For your information he is a _very_ handsome young man!" She exclaimed.

"Then why won't you show _me_ your face?" Demanded Alzik.

"That is because it is forbidden in my culture for me to show my face to another man. Not unless he has defeated me in battle. Only women my see our faces otherwise." I answered calmly.

_That_ shut him up. "Oh…" He said, looking guilty, "Sorry." He muttered, "But that still doesn't mean I want you touching my sister! Or anywhere near her for that matter!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I assure you that I would not be so much as sitting next to her if the lady did not allow me the privilege." I said.

"That's right, Alzik!" Exclaimed Aizira, sitting resolutely right back down next to me and taking my hand defiantly. "And besides, it's _my choice_ whom I court! Gods, Alzik, you just don't like the thought that I might be leaving you for Amon do you!? You're such a coward, Amon is twice the man you are!" She declared.

I had to turn around and hold my face in my hands, it was _so, very, hard_ to keep myself from laughing, and I knew Aizira, once she realized _exactly_ what she just said, was going to have a difficult time holding a straight face too.

That is, unless she honestly meant it.

She _did_ understand I _was_ a girl, right? And _engaged_, right? She remembered that, right?

"What do _you_ think of this!?" Alzik roared at Tormal, who flinched and looked like he was seriously considering a jump off the cart.

"I…" He swallowed, but to my surprise, he stood up straight and turned to look Alzik in the eye, letting Bano pick his own way along the road, "I think that Aizira could to a lot worse than Amon, I think he could take care of her, and I think that if they decided to get married…he could make Aizira _happy_, and that should be good enough for you!" He said, and then he turned around, his shoulders slumped, as if huddled against the onslaught that was Alzik.

"Alright!" Alzik roared, throwing his hands in the air, "Alright, I get it, it's your decision, not mine! Marry the oh-so-mysterious son of a snake that you know nothing about! Marry the godforsaken _summoner_!"

"ALZIK!" She roared. But Alzik slammed himself down on the passenger seat of the cart and completely ignored us. "I think we may have gone too far…" She murmured to me.

"No, your brother has to understand that it's not his choice to make. And with men it's either all or nothing, there's no half-way point. He's got to understand that women are people just like men and have just as much right to make their own decisions as they do." I told her in an undertone. "And if this is the only way, so be it."

"You're right." She sighed, sitting down next to me, on the other side this time so Alzik couldn't see us, "I just hope he forgives us."

"You, you mean, forgives you. And he has to forgive you, you're his sister. But me? Well, I really don't care if he forgives me or not. Not like there's anything he can do." I said.

"I know…but you know he's right, you are a bit too mysterious for my taste. Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself. What's your fiancé like?" She asked.

"He's more stubborn than a mule and just as selfish, and I love him so much. He's the only one that's ever been able to stop the nightmares, and being away from him feels like I've separated myself into two halves, leaving the other back in Babylon to wait for me to come back." I answered.

Aizira sighed dreamily, "But if you love him so much, why did you leave?" She asked quietly.

"Because there is something I have to do in India." I answered.

"What's that?"

"I'd rather you not get involved." I told her.

"Just telling me could get me involved?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh…alright then, tell me more about your future husband?" She said.

"He's handsome." I said.

"How handsome?"

"Very."

"Does he have a beard?" She asked.

"Some facial hair, mostly in the shape of a goatee. He's also grown his hair so that it nearly brushes his shoulders. I don't know if you like men with long hair, but _I_ do."

"How did you meet? Was it love at first sight?" She asked.

"Oh no, no no no no." I answered, "At first sight we were tempted to kill each other." I said, which was half-way true. "But instead decided to ally ourselves with one another and fight through the labyrinth we had both been thrown into together." I told her, "At first we were simply allies, then we became friends. You can't really go through what we have without becoming fond of each other, or at least learning to tolerate one another. Our relationship grew slowly from that into a brotherly/sisterly affection, and only when we were almost through the maze did _he_ decide he was going to marry _me_. I won't lie, I was very reluctant at first. It'd take too long to explain why, but you have to understand that I grew up in a world of violence, where the streets of my land were filled with blood and the bodies of slaughtered victims. I fought to survive, I became strong in order to rise above and get out of the hellhole I was born into. I grew up knowing all the negative emotions and none of the positive ones. I didn't even know that I had the _ability_ to love before he came along and showed me how."

"That's so romantic…" She sighed, "He must love you so much…"

"To this day I still don't understand where his affection came from, but he loves me more than I can imagine, more than I feel I deserve. It's nice to have another girl to talk to about this though. Until now he was the only friend I ever had." I told her.

"I hope we can keep on being friends, I'd love to see the man who thinks he deserves a woman like _you_. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, a _man_ like you." She said, and she began giggling uncontrollably.

"See see?" I heard Tormal hiss to Alzik, and pretended that I didn't. "If he can make her laugh like that, if he can make her smile, if he _loves_ her, then he deserves her! He's never even neared the line without Aizira's permission, Amon's the best man _for_ her."

"Shut up." Alzik hissed through gritted teeth. "They're not really in love, I know Aizira too well, she'd just doing this to make us mad, and Amon's in on the entire thing."

"They're on to us." I whispered to her.

"Do they know?"

"No, but they suspect you're not really in love with me." I answered.

"You heard them? I could barely make out the whispering over the wagon." She asked.

"I've got good ears. Alzik knows you're just doing this to make him mad, and I'm in on it. I think that's why he's so angry at me." I answered.

"Should we try taking it up a notch?" She asked me.

"No, let's wait and see if he's got the picture. If not, then we'll do something truly evil." I answered.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, it would be very bad, and he might kill me for it, but perhaps we should get caught trying to take a bath together." I said.

"I think that might be too much, but I would like a bath. We can take one together anyways when they go to sleep, we're riding along the stream, so there's plenty of water." She said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

XD

"And you're absolutely _sure_ they're asleep?" Aizira asked.

"I poked him with a stick, he's asleep." I answered, unwrapping the belt around my front tunic and tossing it across the tree branch we were using for our clothes. We had found ourselves a nice spring, and though it was fairly cool, it was bearable. I pulled off the tunic, then my pants, which left my regular outfit beneath which also came off.

"Your hair, it looks like…like fire, or blood." Aizira said, "It's so beautiful."

"Thank you. I get that a lot, there aren't many red haired people around here…check that, there are _none_. Without the hood I stick out like a soar thumb, even without the tattoos." I said, slipping down into the water. Aizira slipped out of her last article and followed me. "Aaaaaah, this is nice." I sighed, sinking down to my knees so that I was up to my shoulders. I dipped my head down into the water and came back up, shaking it out. "Aizira? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly realizing that she was sitting down a ways away from me, her back to me with her hands held tightly around herself.

I stood up and walked slowly over to her, pulling my hair up over both shoulders so I could run my fingers through it. "Is there something the matter?" I asked her, touching her shoulder lightly.

"It's just that…I…I don't know if I can do this." She murmured, making sure every part of her was covered whether by water or her arms as she stood up, her back to me.

"Aizira are you, shy?" I asked gently.

She turned so she could look at me, and she did look at me, she looked me up and down, and I could see a very distinct look oh her face…envy. "It's just that, you're so beautiful…" She murmured.

"And you don't think _you_ are?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips, "Aizira I'm not _beautiful_, I'm simply _different_, I'm unique, exotic. That's all my beauty is. You put me up against another woman of my own land and I'm nothing particularly special." I told her.

"But you're so perfect, your body, your hair, your face…I…I just don't compare…" She murmured.

"Aizira _look at me_!" I said, spinning her around so she had to face me, "You have never seen yourself in a mirror, have you? Don't compare yourself to _me_! You are a _beautiful_ young lady, you _are_! You've got a little dirt on your face, sure, but that can come off with a bit of water and soap if we can get it." I told her.

Aizira looked at me, and then she flung herself into my arms and sobbed. Slightly surprised, and a bit terrified, I awkwardly put my arms around her and patted her on the back.

This sweet little scene was ruined, however, as I suddenly felt my arm being wrenched away from her, and a force I had _not_ expected sent me flying away from her into the water. I spun around so I could fall on my hands, and Aizira let out a shriek of outrage. "ALZIK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_!?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING _YOU_ THAT!!!" He roared, and I could tell by his tone that _this_ time, this time he wasn't going to let it go.

"What a way to ruin the moment." I grumbled.

"You shut up! I've had enough of this, it's gone _too far_! I swear, Amon, if you don't get out of here _right now_, I will kill you! I don't care _how_ much stronger you are than me!!! From now on I'd better not see your face, or your little mask, ever again!" He bellowed.

"Alzik, wait! Amon's not—"

"AND YOU!!!" He roared, and I heard a slap and a gasp from Aizira. "HOW _DARE_ YOU! YOU SLUT!!! YOU SWORE THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED, HOW _COULD_ YOU!?"

"That's _enough_!" I exclaimed, rage filling me up as I heard Aizira begin to sob. I got up and spun around to face him, but found a sword pointed directly at me.

"Yes, it _is_ enough." He snarled at me, "Leave, now, or I _will_ kill you." He hissed.

I glared at him, and with one foot knocked the sword out of his hand, "Alright, Alzik, I want you to take a good, hard look at me. I know it's dark, but there's enough light to see _enough_ by." I growled, and I actually pulled my hair away from my breasts just so his vision wouldn't be at all impaired, "Take a good look at what you're making such a big deal out of, Alzik."

His jaw dropped, his other sword fell into the water and sank. He stared, transfixed, disbelief all over his face, "You're…you're…"

"I'm a _girl_! A _woman_!" I hissed, letting my hair fall back over myself, "I've been _pretending_ to be the man, Amon, for a number of reasons, and Aizira has known for a long time now. We haven't told you because we had a point to make. Aizira doesn't belong to you, she's your _sister_, and she's not a child, and she's not your property! Just as I belong to no one but myself, not even my fiancé _owns_ me! And he knows that, he _understands_ that. It's about time the rest of the male population understood that too! Unfortunately that happened to start with _you_.

"Now, I can _understand_ why you're so upset, I can understand your anger, and in a way it's kind of sweet how much you love your sister, but she isn't your _property_. And _nothing_ gives you the right to _slap_ her like that! It's your bad luck that you didn't use your _eyes_ when you saw us together, but now I suggest you _go back to bed_, before _I_ make _you_ cry!" I snarled at him, bringing out my blades and pointing one of them at him.

"I-I…I…Aizira I'm…I didn't…he—I mean, she—I thought…" He babbled.

"Just go back to bed." She sobbed, turning away from him.

Alzik turned and gave me a look that clearly wished me a very gruesome death, and he was gone.

"Never…he's never…never even so much as flicked me…" Aizira sobbed, falling back into my arms again.

"I think, this time, we _did_ go too far." I sighed, wondering if Alzik would ever forgive me for this.

And realizing, suddenly, that I did care, it did matter. Because, reluctantly or not, Alzik had become my friend as much as Tormal and Aizira had.

I felt sick with guilt, knowing I had made a huge mistake, that my insistence that Aizira be independent probably tore her and her brother apart. I thought long and hard about turning back time while Aizira and I half-heartedly finished scrubbing at ourselves as best we could. But I knew that would be a complete act of cowardice.

It was not going to run from my mistake, this was my fault, and I was going to fix it, whether that was even possible or not, I was going to fix it.

XP

Rhea: okay, we don't have much time today, so let's do a quick FAQ! Kioko you do it!

Kioko: Gotcha.

Q: Are you _sure_ Kaida and Aizira aren't lezbi—

Kaida: YES WE'RE SURE!!!

A: What she said.

Q: Oh boy, how's Kaida going to get out of _this_ one?

A: Very, very, carefully.

Q: Was Alzik _blind_?! It had to be pretty obvious they were both _girls_ in that river!

A: He saw the clothes and not much else I'm afraid.

Prince: I can't believe you flashed your chest at that b(beep)!

Kaida: Well it was the only thing that got through his thick skull. And it was dark, so it's not like he saw any more than a rough outline.

DP: Still, don't do that again. Those are mine and mine alone! I don't want any other man so much as _looking_ at them! Even in the dark!

Kaida: Funny, I thought they were attached to _me_.

DP: Hahahahaha.

Q: How come you're all so mean to Rhea?

A: Because she's just so fun to pick on.

Kaida: Yeah, pretty much, and she's my author so I have a right to pick on her.

Rhea: Bah, I know you love me!!!

Kaida: I'M NOT A LESBIAN!!!

Rhea: I meant platonically!!!

Q: Will Alzik forgive Kaida for this?

A: Who cares?

Q: Is Alzik going to fall in love with Kaida now?

Kaida: What, are you kidding me!? He freak'n hates my guts!

Q: Okay, what about Tormal?

Kaida: Contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ the most beautiful woman in the world. You really think very many men of this time-frame are going to be overly attracted to a independent and willful woman like me?

Rhea: Okay that's all for now. See ya next time!!!


	6. Breach

A/N: LOOKIT!!! AN UNDEAD MONKEY!!!

Kioko: You stole that from Pirates of the Carabian didn't you?

Rhea: Shush, shush, shush! They'll never know…O.o

Kioko: (Sighs) - -'''

XP

I didn't bother to put my disguise back on, it was likely Alzik had told Tormal, and also likely that doing so would make him all the more angry. So when Aizira and I walked back into camp…or rather, I walked and had to drag Aizira along behind me, Tormal stood up and gaped openly at me.

"It's true?! I didn't believe it but, you _are_ a woman!" He exclaimed, "But you're so strong! How can you be a woman!?"

"That's no woman, that's the devil incarnate." Alzik snarled. His back was to us and he was sharpening one of his swords, the one he didn't loose in the river.

"Believe it or not you're not the first person to call me that." I told him evenly.

He snorted, "Who was the first?"

"My father." I answered simply. "And trust me, he had a much better reason than you do." He looked at me, but swiftly looked away before I could see the expression on his face.

I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing, "Let me deal with this." I told the other two.

"But—"

"Aizira this is my fault, alright? I didn't join you to tear the three of you apart, I'm not going to just sit back and let _you_ clean up _my_ mess." I told her in an undertone. "I want the both of you to stand over there and don't listen to our conversation. I don't care what happens, don't interfere, okay?"

"But, but if he tries to, to kill you…" Aizira said, looking as though she wanted to start crying again.

"He can't kill me, and I promise you that I won't kill him." I said, "Go on."

They did so, and after a moment to make sure they weren't going to try listening, I walked over to Alzik and stood in front of him. For a moment, we were both silent, I could feel my heart beating, but it quieted down as I watched him sharpening his sword. Finally, I decided that I should be the one to break the silence. "You should know that it was my idea." I lied, "It wasn't Aizira's intention, at first. At first, she honestly thought I was a man, and that became dangerous because, as a woman, I know exactly what other women like to hear and see. I think she was attracted to me at first because I showed her difference and treated her like an equal. However it wasn't long before I decided I had to tell her I was a girl myself. I convinced her that women deserved as much independence as men, and I hold to that statement, I'm not going to back down from it. But it wasn't her idea, so don't hold this against her." I said.

"You are so full of it." He snarled, glaring at me, "I know you're lying, I know that it had to be Aizira's idea in the first place, you're just turning yourself into a scapegoat because you feel guilty."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared right back at him, "Maybe I am," I said, "Maybe I simply never learned how to handle social situations like these, maybe taking all the blame onto myself is easier, maybe my own life, damaged beyond repair, makes me strive to fix other people's lives because they've got a better chance than me of being _happy_. Aizira loves you, and you love her, and I don't want to be the cause of your separation, I don't want the two of you to part in anger at the very least. And I don't _feel_ guilty, I _am_ guilty. I'm guilty because there was a better way to handle this situation, I'm guilty because we went too far, because we didn't think you would catch us and that there would be a need for an explanation so soon. I'm guilty of turning you into the butt of an elaborate joke that was meant to teach you a lesson, but which has now backfired on the both of us.

"There are a lot of things in my past that I am guilty of, that I am responsible for, a lot of terrible things that I had no control over. But this time I _did_ have the control, and I messed it up. I'm sorry, it's my fault, and if you want me to leave, I'll leave, but not until I set things right." I said.

"So that's it? You're sorry, you just admit your mistake like that? You're not even going to try and defend yourself? To explain?" He nearly demanded, his face contorting into a look of rage.

"Why? Just so you can have a reason to hate me? You're having a hard time of it, aren't you? You were hoping that I would tell you it was your problem, that I wouldn't own up to my mistakes, just so you could keep hating me. But I'm not and that's what's making you angry. Fine, you want me to explain? I'll explain. I hated the way you tried to take control of Aizira when she asked me to train her in swordplay. I hated the way you said no, as if it were your decision what she did with her life, as if she were your property. I hated the fact that, had she been a boy, this wouldn't have been an issue. I saw myself in her, I saw what I would be feeling if I were her, as if I really _were_ her. And I hated you for it, I wanted you to pay, I wanted you to understand that she was a person, that she has a heart, a soul, a mind, and she has dreams. I hated how you wouldn't let her be who she really was, how you were trying to suppress her, I felt myself choking on the restraints you placed on her, and I wanted to rip them off and turn them right back against you, to see how you might feel under their weight. I hated you, and I wanted to watch you squirm under the weight of those restraints. That good enough for you? Think you can justify your anger with that? Or did you want me to tell you that I'm a crazy messed up sociopath who just wants to tear your family apart so I can have Aizira all to myself?" I asked him.

"YES!!!" He roared, standing up and tossing his sword aside, "YES! I want you to tell me you did it on purpose! I want you to give me a reason that I don't believe for why you did this because I want to hate you! I want to _blame_ you! Because of you, I hit my own sister, I called her a slut because of what I thought was going on!!! I heard you talking, I saw your clothes hanging on the branch, saw the two of you embracing in the pond, what was I _suppose_ to think!? She was crying! Aizira _never cries_! _Ever_! That was the first time in _years_ that I've heard her cry! I wanted to _kill_ you! I _would_ have, I would have _tried_ in _spite_ of the fact that you could more than defend yourself against me! I want to protect her, and I want to hate you! I want to hate you so much but you're not making it easy! How can I hate you when you openly admit your guilt!? How can I hate you when you don't even try to defend yourself!? How can I hate you…when you love my sister like she were your _own_? How can I hate you when you've done everything for her, when you risked your life to come back for her, for _us_, in spite of Malik's dragon, you _came back_? How can I hate you when all you wanted was for _her_ to have the freedom that you had, for her to make her own decisions, to find her own path to happiness. How am I suppose to hate you for that? I _can't_, d(beep)it! I _can't_!" He turned away from me, unable to look at me, and leaned onto a tree with his face pressed against his crossed arms.

"Alzik, whether you believe me or not, I think of you as a friend, just as I think of Aizira and Tormal. Perhaps not as close a friend as Aizira, but still a friend. That's why I don't want to make this difficult, that's why I'll leave if you want me to, and I'll never come back, even if it means never seeing Aizira again. I don't want to come between the two of you." I told him.

"Friend…" He chuckled wryly, "Tell me, _Amon_, just what does that word mean to you?" He asked, turning around, an even look in his eye.

I stared into his face, my lips pursed, and said, "A long time ago? That word meant death." I said, and he blinked, clearly thrown by this. "Let me tell you a story, let me tell you what it use to be like for me, then maybe you'll understand just how much that word really means to me, and how painful it once was to even think about."

X3

She was only 8 years old, a little girl with ruby red hair and amber colored eyes. She was sobbing, sobbing out tears which soon mixed with blood, there was a knife in her hand, several more lay around her, bent and broken, or even melted up. Her hand shook, she was covered in blood, her own blood, blood from the wounds all over her body which she had given herself. She was sitting on the kitchen floor, there was so much blood, it was everywhere. There was too much blood, too much to be hers, too much for her to still be alive. But she was alive, she was alive, she was shaking, and she was begging to an entity that no one could see.

"Let me die!!!" She sobbed, driving the new knife in her hand right into her leg with all her strength, and crying out as she did so, "Let me die!!!" She screamed.

**_"No."_** Came the answer, an echoing, hissing voice in her mind, a voice like no other, one that chilled to the bone, made your blood run cold. It was the sort of voice that is not meant to be heard by ears, it is simply there, in the mind. Echoing in the dark chambers of a person's own thoughts. **_"You cannot die, I won't let you."_**

"IT'S MY BODY!" She shrieked, plunging the knife into her other leg, "I want to die!!! I'm going to die!!!"

**_"I won't let you."_**

"It's my fault! It's because of me! Those people are all dead because of me! Everyone's so afraid because of me! If I died, they would go too! It would stop! If I died it would stop! Please, please let me die!!!"

**_"If you die, I go with you, child. You can bleed all you like, I will make more blood to replace that which you lost. You can drive your knives into vital parts of your body, I will repair them and make them whole again. You can poison yourself, I will make you immune, you can drown yourself, I will give you the ability to breathe under water. You are going to live, Kaida, whether you want to or not. So try to make the most of it."_** The voice said.

"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

**_"I'm not too fond of you either, but I need you alive, so just deal with it." _**

Kaida screamed, sobbing and throwing her knives around. She slipped on her own blood and fell in her attempts to get out of the kitchen. She just sat there and screamed, and cried, and cried.

"Kaida, what the hell!?" Demanded a woman at the door. The woman's face resembled that of her daughter's, but her hair and eyes were both black, and she was very pretty. She wore a yellow sun dress, as well as a disgusted expression on her face as she looked at her once-clean kitchen, "Another mess!" She huffed irritably, walking straight past her bleeding daughter to find the mop, "Another hour of cleaning, just where did you get all of this?!" She demanded, not even looking at the child.

"Mommy, it's my blood!" Kaida cried.

"Fine, fine, whatever, go play outside. Go on, get out, and don't track it on the carpet, use the back door." She ordered, shoving Kaida towards the door with her mop.

"But, but I don't want to go outside!" Kaida exclaimed, looking terrified.

"Out." The woman pointed.

Kaida screamed and flung herself out the door into the back yard. Not caring anymore, not caring who heard her, who saw her, she couldn't stand it, she couldn't take it.

What had she expected? That her own _mother_ might actually _care_ that her daughter was trying to kill herself? No, not at all, she was just disappointed that Kaida didn't succeed. Would she tell her husband? Would she even care enough to bother? To her it was just a messy kitchen, no big deal, nothing a bit of cleaning wouldn't cure. Just send the child outside, she wouldn't be back for a while.

She never came back until she had to.

The fence was easy to kick open, and Kaida was out on the streets once more. She began to run, run away from the residential areas, away from people, from neighbors that might look out their window and see this little girl, bleeding like mad, scrambling towards the city lights.

Towards the danger.

_I want to die._ She told herself firmly, _I want to die, if I want to die, I don't have to be afraid to die, I want to die, I want to die. Let them kill me, let **her** kill me, like she wants to so much. _

**_"It's pointless, Kaida, don't even bother."_** She ignored the voice, she had to. She couldn't take this anymore, she didn't want to live anymore! Three years, for three years she'd wanted to die, even before she really understood what death was, she'd wanted to die, to make it stop, to make _them_ stop.

The city loomed over her like some gargantuan creature, ready to swallow her. The people were doing their best to keep the pace as normal as possible, to continue living in spite of the threat that caused them to live in fear. Only glances followed her as she ran through the streets, the stopped traffic, not even the law enforcement bothered to investigate the fact that she was covered in blood, they were too busy watching out for _them_.

They liked to hang in the alleyways when they weren't active, that's where they would be, that's where she would finally make it stop.

"Hey!" A voice called. She ignored it, "Wait, no! Don't go that way! Hey! Stop, stop you're bleeding, you're hurt!!! Someone help!" She kept running.

She ran until she came to a dead end, thinking she might have lost the owner of the voice, but when she turned around to find another way, there he was, a boy no older than 13, panting from the exertion of following her. "We have, to get you, to a hospital!" He exclaimed, reaching out for her, "Come on, I know the quickest way, let me carry you on my back."

"Don't touch me!" Kaida screamed, jumping away from his hand. The boy blinked.

"It's fine, I don't mind getting blood on my—"

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She exclaimed.

"But you're hurt! Where did all that blood come from!? You have to tell someone what happened to you!"

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, trying to run past him, but he caught her up in his arms, "NO! STOP IT! LET GO OF ME DON'T TOUCH ME LET GO LET GO!!!" She screamed, struggling and crying to get out of his arms.

"I'm just trying to help!" He exclaimed.

"LET ME GO!!!"

"_No_! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! We're going to the hospital!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO DIE!!! LET ME GO!!!" She screamed, finally managing to slip out of his arms and run away from him.

"Wait! No! Someone stop her! Stop her she's going to kill herself!!!" He yelled, running after her.

"Leave me alone! No one cares, and you'd better stop caring to or you'll die right along with me!" She exclaimed.

"You don't have to die!!!" He said, managing to tackle her to the ground and hold her down in spite of her screaming and wailing. "So stop that! Stop screaming! I just want to help, so _let_ me! Death isn't the answer! Neither of us have to die!"

She continued to struggle, but eventually her strength gave out, and she simply sobbed, unable to get out of the boy's firm grip. He though he was holding her in a comforting position, but all she wanted was for him to just let her go, to stop touching her. She hated it, she couldn't stand it, why couldn't he stop _touching_ her!?

"Tell me why you want to die."

"I just want it to stop!" She sobbed, "I want it to go away, I want all the nightmares to stop, I want _them_ to stop!"

"There's nothing you can do, okay? Killing yourself won't accomplish anything. I know it's hard, but you can't just give up like this, we're all fighting to keep on living. If we all just gave up, there would be no reason for us to still be here. They would _win_. Don't you see? You can't just give up!" He insisted.

"But…it hurts so much…it's so hard…I just want it to _end_." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Let's get to a hospital." He said, standing up and carrying her, "Okay?" She nodded, and he smiled at her. "My name is Alex Parker, by the way. What's yours?"

"Kaida…my name is Kaida Megowan." She answered softly.

"Kaida? That's cute! Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"It's, it's Japanese, it means 'Little Dragon'." She answered, smiling up at him.

_"Awwww, how cute! Such a sweet little boy."_ Cooed a voice that made both of them freeze, and pale.

From out of the opening to the alleyway, a figure of a woman stepped out. Her long hair left only one bulging eye visible, a long, small body improperly proportioned was clothed with black rags, her skin was gray, like death, and her hands…they were huge, they were twice the size of her head, her fingers were like long claws, like daggers with joints.

It was one of _them_.

"Hold on." The boy whispered, and he ran. He ducked beneath the fatal swipe of the demon, the girl held tightly in his arms, and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, as fast as he could with Kaida in his arms. He wasn't so much bigger than her, and he wasn't so strong that he could hold her for this long, but he refused to put her down, he kept going, not looking back, only forward.

_"Come back sweet thing! Come baaaaaaack!"_ The woman figure cackled, coming after them.

"They're here!" Alex shouted when he managed to get out of the alley way, "The demons are here! Run!" He screamed, and panic erupted in the streets.

Then the rest of them came out, having taken Alex's warning as an invitation, the world became dark with their presence, and they began to wreck havoc upon the world once again.

"We have to hide." Alex panted, finding a dark corner and sitting down to catch his breath.

"I'll stay here, you go on without me." Kaida said, hoping he would leave her now.

"No way!" He snapped, "I'm not leaving you alone!"

_"That's sweet, and so cute."_ The woman said, appearing at the only exit, blocking their way out. _"Such a gallant young man, Dear Kaida, you have found your knight in shining armor at last."_ She chuckled.

"No! Leave him alone! Please, Kaltmet, it's me you want! Let him go he was just trying to help!" Kaida begged, tears in her eyes.

"Kaida, run! Get out of here!" Alex exclaimed, pulling a dagger from his hip. He charged at Kaltmet, but she laughed and threw him aside. She placed one clawed finger on his chest where his heart was, keeping him down.

"No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Kaida screamed, pouncing on Kaltmet, but she knocked her back as well.

_"Afraid I can't do that, Kaida. He's so cute, I want to hear him scream, I'll bet it's adorable. Want to listen? You really don't have a choice."_ Kaltmet cooed.

"No!"

"Kaida _run_! Just run! Don't watch!" Alex yelled.

She tried, but another demon had appeared, and grabbed hold of her. "Y-y-you!" Kaida exclaimed, her heart stopping as she stared up at the black-eyed face of Monigan.

The demon smiled at her, and turned her around to face Kaltmet and Alex, _"This is what happens, Kaida."_ She whispered sinisterly, taking the girl by the hair and forcing her to watch, _"This is what happens to your friends, this is what happens to everyone you care about. He's going to suffer, Kaida, and it will be your fault. It's all your fault. All the fear, all the suffering, all the pain that this world is experiencing at our hands? It's your fault, it's because **you** are alive, because **you** were born. Watch, Kaida, and see." _

Kaltmet laughed as Kaida sobbed, and she drew a line across the boy's chest, and then another from the center of that line on down, blood flowing freely. Alex began to scream and struggle, Kaida screamed too, and Kaltmet began to pull back the flesh, exposing bear muscle. She did it slowly, and somehow she made sure to keep him alive, alive so that he could experience the pain, so that he would continue screaming until she eventually carved his very heart out of his chest.

X3

"Is that…is that the sort of thing that…that all summoners go through? Is that what happens to you?"

"No, that's not what happens to summoners, because I am _not_ a summoner. You only find people like me one in every hundred or so worlds. These beings? They're not summoned creatures, they're my inner demons. They're monsters that were born from my one negative energies, from my own _mind_. And when I was a child, I didn't know how to control them, _they_ were in control, many of them wanted me to die, but there was always that one, the most powerful of them all, who refused to let me. Who went out of her way to make sure I _didn't_. That's how my life use to be like, day in and day out. How could my parents allow themselves to care about me when it would only mean death? But now that I am in control, now that they can no longer harm me, can no longer harm anyone else, I'm free to have friends. The problem is that, for a long time, I didn't know _how_. All I knew of friendship is from books and stories, nothing more.

"And then I met my fiancé, typical romantic little story there. He became the first person I could ever really call friend without being afraid. His cousin became the second, and Aizira is the third. A friend means more to me than you can possibly imagine." I told him.

He couldn't look at me, we sat in silence for a while, all throughout the story he had been staring at me, transfixed, as though he were watching something horrific happening and he wanted to look away, but until now he simply couldn't. Eventually, he broke the silence, "Amon, or rather, _Kaida_…I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I completely misjudged you. From the very beginning I have misjudged you. You were always too…too good to be true. You were a kind person, you had gone out of your way to help Aizira, you went out of your way to do anything you could to help with the actual luggage, you even groomed Bano without us even asking you to. You worked hard for us, and the entire time I somehow got the feeling that you weren't going to take our money for it. I thought there was an ulterior motive, that there was something _else_ you were going to take from us instead. I didn't trust you, but now I realize that you were honest. I'm sorry. You're the sort of woman I know Aizira will aspire to, and I suddenly realize that I don't have a problem with that whatsoever. It seems almost impossible that you could have gone through that hell, and still come out with such a noble spirit. I feel so ashamed of myself, can you forgive me?" He asked.

"So far as I'm concerned, Alzik, you didn't do anything that a concerned brother wouldn't do, and so far as I can tell, you are neither to blame, nor is there anything for me to forgive. I didn't not present a very trustable face to you, no pun intended, and you had every right to be suspicious." I answered.

Alzik looked into my eyes, and smiled, I smiled back, "Your fiancé is a lucky man, but I don't envy him for the mistakes he's likely to make, and the beatings he's going to get for them." He said, and I started laughing.

"Well, well, well, what a touching little scene this is. Too bad it has to end, Empress." Said a familiar voice, a voice which caused the blood to drain from my face, for my eyes to widen, and to spin around, blades extended, to see the owner, even though I already knew who it had to be, even though I knew that voice.

"Shahdee." I murmured, and she started laughing.

XP

Kaida: O.o, WHAT THE CRAP!?!?

Prince: WHERE DID _SHE_ COME FROM SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!

Rhea: Wouldn't YOU like to know!? Heheheheheheh.

Aizira: Who is she?

Kaida: You'll find out soon enough.

Rhea: FAQ time! Who wants it? (Everyone raises hand) Why do I even bother asking?

DP: Let me do it, I haven't been in _this_ story at all! Fork it over!!!

Rhea: Okay, okay, you can do it! Sheesh!

Q: So what was the deal with the story?!

A: Don't know, don't care.

Rhea: Oh for the love of—I thought it'd be a nice touch for Kaida to really open up to Alzik, to help him understand her better.

Q: What _is_ Shahdee doing there!?

A: No idea, ask _her_.

Rhea: NOT TELLING!!! Wait till the next chapter!

Q: When will the Prince and Dark Prince be in the story?

A: Hmph, not soon enough.

Rhea: It will be a while I'm afraid, I've got quite a bit of stuff planned out here, so it _may_ take a few more chapters. Well, that's all for now!

Kioko: R&R and all that crap.


	7. Mychala's Summoner

A/N: Aiaiai I'm your little butterfly! Green black and blue make the colors in the sky!

Kioko: _Please_ stop singing that!!!

XP

"Just who said you could come back to life!?" I demanded, trying not to let my nervousness and slight panic show. What was she doing here? How did she come back? Why was she _here_, when, so recently, she's only been in my dreams?

She chuckled at me and crossed her swords in front of her, "Your predecessor sent me."

"Kaileena!?" I exclaimed, "What? Why? And why _you_?!"

"Isn't it obvious? _She_ cannot transverse the worlds in her original form, but she can send me. Originally she sent me to warn you, but I would just assume kill you before it happens!" She said, crossing swords with me.

"Before _what_ happens!?" I demanded, pushing her back.

"What's going on!?" Exclaimed Aizira as she and Tormal appeared on the scene.

"Your fate is to _die_, Empress, and you _will_. The only question is _when_!" Shahdee exclaimed, throwing me off and doing a backflip in the air.

"Everyone dies eventually, it's simply how they die and when they die that is the question. I choose to die of old age, Shahdee, and there's nothing Fate can do about it." I said.

"You honestly think you're a god, don't you!?" Shahdee laughed, cold and mirthless, her smile was malicious and slightly deranged, "But you haven't seen what your predecessor has, that bit of your future is being blocked from your sight! You cannot escape your fate, so I am going to bring it to you before it can happen!" Our swords locked, and the real combat began.

"Before _what_ can happen!?" I demanded, jumping over her and slashing at her back. She huffed out her pain, but spun around and continued going, her body, made of sand, wasn't prone to open wounds, and so bleeding wasn't an option.

"Your fate is to die, but before that something more will happen, something truly terrible! And it will be all your fault!" She exclaimed, laughing like a lunatic, "It will be just like it was all those years back! It will all be because of you, and there won't be anything you can do about it. But it'll be too late then! It'll be much too late! You cannot change your fate, but if you died _now_, before it has the chance to happen, then it will be prevented!" She declared.

"No, Shahdee, I _can_ change my fate! And I _will_! I have done it before, and whatever you may think—" But Shahdee was still laughing, and I stared at her.

"You fool! You idiot!!! You didn't change _anything_!!! You only thought you had changed the fate of your predecessor, because you were so sure that, to die, _was_ her fate! But you were wrong! You were all wrong!!! Everything that has happened, it has been foretold in the timeline! Your predecessor saw what she was meant to see, so that it would prompt her into setting the stage. Your prince was meant to be chased by the Dahaka to urge him into finding the Island of Time, and the Dahaka was meant to become one of your own personal devils! Don't you get it!? You're being _manipulated_!!! The cloaked figure both you and Kaileena have seen, he's pulling the strings and you don't even know it! Everything that's happened, all of it, from the moment you were brought into this world in the body of a sand goddess you were being pulled along by his strings! And you're giving him every tool he needs! That sword you have, the Dahaka, the Dark Prince, even the Indian princess that you're rushing to save! You gave her the key to unlock her own fate! The copy ring has turned her into another tool! And you've been doing all of this thinking that you're acting alone when he's been hovering in the shadows all the time, watching, waiting!!! Zervan is just a pawn for him, Empress! And you are his puppet! Even meeting these three sand rats could have been apart of his plans! He's going to use you to achieve his goals, Empress, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yes there _is_!" I snarled, and in my anger, I unleashed the daggertail. Shahdee didn't even have a chance to defend herself, she was thrown back and beaten down. It sang into the air, cutting off her every move so that she fell to the ground and was only just able to struggle to her feet, holding herself, her legs shaking. "I didn't come to this world by _choice_! I will _not_ be used like this! I will _not_ just sit back and allow myself to become a tool like Kaileena was! I am the Empress of Time! I am the keeper of the Mask of the Wraith, and I _will_ change my fate! Whether you believe me or not!" I cried, and with my left fist, I plunged my blade deep into her heart, and sliced upwards so that from her chest up she was cut clean in half.

"You…cannot…change…"

"Tell someone who cares, Shahdee." I said, and she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Amo—Kaida, who—_what_ was that?" Aizira asked in a hushed voice.

"A sand monster, one I've met before. Listen," I turned to the three of them, "I—"

"No." Aizira said flatly, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I blinked, surprised, and her brothers looked at her as well.

"You're about to tell us that we can't keep traveling together, that it would be too dangerous and you don't want us to get involved. Well, I say no. I'm not going to just let you run off like this. If you do, we'll follow you. Besides, it's so late, you could at _least_ get some sleep before running off!" She said.

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again to say, "You're likely going to have questions that I won't answer." I told her.

"What, like being from another world? Like being the Empress of Time? Well, what if I don't give a d(beep)?" Aizira asked hotly.

"You—"

"I'm with Aizira." Alzik said, to the surprise of all of us, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave me a stern look, "You're not running off and leaving us behind just because it's dangerous." He said.

"This is not something you need to get yourselves involved in!" I argued.

"And if we told you the same thing, would you listen to us?" Asked Tormal.

"I—"

"You risked your life for us, we're going to return the favor, whether you like it or not." Alzik told me firmly.

I stared from determined face to determined face, they'd all ganged up on me, not one of them was going to listen to my reasons…and I felt the resolution of my decision melt away and become a wide smile, "Thank you, thank you _all_."

XD

"So, so you're saying that, that _you're_ the Banana Queen!?" Exclaimed Aizira, there were tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Me? Oh no, certainly not! I'm the girl that came afterwards and tried to eat the real Banana Queen in order to become her, it didn't work too well, but I did manage to get the red hair. Still, don't tell the prince, he's not suppose to know!" I said, putting a finger to my mouth. We had decided that I would continue to take on the appearance of a masked man, because, as Alzik said, I did a very good impression, and I was somehow very intimidating like this as well. I also stuck out like a soar thumb without the mask, so I probably would have kept it on anyway.

"Where did you learn to tell stories like that?" Asked Tormal after he had _finally_ managed to calm down.

"It's actually a talent I only just found out about recently, I'm not sure what to make of it. Want to hear another one?" I asked.

"Yes!" The two of them exclaimed immediately.

"Uh oh." Alzik said, pulling Bano up short.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"D(beep)," He muttered, "Go, go, go!" He hissed to Bano, ushering the horse into the shade of a small patch of forest stationed around a large oasis.

"Alzik?" Asked Aizira, pushing to the front so she could see around the wall of the cart, but Alzik put his hand on her head and pushed her back in.

"Stay hidden, you. You too, Kaida." He said.

"Um, I'm not a woman right now, remember?" I pointed out.

"No, but you look like one of _them_." He answered.

"One of who?" I asked as Tormal looked around the corner, and then pulled himself back, white in the face.

"It's the cultists…" He murmured.

"The culti—you mean the Order of the All-Seeing Eye?" I asked.

"You know of them!?" Hissed Aizira.

"I overheard a conversation between Malik and someone else about them, and that someone else took one look at me and said I was one of them. So I pretended I was. I honestly didn't know I looked like them with this on, I just wanted to look, you know, _male_." I said. "So what's so frightening about them that we have to hide?" I asked.

"Last time we saw them…a few of them sort of threatened us for no real reason, and their leader woman had her eye on Aizira. They said some really strange things to us, and we just decided to get away without even bothering to try selling anything to them anymore." Alzik told me.

"They were really creepy…I almost thought they were going to eat us." Said Tormal, looking quite faint.

"I do _not_ want them to recognize us, and if they see you they might come over and ask questions. So you let me take care of Bano for the time being. Let's just hope that they—oh hell." He hissed, and I didn't second sight to see that we had been spotted, and we had become persons of interest.

Thinking fast, I somehow knew what I needed to do. "Listen to me, I'm going to go with them to get their attention off you, you keep on moving and I'll catch you up later, understand? Don't question what I say or do anything to show you have anything more to do with me than what I say. Alright?" I murmured swiftly.

Aizira's eyes widened, but she bit her lip, and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I made sure my second sight was working with me so that I wouldn't screw this up, and I got out of the back of the cart to meet with those that were approaching us.

They were right, I looked _exactly_ like them. There were, of course, variations here and there, but the two that had approached us had these same variations with each other. No one was going to look twice at me when I walked into their encampment.

The two stared at me, clearly not expecting me to be there, I held a hand out to them and said, "Hold brothers, these merchants have done me service, and in return I wish them to be left alone. I seek an audience with our Great Lady Mychala. Assuming that she in the Sight that was bestowed upon her by our Empress does not already know all, I have important information for her." I said.

Their eyes widened, and they looked at one another, "Yes, of course." Said the one on the right, "We will lead you to her dwelling, follow us, Brother."

Across the sand to a great congregation they led me. I saw the tents pitched like a portable village, and so many men and women alike moving around amongst themselves, speaking in hushed whispers, all of them with their faces hidden one way or another. There was one tent which was the most grand of them all, the one that I didn't doubt belonged to Mychala, and that was exactly where the two others were leading me.

Few paid me any mind, and I was free to glance around as much as I dared, trying not to stare, trying to act as though I belonged here, but it was hard, especially when I noticed that there was one thing that all the women had in common with their outfits.

They all had an eye-shaped mark in red upon the chests of their tops, large and detailed, so I could see _exactly_ what it was. It was the same mark that was upon my own chest, that same eye-shaped symbol which showed me my health and sand tanks. The men didn't have them which was odd but encouraging, because I certainly didn't have it on my _clothes_.

Well, this sort of smashed the theory that it was _Kaileena_ whom they were expecting as the Empress of Time. Kaileena did _not_ have that mark, and, of course, there was only one way they could have found it. Seers, actual prophets and prophetesses that foretold of my coming.

I suddenly found myself wishing, hoping, even _praying_ that this Mychala, whom I was now very sure _was_, in fact, a prophetess, did _not_ realize just who was seeking an audience with her.

I was not, of course, planning to tell her who I was. Oh no, these cultists could go on for a thousand years waiting for their empress so far as I was concerned. No, what I wanted to tell her was about Malik, and about Zervan's treachery, and warn her about the attack. But I especially wanted to tell her about Zervan, because I knew that she, at least, would have more power than Farah to convince the king about him. Or rather, she would have the power to do it in a way that he didn't really have a choice.

If Zervan was just the pawn in all this, then getting rid of him first would be the best course of action. I doubted whether Zervan knew that he, too, was being manipulated by that cloaked entity, but he had to go one way or another.

I was relying very heavily on my powers of Sight to get me through this, glad that they had decided to cooperate with me and worked to tell me how to act the part of a cultist so that not even Mychala would know. If her powers really _did_ come from me, then they weren't about to tell her who I was, not when I did _not_ want her to know.

"A brother to see the lady, he claims to have important information for her, assuming she has not already foreseen what he has come to tell her." My companions told the guard at the door to the grand tent. The guard nodded silently, and then he entered the tent for a moment. We waited, and a moment later he pulled the flap back and gestured for me to enter.

"The lady will see you." Said one of the two women who were standing before the doorway into the tent's second room, they pulled the curtain back, and I entered the room with my head bowed, not looking at Mychala at all, as I was being told to do by my second sight.

I kneeled before her and waited. I could See her considering me for a moment, and then I heard her say, "Tell me your name."

"Amon, My Lady." I answered in a hushed voice.

"Very well, Amon, speak."

And so I did. I told her what I had overheard, that I had left the encampment to seek out the Kardassian Ruins for a reason I could not explain, even to myself, and it was there that I learned of Zervan's treachery, and his plans to send the bandit summoner Malik to kill her. That it was he who stole the Dagger of Time from India, and blamed the theft on the Prince of Persia, while making sure the dagger was planted somewhere in Persia in order to better implicate the Prince.

When I had finished, Mychala did not speak for a moment, and then she said, "Rise, Amon." And I did so, finally allowing myself to look at her.

She was a very beautiful woman, with fair skin and long black hair, she was dressed in blues and violets with sky blue eyes, and jewels all over her body. I was almost jealous, but reminded myself that this was most certainly _not_ the time for that.

She smiled at me, and I understood myself to be _very_ honored indeed, "You, Amon, have done a great service to us. The Empress herself visited you the day you sought the ruins, she recognizes your skill, your bravery, your loyalty, and your willingness to serve her to the end of your days. If this were not the case, she would not have led you to this knowledge. Take this," She said, taking a dark violet ribbon from her hair and giving it to me, "Take it as a symbol of honor, for you have been exalted by the Empress herself." She said.

I bowed to her, "I am undeserving." I murmured, knowing that was what I had to say.

"You were undeserving, but now you are worthy." She said, and she called in the two women guards, "We are to prepare for attack! The treacherous vizier of the Maharaja has sent a summoner to get rid of us! Prepare for our defense and counter attack, also prepare our own summoner for the ordeal she is to face." She said.

"Our summoner, Lady?" I murmured, for some reason my gut twisted up inside at this, and I couldn't quite understand why I felt so much trepidation at this, "Surely your warriors can defeat a common bandit summoner without so much trouble." I said.

She smiled at me again, but this smile was slightly frosty, and I felt I was treading on shaky ground, "Undoubtedly, she will be a last resort, Amon. Go now, and prepare yourself for battle." She told me, and I bowed to her and dismissed myself into the encampment.

This time when I came out, murmurs and fingers followed me, fingers which were pointed at the ribbon in my hand, murmurs of awe and of respect. I pushed the ribbon into my pocket, and went to find the scouts that were going to be sent out in order to see where the attack will be coming from.

I saw the setting sun in a haze, though it was still only just evening, I saw the blue dragon rise from the west and come down upon us…

And I saw a child, a girl no older than 3 or 4, being carried out, kicking, screaming, and crying. Her hair white, and her eyes golden. She screamed, in pain as she was raised up into the air by Mychala, and a white gold light burst from her, becoming a gigantic form of some golden armored beast with wings and a tail like a dragon. It reminded me of Bahamet from Final Fantasy X, only greater, golden, white, with bits of coloring here and there.

But the girl was screaming in pain as the creature was forced, by Mychala, to combat the dragon, and destroy it utterly. Once this was done, the creature disappeared, and Malik and his men ran for their lives from the cultists. The girl, was sobbing as Mychala handed her back to her keeper, and I heard her murmering to herself, I heard what she said, even though I knew the keeper wouldn't be able to understand it past the incoherent sobs.

"I want to die."

XD

As my vision came to pass I made myself scarce, watching from the sidelines, Seeing, once again, but in present time as that girl was used as a weapon against Malik. I was so filled with rage, I wanted to destroy them all myself, I wanted to swipe the girl right out of Mychala's hands, and let the blue dragon kill them all.

Her voice spoke in my ear once again, _"I want to die."_ And my heart twisted up inside my chest.

I knew what I was going to do, and I didn't care if Mychala realized that it was 'Amon' who did it. I didn't care, I saw myself in that little girl, the pain, the wish to die, the prevention…being _used_. Used, like a weapon, treated like a weapon, not knowing why, not understanding why all of this was happening to her. She couldn't even control that great beast herself, it was all Mychala, Mychala, Mychala.

I wanted to _kill_ that b(beep) for this! But I needed her, I needed her to get rid of Zervan for me. Afterwards though, that b(beep) was _mine_.

For the first time in a while, I utilized my teleportation ability. It was easier than I thought it would be, and I didn't even need to know exactly where I was going. I just needed a certain bit of information stuck in my mind. I could just say, okay, I want to be _near_ this person, somewhere that I can stay hidden, somewhere I won't be seen when I appear, and not right next to them, just near them, and I would be there.

The girl was being kept in a room of the tent, and in a cage. She was very quiet, though the noise of the encampment made it hard to hear any one particular sound, but when I cut open the tent I saw she was wide awake, and had turned around to see what was going on.

She stared at me as I approached her cage, looked around to make sure that there was no one anywhere near us, and then took the lock in my hand, and began to age it so that I could snap it off without any trouble. I bent down and opened the cage, "Come with me," I murmured to her, "I promise you, I'm not one of them, see?" I said, and I pulled off my mask to show her my face. The fear in her eyes seemed to fade, and she looked at me in wonder. "I'm going to take you away from this, alright? Trust me, I won't let anyone make you summon that creature ever again." I said, pulling the mask back on.

"How can I trust you?" She whispered. "How do I know you don't just want me for yourself, just like them? Just like all of them?" She asked.

"Because I understand how you're feeling. You don't really understand what it is to die, but you know enough to feel it's your only way out. You feel trapped in your own body, forced to do something you don't want to. You feel guilty because of all the deaths you're responsible for, because of all the horrible things that they used you to make happen. You feel that if you were dead, everything would be better, they couldn't use you anymore, they couldn't kill people with you anymore. But they won't let you die, they simply refuse. They don't give you anything sharp to cut yourself with, if you try to bang yourself against the bars they tie you down, if you try to starve yourself they force feed you, and whenever you try to run away, they bring you back and beat you." I said. "I'm not a summoner like you, but you and I are not so different. When I was your age, I was just like you. I didn't understand what it was to die, but I wanted it, if only to stop the pain, and yet I was not allowed. I became stronger than my oppressors, but those years were full of suffering that I would rather live them over again myself than to let someone else experience them. Come with me, I'll find you a new place to live, where you can grow up as a _child_, and _not_ a weapon." I told her.

There were tears in this girls eyes as she scrambled over to me, wrapping her arms firmly around my neck and her legs around my waist. I pinned her there with one arm and rocked her for a moment as she sobbed as quietly as she could into my shirt. "It's okay now, hold on to me tightly, and keep your eyes shut. We're going to get out of here right _now_." I said.

And I teleported the both of us to where Aizira and her brothers had set up camp.

XP

Kaida: O.O…Dude…

DP: Agreed.

Rhea: This represents my plot! (Pulls out previously twisted up silly putty, and begins twisting it some more) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kioko: I'm so happy for you.

Rhea: Okay, don't have much time today, so let's skip on to the FAQ! Princey, you do it!

Prince: YES!!! FINALLY!!!

Q: What in the _world_ is suppose to happen with Kaida that's so terrible!?!?

A: Why do you even bother asking that? You know the authoress isn't going to reveal that kind of information.

Rhea: I'll tell you what will happen! THE MONKEYS WILL RISE UP AND TAKE OVER THE WOOOOOOOOORLD!!!

A: Told you.

Q: Is Kaida going to reveal herself to the Order of the…thingy?

A: If only to kill Mychala, maybe.

Q: Where'd the kid come from and why is she there?

A: I have _no_ idea.

Kid: I'm cute!

Q: And?

Kid: (puppy dog eyes)

Q:…okay I'm sold.

Rhea: That's all for now!!! Until next time!

Kioko: R&R and all that crap.


	8. Dreaming of You

Rhea: I just watched The Grudge 2 and It, Was, AwesoOoOoOoOoOoOm!!!!

Kioko: Don't do that.

Rhea: _Fine_!

XP

"Kaida!? What the _hell_, how'd you _do_ that!?" Exclaimed Alzik's shocked voice.

"Where'd the girl come from?" Asked Tormal, him and Aizira both were staring at the child in my arms with wide eyes.

"What _took_ you so long?" Aizira demanded.

"One question at a time, please." I said, pulling off my mask. The girl looked around at the three of them, her eyes wide in the light of the fire. She stared around her in shock, just as surprised by our sudden appearance as the other three were.

The moment Aizira saw her eyes, however, she gasped, "Her, her eyes! They're gold! Just like yours! Kaida is, is she your—"

"Daughter? No, she's not. But I don't think she was born with gold eyes, were you?" I asked her gently, and the girl shook her head. "What's your name by the way?" I asked her. She murmured something in my ear, clearly not trusting the others, and I smiled at her, "Kassima? What a beautiful name. Well, Kassima, my name is Kaida, this is Aizira, and these are her two brothers, Alzik and Tormal. We're going to be sticking together for a little bit, okay?" I asked her.

"We are? Kaida where'd she _come_ from, and why is she with you?" Asked Aizira.

"She was with those cultists, wasn't she?" Alzik deduced, and I nodded.

"What was she doing with _them_?!" Aizira gasped.

I glowered, holding Kassima tightly and petting her soft white hair, "She's a summoner, a powerful one, and they were _using_ her as a weapon. They used her against Malik's dragon when he attacked, that's what I went to tell Mychala, I overheard him talking with a servant of Zervan, he's the vizier to the Maharaja, and he's basically the one to blame for the war between India and Persia. I told this to Mychala, and I'm hoping she can get rid of the b(beep), but after seeing her use Kassima like she did, I just want to kill her." I said with a growl.

"Um, isn't she like, your high priestess or something? I mean, you're the Empress of Time, right? The entire cult worships you from what I know." Said Aizira.

"Hey you're right!" I said in a falsely cheerful voice, "If I tell the b(beep) to die, she's gotta do it doesn't she?" I said, and I heard Kassima giggling in my arms.

Aizira sighed, "Well, I'm glad you took her, but we're in trouble if we get caught." She said.

"We won't, I'll make sure of it." I said.

"And even if we are, Kaida can just tell the lot of them to walk away and pretend they didn't see anything. They'll have to do it, won't they?" Alzik said in an innocently casual voice.

I snickered, "I could make them hop on one foot all the way back to their encampment." I said, causing Kassima to start giggling again.

"You could make them squawk like chickens." Tormal offered.

"Or have the men dress up like women." Aizira said.

"I could make them all put smelly fishes on their heads and wear them like hats everywhere." I said.

Kassima was giggling so hard, but after a moment she yawned widely, and Aizira smiled fondly at her, "Come here, Kassima, let's make you a nice little bed in the cart and you can go to sleep. We'll let the _boys_ talk." She said.

Kassima went to Aizira without fussing after that, still giggling, especially when I made an offended noise at Aizira, who simply stuck her tongue out at me to make Kassima laugh all the more.

Alzik sighed, "I don't know about this, Kaida…" He murmured.

"I wasn't going to leave her, Alzik. I couldn't. They were forcing her to summon that creature, even though it was painful for her, they had to lock her in a cage to keep her from escaping, even." I sighed and shook my head. "Hopefully no one will notice that I escaped right along with her, but I'm not sure that I care even if they do. Still, better safe than sorry, let's get an early start tomorrow." I said.

"Agreed."

My place had already been set up for me, and as we were near enough to India to start thinking about how I was going to, number 1: get in, number 2: get Farah, and number 3: get _out_ again without getting caught. After that I intended to find somewhere she could stay until Zervan had been dealt with, and then bring her back. Provided Mychala didn't make a mess of things.

So I decided I was going to need to get some sleep, and let Alzik take over the first watch. At first I just stayed awake, staring up at the stars, and then I rolled over on my side so I could watch the fire burn low, hoping the licking of the flames would lull me to sleep. I closed me eyes, and was about to doze off when I felt a small, warm body slip into the mat and snuggle up close to me. I felt myself smile and I laid an arm around her. I kissed the top of her head, and felt somehow secure. Even though it was just a child, even though I was the one doing the protecting this time, I felt stronger somehow, like I could face anything and I wouldn't loose. I was no longer thinking of my own nightmares, but thinking of her own, and hoping to chase them away.

Was this what the prince felt like when he held me?

XD

"Mommy, mommy wake up, it's time to go." A small voice said, and I felt myself being shaken slightly back into consciousness.

"Mph, huh wha—'mommy'?" My eyes shot open, just _how long_ had I been asleep!?

But then I looked down and saw Kassima. I half wanted to laugh, half wanted to make extremely embarrassing girly squeally noises.

I was saved the necessity of doing the latter by Aizira, however, who did, in fact, squeal, "She called you mommy!!! Oh that's so _cute_!!!" She cried.

"Yes, yes, adorable, can we leave now?" Asked Alzik.

"Leave? But the camp—you packed up without me?" I asked, slipping out of my pallet after Kassima and looking around that I had just left the last part of our encampment for Alzik to grab.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, we decided not to wake you." Aizira said, smiling.

"Oh, well, thanks." I said as Kassima began attempting to climb me so she could get into my arms. I bent down and picked her up absent-mindedly and carried her over to the cart.

"Are you hungry Kassima?" Asked Aizira, offering the girl a little bread and cheese.

"Yes." She answered, taking the offered food once I had her settled in on the cart. I crawled in beside her, and Aizira with me. I pulled the mask on my face just in case while the other two ushered Bano onward.

It was hardly even dawn yet, so after Kassima had her little breakfast she began nodding off again, and curled up in the little bed that Aizira had prepared for her earlier, but which she didn't use. The two of us watched her sleep for a while, and Aizira smiled at me, "She looks so peaceful, so happy. You really did save her, Kaida."

"Yes, she may not be safe, but at least she's away from the life that Mychala woman gave her." I sighed, and looked at Aizira, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to take care of her, though…if I can't…if something happens to me, will you…?"

"Take care of her? Of course I will. Who _couldn't_ love a face like this?" She asked, stroking Kassima's white head. She then sighed, "I just wish you'd tell us what all this is about, my curiosity is driving me _crazy_ here. All the things that sand woman said to you…it's enough to turn anyone's head around. It's like there's a whole other part to your life that I've only gotten a glimpse of, and I hate that."

"I know, I understand how you must be feeling, but in my opinion you know too much as it is. You, Alzik, and Tormal _all_ have to make sure you do _not_ tell _anyone_ about me being the Empress of Time, from another world, or even that I'm a woman. Understand? I honestly do _not_ want the Order of the All-Seeing Eye knowing that their Empress is, in fact, _here_ and that it's _me_. I didn't even know I had 'followers' until someone told me about them, and I really don't like what I've seen of them either." I said, looking over at Kassima and glowering to myself, "But I get the feeling it's only a matter of time before they _do_ find out, and then they'll be in for a very_ rude_ awakening. I wasn't kidding when I said I want Mychala _dead_. Prophetess indeed, didn't even recognize me for who I was when she saw me face-to-face. Though I admit that my face was covered. Still, she's all talking about how the 'Empress' must have seen loyalty and crap in me for the 'Empress' used me to inform them about Malik and Zervan and the 'Empress' recognizes my abilities. I half want to yell at her the moment I see her, 'Well guess what, I _am_ the f(beep)ing Empress, b(beep)! And you have _no_ idea how much I want to kill you right now, so why don't you make yourself scarce for a while and I just _might_ decide you'd be better off working as a _slave_, just like what you turned Kassima into!'" I ranted.

"You're really worked up about this, what were they _doing_ to the poor child to make you so angry?" Aizira asked with wide eyes.

"I told you, they were forcing her to summon that beast for them. She didn't have any control, it was all Mychala's doing, and Mychala controlled it through her. It was so _painful_ for her and…and I heard her…I heard her say that she wanted to die…" I murmured, and Aizira's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, "Aizira…when I was her age, _I_ wanted to die too, and the reasons weren't quite so different either…but I couldn't escape my oppressors, I can never truly escape them, but I became stronger than them. Kassima…I didn't want her to go through the same struggle as I did, I didn't want her to have to go to extremes, to kill the entire order just so she could be free. _She_ didn't have to go through that, she didn't, but they were _forcing_ her…they were practically _torturing_ her, and using her as a weapon. It was my own inner demons that tortured me as a child, that creature you saw, Aggle? She's no summoned creature, she's different from Malik's dragon, different from Kassima's golden beast. There are many, many more like Aggle, most of which are not as…'harmless' as she is. But Kassima's 'Inner Demon' was Mychala, and Mychala is a _human_. I never liked to think of humanity as having such capacity for evil…but Kassima is just a _child_." I murmured, burying my face into my hands.

My mask was damp with the tears that were flowing freely from my eyes, I felt like my gut was being twisted up inside me, and it was probably then that a truly missed my Prince the most. I was longing for his arms to wrap around me, for him to kiss away my tears, to hold me close and let me cry on his shoulder. I wanted him so much it _burned_. It hurt like hell. I curled up on myself as Aizira came over to murmur that everything was all right now, and she tried to comfort me, but in the end she said that I should probably get some more sleep myself. I _was_ getting really emotional, I decided she was right, and so I closed my eyes, facing the wall of the cart, and I let myself nod off to the lull of the swiftly moving cart along a slightly bumpy road.

XD

**"Kaida?" A familiar voice called, and I spun around, hardly daring to believe it. **

**"Prince?" I breathed. **

**"Oh gods, Kaida!" He practically picked me up and spun me around, laughing with joy before bringing me down and holding me tightly, "I miss you so much, you have no idea. What's going on? What has been happening? Where are you and what are you doing?" He asked. **

**I hugged him back, tightly, and drank in his scent as though it were the Elixir of Life. "I missed you too, I half wish I'd let you come with me, I feel like I left half of me behind…" I murmured. **

**"And I feel like half of me left. Listen, I told father that you left to find out for yourself what was really going on, unfortunately Keilic didn't believe me when I told _him_, and he's gone after you himself. Or so we think. He left the moment I told them you were gone, I'm not sure if he's caught up with you or even knows what trail your taking." He told me, "Have you seen him?" **

**"No, no I haven't!" I answered, my eyes wide, "Oh d(beep)it! He'd better not have gotten himself _killed_!" I sighed, "I guess I can use my developing powers as the Empress of Time to find him. But what else did you tell your father?" I asked. **

**He smiled broadly at me, "That you'd finally agreed to marry me." He answered, "He was really happy too, he says that you'll be the greatest queen Babylon has ever seen. I also thought of how to address the child issue, assuming the key to all my plans hasn't gotten himself _killed_." He sighed, rolling his eyes. **

**"Keilic?" I asked, interestedly. **

**"Yes, I told father that I would like to name _Keilic's_ first-born child as Heir Apparent, but that I would be sure to talk to you first, before we decided on that. I actually sort of told him that you weren't _barren_, exactly, but that you had been born with a curse which you're afraid might just pass on to your child, and you are keeping yourself from getting pregnant for this reason. I didn't go into details, of course, but I wanted him to get a better understanding of the situation. Nothing is set in stone, but I know that we'll work something out." He said. **

**I sighed, "I hope so…" **

**"I guess hope is better than nothing." He hugged me again, "Now tell me what's going on at _your_ end." **

**And so I did, I told him _everything_, every little detail spilled out of me, from the dreams with Farah, to the little charade Aizira and I played on her brothers, right on down to my supposed 'followers', and the new addition to our traveling party, Kassima. The prince was _very_ interested in Kassima, and in the whole concept of a 'summoner' too. Apparently he was gone for too long, he didn't know about summoners because, up until recently, they were a jealously guarded secret of Egypt, but had come to the surface and there were still a lot of people who didn't know who or what they were, and those who _did_, didn't trust them in the slightest, just like Alzik. **

**I told him about how much Kassima reminded me of myself at her age, and how much I hated my 'high priestess' for doing that to her. **

**"I want to _kill_ her, Prince. No, I want to beat her to within an inch of her life, and then give her to Wemlast!" I was crying again, but now, but this time, I had my prince. I knew it was a dream, but it was a dream we were sharing, and so far as I was concerned, he was right there with me, and we were standing on those purple beaches once again, the night sky stretching out before us, the beaches had become dark for some reason, but I didn't care. We were together now, and that's all that mattered to me at the moment. **

**"What would Wemlast do to her?" Asked the prince. **

**"…I'd rather not say…" I murmured. **

**The prince sighed, and kissed me, "Let's not bother with it right now. For now, let's just enjoy the dream we're sharing." He said, pulling me gently down onto the soft sands, and somehow managing to relieve me of my clothing in ten seconds while taking his off at the same time. **

**I sighed contentedly as his lips trailed down my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair, "I love you, Prince." I murmured. **

**"Say my name." He whispered to me, "While it's just the two of us, call me by my name." He said. **

**I smiled to the starry sky, "Ryuujin." I murmured softly, lovingly, "Ryuujin." I repeated, this time pronouncing it with a proper Japanese accent. **

**"Say it again, say it, like that, again." He said, smiling down at me, his eyes shining. **

**"Ryuujin." I repeated, pulling his head down to kiss him, "Aishiteru, watashi no Ryuujin." I said. **

**"What does that mean?" He asked me, grinning. **

**"It means, 'I love you, my dragon king'." I answered. **

**I knew it was cheesy, but I realized that I really didn't care that much. I did love him, I loved him so much. And I refused to let the dark quality of those purple beaches ruin the dream we shared. **

**But I couldn't seem to shake the foreboding sense that something was very, very wrong.**

XD

That sense of wrongness seemed to follow me, even after I woke up and excepted the little bit of food I was offered, even though I really didn't need it. For a while I couldn't really understand where it was coming from.

And then I realized it wasn't really a sense of wrongness at all, it was actually the fact that the door to the Manor was being hammered on and nearly broken through by a tirade of _very_ restless inner demons.

I groaned loudly and rubbed my temples. "What is it?" Asked Aizira, looking concerned.

"_Them_." I answered with a sigh, "The Inner Demons I was telling you about. It has been a very long time since I let them out. I keep them locked up in a sort of mental 'house', and when I keep the door shut I don't have to listen to them, but they get restless in there, so I at least have to let them out on occasion. It would be better if I could let them out completely, but I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable, so for the time being, I'm going to probably start shouting randomly, so, don't mind me." I said, grimacing as I let the door open, and felt a flood of voices enter my head.

"How does that work? I mean, are they _with_ you? Do they have their own bodies?" Asked Aizira.

"They do, _and_ they're with me. Think of it this way, I built an actual house in my sub-consciousness where I keep them, and even there they have their own bodies. But for me they are simply voices, that is until I let them out into the rest of the world. Right now they're yelling at me to let them out, like _hell_ I will." I said.

"If it would be better for you to let them out for a while…" Alzik said from the front.

"No." I answered, "It would be better, but I'd much rather not." I said.

"Could you keep them from doing anything to us?" Asked Tormal, looking slightly pale.

"I couldn't keep them from _frightening_ you, but other than that yes." I answered, "Still,"

"Then we'll stop here for about two hours." Alzik said, pulling Bano up short.

"What? Wait a minute, I told you, I'm not letting them out!" I exclaimed.

"We'll tough it out." Aizira told me. "And besides, Kassima's still asleep, we'll just make sure she stays in the cart." She said.

I sighed, "Great, overruled again. Are you okay with this too, Tormal?" I asked him.

"I don't like the thought of you having to deal with them all in your head. What if they start breaking stuff?" He asked.

I looked at him, and then I started laughing in spite of myself. "Alright, alright." I sighed, and I hopped out of the cart.

We were miles from anyone and anywhere, there was a small river which we were following, but other than that there was a long stretch of sand which would be able to fit them all. Well, all of the ones who were restless, as the majority of them slept continuously. "Brace yourselves, and make sure Kassima doesn't see." I said, and I let them all out.

Gasps greeted me, but they didn't surprise me. I could see what was so shocking, of course. There was a huge variety, no two demons looked the same, unless you counted The Sisters as more than one, which I really didn't, and they were all very _obviously_ not human. Most were human_oid_, but definitely _not human_.

And, of course, the Dahaka was with them as well.

XD

Rhea: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!

Kioko: RHEA!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!

Rhea: (Giggling like an idiot)

Kioko: Seriously! How can you stand horror movies like that!?!?

Rhea: How come you _can't_ stand them?

Kioko: Rhea, I'm a WITCH! That kind of stuff is REAL to me!!! Granted, there are a few bits here and there that make it obvious these people were making stuff up, BUT THAT DOESN'T ERASE THE BIGGER PICTURE!!! Something like that COULD get out into the rest of the world through a single idiot!!! AND GUESS WHO HAS TO CLEAN UP THE MESS IT MAKES!?!?!?

Kaida: Uh, I'm just going to take an off-the-wall guess here but…you?

Kioko: You see any other Higher Witches around here? The reason I don't like horror movies like that is because of the emense amount of WORK it would take to get under control if something like that actually HAPPENED.

Prince: But, but it's just fiction, it can't really happen…can it?

Kioko: You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?

DP: You know, Kaida turned the Dahaka into one of her Inner Demons…couldn't she do the same with those freakishly powerful Japanese ghosts?

Kioko:…hm, hey you know what…you're right!

Kaida: Oh no, _no way_ am I letting you make me _another_ inner demon just so _you_ don't have to work so much!!!

Kioko: Oh come on Kaida, _pleeeeeeease_!? The last one nearly ate all my silverware when I tried to exorcise it!

Rhea: Hey, hang on a minute, that's MY silverware!!! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THERE WAS A GHOST IN THIS HOUSE!?!?

Kioko: Er, well, not anymore, I got rid of it and—

Rhea: AND YOU DIDN'T _TELL_ ME!?!? YOU DIDN'T _SHOW_ ME!?!? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!?!?!?

Kioko: The kind who isn't use to dragon girls whose secret ambition is to see homicidal ghosts…

Rhea: I'll bet it had hair all over its face too!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T LET ME SEE IIIIIIIIIIT!!!

Kaida: I'm…seriously freaked out now. Okay I think I'll do the FAQ!!!

Kioko: _Please_!

Q: So is Kaida going to keep Kassima?

A: Looks that way don't it?

Q: That wasn't an answere…

A: Don't care.

Q: Is Kaida going to get caught with Kassima?

A: Maybe, why don't you wait for the next chapter and FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!?!?

Q: Are they going to find Keilic?

A: Um hel_lo_! Empress of Time over here, if I can't find him, he doesn't exist, thank _you_!

Keilic: I exist…right? Right?!?!

Prince: Yes, Keilic, you exist…sorta.

Keilic: O.o

Q: What are the demons going to do now?

A: Get into as much trouble as they can in the middle of a desert. Which…isn't much, to tell you the truth.

Q: What's the Dahaka going to do?

A: The usual.

Dahaka: **Etaf rouy egnahc tonnac uoy.**

A: Tell someone who cares buddy.

Dahaka: **(Turns to Kioko)** **Etaf rouy egnahc tonnac uoy.**

Kioko: Oh yeah? And just what _is_ my fate? Hmmmm?

Dahaka: **Re…wonk t'nod I…**

Kioko: Then shut up.

Dahaka: **Si ti revetahw, ti epacse tonnac uoy!**

Kioko: Well, if my fate is to become Archmage of the Circle, then I certainly _hope_ not!

Dahaka: **Re…ton s'taht…**

Kioko: I repeat, do _you_ know my fate!?

Dahaka: **…**

Kioko: Then_ shut up_!

Rhea: Well, that's all for now! R&R peoples!!! Or I shall send my cookie throwing monkey minions after you!!!

Kioko: Hang on a second…YOU HAVE MINIONS!?!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!?!?

Rhea: The kind that doesn't wanna share super monkeh minions…

Kioko: Come on, you know I can make it worth your while!

Rhea: Er…


	9. Startling Revelations

A/N: (Starts singing at a really, really out of tune pitch) CRAAAAAAWLING IIIIIIN MY SKIIIIIIIIN, THESE WOOOOUNDS THEY WIIIIIIIILL NOT HEALLLLLLLLL!!!

Kioko: MAKE IT STOP!!! (Pulls out gun and shoots Rhea)

Rhea: XP

Kaida: YOU KILLED HER!!!

Kioko: Unfortunately no, it'll take more than a few bullets to the head to kill _her_.

FD: Or swords in the gut, or broken bones, or snapped necks, or deadly poisons…SHE JUST WON'T DIE!!!

Kaida: O.o

XP

"Okay! Before we do _anything_, we're laying down some ground rules. It is only because these three decided that I should be more comfortable that you're even out here, so I suggest you show some gratitude and LEAVE THEM ALONE! If you do anything of negative value whatsoever to them, the horse, the cart, and anything inside the cart, along with the little _girl_ who is inside the cart, then you're _all_ going back into the Manor, and you'll have whoever did the unwanted action to thank for it." I said. Aggle raised her hand, but I didn't have to ask to know what _she_ wanted, "Yes, if you want to so badly, you can groom the horse." I told her.

_"Yay!"_ She cheered.

"You get two hours _at most_, do _not _make any mischief, or I _will_ find something for you to do in your spare time." I said.

Not really wanting to provoke me, the majority of them hung back and began stretching their legs and talking amongst themselves. The Sisters were looking very morosely over at the three blood-filled vessels, but they knew better than to even ask.

The Dahaka, however, approached me with purpose in his steps, **"Etaf rouy egnahc tonnac uoy wonk uo—"**

"Shut up!" I snapped, sticking my fingers in my ears, "I'm not listening to you! Lalalalala! Not listening!"

**"Nellaf evah uoy erofeb emoc evah ohw lla."** He tried.

"Don't care! Not listening!" I snapped.

"What's he saying?" Asked Aizira nervously, the three of them stepping farther and farther back from the Dahaka, making sure that I was in between them and it.

"The usual crap about being unable to change my fate." I answered, rolling my eyes.

**"Um, hey Kaida?"** A familiar, tentative voice said.

"What is it Kukar—" I stopped, my eyes bulging and my mouth hanging open. Kukarkin was hovering near me, a _very_ nervous smile on her face, and '_what_' was very, _very_ obvious.

**"Um, surprise?" **She giggled nervously.

"Kukarkin, every last synapse in my brain just shut off, what, the, hell, is, _that_!?" I demanded, pointing at her stomach.

"Um, if I'm not mistaken, that's probably a ba—"

"Stop!" I snapped, shutting Aizira up before she went any further.

**"You want to name her!?"** Kukarkin asked sweetly.

"KUKARKIN I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!!" I yelled, pulling on my hair. "No, wait, better yet, I'm going to kill _myself_!!!" I said, pulling out one of my blades and holding it to my neck.

"No! Kaida what the hell!? It's just a baby!" Aizira exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away.

"Aizira, do you even _want_ to know what the father is?" I asked slowly.

"Uh…"

"What _is_ the father?" Asked Alzik, looking almost amused at my reaction.

I pointed, and their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged. "_Yeah_! Doesn't _that_ give you a new perspective on the meaning of the word 'disturbing'!?"

"I—I'm going to go throw up…" Alzik said, rushing to the back of the cart, with Tormal following him.

"What was it you said? 'Every last synapse of my brain just shut off'? I'm not sure what it means, but I'm pretty sure that's what's happening to me right now." Aizira said, looking a little green herself.

**"Hmph! You people just don't understand!"** Kukarkin exclaimed tearfully. **"So what are you going to name her?"** She asked me quite cheerfully.

"How about 'Fred'!?" I exclaimed sarcastically.

**"Kaida it's a _girl_! And even then!"** She cried, sticking her lip out at me.

"Fine, fine!" I sighed, rubbing my temples, "If it'll get you to leave me the heck alone…Name her Solgara." I said.

Kukarkin's face lit up, **"That's a great name!!! Don't you agree darling?"** She asked the Dahaka.

**"Sey."** He answered.

Aizira's eyes widened, "He's speaking backwards isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. The only reason I can understand them is because I learned very _fluent_ backwards from these freaks. They like to speak backwards a lot too." I answered, jerking my thumb over to the other demons. "Now just _leave me alone_ for a while! I need some time to process the utter _horror_ that's currently staring me in the face." I said.

**"Taht ekil dlihc ym fo kaeps t'nod!"** The Dahaka growled menacingly.

"I'll speak however the hell I _want_ about it!" I snapped, "You forget, _I'm_ your master now, you signed up for this deal when you decided you wanted to stay with Kukarkin." I told him. And, just to prove my point, I took control of his body and turned him around, marching him away from our position. He roared his anger at this, but there was nothing he could do about it, and Kukarkin went after him and began berating him about provoking me.

"That thing wasn't one of yours originally?" Asked Aizira.

"No, he wasn't. He's actually the Dahaka, the guardian of the Timeline, or he _was_. Don't ask me _how_ or _why_, but he and Kukarkin sort of…'fell in love'. And he decided he was going to become one of my inner demons so he could stay with her. The problem is that now that he's my inner demon, he's under my control. If I tell him to do something, he has to do it. Whether I let him do it on his own or I force him is up to him. Just like the rest of them." I explained just as the other two decided to come back from around the cart. Well, actually, Tormal decided to get inside the cart with the excuse of making sure Kassima didn't see anything, and it was just Alzik who came around.

_"Not like it's much of a choice."_ Monigan said, approaching us and crouching down so she could be at our eye level. She grinned at me, _"So, I hear we've got someone we want dead. Can I kill her please? I promise I'll make it very slow and very painful."_ She asked sweetly.

"No, sorry, but I'm already thinking of giving her to Wemlast." I answered, and Monigan's eyes widened.

_"Wemlast!?"_ She demanded incredulously, _"But, but, but **Kaidaaaaaa**!"_ She wined.

**"Excellent."** Said a deep, melodically voice behind Monigan, who moved aside to reveal what looked to be a little girl only a few years older than Kassima, but she was no child. She had black skin with spiky hair the color of blood which she kept in a thick ponytail that trailed down to the ground in the shape of a lion's main. She dressed in black with red designs on the hems, and she wore an iron mask over her face which showed only her eyes, eyes which were nothing more than blood red slits. There were six small holes on the mouth for her to breathe, not that she really needed it, and the mask itself was decorated with spiky red markings. In her arms was what, at first glance, appeared to be a doll. A girl doll wearing a frilly blue dress and black curls on her head, but the doll's eyes were empty holes with tear-like lines trailing down them, and its mouth had been sewn shut to stop its screams. Still, it twitched slightly in her arms, and made whimpering noises that caused Aizira to shriek.

"Crap." I muttered, "Why did you have to come out too?" I groaned.

"I'm getting very tired of being so cooped up. You suppress me more than any other, Kaida, why?" She asked. 

"What, you're serious? You really need me to _answer_ that?" I snorted at her.

**"Why must you treat us like filth? We are apart of you, Kaida. When will you learn to accept that?"** She asked smoothly.

"You expect me to _accept_ you!? After what you did to me!? After what you_ would_ do if you had half the chance!?" I demanded incredulously, "Good gods, Wemlast, I know you're not this _stupid_!"

**"You made us this way, Kaida. We became your tormentors because that is what you created us for. As a result, all you grew to know was that torment. But you've learned of other emotions now, Kaida. Why don't you use it on us? We cannot change ourselves, you know. We are not people, we are you. We do not change, but you do. And I will prove that to you."** She said, and she turned to Monigan, who just looked at her curiously, and said, **"Monigan, tell me the truth, do you still want Kaida to die?"**

_"Of course I want her to die."_ Monigan answered, smirking at me, _"But she's being so stubborn."_ She said airily.

**"No, Monigan, I want you to think about it for a moment. Think hard, suppose something has happened to change your desires. Close your eyes, and think very, very hard about what you really want."** She said.

_"I don't think I understand you, Wemlast."_ Monigan said, frowning.

But I thought that _I_ did. "Monigan, if I die, you will cease to exist. You know that, I know you know that, why do you want me to die? Is it because _you_ want to die?" I asked her.

_"No."_ Monigan answered turning to me and standing up so that she loomed over us. _"You don't seem to get it, do you Kaida? You never did understand what I really was. I was not born of your wish for suicide, no, I am not your suicide, I am your **desire**. I want what **you** want, and you want to die! You have always wanted to die, Kaida, all I've been doing is putting voice to the thoughts that hover in the back of your mind, bringing them out for you. And if you don't appreciate that, too bad, that's what I'm here for, that's what I **am**!"_

**"But do you still want Kaida to die?"** Asked Wemlast.

Monigan stared at her, and then she looked at me, and back down at Wemlast. Something passed across her face, something like confusion, a realization came to life in her eyes as they rested on me, and I could tell, I could see it without Monigan saying anything, that Wemlast was right. Monigan's desire _had_ changed…

Just as my desire had changed.

_"No…"_ She murmured.

"What?"

_"No…I don't…I…this is…so strange…what's going on!?"_ She demanded, grabbing at her head and looking furious, _"No! I don't want to change! You can't make me change, you, you—"_

**"You already have, Monigan, you just didn't realize it until now. Kaida is in love, and that love is changing us, even though most of us aren't aware of it, even though Kaida herself isn't aware of it. There's going to be another one of us soon, and I'm not talking about Solgara. Many of the slumbering will disappear forever, and in their place shall arise a single entity. An Inner Angel, if you would. Kaida's love."** Wemlast said.

Monigan let out a roar of rage, and she disappeared, scrambling into the Manor, this time, not because I made her, but so she could hide from the truth of what Wemlast was saying.

**"When the angel is created, it will force me to release my prisoners, but I wish to hold on to Mychala for a while. May I?"** She asked.

"Al-alright, you, you can." I told her, and she, too, disappeared into the Manor.

I felt Aizira's arms around my shoulders, "I'm so happy…I'm happy for you." She murmured, "If what that girl says is true…" There were tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy!"

"Wemlast doesn't lie about things like this, that's not her nature…she would know…but is she right? I hope so…" I looked over at all the other demons, watching them interact. Chaos had yet to erupt, though there was some of it, but still…they seemed more, more docile, more controllable.

Why hadn't I realized it before? I'd never been able to go so long without letting them out or giving them voice before, but I did, I did without realizing I could. And now that they were out? It was so obvious, so utterly obvious. They weren't _different_ exactly, but they, they seemed…_less_, somehow, as though the force that drove them had diminished from a torch fire into a candle flame.

And it was all thanks to the Prince, to Ryuujin.

Yeah, Farah was _definitely_ going to have to find another man, because this one was _**mine**_.

XD

"Why are we going this way again? I mean, we're almost to India, it's like we're back-tracking." Alzik asked.

"Well, we sort of _are_ back-tracking. A, ah, _friend_ of mine…turns out he came after me when he found out I left my fiancé, not believing him when I said I would come back, apparently, and we need to catch him before he gets himself into some real trouble. Though I'm surprised he's gone this long without getting himself killed, he must be more resourceful than I thought, at first." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Is he a good friend?" Asked Kassima nervously, fingering the flowers that Aizira had picked for her off the road while sitting snugly in my lap.

"Yes, Kassima, he is a _very_ good friend." I answered, squeezing her tightly.

"Does he have light blond hair and look kinda girly?" Asked Alzik with a small snicker.

"That's him." I answered as I felt the cart slow to a stop.

"Hello there," Alzik said, "Need a ride, stranger?"

"Er, thank you, but I'm afraid I don't have any money left. I'm actually looking for someone. She's not too hard to miss, but I'm having trouble finding her. Maybe you've come across her, she—"

"Does she have red hair, gold eyes, black markings, and swords that could cut a man down in two seconds flat?" Alzik asked him.

"Uh, _yeah_! You've seen her!?" He exclaimed.

I jumped out from the back of the cart, leaving Kassima sitting in my spot, with Aizira following me with interest. Keilic turned and stared at me, a hand on one of his swords, but I just laughed and pulled off my mask, "Hello, Keilic, long time no see." I said.

Keilic's mouth dropped open as he stared at me, and then it broke into a huge smile as he launched himself at me, "Kaida! Oh my god I'm so glad I _found_ you!" He cried, throwing his arms around me.

And then, before I knew it, his _lips_ found mine…

And my _foot_ found his _balls_.

"Keilic!!!" I yelled, "What the _hell_!? You _man_-slut, what do you think you're f(beep)ing _doing_!?" I demanded furiously wiping at my lips to get him off me. Unfortunately all he could do was whimper.

"What, was that, for?" He sobbed in a high-pitched voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR'!?" I shrieked, "I AM YOUR _COUSIN'S_ FREAK'N FIANCÉ YOU IMBECILE!!! THAT MEANS _BACK OFF_! I'M _TAKEN_! GET IT!?"

"I thought…you didn't…love him…I just wanted…I was…_Gods_ that _hurts_!" He moaned.

"Good! That's the whole _point_! And if you try a crazy stunt like that again I'll use my _fist_!" I exclaimed, and just so he understood what I _really_ meant, I made sure to shake my fist at him, _with_ one of my swords drawn out.

"Good gods…is this how you treated _him too_?" He muttered, using the cart in order to struggle to his feet. Both Alzik and Tormal were laughing, and Aizira looked like she was having a hard time keeping her laughter down as well.

"Actually yeah, I did, only when I kicked _him_ in the groin it was just because he _hugged_ me and I did _not_ appreciate it. Count yourself lucky, I would have let the _hug_ go, but if your lips find any part of my body that isn't my hand ever again, there _will_ be hell to pay. Now get in the freak'n cart, we're going to India." I told him.

I practically had to pick him up and toss him into the cart before getting in myself, he was still in quite a lot of pain, and the way he was holding himself sent Kassima into a fit of giggles when she saw him. Something that did _not_ improve his mood, especially since Tormal was also holding himself in a way that suggested he was holding back his own laughter as best he could.

"So how did you manage to find me?" Asked Keilic.

"I'm full of surprises, and there's a lot about me you don't know, Keilic. I'm tempted to force you to explain the kiss, but for now I'll let the kick be punishment enough. By the way, this is Aizira, and those are her brothers Alzik and Tormal. This is Kassima." I introduced, "Kassima say hi to the funny man."

"Hi funny man!" Kassima said, and she fell into another bout of helpless giggles.

"Thanks, Kaida, thanks a lot." Keilic grumbled.

XP

Kioko: _Ouch_! Now that _had_ to hurt!

Keilic: It _did_.

Prince: _Good_!!! I can't believe you did that! Those lips are _mine_!!! No touchy!!!

DP: So does that mean the rest of her belongs to _me_? ):D

Prince: What? Uh, _no_!

DP: Too late! (Wraps arms around Kaida, one arm around her boobs)

Kaida: Ah-_hem_! We are in _public_! Hands off!

Rhea: Right, so ah, FAQ! Let's let…Dark Prince do it!!!

DP: YES!!!

Q: So what's the deal with Monigan?

A: Psh, don't know, don't care.

Q: Is Wemlast right? Is there going to be an Inner Angel?

A: Uh, yeah, sure.

Q: When will it get here?

A: No idea.

Q: Are you actually going to _answer_ one of my questions this time around?

A: Mmmm, probably not.

Q: Wonderful. Here's a question, how's the prince going to react when he finds out about the kiss?

A: I'll tell you how _I'm_ gonna react: _violently_.

Q: Yes, but how's _he_ going to react?

A: Like a typical pussy. He's gonna get mad, then calm down, and decide to forgive the b(beep). That is if we even find out in the story.

Keilic: I'm all for keeping this entire thing a secret!!!

Rhea: Heheheh, well, that's all for now! Until next time!


	10. Keilic's 'Little' Crush

A/N: Ngh…never mind…

XP

"So you were…you were honest when you told him you would marry him." Keilic said in an undertone, having followed me away from the others to talk to me.

"Yes, I was. And even if I wasn't, what the hell gave you the idea that I would marry _you_ instead?" I demanded.

"I just thought…maybe…that, perhaps the idea of being Queen daunted you too much and that…maybe…you'd rather be the wife of a noble rather than the prince." He answered, "I just…Kaida, I'm sorry I…I've never met a woman like you before, I know I shouldn't have done that, I told myself I wouldn't, it was stupid but…you really have no idea just how attractive a woman like you can _be_. You're just so, so _different_, and at first that's slightly daunting, it makes you want to pull back and just think of you as more of a boy than a girl…but after a while…it's just that, I…gods I'm not good at this…I really _am_ sorry, I thought…but I know it was stupid, I promise I won't do it again." He told me, burying his hands in his face.

"So you didn't come all this way to bring me back to _him_, you wanted me for yourself." I said, just to clarify, and he nodded guiltily, looking away. "Keilic, I know you don't love me, not in that way. I can tell, you're simply in love with the idea of having a warrior for a wife. You watched the way the prince and I interacted, and you envied that, you wanted that for yourself, and you thought that the only way to get that was if you had me yourself. You and I, we're friends, _friends_, that's _it_. You've simply never known of a relationship between a man and a woman that was anything other than romantic or held family ties. At first the Prince and I were friends too, that's what created the bond between us, that's what you want. You want to marry a _friend_. You want someone with whom you can laugh with and pick fun at without worrying about them becoming offended. That's it isn't it? That's all this is, isn't it?" I asked.

Keilic stared at me, his expression one of surprise and wonder, "That's…that's _exactly_ it…You…it's like you can see into my soul…like you understand me better than I do." He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm that way with most people. I'm a bit of an empath, that's someone who can read other people's emotions to an almost supernatural degree, and I always have been. It's something I was born with, but the point is that I'm not going to make a big deal out of this because I understand that it really didn't mean anything. There was nothing in that kiss, whether you realize it or not."

"So why did you react so violently?" Keilic asked with a grimace.

"Because, Keilic, I don't like being touched, at all." I answered, "At least, I don't like being touched too much by all but _one person_. Remember I told you I once kicked him because he _hugged_ me? It's not really something I can help, but I have gotten a lot better at dealing with it thanks to _him_. Still, a kiss is an extremely intimate type of touching, so even if you did it in a brotherly fashion like on my cheek, I probably still would have kicked you in the groin." I told him.

"Oh…I guess I understand now…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I really messed things up, didn't I?" He asked.

"It's nothing that can't be repaired, don't worry. By the way, I've been giving the three of them some private lessons in the mornings, would you like to participate?" I asked him.

Keilic perked up immediately, "Of course!" He answered, but then he looked over at the encampment, and then back at me, "…Three?"

I smirked, "Uh huh, and Aizira's pretty good too. I don't think I've ever seen you fight, so I don't know whether or not she could beat you." I told him.

"Yeah…" He murmured, still staring at Aizira, who only just noticed and looked from him to me questioningly. I waved a hand across his face. No response.

"Hey, Keilic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant with your child." I said.

"That's nice…"

"Actually I already had your child, it's Kassima."

"Uh huh."

"Wow, you really _are_ out of it."

"That's nice."

"You're imagining Aizira in my outfit, aren't you?" I asked.

"Wh-what?! No, no that's not—what were you saying?" He asked, panicking.

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and I had to stumble back to the campsite. I was unable to say what I was laughing so hard about, and Kassima didn't help when she said, "Funny man made mommy laugh!" And the reaction that followed courtesy of Keilic, to whom we had to explain that Kassima was not _really_ my daughter, she just called me mommy.

XD

"Are you even _trying_!?" Aizira demanded, pulling on her hair, "You useless little bag of girly flesh! You can't tell your left sword from your right can you!? Fight like a freak'n _man_ already!" She cried.

"Aizira! You're picking up my slang, I'm so proud of you!" I said, laughing as I came over to where she and Keilic were _suppose_ to be sparring together, but apparently Aizira's armored leather was too much for him, and he couldn't concentrate on his swords.

"I—try—I…" Keilic blubbered, and Aizira let out a roar of frustration and stalked away, ranting about this being a complete waste of her time, and going over to interrupt the spar between her brothers so she could take one of _them_ instead. Keilic, poor guy, had not been able to string two words together around her ever since that first night, and it had only gotten worse after he saw Aizira, in her leather outfit, fighting against me. I thought it was really cute, but Aizira was just getting more and more frustrated with him, and he really wasn't scoring any points this way.

Keilic gave me a pathetic look and mouthed 'help me'.

I laughed, "Okay, for one, you need to stop _staring_ at her body and _watch_ it like you might watch a tiger circling you. When you fight, she is no longer the object of your affection, she is your _opponent_. And unless you fight her for _real_, she's only going to think of you as a useless girly-looking pampered noble who can't fight his way out of a burlap sack, and to a girl like her, that's not really top on the list of what she's looking for in a potential husband." I told him.

"I heard that." Alzik muttered at my shoulder, "And I see what you're doing. You stay away from my sister, girly man, hands off or _I'll_ kill you." He told Keilic, who paled.

"Oh just ignore him. He did the same thing to me when I was still pretending to be a guy, and he never really did anything about it either, just made threats." I told Keilic.

"Yeah, right up until I caught the two of you _bathing_ together!" Keilic exclaimed, throwing his hands to the heavens, "What a _nightmare_! My own sister!"

"Erm…_bathing_?" Keilic exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"It was dark so I couldn't see very well, I thought she was a he, but then I saw—"

_Thunk_!

The two of us stared down at Keilic's unconscious form, and we looked at each other, Alzik looked quite alarmed. "_Yeah_," I said, "_He's_ a virgin."

Alzik busted out laughing.

"Alright, what did you do to him!?" Aizira demanded, coming over and putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Alzik.

"For once, I didn't do anything but _talk_." He answered.

"He was telling Keilic about the time he caught the two of us bathing together and _that's_ when he found out I was a woman, but it seemed to be too much for the poor guy." I told her.

Aizira sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air, "This is just _pathetic_!" She exclaimed, picking Keilic up in her arms, which she did rather easily to my surprise, and carrying him back over to the cart where Kassima was contentedly playing with a doll that Aizira had made for her during the trip. Kassima started giggling at the sight of Keilic, and Aizira was snickering too.

"Are you _trying_ to set them up together?" Alzik demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Not really, but the moment I told Keilic that your sister was a fairly decent fighter, he sort of fell head over heels for her. _I_ had nothing to do with _that_. Unfortunately Aizira just finds his antics annoying."

"Good." Alzik said swiftly.

"Would it really be such a bad thing if Aizira married Keilic?" I asked him seriously.

Alzik's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I…I guess not…from what I can tell, he _is_ nobility, right? He could take much better care of her than I…and she would be with you. You'd be cousins-in-law or something."

"Keilic's not very strong though…" Tormal said, approaching us and joining in the conversation.

"Well, we really don't know that, he just can't seem to concentrate around Aizira. I've never actually seen him fight myself, he may not be bad." I said.

"So, what, we're just going to have to ask Aizira to turn around and not watch so we can get a more accurate assessment of his strength?" Asked Alzik, looking amused.

I was about to retort, when suddenly I Saw an arrow being shot into the air, only to land at our feet this time, and when my vision became reality, I decided not to bother with it, but I was already ready for battle when it hit land.

"I'm sorry to break up this little gathering," Sneered a familiar voice as a comparatively small number of men appeared from over the sand bank, Malik, of course, in the lead. They were only ten or so yards from our location, and I wondered how long they'd been watching. I didn't think they had been watching at all, because Malik's eyes skimmed us all, resting for a moment on Aizira, who was now smacking Keilic awake, and only giving me a single glance. "I'm looking for an old friend, you're little traveling buddy Amon," He told us, "We have a score to settle I'm afraid, mind telling me where he is?" he asked.

Alzik and I looked at each other. I had since shed my guise as a man for both comfort reasons, and in case I was spotted by a cultist from the Order of the All-Seeing Eye. I would still stick out, but with a group that contained a girly-looking man, a small child with white hair, and a woman who could carry a man in her arms, I fit in well enough that I didn't feel the need to wear it until we got to India. As a result, Malik, of course, did not recognize me.

"Um, is this the part where we start laughing, or fighting?" Asked Alzik.

"I would personally prefer to start laughing, because this situation is, point of fact, highly ironic and very amusing." I answered. I then coughed loudly and said, using my male voice, "I'm right here Malik."

Malik's eyes bulged as he stared at me, no, he _gaped_ at me, and I startted laughing. "Don't believe me?" I asked, I then pulled out the mask from thin air and pulled it over my head. His expression only became all the _more_ comical, and most of his men were gaping at me similarly. "See, now _this_ is the sort of thing that makes the entire charade _worth_ it." I said, pulling off the mask and jerking my thumb at them. "Still." I said, crossing my fists in front of me and then slashing them down, bringing out my blades while I walked towards him, reverting back to my usual voice, "I'll be happy to settle the score once and for all, but if you're going to cheat again with your little dragon friend, I'm afraid that _I_ will have to summon my _own_ beast. I think you saw a shadow of one of them already, I have others, many of which you do _not_ want to have to meet, _ever_." I told him.

"You, you're a _woman_!?" He exclaimed.

I stopped and stared at him, "No, what gave you the idea that I _was_?" I asked sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips, "Yes, dirt-bag, I'm a _woman_. You were defeated in a non-summoner battle by a _woman_ who is _stronger_ than you are. How's that for a kick in the groin?" I smirked.

He recovered himself, and then he grinned at me, a grin I knew was once directed at Aizira, "But this changes _everything_." He said in a husky voice.

"Uh _no_, it really _doesn't_. I am _engaged_ you moron, to a man far stronger, far more attractive, and far less likely to be locked up because of severe mental issues than you are. And even if I weren't I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole anyway. I hate your guts, I'd rather have sex with a _barn_ _animal_ than you, if I ever had to see you naked I'd cut off your balls and jam them in your eye sockets, we're enemies because you're working under a man I hate and intend to see dead, and I'm sorry but I have a thing against associating in any positive way with megalomaniacs who think they're all that even though they're more than likely very _small_, _if_ you know what I _mean_. That enough reasons for you, or should I go on?" I asked cheerfully.

"_Ouch_!" Alzik exclaimed, laughing hard.

"KAIDA!!! THERE IS A _CHILD_ IN THE AUDIENCE!!! PLEASE KEEP THE AGE LEVEL OF YOUR INSULTS DOWN BECAUSE I AM _NOT_ ABOUT TO EXPLAIN TO KASSIMA WHAT _SEX_ IS!" Aizira yelled.

"Oops…" I said, grinning nervously at her, "Sorry!" I called. "Kassima dear, Mommy is saying some very, very bad things because this is a very, very bad man and you are neither to repeat them nor pay any attention to them, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now, Mommy wants you to close your eyes because Mommy is about to do some very, very bad _things_ to this very, very, bad man, and Mommy does not want you to _see_ them until you are older, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Make sure you understand, this very, very bad man is going to start _crying_, but I don't want you to look, okay?" I added.

"Okay Mommy! I won't look!" Kassima answered, and she even climbed up into the cart.

I turned back and smiled maliciously at Malik, who was looking murderous, "She's such a good girl. Now, where were we?" I asked cheerfully, "Oh yeah!" I pulled out my blades again, "And, trust me, if you decide to summon your dragon again, it'll be worse for you." I told him.

"You're all talk." He snarled.

And, predictably, he summoned up the blue dragon. I looked up at it, sighed, and shook my head. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Oh Monigan!" I said in a sing-song voice, pulling her up like a shadow next to me.

She gave me a murderous glare, which I completely ignored, _"What **now**!?"_ She demanded.

"Do you like dragons?" I asked, jerking my thumb over to a very surprised looking Malik, and his dragon, who had paused a moment, also surprised by the sudden appearance of Monigan.

Monigan looked, she stared from Malik to the dragon for a moment, and then, almost in spite of herself, her anger melted away and a very malicious smile played on her lips, _"Oh I **love** dragons!"_ She said cheerfully, _"They taste just like chicken. Yum."_ She said, snickering.

"He's all yours." I told her. Her smirk became a very disturbing smile that went from ear to ear, literally, it looked like her face was about to split open, and she darted straight for the Dragon, who attempted to swipe her away, but didn't quite manage it.

With a feral, predatory growl, Monigan grabbed the dragon and threw him down onto the sands, she then pounced and, before it could get into the air, ripped one of its wings right off with a shriek of laughter, and then began clawing at the wound she'd made, as though wanting to see how big she could make it.

"Wow, I forgot just how gruesome she could be…" I said, "Oooo, _that_ didn't work!" I said, wincing at the dragon's failed attempt to get away. "Oh yes, use fire, _that'll_ hurt her, _not_!" I snickered, "Ooo, that's gotta hurt, oh! Was that his intestine? And there went his liver…and that was the spine. How can it still be _alive_? Hey Monigan, you think you can put it back together after this?"

_"I can try, but to be a real challenge it's gotta be in enough **pieces**."_ She answered.

"And there goes its vocal cords." I said, looking over to see that Malik himself had just thrown up all over the sand and was being supported by two of his men, both of whom were _not looking_, but still looked green at my commentary. "You know, I _did_ warn you." I said, "But you people just never _listen_ do you?" I asked, unleashing my daggertail and wrapping it around his arm. He let out a cry of pain and I yanked him down to where I stood so that he landed at my feet. I slammed my foot down on his head, and he let out a gasp of pain as I dug my heel into his ear, "I think it's about time I prove to you that I'm _not_ all talk." I said darkly.

"You don't mind if we _don't_ watch, do you!?" Alzik called, and I turned to see that most of the others had all vacated to the cart with Aizira so they didn't have to see, and it would be a bit more difficult to hear.

"That's fine!" I answered, turning back to Malik, who had made a feeble attempt to get up, one that I shot down by pulling my daggertail free of his arm, an act which ripped it up quite nicely, and then cracked it on his back, creating a very lovely gash.

He cried out, "Augh! No, okay! Okay! You're not all talk! You're not all talk!" He exclaimed.

"Bet you preferred me as a man now, didn't you? I'm a bit more frightening as a women, aren't I?" I asked.

"You're a _lot_ more frightening as a woman!" He agreed, "Just let me go, please! I'll never bother you again!"

"Are you crying already? Good gods, you're even weaker than I _thought_! What a _joke_!" I exclaimed, kicking him across the ground and slapping my daggertail down on the sands in irritation. He got up and tried to run, but I snatched him by his leg this time, and yanked him up into the air so that he actually flew over my head and landed hard behind me. "You are a very, very bad man, Malik," I said, approaching his shaking figure, "And this is what happens to very, very bad men."

"We're leaving! You can catch us up!" Alzik shouted at me, shaking his reins so Bano would start moving.

"You got it!" I called back cheerfully.

I suddenly had a mental image of Keilic moaning, "My cousin's in love with a sadist…" but I doubted whether he had recovered enough to have seen anything at all.

Maybe I was a bit of a sadist, but in my opinion, Malik was one of those who seriously needed a good hard swallow of his own medicine. I didn't intend to kill him. His men had already fled and Monigan had gotten bored of dismantaling his dragon, so it was now just the two of us.

And no one to hear him scream.

XP

A/N: Not in mood for FAQ today…Nothing wrong, I was just counting on a free day today to focus more on the story, but work called and they need me to come in today _and_ tomorrow, neither days of which I was suppose to work, so I'm afraid there may or may not be an update tomorrow, we'll just have to wait and see if I can get another chapter written. One of the ladies in our department is on medical leave, so I might get a lot more hours seeing as now there's only THREE PEOPLE working in that department. Which is good, because I want a new computer, but which will likely cause delays in the story. Sorry, can't be helped!

Until next time!


	11. A Promise

**"So you found him?" The prince asked. **

**"Yes, we did. The idiot, I'm surprised he got this far without getting himself into trouble." I said. **

**"He really is a good fighter, and he's fairly resourceful, he's just reckless is all." The prince told me. **

**"Sounds a lot like someone else I know." I said, snickering. I sighed, "Any luck finding the dagger?" I asked. **

**"It's kind of hard to look when you can't really tell anyone _what_ it is you're looking _for_. I've been making it sound like I'm trying to find a wedding present for you, but it's not easy. I've checked the market places, I've even had a…ah, _friend_, look in the black market for me, but there's just no sign of it. If it _is_ here, it's been hidden quite well. I even had a good look in the treasury, nothing." He said. **

**I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Does your castle, perhaps, have secret passages or something?" I asked him. **

**"I know of a few, and trust me, I've looked." **

**"Have you taken your room completely apart? It could have been planted there." I asked him. **

**"No, I did look, but it's not like I've turned over my bed or anything." He answered. **

**"Do that, and check other rooms as well. Keilic's room, _my_ room, anywhere that it might be found and blame put on the wrong person." I told him. **

**"Alright, I'll do that, but I really don't expect to find anything." He sighed, "What do you intend to do when you get to India?" He asked. **

**"My first priority is Farah, she's in danger there, and it's my fault. I gave her the copy ring to help protect her, but I don't know how much of its power she can use." I answered. "I intend to get her out of there and hide her somewhere until Mychala gets rid of Zervan. Then I'm going to give Mychala to Wemlast." I said. **

**"You really are upset about this, aren't you?" **

**"Yes, I hate her and I want her to suffer." **

**"Such a sweet-tempered young lady you are." He muttered, gaining himself a jab in the ribs. "Owe!" He huffed, laughing. **

**"Watch it." I told him, "This sweet-tempered young lady packs a punch." **

**"Don't I know it?" He said, kissing me passionately. **

**We rolled over on the sands so that he was on top of me, the kiss deepening as our tongues entwined with each other. Sharing each other's taste. That sweet intoxicating narcotic passing from him to me through the dreamscape, an almost unbearable high, and at the same time one I simply could not get enough of. He caressed me, tenderly, lovingly, and my head swam with disconnected thoughts as we came together in this dark world of morbid beauty, becoming one, a single entity. We were two halves of an even greater whole, but even though we were together here, we were still separate, and that separation burned like the ultraviolet rays from a desert sun, becoming a cancer of our flesh. **

**"It's been so long…too long…I can't stand it." He murmured, "When will I see you again?" He asked. **

**"I don't know." I murmured, pressing my lips to his neck and nibbling a bit, like he nibbled on me. His breath caught in his throat as my hands moved to work his shoulders and arms. **

**"I want to come after you." He murmured, "I could meet you in India, I could come by sea, you might even be able to bring me there yourself." **

**"No, Prince, you can't." I told him, "You're already suspected, let me take care of Zervan, and then we'll decide what to do from there together. We still have that other threat that Shahdee told me about to take care of." I said, frowning. "She says he's been pulling all the strings and that I'm giving him all the tools he needs, but if I know Sacrosanct, at the very least, I know that _she_ will not tolerate being used, even if it's indirectly." **

**"I just wish you knew more about this 'hooded figure'." The prince sighed. He kissed me again, "Come back soon. I don't know how powerful your teleportation ability is, but if you can teleport yourself right back to me, please do it." **

**"I suppose if I took the sea myself I would have made better time, but I would have had a harder time staying anonymous on a ship than traveling on land, and I doubt many captains would have let a masked figure like me onto their ship. Also, if I had…I wouldn't have met Aizira and her brothers." I said. **

**"I'm glad you found another friend. I'll keep looking for the dagger, you take care of yourself." He told me. **

**"I will. Sayonara, watashi no Ryuujin." I said. **

XD

The Maharaja's palace was even more magnificent than I remembered it in the game. It was truly amazing, and more than a little daunting. We made our camp outside the city walls to wait for sunset. For the first day I simply intended to scout out the place. I made sure to change up my disguise so I didn't look like one of the cultists, but it was difficult to do that and still make myself look like a man. I used a hood and changed up my colors a bit so that they were black and blue. I looked like an assassin, but it was better than nothing.

"Don't worry about that." Aizira told me, "If you're seen just ask whoever sees you where the nearest inn is, and then make like you're following their directions until you get out of sight." She said.

"Alright, thanks." I said, using my male voice.

"That's…rather disturbing." Keilic told me, "How are you doing that with your voice?"

"I'm full of surprises." I answered. "I'll be back, I don't know how soon, but I'll be back." I said.

There was a very simple path leading up to the top of the wall, and after getting caught once and rewinding time to when I didn't, I got over it and landed softly onto an Arabic structure, too smooth to really get a good landing on, but I grabbed the center of it and was able to swing around to a more flat surface.

I had a very rough destination in mind, but I soon Saw the path I needed to take, and I took it.

I had time to think a bit while getting myself through the maze, and ponder on what the best course of action really was. Exactly _what_ would happen if I just took Farah and ran? Duh, they would think the Persians kidnapped her. But what was I suppose to do when I found her? Tell her to wait a bit longer until Mychala got rid of the big bad evil dude? Somehow I didn't think she'd stand for that. She wasn't the sit-at-home-and-get-rescued princess. Had I really thought this through?

Nope, I hadn't. I had virtually no idea what I was going to do next. I just knew that I wanted to _be_ there in order to better protect her. The thought of posing as her handmaid crossed my mind…and then flew right on out the window. Yeah, sure, I could pass myself off as a simple handmaid, riiiiiiight. It was easier passing myself off as a freak'n _man_. I could become her bodyguard, but would I be able to do that without attracting a whole lot of attention?

I didn't have a lot of options here, not many which didn't involve revealing who I was just to make the Maharaja listen to Farah and me about Zervan. It was obvious that the royal family were afraid of the 'Empress's wrath being brought upon them due to the loss of 'her' dagger, but just how much power, otherwise, did the title of 'Empress of Time' have with them?

First thing was first, I needed to talk to Farah.

It was perhaps 15 to 20 minutes before I found myself at Farah's balcony. I swung over, about to go in and announce my presence, but suddenly an arrow flew right at my face, and, had I not Seen it coming, it would have killed me on the spot. I caught it just before it lodged itself in between my eyes, and stared at the figure behind the veiled curtain, which was pointing another arrow at me.

"You're good, but you can't catch _all_ my arrows." She snarled, letting another fly after me.

"Can't we talk about this!?" I exclaimed, dodging the other. "I mean, sheesh, I came here as fast as I _could_!" I said, pulling my hood back and my mask down.

Farah's jaw dropped, and she lowered her bow and arrow, "E-Empress!" She gasped, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

I chuckled, pulling my disguise back over my face, "Of course not, that's the whole idea. I'm glad to see you're still alive, I'm so relieved, I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster but it's not like you have a very speedy mode of transportation in this world." I told her.

"N-no, of course not." She said, smiling weakly, "I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

"One of Zervan's assassins?" I finished, and she nodded.

"This ring is amazing." She told me, fingering the golden band on her middle finger as I entered her chambers through the meshwork curtain. "I feel like I can do almost anything with it, I've almost had to watch myself to make sure I _don't_. When I shoot my arrows, my targets become sand, just like that. It's a mixed blessing, really, because I can't present the bodies to father to show him that I'm serious when I say people are trying to assassinate me. I don't get it, use to he would jump into action if I so much as said someone made me nervous, but now…"

"I get the feeling that Zervan's doing his best to convince him that you're becoming a nervous wreck, and using more than just words to do so as well." I said. "Listen, my 'followers' are almost here, and I've told Mychala under the disguise as the 'Brother Amon' that Zervan is responsible for the disappearance of the Dagger. Hopefully she'll get rid of him for us, but if not there's always plan B."

"What's that?"

"Kill him in his sleep and hope he doesn't come back from the dead." I answered, "Listen, I had so far been planning on grabbing you and finding someplace for you to hide until all of this blows over, but I've had some time to think, and I don't believe that would be the best course of action right now. I can see that you are more than able to take care of yourself, and that's a great relief. Tell me what's been going on, since we last spoke." I said.

"I messed up, Empress, I said too much, and Zervan found out I knew what he'd done. He's been sending assassins, and of course they don't tell me who they work for, but I know it's him, every time I look into his eyes I know he's trying to get rid of me. Still, there's not much he's been able to do to me. I've sort of been…sensing him attempting to do _something_ to me, I don't know what, but this ring is creating a shield against it. I just hope he never finds out what is protecting me." She told me.

"If he ever gets his hands on the ring it'll be on his own head." I said, "I didn't safe guard it for _him_, just for you. To tell you the truth these rings are not exactly _good_. Remember that little chant I told you?"

She nodded, "'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to take them all, and in the darkness bind them.'" She repeated.

"Not exactly the serenity prayer is it?"

"It did seem to activate the ring like you thought it would." She told me.

"Well that's something. Listen, I better get back. I'm not here alone, I sort of have a little group of friends waiting for me, but I'll be back, when, I'm not sure. We need to come up with a good strategy for what we're going to do. But before I go, can you tell me what these people know of their Empress?" I asked her.

"That in your human form you have hair of blood, eyes of gold, and black markings upon your flesh that describes the cosmic order. That your anger will cause nations to fall, and kings to kneel before you begging for mercy. That any who provoke you to wrath will rue the day they were ever born and beg for the death that awaits them. They also told us that your favor will make a powerful nation out of a simple village, will turn peasants into kings, and kings into icons. That all who are seen as jewels in your eyes rather than dirt will be gifted beyond their wildest dreams. They say that you have come to this world to create paradise, but that your judgment is severe and that not everyone will be seen as fit to enter it. That's what they say." She answered.

"Riiiiiight, okay! I think _someone_ got confused when reading stars or looking into crystal balls or whatever. That first part that describes my appearance is actually freakishly accurate to be honest." I told her.

"I know…wait, do you mean to say that your markings _do_ describe the cosmic order!? What do they say!?" Exclaimed Farah, her eyes wide.

"Uh…That'd take a while to explain, but most of that is highly exaggerated, and that last bit is a load of crap. I did _not_ come here to create 'paradise', I'm no god, thanks, I didn't even come here by _choice_, funnily enough. Still, I guess if they all think I'm some deity it'll be easier to deal with them, though I'm not sure how I'm going to handle all the bowing. I am seriously not use to this sort of treatment." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Oh well, thanks for the heads up. I'll see you when I can." I said.

"Alright, goodbye." She said, nodding.

I turned and began heading back the way I came.

XD

Something was wrong. Even before I was completely over the wall, I could tell that something was definitely wrong. What? I wasn't sure, but I rushed to the camp where I'd left the others. My heart was pounding in my ears, I couldn't quite understand it, except that I knew, I _knew_ that something had happened.

Something terrible.

"What-what happened!?" I gasped, before I'd even arrived on the scene, before I'd even seen the wreckage properly, before I saw Aizira sobbing over an unconscious Tormal, before I saw the heavy wounds on Alzik and Keilic.

Before I realized, with a heart-stopping jolt, that Kassima was nowhere to be seen.

Aizira stared up at me, her eyes full of pain, "They took her…they found us, and they took her away, Kaida. And Tormal…he's dead, he's _dead_!!!"

"No…" I breathed, struggling over to where she was, practically ripping off the hood and mask as I bent down over him, "No, no he can't be, he _can't_!" I pressed my ear to his heart, I put my fingers to his wrist, I shook him, I pulled his eyes open, I did everything and anything I knew of.

There was nothing, there was no pulse, there was no heartbeat, there was absolutely nothing.

Kassima was gone.

Tormal was dead, because of me, because of what _I_ had done…

Kassima was gone.

It was my fault, it was all my fault.

I had promised her I wouldn't allow this to happen to her anymore, I promised her a new life.

Tormal was dead.

She was gone, they'd come and they'd taken her back, back to that woman, back to that life, back to wishing she were dead.

And they'd kill Tormal, they killed _him_, when it should have been _me_, it should have been me…

Vague thoughts entered my mind as I placed my hands over Tormal's chest, a rough idea of what I was going to do in my mind. I was going to rewind time, just like I had for that ship, for the supplies that were on it, just like I had pushed time forward for the wine, I was going to bring him back to life, I was going to—

**_"No, Kaida. Don't you dare."_** Sacrosanct hissed, and all four of us jumped, **_"Empress of Time or not, you are no god, you cannot bring the dead to life!"_**

"I could!" I yelled back, "I could reverse time! I can make it so that _his_ time was before he died! I could—"

**_"And what do you think the consequences of those actions would be!?"_** Sacrosanct demanded, **_"I've been lenient with your recklessness so far, but I will not allow you to jeopardize everything by doing this. You know what you would really be doing by bringing him to life!? You would be declaring yourself a god! And perhaps in a way you are a god, but not this way! That is the greatest of sins, Kaida, and the payment for that sin would be more than you could possibly handle. Reversing time itself to save yourself from falling to your death due to an error in judgment is one thing, but reversing the time on a person to before they died, that is another entirely."_** She told me.

"Then what do you expect me to _do_!?" I roared, tears falling freely as I raised my fists into the air.

**_"What do I expect? What do you think, Kaida? I expect you to get revenge, of course. I expect you to go after the girl and take her back, by force if need be. That's what I expect you're going to do, that's what I know you're going to do. I could care less whether you do it or not."_** She answered, and with that I felt her presence fade away.

"Which one was that?" Asked Aizira softly.

"Wh-what do you mean 'which one'!? _What_ was that!?" Demanded Keilic in a panic.

"Her name is Sacrosanct, she's the only one without a body, and she's the only one I can't control completely." I answered.

"The only one _what_!?" Keilic demanded.

"He doesn't know?" Asked Alzik.

"Believe it or not I don't really bandy about the fact that my inner demons are a lot less 'inner' than the name implies and have their own bodies and consciousnesses." I answered, "Keilic, you know what a summoner is, right?"

"Er, yeah, are you saying that you're—"

"We'll, that's _not_ what I am." I cut him off, "My 'summoned creatures' are not 'summoned' at all. They are my own inner demons, they were created from negative parts of my psyche, and some of them are extremely powerful. Sacrosanct is the _most_ powerful, even though she's the least active. I don't really know what sort of things she _can_ do, but she's responsible for a lot of things that I'd rather not go into at the moment." I said swiftly. I sighed, "Fine, I can't bring him back to life, but at least I can use this to heal wounds, or would I be overstepping my boundaries with _that_ too!?" I demanded of Sacrosanct. But she didn't respond, so I went ahead and did this.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Aizira, wiping away her tears and looking ready for action.

"We're going to give Tormal a proper barrial, and after that, I'm going to avenge his death. I'm going to get Kassima back, and then I'm going to—"

"You mean _we_, are going to." Alzik corrected me.

I stared at him, and at Aizira too, "You two…you still want to help me? Even after Tormal died because of me?" I asked them.

"It wasn't your fault, Kaida…listen, Tormal he…he wouldn't back down. The rest of us got beaten up and we just sort of…" Aizira looked away, as though she were ashamed, "But he, he kept on fighting, he wouldn't let them take her…but…Oh gods, Kaida I'm so sorry! Kassima was screaming like she was being tortured, I could hardly stand it myself, it was like we were watching her being taken down to hell. And there was nothing we could do about it. Please, Kaida, please let's bring her back. We can't leave her like that, we just can't! I don't care if they kill every last one of us, _don't_ let them keep that little girl!" She exclaimed.

"I won't, I _won't_." I said.

And that, that was a _promise_.

XP

Rhea: Ugh, you guys are lucky to have a chapter at all today, I have a SPLITTING headache and it is NOT going away…so, no FAQ today, though I'm sure there are many questions for this chapter and a lot of you are probably angry about me killing off Tormal…don't wanna deal with it, going back to bed…or I WOULD if I didn't have WORK…(grumble grumble)


	12. Worse Than Death

A/N: CHICKENS!!! (Chases chickens)

Kioko!.! RHEA GET BACK HERE!!!

XP

We buried Tormal in a large pile of sand which I turned into glass so that he would be preserved forever, and then we buried the glass deep into the ground, marking it with a cross I fashioned from two sticks. I explained that, in my world, those solders who died in battle had their graves marked with crosses. It was a religious symbol, and I knew it wouldn't stay there forever, but the sentiment was there.

I slept fitfully, that is if I ever slept at all. I couldn't really tell if they were dreams, visions, or a combination of both. All I could think about was Kassima, all I could hear were her cries for help. Several times I saw the same scene over again.

**"Mommy will come for me!" **

**"Your mother is dead, stop talking nonsense and eat your food!" **

**"My _mommy_ will come and get me! And she's going to kill you! She said so, she said she'd kill you!!!" **

**"Shut up you _stupid_ girl!" **

**"MOMMY IS THE EMPRESS OF TIME AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" **

**"Don't you _dare_ speak such blasphemy ever again in my presence you little heretic!!!" **

**"THE EMPRESS OF TIME IS COMING TO KILL YOU, THE EMPRESS OF TIME IS COMING TO KILL YOU, SHE'S MY MOMMY AND SHE'S COMING TO KILL YOU!!!"**

My eyes shot open, seeing the flame embers not very much less than they were the last time I had seen them. My stomach was lurching, my vision was blurring.

All that night I was tossing and turning, I kept seeing her, I kept seeing Kassima, she was all I could see. I heard the prince once or twice, heard him reach out and try to grab me back to those purple beaches, heard his concerned voice asking me what was wrong, why I kept pulling away. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I couldn't stop thinking about Tormal. Tormal, dead, Tormal, laying deep in the ground, eternally resting in a casket of glass.

Morning could not have come soon enough.

"I'm going alone." I told the others.

"No you're—"

"Yes I am, for this part of the adventure, I'm going alone." I said, and I began to shed my disguise, "I'm going as the Empress of Time. I don't care anymore, I'm going to expose Mychala for the fake she is, and then I'm going to give her a fate worse than death." I said. Just like the legends of the Empress of Time, just like what Farah told me they knew of me.

For I knew now, I had Seen it, I knew Mychala was nothing more than a fraud, relying on spies and the words of the true prophets that came before her. I knew, and she was going to pay _dearly_ for this.

XD

"Right, rule number 1: Be dramatic…how the heck do I do that!?" I demanded to thin air. I sighed, I needed to make sure there was no doubt in _anyone's_ mind that I was, indeed, the Empress of Time. But how to show off my powers when they mostly consisted of battle prowess, time-manipulation, and my own special form of 'summoning'? I mean, I couldn't just waltz right in, _tell_ them I was the Empress of Time, and then demand to know where Kassima was. They had to know for a _fact_ just _who_ I was, and that I was seriously freak'n _pissed_.

If only I knew how their legends said the Empress would appear, _then_ I'd have an idea of how to do this. But it looked like I was going to have to—

_The wind will pick up, and in the distance the sand shall rise in a great and terrible force, spinning and whirling, rising to the heavens. Then two brothers shall appear to dance with it. From these destructive forces of nature, a creature shall emerge, the likes of which thou has never seen. It will have the body of a man, but the head of a fierce bird, with four arms from which its wings grow, and great terrible talons for feet. It will speak in a voice like shattering waters, and it shall declare the arrival of the Empress. As the wind calms, there the Empress shall emerge in anger. Three have done her wrong, two of them will die by her hands, and one will wish to join them soon._

—or not…

There was just one problem with that, I COULDN'T CONTROL THE WIND!!!

But then as I thought this, I suddenly remembered something, I remembered Kaileena, I remembered how she used whirlwind attacks to knock the Dahaka over the edge of the battlefield and into the water. Could I do that too? And if I could, could I do it to enough of a degree that it would constitute as a set of seriously daunting twisters?

And if I could…

_Hey Deskor,_ I said, drawing him out of the Manor and into my mind.

**"Yes?"**

_Were you listening to that too? _

**"Naturally."**

_Are you willing to play the part?_

**"As long as I do not have to do the 'sea-gull thing' I shall be happy to fill the hearts of men with fear of your arrival."** He told me, and I could sense that he really _was_ looking forward to this, and would play his part like he meant it.

"Alright then." I said, bringing him out into the open.

His eyes smiled, **"Create the whirlwinds, and I shall feed them power until they are forces of true terror."** He told me.

I did so. I felt myself rise into the air and the first whirlwind emerge from me. I watched its progress with my eyes, and felt Deskor feed it with his own power until it grew and rose, higher and higher, until it became a fully fledged twister.

I didn't need second sight to know that I'd gotten their attention. Even from this distance I could see the crowd gathering. It was time for the second. We repeated the process for this one as well, and I let the two of them get friendly for a bit, before adding the third.

Now _this_, was cool. Twisters were awesome to watch so long as it was on TV in any case, but this was not _only_ real life, but I was also _controlling_ them. And the power of these twisters…I realized that like this, I really _could_ bring an entire nation down. Of course…I had known that all along. All I needed to do to destroy a nation was let loose all my inner demons and say the two magic words, "Have fun". There would be nothing left larger than a quarter.

**"Give me the word."** Said Deskor.

"Now." I told him, and he took to the skies.

I watched him with my mind's eye while still controlling the twisters as he flew through them, and Saw as the cultists realized that there was no mistaking what he was there for, and watched as most of them bowed low to him when he landed. He spoke in a loud, carrying voice to them, **"Let all bear witness! The Empress of Time comes upon the wings of the dragon god! She sees you, and she knows you! She knows, too, those three who have wronged her and moved her to anger! See her wrath, know that her judgment comes upon you now!"** He called to them.

Oh I was _so_ going to get him for the 'dragon god' thing. Oh well, I guess I could let him have his fun.

I allowed the storm to die down, and then I teleported myself to where Deskor was hovering above the sands, and immediately the cultists began scrambling to make a path towards the grandest tent, where I knew Mychala was, and then falling go their knees before me.

I walked forward, allowing my cool anger to show, and no one spoke. Not one person dared make a sound, even those in the back asking what was going on were silenced swiftly.

It was as though I were walking down a path of ice.

About half way towards the tent I froze, and Deskor paused as well, still hovering in the air beside me, over the heads of the cultists. I then pointed, I didn't even have to look, I knew where one of them was.

I Saw him, I saw him grab Kassima, saw him slap her in order to make her stop screaming, stuff cloth in her mouth and bind her tightly with biting ropes just to get her to be still. I saw him hold a knife to her neck, and my heart filled with fury.

Deskor swooped down and picked him up in one of his large talloned feet. **"Silence fool! Your blabbering will do you no good!"** Deskor ordered as the man began spluttering out how he was a faithful servant and had done nothing at all against me. He quieted after that.

A few more yards, and I stopped again. I pointed to the one who killed Tormal, who ran his blade through his center, when he could have simply knocked him out. Who made an 'example' of him, who made it known that _this_ was what happened to any and all who defied the Empress of Time's will.

He too, didn't seem to understand what he had done when Deskor scooped him up in his other talon, but he didn't gibber as much, knowing better, and only cowering in fear.

As I neared the tent and Mychala came out, sweeping down and bowing so that her face was to the ground like the rest of them, there was a murmur of confusion, of knowledge that there were only two. And a question of who the third was.

"Oh Empress!" Mychala cried, loud enough for all to hear her, "We have been waiting so long for your arrival. Forgive us, Empress, forgive us all! I know who the third is, Empress, and he is not here."

"Oh you do, do you?" I asked in a cool voice that nonetheless carried.

"The traitor heretic, Amon, oh Empress!" She said, raising herself so that she was sitting Japanese-style now with her legs tucked under her, and her hands together as she looked up into my face, an ignorant look of joy in her expression, and of gravity. "Empress, he came to me, he came to me claiming to have been used by you! He told me your Dagger was taken from it's safeguard by one of its protectors, the royal Vizier, Zervan, when it was _he_ who took the dagger! He told me that Zervan sent the bandit summoner to kill me, when it was _he_ who sent the bandit! He stole from us one of your treasures, even, but while we recovered the treasure, we have yet to find _him_! Give us more time, oh Empress, I promise you we will find the heretic and bring him to you for judgment!" She said, and she lowered her head again and returned to pressing her hands to the ground.

"Hey Mychala?" I said, and as she looked up, I summoned the dark violet ribbon that she had given to me as Amon, "I _am_ Amon." I told her, throwing the ribbon down in front of her. "_You_ are the third, Mychala. _They_, they get to die," I said, jerking my thumb at the two that Deskor was holding for me, "But you, Mychala, I'm afraid you won't be so lucky." I hissed, and I grabbed her by the back of the head, holding her by the hair, and I pulled back so I could point a knife at her neck, "Just how long did you think you could keep up the charade? Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't _know_? You were staring me straight in the face and you didn't recognize me for what I was. Now, either I'm a really good actor, or you are a bald-faced _fraud_. I'm personally fond of thinking it's a combination of the two, and I might have forgiven you for pretending to be my prophetess, but you went too far, Mychala, you went _too far_."

I grabbed her by her fancy silks and threw her, bodily, across the path that had been cleared for me to walk. "WHERE IS SHE, MYCHALA!?" I roared, "Where is the girl!? Where is Kassima!? Where is the child whose mother you _slaughtered_!? The 5-year-old _girl_ that you have been _torturing_! That you turned into a _weapon_ for your own use! WHERE IS SHE!?" I shouted.

"Empress, p-p-please, I-I beg you, I-I didn't know, I d-d-didn't realize, I—" she tried, but I snarled, teleported to where she was sprawled, and grabbed her by the hair again.

"The problem is that you _didn't_ know, Mychala!!! You got yourself in too deep, didn't think I'd ever arrive in _your_ lifetime, did you? Didn't expect me to really _come_, did you? Did you even believe I _would_? Did you?! SHE, IS, A, _CHILD_, MYCHALA!!! She is _not_ a weapon! She is _not_ a 'treasure'! She is a living, breathing, _human **being**_!!! And you turned her into a _thing_, a _trophy_!!! You forced her to summon that creature, even though you knew, you _knew_ how painful it was for her! How could you _not_ know!? You gave her a life she couldn't bear, one that forced her to the breaking point! She is 5-years-old and she wants to _die_!!! She would rather _die_ than continue being your tool, your puppet!!! But _she_ doesn't have to die, and you? No, death would be too good for you." I threw her head down onto the ground and slammed my foot on it, grinding my heel into her ear like I had Malik's not long ago. "Just tell me why, Mychala, tell me what the _hell_ was going through your _head_ when you were doing this! Did you _enjoy_ listening to her scream!? Did you _enjoy_ it when she cried about how much she wanted to die!? Well?" She had no answer for me, she was trembling with fear, and there were tears in her eyes from it.

I hated her so much.

"It's people like _you_, Mychala," I said in a low, hissing voice, "Who, for some unholy reason, think that they're somehow _better_ than their fellow humans, who hold no value for the lives of others, for their thoughts and their emotions, it's people like _you_ that give such dark dreams to the few who sleep in innocence. Kassima was a human being, but you didn't care. All you saw was a weapon, a way to push your way into power. And for that, for _that_, you are going to wish you had never been born. For that reason I hate you, Mychala, may you suffer for eternity." I said, and with one final look of hatred into her eyes, I sent her into the Manor, directly into Wemlast's room, where I could hear her begin to scream before I shut the door again.

Deskor forced the two others to fall to their knees before me, and I glared at the two of them hatefully, "You? You will die for the way you treated Kassima when you stole her from me, and you? You will die for the murder of Tormal, of my _friend_, of the one who fought to save Kassima from _you_. Consider yourselves _lucky_." I told them.

For a more dramatic effect, and because I wanted to make a good clean cut, I first brought out my blades, and then I froze time in place so that I could slice their necks off at once, and move back into the position I was in before allowing it to move forward again.

Their heads fell from their necks, and the blood lightly stained my blades. A gasp ran through the crowd, and I turned from them to walk back to the tent, where a man dressed in dark leather armor and wearing a hood rather than a ninja-like mask stood with Kassima there, waiting for me. He didn't have her bound or anything, she was standing there on her own, but I could see dried blood where ropes _had_ been, but when she ran the rest of the distance to me, and I scooped her up in my arms, I could feel my wrath melting away to be replaced with warmth, with the sunshine that she had somehow become.

"I knew you'd come to get me, Mommy, I knew it." She said.

The hooded man pulled the curtain aside and bowed to me as I walked into the tent. I would stay for a little longer, long enough to get a few things sorted out, and then Kassima and I would be going back to the others.

I carried Kassima over to the throne-like chair that Mychala had sat in earlier, and parked my own rear end down on it with Kassima in my lap, "Are you the one who's _suppose_ to be in charge here?" I asked the hooded man, who had gotten on his knees before me. The two of us were alone, so I wasn't surprised when he nodded to me. My voice had lost it's wrathful tone, it was now much lighter, and perhaps a bit tired. Kassima wouldn't let go of me, she looked so happy, so peaceful. She knew that everything would be alright now, that her suffering was over. I hugged her tightly to my chest, her own joy seemed to be leaking into me.

"Empress, may I speak freely?" Asked the hooded man.

"Be my guest." I answered, and he looked up, and he pulled back his hood to reveal a dark skinned face with black hair pulled back into a knot at the knap of his neck. He was probably around 30 to 35 years old, clean shaven, and looked to be of Egyptian decent.

"I wish to ask forgiveness. Mychala was a powerful woman, very few dared to challenge her, not even I was brave enough, though I should have acted her superior. I see I was right to question her ways, but I beg your forgiveness for allowing her to continue to be your high priestess. And also…" He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from me, it seemed there was something he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he dared to be so bold.

I sighed, "Listen, I get the feeling that Mychala portrayed me as some wrathful deity and over-exaggerated a lot of things about me. I'm not _wrathful_, I just have a temper, a bit of a vindictive attitude, and the power to _act_ on it. I'm also _not_ a god, I may be as close to one as you'll ever get, but if I were a god I could have brought my friend back to life without suffering the consequences. So if there's something you want to say, say it. I promise not to bite unless you really deserve it."

The man looked up at me, and he searched my eyes as though making sure I was being honest, and then a smile crossed his face, "Mychala told us of an Empress who was unforgiving and swift to judge, to me, she described a tyrant of godly powers. I'm glad to see that she was wrong about you, and happy to know that the prophets before her were not lying when they said that the Empress would be like a goddess and like a mortal at once." He told me.

"Apparently there were some prophets who actually _knew_ something about me, and others who got a little confused. For one, I didn't come to this world to 'create paradise', I have _no_ idea where _that_ came from, I also don't remember asking anyone to create an entire order of followers for me." I said. "I probably wouldn't have even bothered showing up if Mychala hadn't taken Kassima." I sighed, "Believe it or not, I'm not here to rule over you or judge you, I didn't even come to this world by choice, and the only reason _I_ am the Empress of Time is because I became the Empress in order to save my predecessor from a fate she didn't deserve. I don't know why your ancestors or whatnot decided to turn me into your patron deity, because the last thing I want to do is control your lives. I believe people should be free to make their own choices in life so long as those choices do not harm other people nor deprive _them_ of the freedom to make those choices themselves with at least some order involved. I don't want you doing everything I say just because I said it, and I'm not going to force you to do what I say either! In fact, the only thing I really want you to do for me is expose Zervan for the traitor that he is and get rid of him before the war between Persia and India ends in a massacre." I said.

He looked quite taken aback by this pronouncement, not having expected it at _all_, and did not seem to feel comforted by this revelation, "My people and I have been following the image of the Empress of Time for many generations by the words of the prophets…"

"What do you expect from me then? I'm not a god, I'm not the Empress of the World, I'm the Empress of _Time_. I know the title implies that I rule over time or something, but that's not how it works." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Listen, you do what you feel you need to. If you can get rid of Zervan for me, preferably by way of death, I would count it as a great favor. Me? I have a war to stop and a fiancé back in Persia I need to return to. Just make sure your next priestess shows a bit more compassion, and don't follow everything she says without thinking about what it is she's telling you to do." I told him, getting up out of the chair and allowing Kassima to stand on her own two feet, though her hand was still in mine.

"You're—you're leaving?" He asked me.

"I have a life of my own to live, believe it or not. Or at least I've been _trying_ to live it. Hard to have a life of your own when you let stately matters concern you so much. But you and your people have lives to live yourselves. And if you want to continue following my image, I'm not going to stop you. But if you have to work for something, work for the good of mankind. Respect your fellow human beings, respect their dreams and wishes, respect that all humans are born with certain rights, even if most cultures don't allow for those rights and freedoms. We should all have the freedom to choose the direction of our life, but freedom without order makes chaos. The purpose of a monarch is to ensure there is order, a good monarch to make their people happy, a bad monarch to make them appreciate the good ones. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, Empress, I _do_ understand." He told me, and there was something like a sort of revelation in his eyes, a revelation I hoped would be for the better.

I smiled and I was about to tell him goodbye, but suddenly Deskor shouted, for no apparent reason, **"I shall _not_ do the sea-gull thing!"**

We stared at him, and I realized that Kassima had turned so she could pay attention to _him_ rather than our conversation, and I hadn't been giving her too much thought until Deskor shouted that for no reason. He looked quite humiliated, and I found myself smirking at him, "She called you 'birdie', didn't she?" I asked.

"What's the 'sea-gull thing'?" Asked Kassima innocently.

**"It is human but it has the eyes of a kitten, what _is_ it!?"** Demanded Deskor, sweating nervously as he continued to stare at Kassima.

"It's called a _child_, Deskor. _I_ was one once, don't you remember?" I asked, amused.

**"_You_, Kaida, were never _that cute_."** He answered with dignity.

"Yes, thank you for that." I said, rolling my eyes and turning back to the man with a hand held up, "Don't ask, it would take a _long time_ to explain." I told him.

"I'll, ah, take you're word for it." He said, smiling weekly. "Kaida, that is your name?" He asked me.

"Yes, it is. What's yours?" I asked him.

"Jemal." He answered with another bow, "I…I hope you would consent to visiting us again, as well as our brothers." He told me.

"Um…your 'brothers'? There's _more_ of you?" I asked in a pained voice that made him chuckle.

"The Order of the All-Seeing Eye are the most…prominent of your followers, but there are other sects as well that are also awaiting your arrival. Ah…they may not leave you alone when word gets out that you have, indeed, shown yourself to us. And I'm afraid I won't be able to stop word from getting out." He told me.

"_Wonderful_." I groaned, rubbing my face, "_More_ crazy cultists to worry about. No offence, but you _do_ realize that you _are_ a cult." I told him.

"Not necessarily, _our_ patron is real after all." He said.

"Your culture is based on serving a person who is not a god with enough blind alliance to constitute a religion. You are a cult. You're thinking of _pagans_ when you say that." I told him.

"You're the Empress, whatever you say." He said, shrugging, and failing in his efforts to suppress a snicker.

"Hey now! Don't you start that with me, you—"

**"I BELIEVE THIS IS _YOURS_!"** Deskor exclaimed, holding out an arm, where Kassima had somehow managed to firmly latch herself around and had made a chant out of asking what the 'sea-gull thing' was.

"What's the sea-gull thing!? What's the sea-gull thing!? What's the sea-gull thing!? What's the sea-gull thing!?"

"Um, how did she get on your arm in the first place? She only comes up to your _knee_." I asked him.

**"Don't ask."** Deskor glowered. Jemal and I looked at each other, and then the two of us busted out laughing together.

XP

Kioko: Heh, looks like Deskor has a bit of a weakness for kids.

Deskor: **Shut, up.**

Kioko: Heheheheh.

Kaida: Yes!!! Mychala's suffering!!! (does happy dance)

DP: Heh, too bad you didn't ruff her up a bit before handing her over to Wemlast.

Rhea: Well, I really don't have time for an FAQ, but I _will_ have one Tuseday. As you may have figured out already, we're down to an update every two days…

Kioko: Because the authoress needs a break.

(Flashback)

Rhea: (O).(O) _Work, work, work, story, work, work, work, story, work, work, wor—_oh look! Free online RPG!!! Sweet mindless fun!!!

(Present)

Rhea: Er…hopefully this next week will be better! Eventually we'll get back to a chapter a day, so, no worries!

DP: Good, because that means it'll take that much longer before _I'm_ in the story! You better get to work!

Rhea: LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Kioko: Oh hell, now you've made her cry. That's another hour of pointless noise I hope you know.

DP: She's the only woman I know who can reach such a pitch of sobbing that the annoyance level is so high it's actually _painful_.

Kioko: So you just want to make her cry simply to marvel at the pitch of it?

DP: Pretty much.

Kioko: Masochist.

DP: I'm not a masochist.

Kaida: (Snort) Oh yes you _are_.

DP: Well that's only when _you_ do it my dear.

Prince: HEY!!! BACK OFF!!!

Kioko: So while the children have their little row, I get to say "that's all for now", and also, the last batch of reviews was pathetic, what did we get, _two_? I'm sure we can do better this time around, _right_? (Leers)


	13. Angel's Call

A/N: Naaaaaaa na-na-na-naaaaaaa na-na-na-na-naaaa nananaa nananaa, na-na-na-naaaaaaaa!!!

FD: Ye gods, how can you _stand_ that!?

Kioko: Ear plugs help.

FD: Fork them over.

Kioko: Fifty bucks.

FD: FINE!!! HERE!!! GIVE ME!!!

XP

"Kassima!" Aizira exclaimed when I appeared to them, Kassima in my arms.

"Auntie!" Kassima said, going to Aizira when I set her down.

"Oh my goodness, we missed you _so much_!" She cried, hugging the girl tightly.

"Hey, hey, my turn, my turn!" Keilic said, trying to take Kassima from Aizira, who held on tightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No way, I'm not done yet!" She exclaimed.

"But I wanna hold her!" Keilic exclaimed, wining like a little child so that Kassima would start to giggle.

"Well _I'm_ holding her!" Aizira said in the same tone of voice.

"How did it go?" Asked Alzik, coming over to me.

"Well, I publicly slaughtered the b(beep)s who were responsible for killing Tormal, and Mychala is currently wishing she were dead. Now the Order of the All-Seeing Eye knows that their Empress has arrived, and all the other crazy cults dedicated to me will likely find out soon enough. As you can see, I'm just _thrilled_ about this and can't _wait_ for them to eventually corner me and demand miracles or that I lead them to paradise or whatever. I was, at least, able to convince the leader of _this_ sect that I'm not a god, but I don't know how well he'll be able to convince others about that." I sat down and leaned up against a tree with a heavy sigh while watching Keilic and Aizira playing with Kassima. The spirit image of Tormal trying and failing to make a doll for her flashed across my eyes, searing painfully, and my stomach lurched with guilt.

"She looks so happy…" Alzik murmured, watching the three of them as well.

"Which one? Kassima or Aizira?" I asked.

"Both." He answered. "We were wrong about Keilic, he was an extraordinary fighter, he just simply wasn't strong enough and he got knocked out cold but the butt of one of their swords. He acts a bit like a useless twit, but when the time came when it really mattered, he was no pushover."

"I remember when I first met him." I said, chuckling, "He was like prince charming at first, so smooth and collected." I shook my head, "Then he set eyes on Aizira and all that just flew right out the window."

"Yeah, _about_ that." He said, giving me the evil eye.

"Oh don't start that up again. I'm too tired. Let's just sit here and sleep for the rest of eternity, or at least until I have to get up and go find Farah again."

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" he asked. "Go ahead and rest in the cart for a while, Kassima will be fine." He told me.

"Thanks, Alzik, I appreciate it." I said, and I crawled into the cart and made myself a nice little pallet where I could get some rest.

XD

I slept a long time, much longer than I had intended to. I slept for the entire day and on into the night, where images of the prince came to me, the prince running, of being chased by something. Was it the Dahaka? No, no it was something else. And I couldn't reach him, I called out to him, but he didn't hear me.

I soon realized it was no simple dream I was having, it was a _vision_.

I watched him as he reached a boat that was waiting for him. He demanded to go to India, but the crewmen refused his request. They were taking him to Egypt. Why? Well, the answer was quite obvious.

He stared out across the sea, staring in the direction where India was, and in his hand he gripped the Dagger of Time, his teeth grinding together in agitation, but all he could do was watch helplessly as the two of us were drawn steadily farther and farther apart.

I awoke with a start, my heart aching like never before, it was almost as though my body itself could feel the separation becoming greater.

And then there was the question: What had happened?

"You're awake." Aizira said, she and Kassima were sharing the cart with me, and she was apparently staying up to watch us for some reason. "Good, I was about to wake you myself, you were having another nightmare."

"No I wasn't…" I murmured, gently getting up and trying not to wake Kassima as I did. "I was having a vision." Her face paled.

"Oh no, what _now_?" She moaned loudly enough for the others to hear. "What is it? What more could _possibly_ go wrong?"

"What?" Asked Keilic.

"It's the prince." I answered, "Oh gods…he found the dagger, I don't know where, but he found it, and now he's being accused of stealing it no doubt!"

"My cousin? He's—wait, what dagger? What are you talking about?" Keilic asked.

"Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" Asked Alzik.

"The whole reason for India going to war with Persia was over a stolen treasure, well, that treasure happened to be the Dagger of Time, _my_ dagger, no less. But the thing is Zervan, the vizier of India, took the dagger and blamed the Prince for stealing it to create war! He apparently managed to plant it somewhere in Persia, because the prince _found_ it, I saw him holding it! And now he's having to run away to Egypt because of it. But _where_ did he _find_ it!?" I exclaimed.

"Kaida? What…what did this dagger…_look_ like?" He asked, his face looking so white it almost seemed to glow.

"Well, it's not hard to miss. It glows with this lovely blue light and looks as though it's made of a glass substance filled with sand and—what? What is it?" I asked, seeing the expression of horror on his face.

"Oh gods…oh gods…Kaida!" He exclaimed, "I've _seen_ it! I know where it is, or where it was! Remember when we first met? Remember I brought that small chest with a gift I had intended for my cousin? I completely forgot about it! Kaida, the dagger, it was in that chest! That was the gift! I thought it was just enchanted to look like that, like a piece of jewelry that didn't have any real use!" He cried.

I stared at him, "Keilic…where did you _get_ that dagger?" I asked him.

"From my fa—" His eyes widened, "But, but he probably didn't know either, he was just—he said it was—he just—"

"Just wanted to get rid of the prince so that when Sharaman died _his_ son would get the throne." I said with a grim certainty I couldn't quite place. "Let's just hope that's all it is, and he's not actually in league with Zervan."

XD

We waited until daylight before entering the city, rather than dressing up to look like an assassin, I simply crafted a cloak and hood for myself that would keep a shadow over my face, and I designed one for both Keilic and Kassima just in case. Few people paid us any mind, there was a distinct unease in the air, and no one had much mind to give us more than a glance or two. Only the guards looked at us, and their expressions were of suspicion, naturally. But other than that we simply weren't interesting enough to be worth much more than that. With a run-down looking cart and a horse that only Aggle could see as being at all attractive, we were just a bunch of nobodies passing through.

We didn't know what we were going to do, but we figured we'd stay on our toes. Kassima and Aizira were going to stay in the cart, Alzik was going to ask around to see about getting us on a boat to Egypt, and I, I was going to get into the palace to find Farah.

It was no easy task, much harder, in fact, in broad daylight. And especially since the entire castle seemed to be in a sort of buzz. I guessed that Jemal might have confronted the king about Zervan for me, at least we might be able to get _that_ cleared up soon enough, but before I assumed anything I had to talk to Farah.

I decided to just use both my time-stop ability and teleportation as well to get myself to Farah's balcony. I didn't think she'd be there, but that was the best place to start.

She was in her room, and she looked like she was in the middle of pacing back and forth in agitation. I knew something was wrong, firstly because of the look on her face, and secondly because she was wearing the leather outfit she had on in Two Thrones, and she was armed.

I let time move forward and she continued pacing. "Farah." I said, pulling back my hood after making sure I was in the shadows so anyone watching wouldn't automatically see me.

She jumped and spun around, her eyes wide, "Oh thank the gods! I thought for a moment he'd gotten you!"

"He? You mean Zervan?" I asked her, frowning.

"_No_! Gods, Kaida, where have you _been_?! Listen, we don't have much time, I was about ready to jump off my balcony and come find _you_! We have to get out of here." She told me.

"What?! What do you mean?" I asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is _no way_ you'll be able to go back the way _I_ came. Empress of Time, remember? If you're that dead-set on coming back with me, we're going to have to find another way." I told her, pulling the hood back over my head.

"But we can't be seen!" She exclaimed.

"Just tell the guards you're going hunting or something." I told her.

"No! I _can't_! Don't you understand!? I'm a prisoner in my own castle right now, the only way out is the balcony!" She told me.

"Say _what_!?" I exclaimed, "What in the _world_ happened!?"

"Aright, listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once and I'm going to explain this as swiftly as I can. Zervan was exposed by the Order of the All-Seeing Eye, but then this man showed up from out of nowhere. I have no idea who he is, but both Zervan and my father knew him. He told my father that Jemal, he's the leader of the order now, was right, and that it _was_ Zervan's doing, and that Zervan _had_ taken the dagger and planted it in India to frame the Prince." She told me swiftly.

"So what the hell is the _problem_!?" I exclaimed.

"That's not all! He also said that it was _your intention_! That _you_ were responsible for this, that you were pulling the strings in order to cause this war. He told my father that he was a fool for being taken in by the Empress of Time, and so was Jemal. Well, Jemal wouldn't hear of it, and it didn't look as though my father wanted to believe him either. But when Jemal tried to attack him…he died. The man, Zasalamel, I think his name was, sliced him clean in two with this huge black sword. Father was afraid of him, but he called off the guards when they rose to kill him. But then he turned his finger on _me_ and said that, even though Zervan was the direct cause of this war he was acting without full knowledge of exactly what he was doing, but _I_ was in league with the Empress personally. He then took the ring and gave it to my father to hold and told him to put it on. I tried to keep him from doing it, but when he did he screamed in pain and threw it across the room. Zasalamel wanted me to be executed, but father just locked me away up here. I think Zasalamel intends to come and kill me himself!" She exclaimed.

I gaped at her, trying to take in everything I was hearing, I simply couldn't believe this! After we seemed to be making _some_ progress, _this_ happens! Good gods! Kukarkin is pregnant with the Dahaka's baby, Monigan doesn't want me dead anymore, Deskor was turning into Kassima's biggest _toy_, WHAT NEXT!? "And, the ring?" I asked her.

"Zasalamel has it." She answered guiltily.

"Oh _gods_! Everything's going to _hell_, what more could _possibly_ go wrong!?" I demanded.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, Empress." Said a smooth, cool voice behind us.

I smacked myself in the face, "Me and my big mouth…" I moaned, turning around.

"It's him!" Farah shrieked, but, somehow, I didn't need her to tell me.

He was a head taller than I was, muscular, with a black armored breastplate that conformed to the dimensions of his chest to make the design sleek and allow him room for movement. His darkly tanned, muscular arms were bear but he wore black gloves and black pants with heavy leather boots. At his back was that black sword, and on his head was a hood which simply came down as a shoulder shade without a cape or anything like that. His face was hidden by the shadows, but I could somehow sense his eyes boring into mine, it was almost unnerving.

And I suddenly realized who he was, that he was none other than the one Kaileena had sent Shahdee to warn me about. _He_ was the one who had been pulling the strings, and _he_ was the one, the one who was _using_ me! Who was _manipulating_ me!

I felt anger rise in my chest, but I also felt something else, I felt fear. What sort of man was he that he could control what sort of things happened, what was going on, without even being anywhere near me? It didn't make sense, and the only explanation I could come up with, was that he was a god. God of what? I had no idea, but what I _did_ know was that, god or not, he was _not_ going to use me like this!

I glared at him, and pushed the cloak back to extend my blades, and I stepped in front of Farah. "What, do you _want_?" I demanded, hating myself for the way my voice shook slightly, and praying he didn't notice.

"I could ask you the same question, Empress. What do you want with this girl? Why have you tied her fate to yours? Why the Maharaja's daughter, of all the girls in India?" He asked.

He was mocking me, _mocking_ me! I felt my cheeks color and my breath catch in my throat. "Who are you!?" I demanded, "Why are you here!? What are you playing at!?"

"Again, I could ask you the same. You don't belong in this world, Empress, why are you here?" He asked. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking at me, enjoying the mind game he was playing with me right now.

"Stop mocking me!!!" I roared, running after him with my swords drawn, ready to carve his heart right out of his chest for this. He was taunting me, asking me questions he knew the answers to himself, just to provoke me.

And it was working.

His black sword clashed with mine, and another black sword came to join it against me from his hip. But only moments into our fight, and I knew I was loosing.

He was stronger, he was faster, and he was more skilled than I was. My only advantage was that I knew exactly what he was going to do before he did it, but he knew this himself, and was taking that into account as he fought me, judging the times when it wouldn't matter if I knew he was about to strike or dodge or not. It didn't seem to matter.

I was loosing, I'd met my match, and I was loosing. If I didn't do something soon, he was going to kill me.

I unleashed the daggertail, something which truly _did_ surprise him, and I caught him around the middle with it, and sent him spinning like a top into Farah's wall. He fell, his middle bright red from the harsh blades of the daggertail, but he gathered himself back up, stumbling slightly, and somehow managed to block my next combo attack with the chain.

"What do you _want_ from me!?" I demanded, I was fighting him back with all my might, but after that first attack, none of my combos were breaking through his defenses, not even one that was meant to take his leg and pull him off his feet.

"Me? I want you to die, Empress! Your fate is to die! It's either you or the girl, and it _will be you_!" He hissed, catching me across the middle with his sword. The blade seared and stung, but I took care of the wound like I took care of the others, by reversing time upon it, because rewinding time itself wouldn't really do me much good with _him_.

"Fine, but can I choose the manor of my death? How about I die of old age! That good enough for you!?" I exclaimed.

"No." He answered, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and he was above me, "You will die now." He said, and before I could do anything, before I could get up and defend myself, before I could even take off the ring in order to make myself stronger…he plunged his sword into my stomach, and with his hand, he kept it there, and I realized what he was doing. He was going to keep it there until I died, so that I couldn't simply heal the wound by reversing time on it, he was going to keep his sword there.

I struggled, I tried to get him off, but I could feel myself slipping away. I tried to teleport, but I couldn't concentrate. My vision was fading, the world was becoming black. I could hear Farah screaming and shouting, and I watched my own death slowly approach me.

I remembered, I remembered the three or four other instances where I'd seen my own death, three from visions, and one from watching it come for me as I fell unconscious and went down into the abyss. I remembered the guilty feeling of peace, of longing, of an almost burning desire. An escape, _finally_ an escape!

But now? No, no!

I could see the prince, I saw his smile, heard his voice, felt his lips on mine, felt him holding me, loving me so much.

I could see Kassima, calling me mommy, mommy, mommy…she and I were so much alike, and I was her salvation.

I saw Aizira, I saw Alzik, I saw Tormal and Keilic. I even saw Farah and Orzan.

"No…" I murmured, my hands on the blade of the sword, and I felt consciousness force its way back to me, "No…_no_! I don't…I don't want to die anymore, I don't want to die anymore!" I saw the prince, I took hold of his image and used it to give me strength, I held on, I held on for dear life, for _him_. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! D(BEEP)IT SACROSANCT YOU B(BEEP)!!! _HELP ME_!!!" I screamed.

Something was burning, a bright white light, a golden fire, I could barely see it, my vision blurred with tears. But I saw it taking shape, becoming a magnificent figure behind Zasalamel. It grabbed him, and threw him off me. It pulled the sword out of my stomach and placed a hand there. A tingling sensation passed throughout my body, I felt life return to me, I felt the wound mend as though it never were. I felt a warmth throughout my body, I felt life, I was _alive_!

When my vision cleared, I saw the creature that had saved me. It had the figure of a tall woman, yet without much detail to it. Its face was a mask with eyes filled with a gold fire, a fire which was also upon its head, moving all over and burning brightly. _It_ burned brightly, with skin of pure snow white, graced with golden markings that only slightly reminded me of my sand form, but not quite. They were similar, but on this creature, they were of a fierce, bright beauty, rather than dark. On its back were six long elegant wings made of a glittering crystal that was almost transparent, though not enough to see through very well. It was, beautiful, a deadly beauty, but bright, and good, like…hope.

And as I stared at her, I remember Wemlast's words, **_"Many of the slumbering will disappear forever, and in their place shall arise a single entity. An Inner Angel, if you would. Kaida's love."_ **

So, this, this was my Inner Angel?

Zasalamel stared at her, he didn't seem to know what to do about _this_, nor what had just happened, or what she even _was_. And that, more than anything, made me feel safe, safe from him, so long as _she_ was there.

**"Name me, Kaida."** Said a powerful, yet soft, gentle voice, a female voice, melodious and beautiful. Could this unearthly creature really be my love? Could she really have come from _me_? It didn't seem possible, how could I give a name to something so beautiful?!

"…Sabrielle." I said, "Your name is Sabrielle."

She nodded, and then she turned her fierce golden eyes upon Zasalamel, **"Go, go now, I will keep him down until you are to safety."** She told me, and with a cry like a siren, she was upon Zasalamel, his own sword in her hand, she engulfed it in a burning white fire that turned the blade of it golden, and which made a sound like a gong when it clashed against his own blade.

I grabbed Farah, whose eyes were upon Sabrielle in wonder, and I teleported the both of us to where the others were waiting. 'Safety', I knew, meant to the sea, and whether Alzik had found us a boat or not, we had to leave, _now_.

XP

Kaida: Aba, awa, YOU CAN'T JUST _LEAVE_ IT THERE!!!

Rhea: I can, and I HAVE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

DP: (Holding up silly putty twisty) I don't think this thing can take any more abuse, personally.

Rhea: It can, and it WILL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kioko: Okay stop that.

Rhea: Yes ma'am.

Kioko: And do the FAQ.

Rhea: What?

Everyone else: YES!!! _YOU_ DO IT THIS TIME!!!

Rhea: Fine, lazy peoples! _I'll_ do it!!! (Grumble grumble)

Q: Where the heck did Zasalamel's name come from?

A: Uh, erm, oh, nowhere…(Kicks Soul Calibur 3 game beneath desk and whistles innocently)

Q: What's Zasalamel up to!?

A: Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

Q: Is Kaida going to catch up with the Prince?

A: No, they're going to be separated forever, in spite of the fact that her authoress is a hopeless romantic and is itching to get the prince into the picture as fast as humanly possible, they'll never see each other again.

Kioko: In case anyone here is stupid, which I know you are, that's called _sarcasm_, I taught it to her, and I'm very proud of that!

Everyone: HEY!!!

Q: Are they gonna get away safely?

A: Nope, they're all gonna _DIE_!

Kaida: That had better be sarcasm as well.

Kioko: I think the teenage slang word '_duh_' applies here.

Kaida: Shut up.

Q: Is the Duke really in league with Zervan?

A: Look at what I can do with my eyes!!! 8.8

Q:…ewwwwwwwww.

Kaida: Oh my gosh that's disgusting…

Farah: How is she _doing_ that!?

Kioko: It's a dragon thing. I hope…

Rhea: Heheheh, well that's all for now!!! R&R please!!! OR I SHALL FWACK YOU WITH THIS!!! (Brandishes silly putty twisty)

DP: Oh yeah, they're _real_ scared now.

Rhea: Oh shut up.


	14. Whatcha Looking At?

A/N: OH NOES!!! I'M HAVING AN ALLERGIC REACTION TO MY SHINIES!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?

Kioko: Rhea?

Rhea: Yes?

Kioko: Here's what you should do. STOP HANDLING THOUSAND-DEGREE-LEVEL SUNSTONES WITH BEAR HANDS!!!

Rhea: But I'm, ow, a dragon, ow, hot stuff shouldn't, ow, hurt me, ow, ow, ow…

Kioko: You still have a human body, and besides that, I got those from THE SUN! Put them DOWN!!! …NO NOT ON THE COFFEE TABLE!!!

XP

"Who's she—"

"We don't have time, let's go, _now_!" I hissed, taking Bano's reigns myself and pulling him back around. "Get in the cart." I hissed, and Farah, though still dazed by what was happening, nodded and did so swiftly. The eyes of a few were drawn to us, but I didn't care anymore.

"Kaida, I don't think Alzik's found a boat yet." Keilic told me.

"Whether he has or not, we have to go, _now_." I told him. "Where is he?"

"Here. And I have, it won't leave until tonight though—" Alzik said, appearing at my shoulder.

"We don't have time, we're leaving now." I said, walking swiftly so that Bano was now trotting.

"What happened?" Asked Keilic.

"I'll explain later, but right now we _have to get out of here_." I hissed at him. A vision came to me, a hazy one, but I Saw it well enough. I Saw a boat, broken and run down, but it had once held plenty of supplies, and a part of it had been used as a stable. It was three times as big as the one the Prince and I used, but then, we had three times as many people, _and_ a horse. It would work.

The trip out of the city was almost painfully long, it likely only took 10 minutes, but in that time I kept thinking about Zasalamel, and what might happen if he caught us before we could get out.

I couldn't quite explain why but, well, I was no longer afraid of him. No, I was _terrified_ of him. It got to the point where I would probably have screamed like a banshee and run like a lunatic if he popped out at us and went 'Boo!' I needed to get out, I needed to _leave_…

I scrambled onto the driver's seat with Bano's reins in my hands, and Alzik and Keilic both had to hop on swiftly else risk being left behind as I urged Bano to go as fast as he could and still keep the cart steady, which was, indeed, faster than one might expect from this wonderful,_ wonderful_ horse.

I needed the prince. I needed him, I needed him to be my knight in shining armor, to defend me against Zasalamel with his very _being_. I needed him, I needed him so much it _hurt_. I was on the verge of panic, of screaming and running for the boat myself, of scrambling to the beach that I knew had to be at least a mile away. Somehow I felt that if I were with him, if I could find him, everything would be alright again. That he could fight away my nightmares once more, that he could save me from Zasalamel, like he saved me from myself.

"Kaida…Kaida let's stop for a minute, let's just take a moment to calm down." Keilic tried.

"No!" I snapped, I was shaking all over, I was breaking down, I couldn't do this, I couldn't talk, I needed to focus on the road ahead. The only thing that was keeping me together was the thought of seeing the Prince again, of throwing myself into his arms and kissing him until my heart _burst_.

"Kaida what _happened_?!" Keilic exclaimed.

"I'll tell you, though I'm not sure about everything." Farah said. And I was somehow better able to calm down, listening to her talk. Her voice washed over me, not much of her words broke through, but it was just that she was speaking, and the vibrations of sound that flew through her mouth somehow seemed to sooth me, give me something else to concentrate on as I pushed Bano on harder and harder, all the while murmuring encouragements and praises to him here and there.

Kassima climbed onto the seat in between Alzik and I, and wormed her way into my lap. Alzik took the reins from me, almost having to force them out of my hands, and I held Kassima tightly in my arms.

"Mommy," She murmured softly to me, "If that man comes to scare you again, I'll protect you. Okay?" She said, and I looked down at her in slight surprise. But I remembered that beast, and realized what she was saying.

"Oh, sweetie, no, no I don't want you to—"

"It's okay, Mommy. He doesn't scare me anymore, not really." She said, and I stared at her.

"Who?"

"Ra." She answered, "His name is Ra, and he doesn't scare me anymore. I told him that if he didn't leave me alone, I'd tell you he was bothering me, and you'd get mad. He stopped, mommy, he stopped." She smiled, "And, I think I know why, Mommy. It's because I always had the ability to control him, but I never had the courage to try. I can call him now, and he'll have to do whatever I say, so if I tell him to kill that man, he will." She said.

"Kassima…" I smiled at her, and there were tears of joy in my eyes as I hugged her tightly to my chest, "I'm so happy, I'm so happy for you. You are a very strong girl, you know that? You're other mommy would be so proud of you, just like I am so proud of you." I told her.

"I love you, Mommy. I'll never forget how you took me away from that lady, I'll never forget how you came to save me. I know I'm still a child, but I'm old enough to know that you saved me, mommy, you did, and I want to save you too. If you're scared, I'll protect you!" She told me.

"Oh Kassima…" I murmured, holding her tightly, "I love you so much."

"…No, Kassima's not really her daughter, but Kaida's sort of become her surrogate mother." I heard Aizira murmur to Farah in the back.

We road on through the day and into the night. It was dark, and Kassima was asleep in my arms before we got to the beach, and before I was able to direct Alzik to where the ship was.

"What tha—this is a _wreck_!" Exclaimed Alzik when we arrived.

"It is _now_ but it didn't _use_ to be." I said, giving Kassima to Aizira.

"So what use is it to us _now_?" Keilic asked. But instead of replying, I got out of the cart, the others following suit, and walked over to it.

"Even if you stopped time so we could rebuild it, we still don't have the supplies we need for it." Said Farah, "We need food and fresh water at least, enough to get us to Egypt, and there's _definitely_ not enough supplies in their cart for that."

Crap, she was right, I began to pace, trying to think fast, "There's got to be something…we have to leave _now_!"

**"And so we shall."** A powerful voice called from a distance, and we all turned to see Sabrielle flying swiftly towards us, and following her were none other than the Order of the All-Seeing Eye.

It was incredible, watching her flying towards us, she seemed to illuminate the darkness on her own, a brilliance that threw everything into much sharper relief without making it hard on the eyes. And the sword in her hand seemed to burn even more brightly as well. She truly was an angel, but what were the cultists doing with her, and what were they all carrying?

Sabrille landed gracefully on the ground before us, **"I took the liberty of requesting help from your followers, and they have risen to your aid."** She told me, and the cultists came to a stop a few yards behind her, and I could see now what they were carrying. Crates and bags and bottles of food, water, and even extra ropes, tools, and other little things to help us along the way. Several of them also spied the boat and looked ready to help rebuild it.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared around at them all, not knowing what to say, nor how I could _possibly_ thank them for this. Jemal had been killed because I asked him to get rid of Zervan, when I should have done it myself. I slaughtered two of their brothers and took Mychala from them. In all honesty, I thought they would surely be angry with me. But…

**"Your followers are even more ready and willing to seek and serve an Empress of compassion and good will than the Empress of judgment and an iron fist that Mychala had shown them."** Sabrielle told me.

"Lord-brother Jemal has written down the words you spoke to him, and we shall keep them and spread them throughout the world to all our brother and sister sects!" Called a young woman dressed in leather armor who appeared to have taken Jemal's place as leader.

"All hail the Empress of Time!" Cried many at once.

**"I have told them of the situation so that they understand, I have told them that you expect nothing from them, but they are ready to gather the other sects and create for you an army against Zasalamel, who is not only your enemy, but has killed one of their own, Jemal."** Sabrielle told me.

"Th-thank you!" I called hoarsely, "Thank you all so much! But be careful! Zasalamel is no mere man, don't throw your lives away!" I told them. I then turned to the boat and raised my hands. The golden Sands of Time came up and converged upon it, lifting it and its pieces into the air, repairing it, making it whole, making it as it once was, at its very best, its very strongest. With the sands I set it into the ocean, and I then took the supplies that were laid out for us by the cultists and sent them into the storage rooms of the small ship in the form of sands. After that, I wasn't sure what to do, but the next moment Sabrielle built a bridge of light that we could cross onto the boat, and though at first it was hard to get Bano to trust it, we were eventually across and I was shouting orders to the others about what to do to get the sails going and have us moving.

I waved to the cultists, all of whom cheered and shouted hails and encouragements to me and also to Sabrielle, who hovered above the ship, becoming our light as we had no torches lit at present.

We sped along the waters with Sabrielle's help, soon out of sight of the land, nimbly avoiding a rocky patch and shooting along with the moon high above us. In fact, Sabrielle got us going so fast that Aizira and Kassima were actually laughing with the thrill of it, and I felt my heart lift and my fear fade. It felt like we were riding in a motor boat rather than a sail boat, and after a while I felt calm enough to go below deck with Farah following me and start making up our sleeping quarters and arranging everything, if only so it'd have a nicer feel to it.

"You really made an impression on them, you know. And it isn't just because you're the Empress of Time." Farah told me, helping me as I made up the straw beds in the small, individual rooms that we had. There were four, enough for two of us to have our own room, which would be Farah and Aizira because Kassima would have no trouble bunking with me. The main room that was entered when coming down the stairs, and on the opposite wall there was the hallway, which had two rooms on each side and the washroom in the very back. Down below this deck was the storage room where we had piles of crates and boxes with our supplies. The biggest thing was making the middle deck comfortable.

"Apparently so." I said, making sure to pack the straw in tightly and make it low to the ground so that if Kassima accidentally fell off she wouldn't have far to go. "Though I think Sabrielle would make a big impression on anyone."

"It isn't just her, you've made an impression on me too. You're so…so _different_ from anyone I've ever met. Remember when we first met? In that dream? You didn't even know me, and yet you went out of your way to save me, I know it was just a dream, but we weren't quite aware of that at the time. I never really got around to thanking you for it. It seems like you've been through some very hard times in the past, and that what you've learned you learned out of necessity, but even through all of that, you're still compassionate and caring. I think you really are the best person to lead these people, or any people for that matter. You would make a great empress over people, and not just time." She told me.

I stared at her for a while, wondering if she was actually serious. Did we know each other well enough for her to make that assessment, or was she like me, gifted, or cursed, with the ability to see into people empathically to an almost supernatural level? But what she said…it stirred something inside of me, or rather, it quieted the stirring, the doubts that had been mounting in the back of my mind about the future, about accepting the roll of being Queen of Babylon one day. And her words…I simply couldn't tell her how grateful I were for them, how much they truly meant.

But she seemed to understand, though my voice was caught in my throat, she smiled, and did something that I don't think I could ever have seen coming, with or without second sight. She hugged me, like a sister, she hugged me. And I hugged her back.

XD

Sabrielle was still moving the ship at incredible speeds, but she was doing it without being seen in the daylight. We no longer needed her to illuminate the deck of the ship, but she still somehow managed to make light enough for us below. She seemed to have become the ship in a way, we could feel her presence everywhere, and it afforded us a sense of peace and calm that we hadn't had in a long time. Even Bano, who we had expected wouldn't appreciate being put in a stable on the deck of a moving boat, was being very docile and just seemed content to rest, not even bothered about the large waves that we seemed to simply glide over.

Kassima was having so much fun, she ran around looking at everything, her favorite place being at the front where she could lean forward and watch as the waves came, being the first to experience the upward ride and then the downward slant. Keilic got a little sea sick, but Aizira took pity on him and made him some special broth with herbs to help cure him, and she even took it to him while he was lying in bed.

Unfortunately, while _they_ were actually starting to connect fairly well, there were two people on the ship that were _not_ getting along.

Farah and Alzik. The two could not seem to be within sight of one another before they would start to bicker, and nothing Sabrielle did was powerful enough to stop it. It started, I think, when Alzik made an off-hand comment about Farah's eating habits. And, of course, not being a woman you can just push around like that, she retorted with one about _his_ eating habits and _where_ he might have learned it. I honestly never thought Farah, of all people, could have such good insults up her sleeve, but I did have to cover Kassima's ears before Alzik returned fire, though I know she'd heard something _far_ worse coming out of _my_ mouth, still. I at _least_ didn't want her to run away with the idea that it was _alright_ for her to be hearing this, so at least she knew that she wasn't suppose to and would tune it out. She was very mature for her age, and older than her years, but she was still a child, and she could wait a good long time before she was ready for _that_ sort of talk.

Ever since then, the two of them_ could not_ get along. It didn't help that Farah was an Indian princess, and it also didn't help that she was a woman. And as much as Aizira and I had done to break Alzik of his male superiority beliefs, it still wouldn't have been so bad if Farah had been a man. And I noticed that some of the things she said to him I could have gotten away with scot-free, in fact he probably would have laughed. But then, I knew _how_ to say them, and Alzik had first met me and become my friend as a man, I was more like his girl-brother than anything else. We'd become that close after I'd opened myself up to him and told him about my childhood that night. And there was also the fact that there was absolutely no room for romantic attraction between us. I was engaged, after all, and however far our relationship came, 'wife' was at the very bottom of the list.

_Farah_, on the other hand, was not so untouchable, and so her insults struck him quite a bit harder than mine might if I said the exact same thing in the exact same way.

I was actually half tempted, one time, to repeat the exact same insult that Farah had used not long before, just to see how he reacted, and what he would do when he realized that Farah had said that exact same thing.

Two days passed, and though we sailed through a terrible storm, none of it touched us thanks to Sabrielle, and aside from that and the beef between Farah and Alzik, nothing really exciting was happening. But we were still speeding along at an alarming rate, and I began to wonder if we would catch up with the ship the Prince was on before he reached Egypt himself.

XD

"Well, you know if you had _listened_ to me this wouldn't have happened!"

"Shut it, woman! I _told_ you I can take care of it myself!"

"We're going to need another rope because of you!"

"I can _fix_ it!"

"It's in four pieces!!! What the hell were you trying to _do_ anyway!?"

"I forgot the part where that was your business!"

"_Excuse me_!? _I'm_ sailing this ship _too_ you know!"

"Oh, right, I _forgot_! Cleaning out the quarters is _such_ an important part of sailing, how could I have been so _inconsiderate_?!"

"I'm only cleaning the quarters because that's what Kaida asked me to do! I _know_ how to sail a ship!"

"And she asked _me_ to take care of the sails, so why don't _you_ do _your_ job and let _me_ do _mine_!?"

"Because you're going to ruin all of our rope!!!"

"I SAID I CAN FIX IT D(BEEP)IT!!!"

"FINE THEN, FIX IT! I'LL JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH THE _MASTER_ AT WORK WHY DON'T I!?!?"

"Anyone else have a headache yet?" I asked as Aizira and Keilic came up from below deck, both looking more than a little irritated.

"I'm about to kill my brother, does anyone have a problem with that?" Aizira asked.

"I'm about to kill myself, does anyone have a problem with_ that_?" Keilic asked.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad." I said with a sigh, "I mean, sure they can't seem to have _one single civil conversation with each other_, but suicide is hardly going to solve it. What we need is two good long pieces of rope, and gags." I said, making the two of them laugh hard.

"SEE!? I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST PUT IT INTO KNOTS THAT DOESN'T WORK!!!" Farah yelled.

"What's Kassima doing?" I asked Aizira.

"She's playing with that bird thing down in the storage area." Aizira answered.

"_Really_?" I asked, suddenly interested. I hadn't really been keeping very close tabs on the others, in fact I'd been letting them come and go so long as they made sure they stayed out of sight and out of trouble. This had sort of been a bad idea concerning Aggle because the next thing we knew we were waking up to a Bano who had been decorated with sea weed and coral, which he did _not_ appreciate no matter _how much_ he liked Aggle. But the last thing I had expected from _Deskor_ was to be playing with Kassima. What an interesting turn of events _this_ was.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird, but sorta sweet in a very odd, disturbing way." She told me. "By the way, has that one harpy thing had her baby yet?" She asked.

"No, thank _god_." I answered, "But if she makes me put my hand on her stomach to feel it wiggle…ugh, you'd think it was an alien tentacle monster or something inside her stomach!"

"Gee, thank you for that. Exactly_ what are_ you talking about?" Keilic asked.

"Remember Bawaka and Kukwakin?" I asked him, and he nodded, "Well, their real names are the Dahaka and Kukarkin and Kukarkin is pregnant with the Dahaka's daughter, whom I got suckered into naming Solgara." I told him.

"Aaaaaand so, when the prince finds out about this he's probably going to rant about having nightmares again? Exactly _why_ did he react that way?" Asked Keilic.

"You _don't_ want to know." Aizira said, looking a bit green herself.

"Suffice it to say neither the Dahaka nor Kukarkin are particularly…ah…_pleasant_ to look at." I told him. "You know what Sabrielle looks like? Well, when it comes to beauty…she's _it_. And she's not even the same as the rest of them." I said.

"So, what _is_ she if she's not an 'inner demon'?" Asked Keilic.

"She's an inner angel." Answered Aizira, "At least, I'm guessing she's the one?" She asked.

"Yes, she is." I answered, nodding. "A while back I let them all out to get some fresh air and stretch their legs a bit, and one of them, Wemlast, revealed to me that…well…they were changing, that _I_ was changing. I was becoming…different, and so a large number of the demons that have just been sleeping for the past few years finally disappeared forever, and in their place came Sabrielle. All my demons were born from the negative aspects of my soul, but Sabrielle…I'm not entirely sure _what_ happened, exactly. I remember Zasalamel, I remember that he was holding the sword in my stomach so that I wouldn't be able to reverse time and make the wound disappear, and he was waiting for me to die. But then I realized…I didn't want to die, I wanted to _live_." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I know what you're thinking," I told Keilic, "But you have to understand, for the longest time, since before I was even old enough to understand what death really_ was_, I've wanted to die. My life was nothing but hell, and it was only through the power of one of my inner demons that I did live. But now…" I sighed, feeling the wind whipping through my hair, smelling the salt of the sea, I didn't even mind the arguing sounds of Farah and Alzik anymore, "Now I want to _live_, I want to _live_, no, not for the prince, I want to live for _myself_. I want to live _because_ of the prince, because of Kassima, because of you, and Alzik, and Farah. I want to live because even though our lives are filled with chaos and worry, for the first time I can feel bits of happiness, I have friends, I have a _life_. And I wasn't going to let Zasalamel take that away from me. Sabrielle is an angel who was born, not just from my love, but from my desire to live, to be alive, to _stay_ alive. I want to experience all this world has to offer, I want to grow old in this world, I want to use my power and strength to help it, I want to become _apart_ of this world, even though I wasn't born here, even though it isn't my own."

"That's…that's just so wonderful." Aizira murmured.

_"Yes, it's so wonderful I want to **throw up**."_ A familiar voice said, and I turned to see Monigan hanging over the side of the rail and looking more than a little put out about something. _"By the way, we're swiftly approaching a Persian ship, and guess who's on it."_ She told me, grinning widely.

My breath caught in my throat and I scrambled to the front end of the ship. Sure enough, a boat was coming into view, and as we neared it, Sabrielle let go of her control over the boat and allowed it to sail by wind and momentum, still gaining on the other ship, but now not going fast enough that we would be in danger of overtaking it.

But before we got there, Alzik and Farah's bickering brought me back to reality, and they needed to be dealt with.

"Alright you two!" I said, breaking them up, "You can stop that now. We are currently approaching the very ship that my one true love is on, and if either of you interrupt our sappy-romantic reunion, I will be more than a _little_ upset because I haven't seen him in over a whole, freak'n _month_ and not even the _gods_ could find an excuse good enough to spoil this for me. Alright? Are we clear? Good!" I said, not giving them the chance to answer.

"We're already nearing their ship? That's _amazing_!" Farah exclaimed, looking over to see us coming towards it.

"Oh yes, _truly_ amazing, we've only been—OUCH! What was that for!?" Alzik exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where I'd punched him.

"Okay, I'm just going to make it a rule that neither of you are allowed to say _anything_ to each other, _or about_ each other for at _least_ until I've had my sappy-romantic moment? Got it?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said at once, and then they glared at each other for it, but they respected my wishes at least enough not to _say_ anything to each other.

From a distance the captain of the other ship exchanged a friendly hail with Keilic, not yet realizing who he was, and even though their ship was definitely bigger, it was about the same height as ours, only quite a bit wider, and so was naturally slower than we were due to the fact that it, too, was a sail boat and relied on the wind to keep it moving. The other ship didn't seem too bothered by our presence, the captain obviously didn't seem concerned about us. Well, we were really too small to pose much threat, and we had no cannons or weapons out at the moment. So even though the prince was out on deck, he wasn't paying much attention to us, in fact he was at the front end of the ship, just like me, and staring straight ahead. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice when I jumped from my position to the railing, and then began scooting over so that I was right in front of him. All the others had gathered to the front of _our_ ship to watch, and Keilic, at least, was grinning like an idiot.

I lifted myself up onto the rail in a crouching position so that, out of nowhere, I just suddenly appeared in front of him, our faces only inches apart, and the look on _his_ face when he saw me almost made the whole thing worth it.

"Hey there handsome." I said, "Whatcha looking at?"

XP

Prince: Ah, _you_, gorgeous.

Kaida: Heh, thought so. (They start making out)

Kioko: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Get a room!!!

DP: Or two, preferable separate with me in one of them. Guess whose. Okay my turn!!! (Pulls Kaida from Prince and starts making out with her himself)

Prince: HEY!!!

Rhea: (Gasp)!!! Kioko!!! Your hands!!! YOU'VE GOT SOMEONE'S SOUL ON YOUR HANDS!!!

Kioko: THAT'S AN ALLERGIC REACTION YOU NITWIT!!!

Rhea: Oh…

FD: An allergic reaction to _what_, exactly?

Kioko: …never you mind. Where's the Benadryl?

Rhea: But, but how are you having an allergic reaction? The only thing you're allergic to is…(GASP!) KIOKO!!! THAT'S ILLEGAL!!!

Kioko: Not if you SHUT UP!!!

Kaida: What's illegal?

Kioko: Never you mind.

Rhea: But Kioko! You still have two more years of probation left!!! What if you get caught!?

DP: Exactly what were you handling there?

Kioko: I _won't_ get caught if you _keep it down_!!! The Guild isn't likely to mess with the dragon king's daughter, so as long as I'm in your house and you don't say anything I'm _fine_.

Rhea: But, but, you could really hurt yourself! It's the only thing you're allergic to! And it's dangerous already as it is! Why do you think it's illegal!?

Kioko: Why do you think it's so valuable?

Rhea: But…

Kioko: JUST GET TO THE FAQ ALREADY!!!

Rhea: You do it!

Kioko: What? Why?

Rhea: Because I said so!!!

Q: Who is Zasalamel, really?

A: Some people seem a bit confused. Zasalamel is, in fact, an original character, alright? It was only his _name_ that was taken from Soul Caliber 3, they're not the same person, kapeesh (sp?)?

Q: Why is Kaida so afraid of him?

A: Because he's a freaky guy?

Zasalamel: (Strong British accent) I must say, I do _not_ like my character at all so far. I don't believe anyone told me I was playing a sword-wielding muscle man when I signed up for this gig.

Rhea: Well you are! So deal with it! The real Zasalamel from Soul Caliber got a restraining order so you'll have to do.

Zasalamel: _Brilliant_, bloody brilliant…(Mutters something about talking to agent about this)

Q: How come Alzik and Farah don't like each other?

A: We got a serious case of 'prince and the pauper' going on here, the two of them just got off on the wrong foot and now they can't seem to get back up to right themselves for some reason. Besides, if everyone liked everyone else the story would be boring.

Q: What's the deal with Monigan being all moapy and Deskor becoming Kassima's babysitter?

A: The Inner Demons are changing, Monigan's resisting and Deskor's…just decided that it's futile in light of a pair of big kitty eyes.

Q: So just exactly _what_ were you handling that—

Kioko: I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY NOW WHERE'S THE F(BEEP)ING BENADRYL!?!?!?

Rhea: Read and Review…hopefully we'll be able to keep Kioko out of Witch Jail!!!

Kioko: IT'S CALLED A PRISON YOU NUMBSKULL!!!


	15. Adopt A Daddy

A/N: MEEP!!!

Kioko: What?

Rhea: Meep!

Kioko: Okay…good for you.

XP

"K-Kaida!" he cried, an expression of pure joy on his face as he took me by the waist and spun around in the air, "Oh gods, Kaida is it really _you_?!" He exclaimed, holding me so tightly I was almost having a hard time breathing.

"Well I'll be d(beep)ed!" Said a familiar voice near us, and I turned to find Orzan standing there, staring at me as though he simply could _not_ believe his eyes, "Kaida? It really is you? We're not all going crazy? But _how_, by heaven, did you get here so _swiftly_!? You're suppose to be in India!!!" he exclaimed.

"She's full of surprises Orzan!" Keilic called, and Orzan jumped and spun to stare at the rest of my little crew.

"Lord Keilic! Lord Keilic you too!? Ye gods, what are the odds?! And here I was thinking you'd done yourself in going after Kaida! I ought to box your ears for running off like that, but I'm too happy to see you alive." He said, leaning over the rail.

I laughed and turned back to the Prince, who was still holding me up with his arm hooked beneath my bottom and the other clutching me around my back. "So, Prince, are you going to kiss me now or are we just going to stand here and stare at each other for the rest of the day?" I asked him, grinning.

He grinned right back at me, "I think I'd just like to stare at you for a while." He answered.

"Oh for the love of—" I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him full on the mouth _myself_.

A round of cheers and whistles erupted as both ships shouted their approval, not that we paid much attention at first. Neither of us really wanted to break off the kiss, but as we were in _public_ making it _too long_ would just be embarrassing. So after a moment we broke apart, and we just smiled at each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much." I murmured.

"I missed you more." He whispered.

"I think the lovers would like to be alone for a while, don't you captain?" Asked Orzan loudly, making the two of us laugh.

"Yes, I believe so." The captain said, as the Prince carried me towards the door down to the decks below.

"Yeah, and just so we're clear if we're disturbed there had better be a life-threatening emergency, otherwise there _will be_." I called out at them all.

"Yes _ma'am_!" Orzan said, saluting me and looking as though he were having the time of his life.

The prince carried me all the way into his room, which was much bigger, much nicer, and had far more furnishings than ours did, where he bolted the door shut and brought me over to the mattress bed. Only then did he lay me down, but he didn't let go of me, he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

There was no rush, we were in no hurry, we simply wanted to be together, to be _with_ each other, to cherish and love each other. It was slow at first as clothing was shed, but then the heat became too much, and we allowed ourselves to fall pray to the rushing stream that was our passion, becoming intoxicated with one another, and _becoming_ one another. We were two halves of a greater whole, and we were together at last.

It was the best we'd ever had, I could see it in his eyes as well. It had never been quite so _incredible_ before. Even when we were saying goodbye that night when I had accepted his marriage proposal. Perhaps it was that we realized just _how much_ we loved each other in that time apart, we realized how much we _needed_ one another, and how hard it was to exist without the other. Perhaps our time apart could have been shorter, but I certainly can't say that it wasn't good for us, and for our relationship.

But I wasn't _ever_ going to do that again unless I absolutely _had_ to and he absolutely _could not come with me_.

I told him everything afterwards. I told him what Wemlast said to me, I told him about Zasalamel, about Farah, about the Order of the All-Seeing Eye, about Mychala, and about Tormal's death. I told him about Sabrielle, about how she had appeared. And I also told him…that I wanted to adopt Kassima, to make her _our_ daughter, if that was alright with him.

"Of _course_ it is." He said, kissing me lovingly, "Babylon may not particularly want her becoming heir to the throne, but that doesn't mean we can't adopt her as our own. And maybe they will accept her, maybe she'll grow up to be a strong woman, just like you, and a great ruler for our people."

"Thank you, thank you _so_ much…" I murmured, clutching him tightly, tears of joy in my eyes.

The prince sighed in a slightly irritated manner and nuzzled my neck, "Guess who wants a turn." He grumbled.

"Do I have to?" I groaned, making him laugh.

_"Oh **come on**!!! Didn't you miss me too?"_ the Dark Prince demanded.

"No, not really." I answered lightly, and the prince laughed even more.

_"You are a cruel woman, you know that?"_ He said, though his tone wasn't quite as put out as you would expect.

"Yeah, and, let me guess, that's exactly why you want me for yourself, isn't it?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

_"That and your unfaultable intelligence my dear."_ He answered silkily. _"So, do I get a turn now?"_ He asked.

"…beg for it." I told him. The prince was now laughing so hard he'd rolled off me and was curling up, clutching his stomach.

_"What!? I'm not going to **beg** woman! You're just as much mine as you are his, I don't have to **beg** for anything!"_ He exclaimed.

"News flash, buddy, you're just as much _mine_ as I am _yours_, and I want to hear you beg for it." I told him.

_"**Why**!?"_ He demanded.

"Because at the moment I am simply not in the mood to sleep with _you_, but having you at my feet and in my power begging me like a slave would _get_ me in the mood." I answered.

"Oh this is going to be good." The prince said with a sort of vindictive pleasure as he grinned over at me questioningly. I nodded, and he transformed himself into the Dark Prince, who looked very sour.

**_"I'm not begging you for anything, woman."_** He told me, rolling over and pinning me down on the bed by my wrists.

I just smirked at him, and teleported myself to the other side of the room where I leaned nonchalantly against the wall, looking at my nails, "Oh well, I guess you don't want it then, you can let the prince take control now." I said airily.

**_"What tha—alright now, that's cheating."_** He said, but there was a playful smirk on his face as he pounced after me. I, however, jumped over him, making him practically slam into the wall.

"Oh, yes, like trying to play fair with you is going to get me anywhere." I snorted, "On your knees, Kage." I ordered, smirking.

**_"What did you just call me?"_** He asked, **_"Kag? Isn't that part of the name for one of your devils?"_**

"It's pronounced kah-geh." I corrected, "And you mean Kagero? Yes, but the two words mean entirely different things. Kage_ro_ means mayfly, while _Kage_, on its own, means 'shadow'. I think it suites you." I told him.

**_"It has a sort of ring to it. But I prefer that other name you gave me, Dark Prince. It fits me quite well, don't you think?"_** He purred, slinking over to me. His eyes trailed to the ring on my finger, and I smirked at him.

"Perhaps." I said, "Kage's easier though, and it ends in a vowel so it'll be easier to yell at you using it. Oh, I'm sorry, is this annoying you?" I asked, waving the hand with the ring in front of him. He snatched the hand and attempted to take the ring off himself, but once more I teleported, only this time over to the bed, "You want it, Kage?" I asked playfully.

**_"YESSSSSS!"_** He hissed, pouncing on me and throwing me down so he could grab my hand and try again.

Not wanting it to get lost, I banished the right directly to the Manor and then, as a sand creature, pulled him down and kissed him. He chuckled in satisfaction and deepened the kiss.

It was a long time before me, the prince, or the newly-named Kage left that room.

XD

"Mommy!!!" Kassima called from the other boat as the two of us walked out on deck. Orzan had managed to get over onto our ship and was now talking to both Keilic and Alzik, while Farah had come over to this ship, and Aizira was standing at the edge of the other with Kassima on her shoulders. The ships were sailing at a close proximity to one another, but as one of them was being controlled completely by Sabrielle, this wasn't a problem even though the crewmen seemed to feel a bit nervous about the smaller ship. So jumping from one ship to another was a piece of cake for the prince and me.

"Hello Kassima." I said, taking her from Aizira's shoulders and hugging her tightly. "Guess who this is!" I said, turning her so she could see the Prince.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, reaching out for him. I busted out laughing, not because of how swiftly she caught on, but because of the look on the prince's face when she said this, a look that continued when he awkwardly took her from me and she hugged him tightly around the neck.

A big goofy grin spread across his face as he hugged her back, and I was just watching him melt into a pill of putty. Kassima wasn't even the daughter of his flesh, but she had somehow adopted the both of us as her parents, and had just wrapped her new daddy right around her little finger.

"Awwwwwww, that's just so _cuuuuuuute_!!!" Aizira squealed, and I laughed.

"Cuddly, isn't she?" I asked him.

"Now _that's_ the sort of thing that turns hard battle-worn warriors into a bunch of buffoons." Orzan said, coming over to us and snickering. "I see the child has taken you prisoner, my Prince, I'd offer to free you, but I'm afraid I am no match for the likes of her."

"That's right! My daddy, you can't have him!" Kassima declared, turning around so she could blow her tongue at Orzan, something that made us all laugh. It was just so _adorable_.

_"Awwww, how cute, I just want to **throw up**."_ Kage said, but we ignored him.

"Okay, okay, my turn!" I said, trying to get Kassima from the prince, but he held her back.

"No way! You had her for _how_ long?! She's mine now! Back off!" He said, pulling his knee up to stop me.

"I saw her first!" I exclaimed.

"No! Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" He said, practically dancing away and holding Kassima, who was _thoroughly_ enjoying herself and giggling so much she was having a hard time breathing, away from me.

"Daddy you sound just like Deskor!" Kassima exclaimed.

The two of us froze in shock as we stared at her, still giggling by our reactions, and we looked at each other. "The sea-gull thing?" He asked.

"The sea-gull thing." I answered, and the two of us busted out laughing.

"I just missed something, didn't I?" Orzan asked because the others were also laughing. "Who is Deskor?"

"Uh, no one of importance!" Aizira said swiftly, smiling a bit nervously.

"Hey Kassima, are you ticklish?" The prince asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Um, no!" She exclaimed.

"Oh_ really_?" He grinned, and the next moment Kassima was giggling like mad and squirming hard in his arms, but he wasn't letting her go just like that.

"EEEEE!!! Stop it! Stop it I'm not ticklish!!!" She squealed.

"I think you're lying!" The prince said, and he started laughing when she managed to twist out of his arms and run across the deck. He went right after her though, and Aizira let out another 'awwwwwww'.

"Are you sure you're engaged?" She moaned tragically at me.

"Psh, you think he was that way to begin with? Heck no! I have him_ trained_, and yes, we _are_ engaged, you may be my sister substitute but you're not running away with all my hard work!" I told her, causing the others to laugh hard.

"Why is it that I get the feeling you're not entirely _joking_?" Asked Kailic with a slightly nervous smile that made us laugh even harder. A shriek of laughter told us that the prince had gotten his hands on Kassima again, and we looked over to see him lying down on the deck wrestling with her. And all the while I could hear his dark side yelling at him about how undignified his position was and how no one was going to have any respect for him, especially not Kassima, after _this_, which just made me laugh harder. Unfortunately I laughed in such a way it gave the impression that there was something _else_ I was giggling at, so I had to explain about how utterly _different_ having the prince act this way with Kassima was to how he acted when we first met.

XD

"So tell me all of what's been going on so far." I said when we settled down in a private room on their ship. Our boat was being manned by some of the crew from this one. It didn't need to be, but allowing it to drift beside us like that without anyone on it would spook the crew of this one, with good reason, and now it was just my crew, with Kassima locked up securely in the prince's room (probably playing with Deskor right now) as well as the Prince and Orzan around the table. Candles kept the room lit up well enough to see, and the crew had orders neither to disturb us, nor to listen at the door.

"I know that the reason you're headed for Egypt is because the prince got caught with India's treasure," I went on, "But I'm not sure how, why, or _who_. Check that, I know _exactly_ who, but I'd like to hear your accounts of that." I said.

"How…how do you know that?" Asked Orzan slowly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"She's full of surprises." Keilic said.

"Yes, she is, speaking of the Dagger." The prince said, and he took something from his belt, opened it, and out came none other than the Dagger of Time, illuminating the table much more adequately than the candles, though with a soft, beautiful blue glow. He gave it to me, "I think this rightfully belongs to you." He told me.

"What? But I thought it belonged to India." Orzan asked, frowning in confusion.

"No," Said Farah, "We were given the Dagger of Time to protect. It was India's most prized treasure, because we were trusted to hold it for when the Empress of Time arrived." She told him, "And Kaida _is_ the Empress of Time."

"Second generation, but yeah." I added to Orzan's stunned, disbelieving face.

"My Prince, did you know of this?!" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I was there when she _became_ the Empress of Time." He answered.

"That's one of the reasons why you could never defeat me, Orzan." I said, smirking at him, "I am the Empress of Time, I know your every move, even before you do." I told him, using an accent like Kaileena.

The prince stared at me, "Okay, _that's_ freaky. You sounded _exactly_ like Kaileena. Don't do that." He told me.

"Kaileena?" Orzan questioned.

"She was Empress before me. I became Empress so that she could return to her own world. Trust me, I had _no idea_ what I was getting myself into when I did it." I told him. "Yeah, did you know? I have _followers_!" I said in a falsely cheerful voice, "A whole range of cultists that have been practically worshiping me for who knows _how_ long that _I_ didn't even know about until Farah told me about them!" I said. "And now they're gathering up all the different sects devoted to the Empress of Time and are going to make themselves into an army so they can help me fight against Zasalamel."

"Zasalamel? Who is he?" Asked Orzan.

"Oh boy…this is going to take a while." I sighed, laying my head down on my crossed arms.

Eventually everything (or almost everything) was explained, and the questions that all the others had were, also, answered. As I pretty much knew the most about what was going on, I got to do a lot of the explaining. Unfortunately when Orzan began to press the issue of how I had escaped from Zasalamel when he was a stronger fighter than I was, and somehow seemed to realize that I wasn't being entirely truthful when I told him I just teleported Farah and me away, I found myself put in a very sticky spot.

"Orzan, there _are_ some things about Kaida that she doesn't want the entire world knowing." The prince said in an undertone.

But Orzan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Forgive me for being so forward, but I somehow get the feeling that there is something that everyone in this room but I am aware of, and which all of you are hiding from me." He said. "But perhaps I _am_ being forward, perhaps the lady Kaida does not trust me enough with this secret. If that be the case, then I shall press no further." He was trying to be polite and respectful about it, but there was hurt in his tone, and his expression became a stony mask of indifference that I hated more than the look of outrage I was expecting.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Alright, Orzan, but I'm warning you now," I said in a severe voice, "Once you understand it all, you may wish you'd simply stayed ignorant." I told him.

The candlelight flickered, and out from the shadows, I called _them_, as many of them as I thought would adequately fit in the room without crowding it _too_ much. And they emerged from all around, Orzan's eyes were wide, but he was the only one surprised. The others were, understandably, a bit nervous, but they knew that there was nothing any of these creatures could do to them. Orzan, however, was not so secure in this knowledge, if he even understood what was going on. He was looking at me with an expression of fear and misunderstanding on his face. But if he was looking at me for reassurance, he didn't get it. Kagero was wrapped around me, and looking at him with his eyes in an amused position at my shoulder.

"Well, don't be rude." I told him, "Say hello."

XP

Rhea: No time for FAQ today! I _do_ have a job, unfortunately…XP R&R Peoples!


	16. Blackness

A/N: KIOKO LOOKIT!!! I SQUISHED A BUG ON MY PAPER PLATE AND NOW IT'S SO SQUISHED IT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS PRACTICALLY DRAWN THERE!!! ISN'T IT FUNNY!?

Kioko: Uuuuuuuh…hilarious…I'm just going to, uh, step over to the telephone, and…make some _calls_.

XP

"Who—what _are_ they?!" Orzan exclaimed, staring around at all the creatures that were suddenly surrounding us.

_"Manifestations."_ Monigan answered for me.

**"Incarnations of a human heart."** Said Kagero.

**"We are nightmares."** Said Deskor.

**"We are sins."** Said Kukarkin.

_"We are the icons of destruction manifested through human folly."_ Said Gorra.

_"We are suffering,", "And agony,", "And fear!"_ Said the sisters.

**"We are Inner Demons." **Said Wemlast's deep voice, more terrible than the rest of them, **"Born from the human which sits before you, born from her heart, her mind, her soul, we were crafted with our own minds, our own consciousness and, most of us, our own bodies. Forms to take and use to influence the outside world. We have power over reality itself, terrible powers. You think you understand our host, our creator? You think you know her well? Think again. Kaida is strong because we tormented her, we tortured her throughout her childhood, and she rose up to conquer us. But as she changes, so do we. As her desires and her emotions change, so do our own. And now a new being has been born from her heart. Not a demon, but an angel."** She told Orzan.

"An…I don't, I don't understand…" Orzan murmured, "You, you _created_ them?" He asked me, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but the way you say it makes it sound like I did it on purpose. Trust me, if I had a _choice_, _none_ of them would even _exist_, except for the one." I answered. And, as if on cue, a light burned at the end of the room, and out walked Sabrielle, a battle-ready angel with a blazing sword at her side. All the others seemed to shy away from her, certainly many of them hissed and went back into the Manor just to get away from her. She illuminated the room far more brightly than any flame possibly could, throwing everything into such sharp relief that, for a moment, it was hard to look at her, or anything for that matter, as our eyes had been getting use to the candle light.

Orzan let out a breath of awe, as did the Prince. "Is that…?"

"Yes," I answered him, "That's Sabrielle."

Sabrielle slowly nodded her head once, and her blazing golden eyes stared into Orzan's, as though she were judging him right then and there. She seemed satisfied, and she turned to me, **"A storm approaches, and with it comes a ship of dangerous men and women alike."** She said.

"Are they hostile?" I asked, frowning. "Will they attack?"

**"Well, they _would_ ordinarily. However,"** There was amusement in her eyes, **"They happen to have a prophet who _is_ what he says he is with them, and would know their Empress the moment he sees her."** She told me.

My head hit the table a few times, and the others started snickering at my reaction. "Can we just avoid them?" I asked.

**"I'm afraid that would not be wise, because the course to do so would be dangerous, and taking such control over the ships would likely spook the sailors more than we need right now."** She told me.

"Maybe if I just hid…"

**"They would attack."**

"D(beep)it! Why do I have to have such hostile followers!?" I exclaimed, pulling on my hair. "What in the _world_ am I suppose to say to them!? 'Sorry can't stay to chat, we're busy high-tailing it to Egypt because I'm afraid of this hooded guy who's after my blood'!?" I asked, feeling the cold pangs of nervous panic building in my stomach.

"Say to them whatever you said to Jemal that made those others so willing to fight for you, even though you didn't ask them to." Farah told me.

**"This sect believes in an Empress of battle, which you are, but you are also an Empress of compassion, which is what the Order of the All-Seeing Eye truly sought after. Whatever you may think, Kaida, you _are_ the Empress of these people. They have chosen to follow the very image of you of their own free will, and they will wish even more to follow the real you, if only for the concern you show for them and other human beings. When the prophets first saw you, they saw you as you truly are. A strong powerful woman, worthy of their loyalty and adoration. Over the years that image has been skewed, but it is still you, however different these sects see your image, they are still searching for you."** Sabrielle told me.

"I really…I never asked anyone to follow me like this! They, they think of me as a god, but I'm _not_! I make mistakes! How am I suppose to lead these people when I don't even know what they want from me!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't think it's about what _they_ want from _you_, Kaida." Said Aizira, "I think it's about what _you_ want from _them_."

"It's almost as if they knew there would be something that you needed from them, as if they knew about the situation that's erupting, and about your involvement in it long ago." The prince came in, frowning in deep thought.

"But what can I _possibly_ ask of them!?" I exclaimed.

**"Nothing."** Answered Sabrielle, and I stared at her. **"Tell them what's been happening, tell them about their brother order, tell them about Zasalamel. You won't have to ask for anything, just as you didn't need to ask anything of the Order of the All-Seeing Eye. They would be far more proud of their accomplishments if they were to perform them for you of their own free will than because you asked them to do it. To them, you stood for free will, order, compassion, and justice. You will not be able to please everyone, but the vast majority shall follow you simply because that is what they have grown up knowing. You can tell them to choose their own paths, but in the end they will choose yours simply because you gave them that choice."** She explained.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, I did _not_ want to do this.

The prince put his hand on my shoulder, "You know, you don't give yourself much credit. You're better at speaking to people than you think. You're always able to get your point across, remember when you talked to Father about the war in India? You really did make an impression on him, and you wouldn't have been able to do that if you were unable to speak out to others." He told me.

"I know, I _know_, it's just…I don't know _what_ to tell them! Have we even thought about what we're going to _do_ once we get to Egypt?" I asked.

"The King told me to keep the prince safe until everything was smoothed out. You know the dagger was found in your rooms? But somehow the King knows without any shadow of a doubt that it had been planted there, but the fact that the prince was caught with it…the duke has the whole castle abuzz with the scandal, and everyone believes it really _was_ the Prince and his 'consort' who stole the dagger from India. We had to escape, otherwise the duke would have called for a public execution. Since Keilic left to go after Kaida, he somehow worked that up into a scandal as well concocted by the prince, saying that he was killed by Kaida, who ran away to cover her tracks, even though Kaida was long gone before Keilic even knew she was leaving. The King doesn't believe it for one second, thank the gods, but the Duke has power of his own in the court, and it isn't as though Kaida is exactly _popular_ with the king's public officials. It's safe to say you're the _last_ woman that _they_ want as their queen." Orzan explained.

"Yeah, I'll bet the duke is just having a _field day_ with this." I snarled, glowering. And Orzan looked at me in slight surprise.

"Orzan, the dagger was found in Kaida's rooms…because my father gave me a gift to give to the prince and…and I left it there by accident…that gift? That was the Dagger." Keilic confessed, looking down at his hands, ashamed.

Orzan's mouth fell open and he looked at the prince and I, as though hoping that either of us would refute this, but I gritted my teeth, "I don't think he's exactly in league with Zervan, or that he was, but I know that he's hoping to seize the throne from the prince, somehow. How? I'm not sure, if he thinks Keilic is dead, that'll be a problem. Or maybe he's just trying to take revenge, I don't know, but if you think about it, it fits, doesn't it? How do you think he knew what the Dagger _was_ when no one else in Persia had any idea what sort of treasure it was that was stolen from India?" I asked.

"I _thought_ that was somewhat suspicious…" Orzan said, a deep frown on his face.

"But how are we going to _prove_ it?" Asked Farah, crossing her arms over her chest and looking just as angry as any of us, "I'm sure that if Keilic 'comes back to life' and claims his father planted the dagger on _him_, he's going to have a hard time proving it, _and_ this man would likely say that Keilic's fallen under Kaida's spell or what-not." She said, glowering.

"We could try explaining the situation to the Egyptians and ask for their help…" Keilic said.

"And they would care…why?" I asked in false cheerfulness. "I think we're pretty much on our own here…unless, of course, you count the cultists. But what sort of power would they have over Persia or anywhere else?" I asked.

"You would be surprised." Orzan said, glowering slightly, "I've heard of these cults, Kaida, and I'm afraid to say that what I've heard, isn't good. They have good friends in high places, most of them are nomadic, they like to travel, but others…Let's just say that if you're in one of these cults, you don't go telling people, but they _do_ know and that gives you a sort of immunity, because those who _do_ know are _not_ going to want to get on your bad side. They make powerful assassins, and would create an even more great and terrible army if brought together. I think it's safe to say that when we reach Egypt, one of these sects is going to be in a very high place and will likely be sitting right next to the king." He said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that the _queen_ of Egypt is one of my followers!?" I exclaimed.

"It's rumored that only women from these cults becomes queen, because of the strength and skills they are taught as children. It's only rumors, but if there's someone in court that other people shy away from and respect well, you can bet he or she's one of your followers." Orzan told me.

"Graaaaaaate. Fan-freak'n-tastic…" I grumbled. "I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, though. Still…" I sighed, rubbing at my temples.

"You'll do fine. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll know what to do. And if not," The prince grinned, "You can always try again." He said, making me laugh.

XD

Unfortunately when the time _did_ come…they attacked.

Fire from an unknown source was shot upon both ships, and the smaller one, the one that we'd sailed in, caught fire first, and was burning far too swiftly.

"Kassima's in there!!!" I cried, as, in desperation, I had already shifted Bano from one ship to the other with my sands, not caring about the fact that it seriously spooked the sailors.

I scrambled down to the lower decks, my heart racing. The bottom was filling up with water, and Kassima was trapped on top of one of the crates, the pile of which was now burning, and she was crying, paralyzed in fear and unable to move. I scrambled up the pile and grabbed her, running back the way I had come. The path, however, was blocked, we were trapped.

For one heart-stopping moment, I thought we were going to die. But Sabrielle came just in time to pluck us from danger and burst through to the upper level, allowing us a safe way through to the deck.

The ship was sinking, and the other was going to follow it if I didn't do something swiftly. I teleported over to the other ship and stuffed Kassima into Aizira's arms, I then ran to the bow in order to see what was coming.

There was just one, but it was big, it was _huge_, and it was most definitely of the same kind that had taken the prince and I captive before we reached Babylon. Not the same one, no, there was a difference, a _very_ big difference painted on the side of it in burning red. It was the mirrored kanji symbol for destruction, the middle character on my back that Sacrosanct had put there. How appropriate! I stared at it with growing rage as it came up so that we were side-by-side, hooks grabbing the only remaining ship and pulling it close to a net. This ship may be bigger than the one we sailed in, but it was still easy pray for a gigantic thing like _that_.

I took one of the chains the hooks were attached too and practically flew up it. I was mad, no, I was _pissed_! I seriously did not see _any_ reason why we should be attacked like this!!! Whether or not I was the Empress of Time!!! Just _what_ kind of image were _these_ people following!?

Whatever it was, it was a seriously messed up one, one, obviously, made to suite whichever prophet of theirs started this particular sect. Or maybe it's just these people _like_ killing and _I_ was their reason for it.

A roar came to my ears which confirmed this assumption, a roar of words that were repeated like a chant throughout the ship of the men and woman, all dressed in similar outfits to the ones that the sand monsters had worn. Woman were like blade-dancers, in those different outfits, all with the destruction symbol at the right side of their forehead, while men wore the raider outfits that had that symbol on the backs of them. Some didn't even have shirts on, revealing that it was also tattooed there as well, like a brand.

It's like they were all different religions that worshiped the same 'god', taking the parts of their god they liked and focusing on _that_ while completely ignoring the overall whole! Over here there's Baptist, here there's Methodist, here there's Mormons, and over there are Jews! Now, not saying those religions just left out stuff about their god that they didn't like or anything, but the fact was that I WASN'T A FREAK'N GOD!!! I MEAN, WHAT THE CRAP!?!? _Seriously_!!! If I were a god I would have gotten rid of the voices in my head FIRST THING!!! But, what do you know, THEY'RE STILL THERE!!!

And the words they were saying? Well, let's just say their chant went something like this,

_When blood runs gold and false gods die_

_She'll rise through fire with an angel's cry _

_The sky shall turn a perpetual black _

_Seeking her pray, there's fire in her track _

This was worse than the 'coming to create paradise' bit! I was the Empress of _Time_, not Battle for gods' sakes!!! Bunch of loons!

It'd been far too long since I'd had a good fight, and at least my skills weren't rusty. But these were no amateurs that I was matching blades with, and fending them off three at a time was difficult enough. Thankfully the prince came to my side, and in his hand he held the water sword and another blade that he must have picked up somewhere.

"Your blood shall please the Empress!" Hissed a blade-dancer woman, attempting to jump on top of me, only to be kicked right out of the air with a high roundhouse.

"Wouldn't count on _that_ one b(beep)!" I snarled, plunging my blade through the shoulder of one of the big burly men after dodging his attack. I felt a knife catch me from behind, but the moment it was gone I rewound time upon the wound itself, making it disappear and turning around to send the shocked and confused cultist over board. Over on our ship, some of the cultist had slid down. But Orzan, Aizira, Alzik, Keilic, and Farah were all making short work of them. The prince and I were having it out with the ones up top.

It felt almost like the old days on the Island of time, only here there were more, they seemed more skilled, though easier to kill when we got a hit in.

I really didn't care anymore. I was sick of it, I was fed up, I was _angry_! We'd do better to just slaughter the whole lot of them than bother getting them to join the Order of the All-Seeing Eye. I wondered, as I unleashed the daggertail upon them, just how many had they killed, sacrificed, in _my_ name. It made me sick with fury. These people knew _nothing_ about me!!! How _dare_ they even _claim_ to follow my image!? It was completely and utterly ridiculous!!!

And then I heard a sound that caused my blood to freeze.

"MOMMY!!!"

"KASSIMA!!!" The prince and I screamed at once. We saw her, held tightly in the arms of a cultist, and after screaming a hand went over both mouth and nose, and I watched in my mind as she fell into a forced slumber and was taken below deck.

With a cry of rage and fury, the prince grabbed one of the ropes and swung himself towards the cultist that had Kassima, but he was too late, and the next thing I knew, a woman in form-fitting black armor appeared. She was not Shahdee, the hair was different as well as the facial structure, but her outfit was very similar to Shahdee's, and she bore the same kind of double blades that both Shahdee and Kaileena used. She blocked the prince's attack, and then threw something in his face, then she kicked him back and he stumbled, falling, amongst the other cultists.

"NO!" I snarled, slashing a furious path towards them with both blades and daggertail.

"Take the Proven alive and kill the useless ones!" She called.

"YOU B(BEEP)!!!" I cried, calling back my daggertail so that I could lock blades with her properly. She blocked my attack and kicked me back. A large space was made around us, apparently the two of us were to fight, though if I won, I didn't know that it would make much difference.

"You're strong, you will make an excellent addition to our Order!" She said, smirking at me and moving into the battle field.

"Like hell I will!" I growled.

"You won't have a choice. A talent like yours cannot be wasted upon simpletons like these." She said, using her sword to indicate the prince, unconscious and being held by two of the raider-like men. "You will serve the Empress of Time, you should be honored. But first, Prove your rank!" She said, crossing her blades before her, and moving so swiftly at me I almost thought that she, too, possessed the power to slow down time.

"I serve no one!" I declared, and our blades locked.

She wasn't Shahdee, but she fought almost exactly like the woman, and she was as strong as Shahdee had been when I'd last faced her, with, possibly, even more skill. But she wasn't as hard to wound, and she did not bleed out sand whose wound closed up before much more left it. Still, it was harder to actually _hit_ her than Shahdee.

But hit her I did. She was still far from being _my_ equal.

I had her on her stomach, one boot pinning her to the deck, and my swords on either side of her neck. A position I had Orzan in before he admitted defeat, and defeat her I _had_. "Order your men to let us go, or you die here and now." I told her with a hiss. But she laughed, she _laughed_! I couldn't believe it! What was she on about!? "You think I'm _joking_!?" I snarled at her.

"Oh no, no, no. I am fully aware that you do not hesitate to kill, which is part of what makes you such a desirable member. But you seem to be under the mistaken impression that this battle was meant to decide whether or not you go or stay. You stay whether or not you kill me, and I suggest you _don't_. If you'll take a look over to your right, you'll see your ship hanging in our net. Your comrades are on that ship, and your consort is in the clutches of my men. If you kill me, he dies too, as does the rest of your crewmates." She told me, laughing as I stared at the ship, and at the men who had the prince, both of which held their blades close to his neck as though to emphasize the woman's point.

With a snarling hiss, I pulled my blades from her, making sure I nicked her neck at least a little as I did so, and I stepped back. "Mark my words, b(beep), you _will_ die." I snarled.

But she looked at me amused, smirking through the line of blood that marked the slash I had given her across the face. That would scar, and if I knew how to curse a scar, I would have done it right then and there. "I look forward to the day when you think you can get away with it without loosing your consort!" She said laughing. And the next moment the same stuff that was used to knock out the prince was thrown into my own face. And though I tried to keep my breath, it didn't seem to matter. It sank into my skin,

And all I knew was blackness.

XD

Kaida: WHAT THE CRAP!!! I WON AND YET WE'RE STILL BEING TAKEN CAPTIVE!?!? THAT'S IT, THEY ARE _SO_ COMING FACE TO FACE WITH MY SAND FORM!

Kage (IE: Dark Prince): I'd like a crack at them myself as well.

Prince: THEY TOOK KASSIMA!!!

Kage: Oh BOO HOO!!! Good gods, we're better off without that little rat making you all soft.

Kaida: (Twitch, twitch)

Kage: Er…um…I was joking?

Kaida: Die. (Attacks him in sand form)

Kage: GAH! That's not fair!

Kioko: Huh, is he technically in 'sand form' like this or is he just in a copy body of the prince's?

Rhea: Uh, both?

Kioko: Riiiiiiight.

Rhea: That's the power of a purely text-based conversation!

Kioko: Lovely, so who's doing the FAQ today?

Rhea: Well, they're all busy, so I guess I'll do it.

Q: How come you named the Dark Prince 'Kage'?

A: I wanted to name him? Also I did it in honor of DarkxPrince's story 'Darkness Within'! XD

Q: So are these cultists just _everywhere_? Are they in Persia too?

A: Well they all started in Egypt actually, so we're gonna find a lot of them close to there especially.

Q: So what's with that song they were singing?

A: Oh, you'll find out.

Q: Why'd they take Kassima!?

A: Because they're mean!

Q: What's Kaida going to do when she wakes up?

A: You'll find out.

Kaida: I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to transform into my Sand Form, and I'm going to KILL THEM ALL!!!

Kage: Sounds good to me!

Q: Is the Duke in league with Zervan?

A: Maybe.

Q: What's the Duke's name.

A: Uuuuuuh…haven't come up with a name yet, because I'm lazy, my reviewers can give me suggestions though!

Rhea: Well, that's all for now! See you all again on Wednesday! Ja!


	17. Iron Snake

A/N: If only I could, I'd make a deal with god, I'd get him to swap our places, be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building!

Kioko: RHEA!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!!! _PLEASE_ STOP _SINGING_!!!

Rhea: ;.;

XP

_When blood runs gold and false gods die_  
_She'll rise through fire with an angel's cry  
__The sky shall turn a perpetual black  
__Seeking her pray, there's fire in her track _

_Her iron snake will sing to the dead  
__Her anger and wrath will end their breath  
__Beware the Empress seeks blood tonight  
__Forfeit their lives to her, a battle's in sight _

_When she embraces her blades shall run red  
__Her serpent's wrath stops all that is said  
__Undying, undefeated, all battles she's won  
__Keep your eyes upon her else you'll be undone _

_Her world is filled with shame and disgrace  
__She came to ours to show us her face  
__And when she whispers the world will see  
__All flaws of a future that's not meant to be _

_A stone, three swords and black skin of coal  
__Two rings of one and a god's own soul  
__An innocent sin meets a silent song  
__Her enemy was there all along _

The same song was being repeated so many times it was becoming almost as annoying as the sound of the hanging lantern tapping on the prison bars as the ship swayed. Yes, it was a song, and the girl, woman, whatever, that was singing it had a nice, clear singing voice. The tune of it sort of reminded me of a song by Within Temptation called Ice Queen, a part of it anyway. I'd stopped bothering to feign sleep a while ago, and was simply sitting up against the wall in the shadows as this woman sang on, and on, and on. She wanted me to memorize the song and sing it with her, I knew it, and I hated her for it.

I was _so_ not becoming a member of a cult that supposedly 'worshiped' me like their god, and neither was anyone else.

Few were still alive from that ship. The prince, Orzan, Aizira, Alzik, Keilic, Farah, Kassima, and a few others were still alive. But Bano…poor Bano, they had taken him and turned him into meat which they cooked for some sick soup.

And Aggle was going to _kill_ them for that.

A dark smile crossed my face as I imagined unleashing my demons upon the lot of them. Saw them cower before Aggle's fury, and Monigan's truly horrific level of blood-lust. She was the sort of person that would watch Saw and Saw 2, and then complain about how much _better_ it would be if they did this that and the other, all suggestions, of which, made the listener run to the bathroom so they could display their lunch for all to see.

And then there were others, there was Taskol, the fiery eastern dragon-like creature whose face was a mask upon its head, the Sisters whose lust for blood was vampiric, Kagero, Gorra, Wemlast, Kukarkin, even the _Dahaka_! There would be a bloodbath, and I was going to _enjoy_ it.

"I like that smile." Said a deep, familiar voice that wiped it right off my face as I turned to glare hatefully at the Shahdee wannabe. She was smirking at me knowingly, as if she could tell full well I was just picturing horrific scenes of blood and gore. "But your bloodlust would be better spent directed upon our enemies." She said, and I snorted. She grinned, "Yes, your enemies too, now. And the moment you decide to accept your roll as our Sister, you will have a very high ranking, even above me. So don't complain."

"And you're happy about that?" I asked, almost incredulously, "Isn't this _your_ ship?"

She laughed, "I am _not_ the highest ranking Sister upon this ship. I am 3rd Magistrate Tsugara, the 1st Magistrate, Yuhalbis, will be _your_ superior. As well, of course, as the Prophet Joklym." She explained.

"Oh? And what happens if I simply refuse to become your 'Sister'?" I asked coolly.

"Then you will rot away in this cell." She answered simply. "And don't think you can try pretending to serve the Empress so you can escape. Our Prophet is the real thing, and he will see your disloyalty the moment he sets eyes on you."

"I imagine that's not _all_ he'll see…" I muttered under my breath.

"Something you want to share?" Asked Tsugara sweetly, though I knew she'd only heard me mumble threateningly to myself.

"Oh nothing." I answered, just as sweetly, giving her an icy smile and imagining her as a pin cushion for all manner of sharp and pointy objects.

"Oh well, you will reveal your secrets to your new family eventually." She told me.

"You sound so confident." I sneered.

"We have much to offer." She said airily, as though this were something I should know already, "And the more you learn of our Empress the more you will come to understand our ways, and you will seek her for yourself. Many just like you have been converted. I, too, was converted. I was very rebellious, and very stubborn, but I realized that, in the end, the Empress is all that truly matters. One day she will come to us and she will lead us to glory! The unfaithful will be dealt with, and the unbelievers will know that we were right all along!" She declared with a burning fire in her eyes that made my stomach turn.

"So, do you know what this Empress is like?" I asked her, "Where she comes from, what her name is, what sort of person she is?"

"The _Empress's name_ is unknown to all but a privileged few." She hissed, her eyes flashing with the insult, but she cooled herself down, regaining herself in light of my ignorance, "And where she comes from? She comes from another world, as you should know by now from the hymn." She told me. "She is a warrior, Sister, a fierce woman with the strength of ten men! With skin black as coal, hair and eyes of gold! And the Gold Crest upon her back! She commands the power of an iron serpent whose teeth can make ribbons out of men, and her voice is like the crashing of waves against stone, like the ringing of a huge bell and the song of a siren! She is the Empress of Time, and so Time she commands! Do you not yet see, Sister? The Empress will lead you on the path to glory and honor! You could become great in her view! And it is her view alone which matters most!"

"I both admire and pity such blind devotion." I said darkly, wanting more than ever to simply disappear and pretend that this zealot, whose entire life revolved around _me_, did not even exist. Yes, even though I hated her and wanted her dead, I couldn't help but _pity_ her. "But," I went on, "Once you meet this Empress of yours, what do you think would happen if she is not at all what you pictured? What if _her_ eyes are not at all what you imagined? If you do end up meeting your Empress, do you really, honestly believe that she's going to be _pleased_ with you for you're views of her as being some goddess of battle? Do you really think she will _thank_ you for all the innocent lives that you've spilled in your supposed 'quest for glory'!? What happens if your _Empress_ turns out to wrathful because of your blatant disregard for the value of _human life_!?" I demanded, standing up angrily and glaring at her through the bars.

Her face was contorted with rage, and she had a dagger in her hand, which she looked like she was about to send through my skull. But the girl who had been singing put a hand on her arm to stop her, and shook her head, "'We must be patient and forgive the ignorant their blasphemy'." She said, sounding as though she were quoting some scripture.

If I was honest with myself, I was really, seriously, beginning to regret my rash acceptance of this Empress of Time deal. The thought of them having _scriptures_ about this sickened me all the more. I felt nauseated, and I had to sit back down in the shadows.

"Don't, you, _dare_, say, such, things, ever, again!" Tsugara spat out jerkily. She looked like she wanted to kill me _so much_, but the girl wouldn't let her.

"I'll say them as much as I want, _Sister_. Your Empress is going to be a f(beep)ing disappointment for you, you mark my words. It always happens when cults turn a mortal into a god." I said.

"SHE _IS_ A GOD!!!" Tsugara roared, "YOU, YOU BLASPHEMOUS LITTLE—YOU SACRILEGIOUS—YOU FILTHY HERETIC!!!"

"How can I be a heretic if I didn't even believe in your religion in the first place?" I asked calmly.

"LET ME IN, LET ME IN THERE I'LL _KILL_ HER!!!" She roared, attempting to struggle free of the girl's restraint in order to get through the door.

I stood up and pushed out my blades, ready to cut her down and make a break for it the moment that door opened.

Unfortunately the _cell_ door didn't open, but the door that lead into my own individual cell _did_, and a voice thundered, "Tsugara what are you _doing_!? I could hear you from the guard's quarters!"

"Lord Yuhalbis! This woman has defiled the name of our Empress! Let me cut her down for the insult she has spoken!" She cried.

"'Be patient and forgive the ignorant their blasphemy'." Yuhalbis recited in a very resigned voice. His clothing was that of a Crowmaster, except rather than his face being covered by those bandages, he had a hood and mouth cover, like what I wore when I went to get Farah, and the kanji for Destruction was on his chest rather than back, where a tattered cloak hung down. He didn't have the floating skirt thing, but his outfit _was_ tattered, either through tradition or through battle, it was hard to tell. Perhaps through both. "Really, Tsugara, if you can't control your temper I'm afraid I can't let you do this anymore. Reluctant converts are ignorant and will refuse at first, but allowing your rage to control your tongue will do nothing but drive them further away."

"That's funny, and here I was thinking that the whole attacking their ship, killing their friends, and taking away their _children_ was what drove them away! But I must have been _mistaken_! Silly me to have thought of something so ridiculous!" I said in a very sweet voice, giving a very false giggle and smiling daggers at Yuhalbis, who turned to me with a very patient look in his eyes.

"Your friends are unharmed, they've Proven themselves well enough in battle, and the child is being cared for as well. If you want to see her, we can bring her to you, but only for a short visit. Not now, however. _She_ is being initiated properly, the way we initiate our own children. You will thank us for it later, and consider it an honor." He told me.

"In-initiated?" I swallowed, feeling the blood drain from my face as my hands gripped the bars so tightly my knuckles were white, "YOU F(BEEP)ING B(BEEP)!!! IF YOU HURT HER—"

"Pain is only temporary." He cut in firmly.

"Pain is eternal!" I snapped, flaring up at once. What the hell did _he_ know about pain!? "Some wounds never heal, the inflicted simply learn to ignore them. Pain is a thief of youth! It turns children into adults far before their time and robs them of that ignorant bliss they might once have grown up with! Scars of the mind will never disappear! I guess I can see why you're all raving lunatics now! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!! SHE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH FOR ONE LIFETIME YOU B(BEEP)S!!!" I roared.

"Yes, I've seen the scars for myself." Yuhalbis said in a grave voice as he came to stand in front of me. "You are not her true mother, however, that much I can tell."

"I might as well be!!!" I snarled.

"Yes, you saved her. But once you've seen that the Empress is the only one who can truly save her, you'll realize she is the only goddess worthy of your blades." He said.

"Oh, so you believe that the Empress has come to create paradise or something!?" I demanded, and when I said this something flashed in Yuhalbis's eyes, but I didn't care, "YOU IDIOTS!!! How can you have such blind devotion for the image of an Empress that tells you to _kill_ other _people_!?" I shrieked, "Have you become so blind that you don't even _care_ about a child's cries!? That you don't _care_ about the people you kill!? About those people you _don't_!? What about the families of the ones you _have_ killed!? What if a widow got sold into slavery because her husband left her his debts, having died at _your hands_!? What if it were her _children_!? But you don't care do you!? You have a rock-solid _excuse_ for your bloodlust!!! 'Oh, the Empress made me do it, I can kill all I want to because she says to! Oh, yeah, I like killing a lot, but it's only because the Empress says I should'!!!" I screamed, pulling on my hair. There were tears in my eyes now, I could hear Kassima's cries in my mind, see her being held down by a number of constraints while a woman used needles to tattoo the mirrored destruction character onto her right forehead.

"You _see_!?" Exclaimed Tsugara, "She speaks nothing but blasphemy!!! Let me kill her now!!!" She cried, her dagger waving in the air, and I rounded on her.

"Go ahead and try it b(beep)! Go ahead! Give it your best shot!!!" I exclaimed, standing there with my hands spread out, giving her an open target.

The next thing I knew there was a dagger in my chest, and Yuhalbis had let out a roar of rage, which died away as I took the dagger's hilt and pulled it out of my chest. All three inches of it covered in my own blood, the same blood which was rising to my mouth. I just stared at it for a minute, and in that moment something happened which I wasn't expecting. The red on the blade paled into yellow, and became a shimmering gold gossamer substance, which dripped to the floor, and down my chest, as the wound oozed out the same golden blood. A wound that soon closed, healed, but the blood was still there, and I was just as shocked by its appearance as the others were.

"Golden…blood…" Tsugara breathed, "The hymn! The hymn!" She cried, "We must sacrifice her! Sacrifice her to the Empress and the Empress will show herself!!!"

"You, fool." I hissed, making the dagger disappear into the Manor. "You don't get it, do you?" I snarled, and by then I'd had more than enough. With one hard kick, the door flew open, and I unleashed the daggertail upon Tsugara, throwing her into the opposite wall with the force of the slash.

The girl that sang the hymn to me then began to scream, "The Iron Snake! The Iron Snake!!!" And she ran past the stupefied Yuhalbis out into the rest of the ship, screaming it over and over again.

"You…_are_ the Empress!?" Yuhalbis gasped, falling to his knees, his hood falling back to revealed a face of shock, realization, and horror.

"I am the Empress of Time, but I am _far_ from being _your_ Empress!!!" I snarled at them both, "You see this?" I asked, indicating the eye-shaped mark on my chest, "This is the symbol of the Order of the All-Seeing Eye, and _this_!" I snarled, turning around, and pointing to the middle symbol on my back, "Is _your_ little Crest. But you only got _one_ part of it, I'm afraid. You know what it means? It means 'Destruction', how fitting for _you_! But you seemed to have glossed over the other two!" I pointed to the upper one, "Creation." I said, "Then Destruction, then Harmony." I indicated, and then I turned around, "The Order of the All-Seeing Eye were bad enough with Mychala as prophetess! But you? You're entire _religion_ is screwed up!!! You don't deserve to see your Empress! You don't deserve to see _me_!!! You deserve to rot in _hell_!!!" I screamed, shaking my daggertail at the two of them.

"N-no! I, I won't believe it! You're not our Empress!!!" Tsugara cried, and she too fell to her knees.

"You're right, I'm not _your_ Empress, I am the Empress of the Order of the All-Seeing Eye! At least _they_ had an excuse for being so messed up! They had _Mychala_ to deal with, dishing out an image of me as some goddess of wrath and battle!!! I'm not a god, and I didn't tell _anyone_ to 'follow' me! I told _them_ to seek their own freedom, I told _them_ not to devote themselves blindly to me without reason, to continue their practices as long as it didn't harm or hinder another human being! But _you_!? You're entire _religion_ is about harming other people!!! I am _ashamed_, ashamed that I have to be _associated_ with you! You _nauseate_ me! You make me sorry I ever _came_ to this world! You make me sorry I decided to _become_ the Empress of Time!!!" I roared, Tsugara struggling over to Yuhalbis, as if _he_ would be able to protect her.

"NO!!!" She cried, falling to my feet, "NO!!! Empress please!!! Forgive us! Forgive us all!!! We were only following what the Prophets told us to be your will!!!" She cried.

"I _told_ you!!!" I yelled, "The supposed 'Empress of Time' that _you_ know is not _real_!!! She never existed!!! _I_ am _the_ 'Empress of Time'!!! I am _not_ a god! I was born a human, I was born from another world, yes, that much is _true_! And here you are, my iron snake! And I have another form than this one! Black skin and gold markings with the freaky voice! But I'm _not_ a god!!! And I'm certainly not _your_ god!"

"The false god dies…" Whispered Yuhalbis, "'When blood runs gold and false gods die'…" He repeated, "You _are_ the Empress!" He cried in despair. "You are _our_ Empress!!!"

"I'd sooner mate with a _barn animal_ than claim to be _your_ Empress!" I snarled, putting my boot on his chest and kicking him back so that he landed hard upon the ground, where I pinned him with my boot. "Now this is what you're going to do for me, you're going to release my friends, you're going to give me back _my daughter_, and you're going to get us to Egypt as fast as you possibly can, and if I do decide to kill you all, which I really, _really_ want to do right now, then I'll make sure it's swift and painless. And trust me, this time, I _won't_ hold back. You'll see some things that'll make you wish you were never even _born_." I told him.

"Empress please! I beg of you!" Cried a new voice, and my head shot up to see as an elderly man with rich robes like Mychala's stumbled in through a door, the other side of which a large number of terrified cultists had congregated, likely all of them hearing either all of my speech, or having had the information passed on to them by those in front. This man fell down to his knees beside Tsugara, "I know why you are angry! But it's not what you think! It's not our fault! Please believe me!" He gasped out.

"Oh it isn't, is it!? Do you even know what I'm accusing you _of_!? Do you even understand _what_ it is that I'm so furious about!? You don't, do you!? You don't understand why I'm angry, because you don't _know_ me! You know someone _else_!!! Do you even know my name!? Do you!?" I cried.

"Yes!" Gasped Yuhalbis in desperation, "Yes, Empress, I know your name!"

"Yuhalbis wait!" The prophet exclaimed.

"Then what is it!? What is my name!?" I demanded.

"You're name is—"

"Yuhalbis _don't_!!!"

"Is _Sacrosanct_."

XP

Kaida: OoO…

Kage: Wow, I did NOT see that coming.

Kioko: I can honestly say that I didn't either.

Kage: Can't we just kill them all and take the ship for ourselves?

Kaida: Um, yeah, right, even if we _could_ pilot that thing with so few of us, how do you think the Egyptians would react to it? Still, I WANT TO SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!!! LET ME AT THEM!!!

Rhea: Um, I have something a bit different planned and, you're sort of going to need them in the future, so if you really want to kill them, go to the Drabbles page.

Kaida: I WILL!!! AND YOU'D BETTER WRITE IT SOON OR ELSE!!!

Rhea: Yes ma'am!

Kage: Can I do the FAQ now?

Kioko: Go for it.

Q: What's with the song thing?

A: I don't know and I don't care. It probably has nothing to do with anything whatsoever. The authoress just likes writing poetry about nothing.

Rhea: Hey…just because _you_ can't understand it doesn't mean…

Kioko: Forget it Rhea. He doesn't even _like_ poetry.

A: Not really, no.

Q: Is Aggle going to avenge Bano's death?

A: That would be funny, wouldn't it? But I'm not sure, maybe, maybe not.

Q: Is that mark going to stay on Kassima?

Kaida: Not if _I_ can help it!

A: Heheheh, what _she_ said.

Q: Okay, why is the name of the Empress of Time _Sacrosanct_ in this religion!?

A: No idea, I think we'll have to wait for the next chapter for that one. Which, if you people don't start reviewing some more, may not be for a while.

Rhea: Where are all my reviewers!? So far only General Tommy and DarkxPrince have been faithfully reviewing every chapter! And last chapter they were _it_! I know there's more of you, where is you!? PoP Isn't popular enough a game that many people read the fanfics, nor do they review, so what few reviews I can get, I'd really like! _Sniff_.

Kioko: Rhea's working really hard on this story after all. A little recognition would be nice, especially since it'd keep her from _crying_! Ugh…

Kage: So you just want them to review so she'll stop crying?

Kioko: _Yes_!

Kage: Now _that's_ what I call ulterior motives!

Kioko: Shut up.


	18. Baby Talking

A/N:…I got nothing. Enjoy the fic!

XP

My blood ran cold, my heartbeat stopped, my face was white and I could barely even _breathe_. _"Your name is Sacrosanct."_ That phrase went through my mind like an icy dagger, freezing all my synapses into a numb stupor. And fear, cold and cruel, gripped my heart as _"Sacrosanct"_ repeated itself through my mind, over and over again.

"How…" I breathed, clutching my chest, "Do you know, that, name?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

Sacrosanct

_Sacrosanct_

**_SACROSANCT!!!_**

"Please, please let me explain!!!" The prophet cried.

"You…you…Sacrosanct, SACROSANCT!!!" I cried, grabbing at my hair.

A cold, cruel chuckle filled the air, echoing through my mind, through _their_ minds, from the looks on their faces, and by the truly petrified one on the prophet's face, I could tell he knew, he knew _something_, and he realized _what_ that chuckle was.

**_"You called?"_** She asked in a smooth, almost amused drawl.

"It's you! Isn't it!? _You're_ the one! You're the one they've been following!!! IT'S BEEN YOU ALL ALONG HASN'T IT!?" I screamed.

**_"Not entirely."_** She answered with amusement, **_"The Order of the All-Seeing Eye were closer to Wemlast than I, one or two follow Monigan more than anyone else, and I believe a fairly prominent one pays tribute to an image that more closely resembles Kagero."_** Again she chuckled with amusement, **_"But, yes, I will take the credit for these as having followed me almost directly. What, don't tell me you're surprised!"_** She laughed loudly, and there was fear on every face, and that included my own. **_"Oh Kaida, come now, you should have expected this. We are apart of you, and it isn't like a prophet can really control, nor truly interpret correctly what he Sees and Knows. Still, is that really a good enough excuse? Just because they didn't realize they weren't truly following the Empress of Time, per say, doesn't excuse their crimes against humanity, does it? Make them suffer."_** She told me lightly, **_"They deserve it, don't they? If you like, I can give you the sins of each and every one of them in detail. And you know they put that horrid mark on poor little Kassima, and oh it hurt, it was so painful for her. It reminded her of the time she spent as Mychala's little stress-reliever, as her little…weapon. What do you think they would have done to her if they knew her power? It would have been worse with them. It would have been so much worse."_** She crooned.

"And yet," I said in a horse voice, "You say that they were following _you_ the entire time!" I hissed, "Why, then, should I do what _you_ tell me to!? That's exactly what you want, isn't it!? You want me to kill them, to slaughter every last one of them!!! You planed this whole thing, didn't you!? You, _you_ controlled what their prophets saw, _you_ showed them your image!!! You did this on _purpose_! You did it, because you _knew_!!! You knew I would kill them!!! WHY!?" I screamed, "Why should I kill them for _you_!? Why create this entire order, this entire religion, if all you want is to _kill_ them!? Is this some part of a prophesy that you know about somehow!? That there has to be some sort of mass sacrifice!? That hundreds have to die at _my hand_ for some reason!?" I shrieked.

**_"Hnhnhn, Kaida, dear, you give me far too much credit. I'm flattered that you think I'm that powerful, truly I am. But you know, all I'm doing is repeating what you, yourself, were thinking in the back of your mind. All I'm doing is bringing it to the forefront. Monigan would have done the exact same."_** She said smoothly, amusedly.

"I'm not buying it." I hissed, "You're planning something! You manipulated King Sharamon so that I would have that sword because _you_ wanted it!!! Why!? You're after something, you want something, but I'm _not_ going to give it to you!!! I may not be able to stuff you into the Manor with the others, but you're not making a puppet out of me!!!" I screamed.

**_"Oh you are cute. Alright, if you want to suspect me of doing what you already know Zasalamel is doing, then by all means, let Zasalamel get away with his plans and keep your eyes on me. I really couldn't care less, I just like to mess with you. You and Kage both are just so amusing to toy with."_** She said.

I snorted, "Where's it written that two people can't be plotting the world's end at the same time!?" I demanded.

**_"The world's end?"_** And here Sacrosanct started laughing, **_"Ah, oh Kaida, you really do give me too much credit! Not that I'm complaining. View me as a god if you like, it's all the same to me, really. I'm not going anywhere, so you can blame me all you like. It will be interesting to see what you end up doing with your less-than satisfactory followers though."_** And here her voice died away, her presence fading as she continued chuckling until it disappeared.

I rounded, then, upon the cultists, all of whom were looking at me with fear, wondering what I would decide, if I would kill them, or if I would spare them just to spite the chilling voice. "Well!?" I shrieked, "You heard her!!!" I roared, "You heard the voice of your _real_ Empress!!! You just heard the words of Sacrosanct!!! And guess what, she'd like to see me kill you all for her own amusement! For whatever it is that she intends to do!!! _I_ am the _true_ Empress of Time! But _Sacrosanct_ is the one that _you_ have been following!!! And now that you know that, are you still going to follow her, or are you going to shed all your beliefs, to tear off all those old practices, and follow _me_!?" I demanded, "_I_ would prefer not to kill you, I really would, but right now I _want_ to, because she's _right_!!! You _do_ deserve it!!! Your own Empress admits you deserve to suffer for following _her_!!! She finds it _amusing_!!! So are you going to follow her, or _me_!?"

"Oh Empress!!!" Cried the prophet, "I beg of you, 'Be patient and forgive the ignorant their blasphemy'!!! Forgive us our ignorance, forgive us our sins, forgive us for our blindness, forgive us our blasphemy against you!!!"

The words 'forgive the ignorant our blasphemy' was repeated throughout the hall as knees touched the floor, and everyone who heard the voice, everyone who understood, those who weren't running to spread the news to others, were all falling before me, begging for mercy.

I made a deal with myself, if I could reverse the mark that had been placed on Kassima's forehead, and if I really could convert these fools to the _real_ Empress of Time's ways, then, maybe, I would show mercy.

But right now, I was impatient, and if they didn't get their act together and release my friends and give me back Kassima, blood really _would_ start flowing.

XD

"So, you're just going to forgive them, just like that?!" The captain of the ship the prince had been on, whose name was Yuzan demanded angrily of me. "These people _slaughtered_ over half my crew!" He exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue fool! You are speaking to the Empress of Time, who are _you_ to question _her_!?" Demanded Joklym, the prophet.

"I can excerpt my _own_ authority, _thank you_." I told him coolly, and Joklym swiftly bowed low and stammered his apologies for speaking out of turn. "And no, I'm _not_ going to forgive them just like that. _Trust_ me, I'm _still_ in half a mind, _more_ than half a mind, to slaughter them _all_."

"At _least_ let me kill the ones who did this to Kassima." The prince hissed, holding the sobbing child tightly and protectively to his chest.

"You probably will." I said, gently touching Kassima's shoulder, and she immediately turned around to come into my arms. I went to sit down in the throne-like chair that I'd been presented with and pried her off me so I could hold her at a better distance and unwrap the bandages around her forehead. "It's alright, it's okay. Mommy's going to fix it." I told her tenderly.

"It _hurts_ Mommy, it _hurts_!" Kassima sobbed as I unwound the bandages. The mark there was swollen and red, ugly with that black ink. But I put a hand close to it, and used the Sands of Time to make it so that the mark was never there. Too bad I could only reverse time upon her physical wounds and not her mental wounds.

It disappeared, and Kassima's sobs died down, but she was still shaking. The prince came close so he could look, gently turning Kassima's forehead over so he could see and pulling back her white bangs. He smiled, "There," He said, "Mommy did fix it, it's as though it never even existed." He told her in a very gentle voice, and he took her out of my lap, apparently he'd become more than a little attached, and simply didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to give her up either, but I had stuff that _I_ had to deal with, and it would be better that Kassima stay with the prince.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "They're taking us to Egypt, though. Our ship's too damaged to go sailing, but they're repairing it so we don't have to arrive on this hulking monster."

"Does the size displease you?" Joklym asked nervously.

"Trust me, Joklym, the ship's stupid size is a very _trivial_ thing for you to concern yourself over displeasing me about. I'm human, believe it or not, and little things like this are going to irk me, but an 'irk' is not enough of a reason for me to be 'displeased'. I'm not 'displeased' anyway, I am f(beep)ing _furious_, and unless you have some prudent _information_ for me, the best thing for you to do right now is to keep your trap shut. That's your _mouth_ if you needed to know!" I answered sharply.

"I still say you're going easy on them." Alzik snorted, "I mean, look at this, he's not even crying yet!" He exclaimed, jerking his thumb at Joklym, "Sure they're begging for mercy, but you're not forcing it out of them through tears of pain and agony. I say you get this Yuhalbis guy and make him sob like you did Malik. In front of everyone." He said.

"You have no idea how much I would like to do _just that_ to every single person on this ship. Oh, right, I still need to kill Tsugara, maybe I'll do that to _her_ first." I mused.

"_This_ is the future queen of Babylon?" I heard one of the shipmates that had 'Proven' himself mutter to the captain.

"Yep, and guess what! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" I said, causing him to jump about five feet in the air and pale.

"She's only like this when she's mad enough." Aizira assured the others, "She's really a very compassionate person, the reason she's so angry is because they killed your friends. Even though she didn't know them personally, she hates these cultists for it almost as much as you do. Kaida really does consider the value of human life to be highest priority, and that's the only reason she hasn't already killed them all anyway, she doesn't want to for the simple reason that they're also human beings, but at the same time she _wants_ to because they deserve it. And that's what's making her so ticked off." She explained.

"Thank you Dr. Aizira, I had no idea you were so good at looking into my brain! Could you look into my stomach next? I think I have a parasite in it turning all my pent up angry energy into something else that really doesn't belong there right now." I said, trying, and failing, not to smile.

"I think that would be the urge to laugh at the fact that I've been hanging around you so long I've become infected with your empathic abilities!" She answered cheerfully.

"Close! It was more that you've become infected with my _slang_! I think you need to go back to medical school." I answered, snickering.

A loud _thunk_ing sound told me that the furious Empress of wrath and rather homicidal intentions smiling and laughing was a bit too much for poor Joklym's heart, and he fainted dead away. "I hope he died." Orzan said contemptuously as the rest of us laughed, or at least snickered a bit nervously when it came to those who didn't know me very well.

"No, he's not dead." I said with a small sigh.

"We can fix that." Orzan said, drawing his sword.

"Tempting, but I'm afraid we still need him alive." I told him.

"But I kind of want to kill him." Orzan said with an innocent look in my direction.

Aizira gave out a loud fake gasp and drew her own sword, "You dare defy the Empress of Time!? _Blasphemy_! Your crime cannot go unpunished! I, Aizira the Best Friend of the Empress, doth sentence you to ten hours without being allowed to use the privy! I hope you're not thirsty!" She exclaimed.

_Now_ everyone busted out laughing. It felt good, it seemed like the best thing to ease the severity of our situation. I could feel the knots within me release themselves through those laughs, and I, perhaps, laughed harder than was necessary because of that. They were so uncomfortable, and I hated being so angry. It hurt after a while, it really did. Rage was pointless if you couldn't focus that energy on a specific task. I needed it out of my system, and so, I realized, did everyone else. Even Kassima was giggling through the remains of her tears.

"Hey now, _I'm_ her best friend! I was here first!" The prince exclaimed.

"What, you're not happy with being the True Love?! You have to have Best Friend too!?" Demanded Aizira incredulously. "You get to have sappy-romantic moments with her, what do I get? I get girl talk, that's right, girl talk! But if she were a man, she'd be _mine_!" She declared.

The half of the room who understood that joke, practically fell to the ground laughing. I was laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach, and the prince was having a hard time keeping a hold on Kassima he was laughing so hard.

"I am not sure I get the joke." Said Orzan, though he was chuckling at the reaction.

"I, pretended, to be a man so that it would be easier for me to get to India, and I wouldn't be so much of a target. And, for a while, _they_ honestly _thought_ I was a man! I'm not sure when it was, but I told Aizira I was a woman first, and then we played this mean trick on Alzik and his brother. Oh it was hilarious! You should have heard him!!! 'Amon! Get your filthy hands off my sister!!!'"

Far from being amused by this, however, Orzan's face lost its blood, and his sword dropped from his hand. Even the captain and his crew hissed in their breaths at this, and for a moment, I couldn't understand what was going on. But I sobered up immediately and frowned at them, though the others were still laughing, not realizing what these words seemed to have triggered. "Amon…" Repeated Orzan, "You, _you_ are _Amon_? I mean, you _were_ Amon?" He asked, breathlessly.

I frowned, "Maybe, I just came up with the name off the top of my head when I left…why? Do you know of a man by that name? Do you think you know _me_ by that name?" I asked.

"Amon…Amon is the name of a Dark Summoner that many of the guard were told to go out and kill before we left." Said the Captain, staring at me, "A man so evil, he was able to summon the incarnation of Temptation itself. Are _you_ that man, Empress of Time?" He asked coolly.

My grip on the arm of the chair tightened, "Who…" I murmured, "Who gave the order, who told the guard to seek this 'man' out? Who told them about 'his' summon?" I asked in a low voice, at the edge of my seat.

"The duke." Orzan told me for him. And my fist slammed down on the chair and I stood up in a rage.

"What does that mean?" Asked the prince, his eyes wide.

"What does it mean!? It means he's been getting information from Zervan! He's in league with Zervan himself!!!" I exclaimed furiously.

"But _how_?" Asked Orzan, "How could they be in contact when they're so far apart?" He questioned.

"Kolhak!" I cried. "_He's_ a 'dark summoner', he was able to teleport! He delivered a message from Zervan to Malik, I heard him, I saw him, I _fought_ him!!! Only _he_ would have known about Kagero! But I thought we put a curse on him to make sure he couldn't inform Zervan…he must have found a way around it, must have told the _duke_ and then _he_ wrote it down so that Kolhak could send the message to Zervan without triggering the curse, because that would mean that _he_, specifically, did not tell him. But the duke! I don't _believe_ this!!! That b(beep) not only plants the Dagger of Time on the prince, but puts a bounty on _my_ head!? I'll KILL him!!!" I exclaimed.

"We have members of our order in Persia, Empress, skilled assassins who would perform the act in an instant, especially if they knew it was an order from _you_." Said Yuhalbis's voice at the door.

"No! I want the satisfaction of killing him _myself_!" I snapped back, "And you might want to come in and get your prophet, he's unconscious!" Yuhalbis didn't need telling twice. He scurried swiftly into the room, picked up Joklym as quickly as he could, and hurried back out again in one fluid motion, closing the door behind him.

"I don't think it would be wise to do that just now. It might implicate the prince, since it was the duke who accused him of stealing the dagger in the first place." Orzan told me.

"Well we're not doing _anything_ 'just now'." I grumbled settling back down on the chair. "Did you say that most of the more important individuals in Egypt were almost definitely of these cults?" I asked Orzan, who nodded grimly.

"Not from_ this_ one, I'm sure. Else Egypt would likely be in ruin." He told me.

"One of the other sects holds Egypt fairly tightly beneath the view of the public eye. The Black Rose Circle." Said Yuhalbis from the door, "If I may be so bold…from a glance I believe _their_ mark bears a striking resemblance to the one upon your shoulder, Empress."

"It does kind of look like a rose." The prince observed and I looked down at it. Yeah, it did look like a rose, a rose with a sort of circle around it, the circle was actually drawn with two lines which had breaks on the left and right, like it was an arm-band, except that the bottom one sort of curved downward on one side and the other joined its brother to continue the mark down my back.

"Great, I wonder which sect has this little baby right here." I said, pointing to the crest on my belly button. "Or the other two characters on my back." I added.

"What?" The prince asked.

"Oh, this sect, the Iron Snake Order, uses this middle character as their 'crest'." I told him, getting up and turning around and pulling my hair over my shoulder so the others could see that it was there.

"Remember when I told you the Order of the All-Seeing Eye said that your markings tell of the order of the universe? You said that was true." Farah told me.

"It is." I answered. "Remember that sword that Egypt gave to Persia as a peace offering?" I asked Orzan and the prince, both of whom nodded.

"Hard to forget." Answered the prince in a dark, brooding voice.

"The same language that was written on that blade telling me of its true nature is on my back, only the symbols here are flipped so that you could only read them properly with a mirror. The middle one is the character for 'Hametsu', or rather, for 'Destruction'." I explained. "What they _didn't_ catch was the first and third characters." I then turned around again so I could point to the characters like I had Yuhalbis and Tsugara. "Creation, Destruction, and Harmony." I told them, and then I turned around. "That's how the cosmos works." I said, and then, form memory of what Sacrosanct once told me, I recited, "'Creation is the first. From creation there came life, there came worlds, people, and beings, it brought forth happiness, joy, and love. From destruction there came devastation, suffering, and blight upon the lands, filling the people with fear, sorrow, and hatred. From harmony there came death, a peaceful rest after the imbalance between creation and destruction. It is a combination of both, and devoid of either. These three are the cosmic spectrums which govern all worlds.'" I turned back around and smirked at Farah, "Good enough for you?" She nodded.

"It seems odd that they would pick that character as their crest…" Murmured Orzan.

"A coincidence, seeing as that is the side of the spectrum they seem most affiliated with. But _is_ it a coincidence?" I asked, broodingly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alzik, frowning.

"I have reason to believe that one of _them_ has actually been interfering with all this, perhaps _controlling_ what the prophets of these cultists See and Know, and even how they interpret their findings. That certain _one_ has actually informed me that the different cults worship images that are closer to some of _them_ than to _me_." I said, looking at my side significantly.

"Who is this _one_?" Asked the captain suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to know about." Orzan informed him sternly, "Perhaps you should leave the room, the less you are involved with this the better you'll think, trust me." He said.

Neither the captain nor his crew argued this, and they made their way out the door. "Make sure they get decent lodgings!" I ordered.

"Yes Empress, of course Empress!" Yuhalbis responded promptly, closing the door behind the men and shouting orders.

I settled back into the chair with a heavy sigh, and Kassima climbed up into my lap and snuggled up against me. I smiled, suddenly feeling a sort of contentment steeling over me, and I held her close, petting her hair gently. "I don't think she should be listening either, really." The prince said, frowning.

"She's just fine." I told him. "Kassima, have you heard anything that the grown ups have been saying?" I asked her sweetly.

Kassima's eyes went round with childish innocence as she said, "The grown ups have been talking?" As though this came as a surprise.

"See?" I said, smirking up at the prince, who still looked disapproving. "Besides, I'd rather she be here listening to us talk than out there with the cultists." I said darkly.

"She's fine." Aizira assured the prince as the lessened crowd in the room allowed the others to gather closer around the chair, or 'throne' as it was meant to be. "Kassima's a lot older in mind than she is in appearance, not a whole lot is going to upset her." She said.

"I know Mommy and Daddy will keep me safe!" Kassima said, "Mommy, I knew you didn't want them to know, so I didn't tell them you were the Empress! I just told them that they would regret hurting me because you would get mad and you would come for me!" She told me cheerfully.

"That's right." I said, kissing Kassima on the forehead, "If anyone messes with my baby girl there's gonna be hell to pay!" I said in a baby voice. "Because Mommy's not a docile woman, oh _no_! Mommy will rip out their _throats_ if they touch _my_ little Kassima!" The next moment the child was swiped out of my lap by a very irate Prince.

"You really need to work on your baby-talking skills!" He exclaimed angrily.

"_What_ baby-talking skills?" I asked.

"You don't _say_ things like that to a _5-year-old_!!!" He yelled.

"I'm going to have to side with him on this one, Kaida. You're not really setting a very good example for Kassima." Aizira pointed out.

"What, you don't want Kassima to grow up like her mommy?" I asked innocently.

"If that means she's going to make all her suitors _cry_ then _no_! Not really!" The prince told me.

We all just started laughing.

XP

Rhea: Once again, don't have time for an FAQ, but I do want to say this: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I got so many reviews last chapter, I feel so loved!!! And Kiri did make a good point in her review. Perhaps an update every two days is a bit too few for a plot this complex, she says when it was one a day it was easier to keep up with the story. Well, let me assure you that, eventually, I will go back to an update a day, I just don't know _when_. Still, this story's getting to the point where I need to really make sure that _I_ remember all the finer points, and that may include going back to re-read some chapters just to be sure I'm not leaving any holes open. Speaking of which, if anyone finds a hole, please tell me! I know some of them are there on purpose and will be explained later, but I want to make sure I have all my bases covered.

Thanks so much for your support, keep it coming!!! XD

Ja


	19. Jealousy

A/N: Are you afraid of the dark!?

Kioko: Nope, not at all. It's what's _in_ the dark that I'm wary of.

XP

I sighed contentedly, snuggling up closer to the prince. The day had been chaotic at best. I had explained about Sacrosanct, we had eaten, and now we were currently lodging in quarters set apart from the rest of the ship's crew. The prince and I had, of course, been presented with the grandest one of them all, but we gave that one over to Farah, Aizira, and Kassima so that we could have a smaller room to ourselves without feeling guilty about making them share a more cramped space. Kassima didn't ask why she couldn't sleep in the same room with the prince and I, though I did promised her she would the next day. However she seemed to understand that 'mommy and daddy' needed alone time together, and didn't complain at all.

Now that things were settled down a bit, morning had come, and I could hear the distinct sounds of a heavy argument coming from the main room of our living quarters. Both sides, of which, were all too familiar.

The prince sighed heavily, "Looks like we're going to have to break that up." He muttered.

"Ah, 'we'? Who's this 'we' you are speaking of? It is 'they' that will have to break up the argument, 'we' are staying right here because 'we' are sick and tired of dealing with 'them' that cannot stay in the same room without making a jive at the other." I answered, grabbing his arm so that he was forced to stay put.

"Okay, so they argue all the time then?" He asked.

"Farah and Alzik. They never got along very well and have been at each others' throats ever since we started sailing together. You just haven't had to deal with it yet because of all that's been going on. It's no use trying to break it up, you'll just end up fueling the fire. Now stay put, pillows aren't suppose to walk out from beneath you." I said, pulling him back underneath me so that I could better rest on his chest.

"What are they arguing about?" He asked, frowning.

"Something stupid no doubt. I swear, if there was a way to record their arguments and play it back so that _they_ could hear it for themselves they'd be _quite_ embarrassed." I answered irritably.

"I don't like it, what if Alzik ends up hurting her?" He questioned with concern.

"Then he'll probably find himself turning into an arrow pin-cushion…a pin cushion is like this round stuffed thing that you stick little metal holding needles into to keep them available, get enough of them sticking out and it looks like a porcupine." I explained.

"I'm not even sure what a porcupine is, but I'm guessing that's a bad thing." He said, frowning.

"Typically yes, but with Alzik no, it's more funny than bad." I snickered, "Oh _come on_!" I groaned as he got up to get his pants off the floor, "Trust me, you'll get use to it after a few days…or just one day…or just a few hours. Then you'll get sick of it and won't even bother." I wined.

"Then maybe it's about time to make it stop for good." He said.

"Prince, take your pants off and get back in this bed." I ordered, making him laugh. He came over and kissed me, he was about to say something, when the sound of something breaking met our ears. "Okay, you win, time to interfere." I sighed, getting out of bed and teleporting my clothes onto my body so I didn't have to bother getting dressed.

Farah had an arrow notched in her bow pointed at Alzik, and there was a broken pot at the floor of the wall behind her, the water that had been in it was still all over the wall, and Alzik was holding another pot in his hand, looking murderous but eyeing the arrow with some apprehension. He foolishly backed away, the idiot, but he didn't put down the pot.

Okay, this had gone _way_ too far. "You know, the more distance you put between you and her the more velocity that arrow's going to have and the more it's going to _hurt_ when she hits you." I said in an irritated voice.

"Kaida! This, this _woman_, she—"

"That _thing_ over there—"

"Okay, stop right there!" I snapped, "I don't want to _hear_ what this is about, I am _not_ your mother, so I should _not_ be having to tell you two to _behave_! This is just ridiculous! Why the heck can't the two of you stay in one room with each other without having at it!? Half the things that set you two off not even _children_ would spend their energy arguing about, and the other half are just as immature! The only difference is a few extra years of language skills!" I exclaimed, they attempted to explain, but I stopped them in their tracks, "No, when you two start _attacking_ each other, it's gone too far. Farah, put your arrows and bow over there on that table. Alzik, set the pot back where it belongs and put your sword with her bow. _NOW_!" I ordered, so forcefully that the two of them, though reluctantly, did as they were told, still glaring at one another.

I then gestured them to follow me and found a room whose only function was storage. Kassima was there, playing with Deskor (we had quarters apart from Orzan, the captain, and the rest of the crew so this was safe), but at a look from me, Deskor scooped Kassima up and left to go find another room to play. "In!"

"What?" Farah asked, looking incredulous.

"Both of you, _in_! I'm sick and tired of your constant arguing. You two are getting in that room and you're not coming out until you've sorted things out! You're going to be traveling with each other for quite a while, so you're going to learn to, at the very least, _tolerate_ each other whether you _want_ to or not!" I told them.

"Oh? And who decided that you had the authority to order us to do anything?" Asked Alzik.

"I did." The prince said, coming to my side before I could even open my mouth, "You're speaking to the future Queen of Persia, _and_ the Empress of Time. And if she has enough authority to boss _me_ around she sure as _hell_ has the authority to tell _you_ what to do." He sneered.

Alzik looked mollified. As he and I were about the same height with, maybe, and inch difference, the Prince was taller than he was, and far more intimidating to boot. Without a shirt his sinewy muscles were very obvious, and it was plane that they were bigger than _his_ were in any case. He didn't know the prince like he knew me, and so he didn't feel nearly as comfortable talking back to _him_. So he closed his mouth and looked at me.

"Aside from that, I think it was a while ago when I took charge and no one challenged me. I'm the unofficial leader of this little band, so deal with it." I said.

Neither of them had a sufficient enough argument to that, so they both trudged into the storage room, and I shut the door with a snap. "Monigan, make sure they don't come out until I say so." I said, summoning the demon to the front of the door.

_"Fine, whatever, like I have a choice."_ She grumbled, having to stoop so that her head wouldn't hit the ceiling. She sat down beside the door, looking grumpy, but she stayed there anyway while the two of us went back into the main room, where Aizira and Keilic were up and both looking wary.

"Is it over yet?" Asked Aizira, her hair all over the place thanks to the bed.

"So they really do argue that much?" The prince asked.

"_Yes_." We all answered at once and I came over to sit beside Aizira.

"I stuck the two of them in the same room and told them to make up." I said. "Or rather, I told them they weren't coming out until they learned to _tolerate_ each other."

"They're going to be there forever." Keilic sighed. I chuckled.

"By the way," The prince began, sitting down with us, "Was that _Deskor_ with Kassima? Again?"

I smirked, "He's become her babysitter, don't ask me how or why, but it's happened somehow." I snickered.

"Also, what's with Monigan? She seems a bit…down." He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, actually. I think it has something to do with what Wemlast said that one time I let them all out to stretch their legs. She's been like this ever since, not her usual self." I answered.

"Are the others acting differently as well?" He asked.

"If Deskor's anything to go by, then yes, they have. I let them out a while back, a lot of them are still in the sea, and none, I don't think, have really tried to get out of my control and make mischief. Most of them that were close enough got sucked back into the manor when I passed out, which was why they weren't able to keep the other men from getting killed, not that anyone but Sabrielle would have bothered, but still." I told him.

"Where is Sabrielle by the way?" Asked Aizira interestedly.

"Ummmm, I'm not entirely sure…I don't feel the need to keep tabs on her, so she might be out in the sea making sure the others don't get out of line." I answered.

**"Or I could simply be watching over you, invisible to the naked eye."** Answered Sabrielle's voice, and a soft glow emitted from one of the walls, morphing into her form, which outshone the lanterns that kept the inside of the ship lit. She also brought with her a wave of cool, fresh air that was a true blessing in these stuffy cabins, a very sweet perfume which reminded me of roses in a way.

"That's…comforting…" Aizira offered, a bit shyly, but Sabrielle's fierce golden eyes smiled gently at her.

Sabrielle chuckled, it sounded like bells. **"In any case, I would take a look in the storage room if I were you Kaida. That is all."** And with that she disappeared again.

"Oh no, they're trying to strangle each other aren't they!?" Aizira exclaimed leaning back in her chair, exasperated.

"I'd better go look." I sighed, getting up.

"Better you than me." Both Aizira and Keilic said at once, making the prince chuckle as I walked towards the storage room.

Monigan had her ear pressed to the door, and there was a very peculiar expression on her face, _"Something weird's going on in there…"_ She muttered as I put my hand on the door knob. _"Ah, I would knock first…"_ She cautioned, just as I was opening the door.

"Why should I—" The next moment I realized _exactly_ why.

For a moment, my brain went completely blank, all I could think to do was to shut the door back, which was probably the best thing to do at that point. "Okay…I am the Empress of Time, but not even _I_ saw _that_ coming." I said, walking right back towards the table, Monigan following still in a sort of crouch, but she was snickering.

_"Well, you told them to make up…"_ She pointed out.

"I told them to make UP! Not make OUT!!!" I exclaimed, slamming myself down onto my chair.

"They're doing WHAT!?" The prince exclaimed, though the meaning of my words had been lost on the other two. He jumped up in his seat, his face flushed with anger, and he made to run to the storage room, but Aizira tackled him to the ground.

"No no no no no!!! Whatever's going on, don't stop it!!! They're not _arguing_ are they!?" She exclaimed.

"No! They're doing _worse_! Do you even know what that _means_!?" He demanded.

"No, what?"

"It means they're _kissing_!!!" He exclaimed, brushing himself off.

"Whoa…that's…WHAT THE HECK!?!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO STOP IT!!!" Aizira cried, grabbing him by the arm and digging her heels into the floor, "Keilic _help me_!!! Dangit prince, this, is, a, GOOD, thing!!!" She cried, "What the hell has gotten _into_ you!?"

I knew, I knew _exactly_ what had gotten into him; jealousy. Jealousy over a woman that was not _me_.

I left. The chair I'd been sitting on scrapped across the floor, and I was out the door before anyone realized I was going. How? Simple, I cheeted, I stopped time and went right out the door, leaving it open so they would know, so _he_ would know.

He wasn't an idiot, I knew he'd realize what he'd done, but I did _not_ want to deal with him at the moment.

It looked as though the prince's feelings for Farah weren't gone, they'd been ignited, sparking suddenly at the though of her kissing Alzik, of her falling in love with Alzik. Of course, I should have expected this. His past dealings with the Sands of Time wasn't something he could just forget. He'd fallen in love with her, through the course of all that worry, of all they'd gone through together, of all that she didn't remember. She was likely the first person he'd cared more about than himself, preferring to keep his father from conquering India, reversing the flow of time, rather than take Zervan up on his offer of immortality and spend eternity without her.

Hadn't he fallen in love with me the same way? Hadn't he sought out the mask of the wraith, not only to spare himself, but to save me as well? And here I thought…

I thought that, we'd become much, much closer than that, than having simple affection for each other. I loved him, and I knew that he loved me but…

But watching the jealous green spread across his face over Farah…it hurt, it hurt like I never imagined I could be hurt before. I could stop time, but I couldn't stop the tears that were falling from my eyes.

_She's in love with Alzik though…she's not a threat…_

**_"He obviously hasn't forgotten about her. You may not have noticed the way he's been looking at her, but I have."_**

_He's mine, he'd spent too much time and effort winning me over not to be. He's mine, we're going to be married, he's mine, he's **mine**!_

**_"Is he though? Is he truly yours, mind, body, heart, and soul? If Farah fell in love with him, do you know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would refuse and choose you over her?"_**

_Yes, yes! He'd choose me! He's **mine**! He'd choose me! He loves me! And I love **him**, I love him more than she ever could!_

**_"Does he know that though? You aren't exactly the most affectionate person. Oh you're snugly enough in private, but, really, what have you done to show how much you truly love him? You said so yourself all those months back that he would be better off with Farah. Are you denying the truth of that now?"_**

_No…no, I know, I know he **would** be better off with her…but he chose me, he's mine, he's MINE!!!_

**_"Really? If you're so sure, why do you feel you have to repeat yourself so much?" _**

_I…I know, I **know**! He, I…he's mine!_

**_"Whatever you say, Kaida."_** She began to chuckle, and I did my best to ignore her words, to allow them to fade away just as her voice had, but it was hard…

And I couldn't do it.

I found myself in the kitchens, or rather, in the kitchens storage. I slipped into a room where there was a pile of potatoes that were in the middle of being skinned, but whoever was suppose to skin them was apparently skipping out on the job, so I settled myself down in their seat, took the knife, put my feet up on a barrel and began taking up the slack as I allowed time to go back to its normal flow. There was very little chance the prince would find me here, and whoever was _suppose_ to be pealing these potatoes wasn't important enough that I cared if they saw me or talked to me. In fact, I wanted someone on the lower wrung to talk to, someone I didn't feel I needed to impress, someone I could be _friends_ with.

I remembered how the prince had shown me how to peal potatoes, and as there was nothing else to do and it was good, mindless work that was somehow soothing, I'd become rather proficient at it using just a slim kitchen knife. This one was nice and sharp, it made the job easy and I could make a more precise cut.

As I worked one potato after another, I sensed a comforting aura around the room, a breath of cool, fresh air, an inward warmth, arms that seemed to be made of pure light gently wrapping around my shoulders and a beautiful, golden head resting affectionately at my neck, prismic wings coming to enclose me, wrap around me like blankets. I closed my eyes, and I felt something happen inside of me. I saw those purple beaches, with the golden grasses and white trees, I saw them dark, but the clouds parted, and a shaft of sunlight rained down upon me, almost like a shower. That was how forcefully it hit me, and how it burned away the dark clouds, releasing me, for the time being, from those dark dreams.

Sabrielle faded away, but the cool fresh air she brought with her stayed a while, and I continued to peal potatoes, feeling unusually at peace. I was still a bit angry, yes, and a bit hurt. But…well, this was a silly thing to get worked up over. I really had nothing to worry about. I knew the prince loved me, he loved me more than anything else in the world. He would never have the same feelings for Farah that he had for me, this was simply temporary, he had some things to work out for himself, and he would. He would work them out.

I got through quite a few potatoes before the one who was _suppose_ to be skinning them came in slumping, and holding about him the distinct air of someone who'd just been reprimanded…and beaten. He was one of the many who weren't important enough to have a mask over his face, he didn't even have a cover for his chest. Just a pair of pants and that was about it. His head was shaved completely, but he wore a black Egyptian wig, though that didn't mean he was Egyptian. His skin was rather fair, unless you counted the scars of many past beatings, in fact…it was _unusually_ fair.

His head was down and he was staggering towards me without even looking to see where he was going. He seemed rather…old, not that old, but old enough. And he had the distinct look of someone whose muscles had only come to him recently, through a lot of hard work that he wasn't use to. He must have been a recent convert or something that didn't really Prove himself to the Order, but who was allowed to live anyway because they needed working dregs. I felt sorry for him, he looked like he was in pain, apparently he'd been taken out of this room in order to be beaten.

I wondered how he would react to seeing me here, I wondered if I could keep his nervousness down enough to heal his wounds. I stood up so he could sit down, but my movement attracted his attention.

He looked up.

I saw his face.

Our eyes met, our jaws dropped.

Amber eyes met amber eyes, my knife and potato both clattered to the ground.

"K-K-Kaida…_Kaida_…" Stammered the other in a faintly Irish accent.

"_You_…" I murmured. Unable to believe it, not _wanting_ to believe it.

But the truth was staring me in the face, and I would know that face anywhere, in spite of the fact it was lost to me, in spite of the fact that the most I'd seen of it, the most I'd _really_ been able to _see_ of it was in the photographs that I often threw at the walls.

Because this man was none other than my own flesh and blood.

My father.

XP

Kioko: Now _that's_ what I call a cliffhanger!

Rhea: I'm god at those!

Kaida: Yes, yes you are.

Kioko: You're 'god' at those?

Rhea: Oops, typo, I meant to say I'm 'good' at those!

Prince: (Muttering) God works too.

Kaida: WHAT THE HECK IS MY FATHER DOING THERE!?!?

Zasalamel: (British accent) Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

Kaida: What, you mean _you_ know!?!? What's he doing there!?!?

Zasalamel: Ha, not telling! Nya, nya!

Rhea: I think I'll let Monigan do the FAQ today!

Monigan:_ YES!!! FINALLY!!! _

Kaida: Craaaaaap.

Q: So the Prince is still in love with Farah too?

A: _Apparently. The idiot, he's going to have hell to pay for this._

Q: What's Kaida going to do with him?

Kaida: I'm a bit more interested in the fact that my good-for-nothing FATHER is staring me in the face on a cultist ship!

A: _Tell you what **I** would do, I'd—_

Kaida: Yeah, don't care.

Q: How'd Kaida's father going to react to seeing her on the ship?

A: _No idea, Rhea's not telling._

Rhea: There wouldn't be any point to the cliffhanger if I told you anything!!!

Q: Then what's the purpose of an FAQ?

Rhea: To make sure some oddities in the story are explained, and because it's funneh. That's all the time I have for now, though. However, I would like to make a swift note here. This story's probably going to span on for a few more chapters, but after it's through I'm going to take a bit of a breather before the next one. Dark Dreams 4 is going to be the last part of this story, and it will likely be the biggest monster yet. I'll need to make sure I have all my bases covered, which may entail re-reading the whole thing over again and making notes on what I need to explain and some points to bring to light. But once Dark Dreams 4 starts up, then I will be going back to an update a day so it will be a mixed blessing. For now, see you all Tuseday!


	20. Father

A/N: Bleh

XP

"Kaida…What—what are you _doing_ here!?" He stammered, unable to believe his own eyes, but here we were, there he was, here _I_ was…but how? And…_why_?

"I…could ask you…the same question." I murmured, having to grab the table in order stedy myself. A tirade of emotions were burning like fire in my heart, emotions that I couldn't understand, that I didn't _want_ to understand. Emotions that were everywhere, filling my mind with a buzzing sensation, choking me with the utter force of them. My father, my _father_, here, _here_!!!

"No, _no_!!!" He cried, grabbing his wig and tearing it off, revealing the beginnings of red hair poking out of his scalp, "I mean here, _here_! On this ship, on this—they didn't, oh what did they _do_ to you!?" He exclaimed, staring at my tattoos and taking me by the shoulders.

I shook off his hands and stepped away from him, "What," I gasped out, my voice choked with newly forming tears, "You, you _care_? All the sudden you _care_ about me!?"

"We can discuss this later, _please_, Kaida, we have to _hide_ you! How long have you been on this ship? No, never mind, it doesn't matter, come with me, quickly! I know where you can stay and no one will find you. I'll come back for you at night and we can talk then. Please, _please_! I know, I know you hate me, I know you hate _us_, but please, these people, they are _mad_! You can't stay here, you _can't_! If you're down here working with us dregs, they'll work you till you can't get out of bed anymore, then they'll sacrifice you to their Empress. Please, you have to _hide_!" He said, taking me by the shoulders again and looking me in the eyes so pleadingly, that I was almost sure I was talking to another man entirely.

"We're, going, to, talk, _now_." I breathed out, knocking his hands and, once more, backing away from him.

"We don't have _time_!" He exclaimed.

"We have all the time in the world!" I hissed back.

"Please, I don't want you to die!" He cried.

I let out a scream of mirthless laughter that caused him to jump, "You!? Don't want—oh that's a good one, _father_! Don't want me to die!? Really!? Wow, I must have figured you out all wrong! Apparently telling me I was the devil incarnate that should never have been born was your way of _bonding_, was it!? Was it!?" I laughed again, but the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, "_Don't touch me_!" I hissed, knocking his reaching hand away from me.

He stepped back from me, a look of anguish on his face, and then he fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands, "I…I deserved that." He murmured, "I should have expected this…when that Seer woman told me I would one day see you again…how you would react…I should have known…you're right. You're absolutely right. Kaida I…I'm…"

"_Sorry_?" I snorted.

I could sense the blow this retort had made, it had hurt him, but I wasn't sorry for it. Let him suffer, let him squirm. I didn't care, I _didn't_! He never cared about me, why the heck should I care about _him_!?

"Yes…" He murmured, and then he looked up into my face, and he stood up, there were tears on his face, but I didn't care. Or so I kept telling myself. "Yes, Kaida, _yes_! I am _sorry_, and I know, I _know_ that there is nothing, _nothing_ I can do that will make up for what we did to you, how much our neglect must have hurt you, damaged you. I'm sorry, we're _both_ sorry, you're mother too. But please, _please_ understand…whenever one of us…whenever one of us tried, whenever we attempted to comfort you…the other would suffer for it.

"They wouldn't kill us," He went on, "But if your mother showed anything but indifference towards you, _I_ would be the one they tortured for it, and whenever _I_ did anything, your _mother_ would be tortured for it. There was nothing we could do, it only got worse when we tried, so we stopped trying and…and when, when you got them under control…when they were gone…when they were no longer a threat…we didn't know what else to do.

"We were afraid, we knew you hated us, we knew that you would never forgive us…so, we decided it would, it would be best, for you, if, if we simply stayed out of your life. If we let you live yourself, let you take care of yourself. Because you'd never forgive us, and we would never be able to forgive ourselves…we still haven't, and we never will. I'm sorry, Kaida, I'm sorry, and saying we didn't have a choice will never be enough, I know it. But we loved you, we weren't allowed to let you know, we weren't allowed to give you any clue that we felt anything but regret at your very birth.

"Please believe me, please. When the Seer said we'd see you again…I couldn't get my mind off you. I suppose that I…that I hoped…you would see me, that I would tell you I loved you, and you would…"

"Would be so glad to finally have my daddy that I would run into your arms and forgive you for everything?" I asked in a low, even voice, wiping furiously at my tears.

"Kaida…I don't want you to be here, I want you to hide. I don't care if you continue to hate me forever, but I'm not letting you stay here, I'm not going to let you share this hell with me. _I_ deserve it, you don't. I can get you off this ship once we reach Egypt and…and you might be able to find your mother there. She was taken as a servant girl to the Pharaoh's palace, she's been there ever since, so far as I know she's safe. And if there's one fatherly thing I can do for you before I die, I'm going to make sure that you're safe too." He told me, reaching out so he could wipe away my tears. I let him, I felt week with the emotions coursing through me. I let him take my face in his hands, I let him kiss my forehead, and I let him wrap his arms around me and hold me close.

**"Forgive him, Kaida."** Sabrielle murmured into my ear.

**_"What, just like that? You remember what he did to you? That coward, couldn't even love his own daughter."_**

**"He did not have a choice and you know it. He loves you Kaida, he does. It was just as painful for him and your mother to watch you suffer, to be apart of that suffering, as it was for you to go through it."** She told me.

_But he…_

**"Think how you might feel, watching Kassima going through something like that, but knowing that if you tried to stop it, the prince would suffer for it. They had no choice, there was nothing they could do. Your father is suffering remorse for something he had no control over. It was not his fault, it wasn't. Forgive him, Kaida, forgive him so that, one day, he might be able to forgive himself."** She said.

I could hear the traces of Sacrosanct's voice arguing, but her presence was drowned out by the force that was Sabrielle, who seemed to be all around me as well as inside of me. She was in the air, the walls, the light, and she was in my father.

He loved me…my father…contrary to what I'd been lead to believe all my life, he loved me…he and mother both…they, they really did love me…

I broke down in his arms, wrapping my own around him, I was sobbing. My stomach was being twisted from the inside. I wanted it to end, to stop. Just run a dagger through my heart so I didn't have to feel this anymore!

I cried it all out in his arms, I was able to get it out that I understood, and that…I was willing to forgive him.

My hands around him, I began to work on his wounds, just the wounds. I didn't reverse time on them this time, instead I sped it up, making them heal over, stronger, tougher. That's what I should have done with my own wounds, with the others. This way, though there's a mark there that hints at the scar that might have been there, the skin is tougher and will be harder to penetrate next time.

My father straightened up, looking shocked, "Wh—how did you do that? My wounds…" He felt his back and chest in amazement, "You can heal?" He asked in amazement.

"S-sort of," I hiccupped, "Father, I have to tell you something, I'm—"

But, wouldn't you know it, our heart-felt scene just HAD to be interrupted. I heard heavy boots stamping down the stairs, and Father, white in the face, grabbed me and shoved me down behind the barrels, "Stay, hide! Whatever happens, don't rise, don't let them see you! I don't care what they do to me, alright?" He hissed. And, before I could argue, he turned around and the door swung open.

I saw a man walk in, dressed like a Keeper with the red mask over his face and everything. He had the distinct air of someone who was _very_ pleased with himself as he sidled into the room. "Guess what Megowan!" He said, laughing. Apparently my father had given them his last name rather than his first, which was probably a good thing in any case. "The 5th Magistrate agrees that you're more trouble than you're worth! He wants you gotten rid of, and _I_ get to do it." He said, pulling out a scimitar, "Now, make sure you scream, I do want to enjoy this, after all." He said, cackling evilly.

"Stop!" I ordered, vaulting over the barrels and coming to stand between the cultist and my father.

"Kaida no!" My father moaned, but I ignored him.

"What the—who are you? How did you get down here?" He asked, leering at me.

"Me? I am the Empress of _Time_, and I don't think it _matters_ how or why I'm down here, not to _you_ anyway. On your knees, maggot!" I ordered, and his sword fell to the ground just as he did, and he bent down over his hands and actually touched his forehead to the ground.

"E-Empress! Empress forgive me! I d-did not recognize you at first, I-please, forgive my rashness! Forgive me!" He stammered.

"'Forgive the ignorant their blasphemy,' eh?" I spat, "I know you." I snarled, "You're the very one who stole Kassima off the ship, aren't you?"

"P-please, Empress, had I but _known_—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" I roared, kicking him so that he slammed into the door.

"Kaida, what are you _doing_? What—" My father stammered, a look of complete shock on his face. "You're not, you _can't_ be, you—" But I held up a hand to stop him. I didn't want to see his face, and I didn't want him to see mine as I stalked over to the keeper, ripped the mask off his head, and grabbed him by the hair.

"The _point_ is that you allowed yourselves to believe that I was an Empress of Bloodlust, of Battle! How many other children have you taken from their parents!? How many _parents_ have you slaughtered!? I don't _care_ that you thought you were doing what _I_ wanted you to, you were ignoring your very _humanity_! Every last one of you deserves to _die_ for this!!! But I've half decided to show you the mercy that you've never shown anyone else." I threw his head on the ground and stepped on it, hard, grinding his ear in with the heel of my boot, "Still, the other half of me wants nothing more than to slaughter the lot of you! What exactly are you're prophets _doing_ all day!? Sitting around twiddling their thumbs and waiting for visions to come to them!? What's the point of them if they can't even tell you that _you were about to kill **my FATHER**_!?!?"

His eyes widened and he began spluttering out apologies and begging forgiveness, but I wouldn't hear of it. "It may seem to you," I said, grabbing his hair again so I could stare him straight in the eyes, "that your prophets were not wrong. But though I am a warrior, though I am stronger than your average man, though I'm terrifying, and rightly so for I could do things to you that would make you regret ever being _born_, I do _not_ glory in bloodshed! I am _not_ some heartless warrior seeking only the heat of battle and a good challenge! I fight when I have to, I reserve my anger and wrath for those who deserve it. You're only seeing one side of me because you _do_ deserve it! You deserve more than I'm giving you right now! Every last one of you deserves to _die_ for what you've done!!! Now _get out of my sight_!!!" I ordered, and he did just that.

I rounded on my father, probably a bit too forcefully, and felt sick at the fact that he took a step back, and there was fear in his eyes. "Don't tell me that I've changed." I said evenly, "I have, I have changed, I've changed a great deal. But you never knew me in the first place. I'm stronger now, both in mind and body. I am the Empress of Time, but I'm not a god like they think I am." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "There's a lot about me you don't know. A lot has happened…but if you don't like how I've turned out, too bad. Now come on, I want you to meet my friends." I told him, and, for the first time, I allowed myself to smile at him.

He smiled back at me, "Alright, but…" He looked uncertainly at the potatoes.

"Let one of the dregs do it. You forget, I'm the Empress of Time, I practically _own_ these people. Not by _choice_, but they worship me like a god so I might as well." I said, grimacing.

He smiled, took up his wig again, and followed me out of the kitchens.

XD

"You! Dreg! How _dare_ you!? What do you think you're doing in these upper levels!? The _Empress_ is up here! You are not worthy to be on the same _ship_ as her, so get back to where you belong before I—"

"Tsugara?" I approached, tapping the woman on the shoulder. She straightened up and turned around, her face white as she fell to her knees before me.

"Empress! I apologize! Please give me the chance to return this ungrateful dreg to the lower levels!" She begged.

"This 'dreg' happens to be with _me_, Tsugara." I told her.

"Forgive me! I did not know—"

"You don't know a lot, do you? But while we're on the subject why don't you go find him some proper clothing, hm? As for the _other_ dregs, stop working them so hard, and stop _beating_ them every time they put a single toe out of line. Make sure they have some _proper_ food, and, let's say, four two-hour breaks during the day and at _least_ 8 hours of sleep. You're not to work them to death anymore, and give them some proper medical attention too. Tonight, they get beer, and if I find out that my orders have been disobeyed in any way, you and Yuhalbis both get to work down there _with_ them! Off you go!" I said, quite cheerfully.

Her face lost what little color it had left, and she scrambled to do my bidding, likely to find Yuhalbis and tell him what I'd told her.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Father asked in a low, slightly tentative voice.

"Maybe." I said, smirking at him, but that smirk faded away at the rather disappointed way he was staring off into space. "Afraid you're little girl isn't nearly as sweet and innocent as you might hope her to be." I told him.

He sighed, "I know, I _know_. How could you be? With all you've been through…" He shook his head, "I guess I'll just have to get use to the fact that you can more than handle yourself, as well as these freaks."

"I'm not going to tone myself down for you, I hope you know. You don't have any fatherly authority over me, I don't think you ever had. I said I'd forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your little angel. Because I'm not an angel, that much, I'm sure, you already knew." I said, and I wished I hadn't. Pain flashed across his eyes, and he looked away from me. I sighed, and took his hand in mine. It was a bit of work, doing that, but I forced myself to, and I pulled him along back towards our rooms.

"Kaida!" Aizira exclaimed with relief, "Oh gods, you just disappeared! We were so worried—who's that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she saw the man behind me, whose own hand was in mine.

"Where did you go? And why? The prince is out there looking all over for you. And he looked pretty guilty too, what happened?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right, I'm mad at him aren't I?" I asked.

"Prince? What prince? You're friends with a prince?" Father asked me.

"_Oh_ boy." I said, massaging my forehead. "Aizira, Keilic, this is my father, who goes by Megowan." I said.

The looks on their faces almost made this entire ordeal worth it.

"B-b-but he _can't_ be your father!!! You're from another world! That's not possible…is it!?" Aizira exclaimed.

"I don't like this…" Said Keilic, looking almost scared now, "Two people from the same world, here, on this ship? It's too much of a coincidence! Didn't you tell us that there were thousands of worlds out there? No, this isn't right, something's going on here." He said, taking a step back. "Are you even sure he's your father? What if he's an imposter? What if he's working for that Zasalamel person!?"

"Then I would know." I said, "But you're right, this _is_ too much of a coincidence, and I don't like it either." I frowned, suddenly realizing just _what_ the appearance of my _parents_, of all people, in this world could mean.

Someone, likely Zasalamel, was trying to get to me. But it wasn't going to work.

"What do you mean, who's Zasalamel?" My father asked, looking alarmed. "We're in another world? I thought this was just another time! How can there be other _worlds_!?" He exclaimed.

"It's a very similar world to ours, with some deliberate mistakes." I told him, and I sighed, heavily. "I told you already, a lot has happened, and it's going to take a _very_ long time to explain everything."

"Mommy!!!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice, and a white head suddenly appeared, clinging to my leg. Father's jaw dropped.

"And we might want to start with this!" Aizira said, looking reluctantly amused at the look on my father's face.

"M-m-mommy!?" He cried. "But, but she has to be 5 years old! You're only 19!!! You're not old enough to—"

"Relax, Father, Kassima's _adopted_." I assured him, picking the girl up and hugging her tingly, feeling a sense of peace emanating from her, contentment steeling over me as I held her close.

"Oh…" Father said, looking incredibly relieved.

"Kaida saved her from another band of crazy cultists who worship the Empress of Time, and ever since Kassima has sort of adopted Kaida as her 'mommy'." Aizira explained. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess." She said, holding out her hand to shake my father's.

"Nice to meet you too, ah…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He returned.

"It's Aizira." She answered, "And this is Keilic. Two of our number are in the back, ah…doing stuff that should not be interrupted, and the last one's out there looking around frantically for Kaida, apparently of the opinion that he did something to seriously tick her off, though I'm still not exactly clear on _what_." She said, looking at me questioningly.

"Suffice it to say he got jealous over a woman who wasn't _me_." I said, glowering. Though it was just for show, I wasn't angry anymore, not really, but the prince wasn't going to make this mistake again.

"What!? So _that's_ what was going on!?" Exclaimed Keilic, looking shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean _Farah_!? But, but he only just _met_ her! How can he be _jealous_ of her and Alzik!? I mean, she's pretty, but she's not _that_ pretty! That doesn't make _sense_!" Aizira exclaimed.

"Actually, that's not entirely true. He _has_ met her before, but she doesn't remember and I'm not going to get into the details because it's a long, drawn out story, and if anyone tells you, it should be the prince himself and not me. But don't tell Farah, I don't want her to think I'm mad at _her_, because I'm not." I explained.

"So, wait, are you in love with this prince?" Asked Father in surprise.

"Shocking isn't it?" I asked cheerfully, but them my face fell as I realized what I'd said, "Oh gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that!"

"What?" Aizira asked, looking from me to Father's hurt expression, and back to me again in confusion.

"It's fine…" Father sighed, "You have every right…and I guess I deserved that."

"I didn't mean to say it like that." I told him, feeling guilty now. "But yes, I _am_ in love with the Prince." I told him, setting Kassima down so I could go to him, I really did feel guilty about what I'd said, or rather, _how_ I said it.

"The prince? Does he have a name?" My father asked, giving me a weak smile.

"You know, that's a good question!" Aizira said, "I've never heard you call him by name, it's always 'Prince', does he even have a name?" She asked.

"Yes, he does, but he doesn't like it very much so he prefers to be called 'prince' instead." I answered, snickering slightly.

"Yeah, I use to tease him about it all the time when we were kids, that might be why." Keilic said, snickering and grinning.

"Heh, did you know the word means 'dragon god' in Japanese?" I asked him, and Keilic's eyes widened.

"What, really?"

"His name's Ryuujin?" Asked my father, looking surprised.

"What, you know Japanese?" I asked, also surprised by this.

"Your mother didn't speak an ounce of English when we first met, of course I know at least a little. She learned fast though, faster than me, so I don't know much." He answered.

"I didn't know this, and yet, somehow, I absorbed English, Japanese, _and_ Irish from the two of you. How does _that_ work!?" I asked.

"Um, you're the Empress of Time?" Keilic offered.

"I didn't use to be." I answered.

"Well, you were…you were never exactly normal. Perhaps you're just good at languages." Father offered.

"I better go find my cousin and tell him you're here." Keilic said, sighing.

"And angry!" I said cheerfully, "Tell him I'm angry! That'll make him squirm."

"That's mean." Said Aizira, "No wonder we're friends." She added, and I laughed.

XP

Rhea: Ugh, you guys are lucky to even have a chapter today. I came down with some viral infection and my fever got up to 103 the other day. Luckily I'd had most of this chapter written before I got sick, and was able to get the rest of it done swiftly enough. Still, it's likely you guys won't get another chapter for another three days because of this. I still feel like crap, and I'd much rather be writing than sitting here, watching TV, and with the little gremlins in my head having a beer party. XP. I DON'T EVEN DRINK BEER!!! I'M UNDER AGE AND THE STUFF'S GROSS, I'VE NEVER HAD IT BUT I KNOW IT'S GROSS BECAUSE IT'S MADE OF ROTTEN STUFF!!! In any case, I do feel better _now_, but the fever is not gone and I'm still taking like 4 pills plus nasty Chloraseptic every 5 hours. So yeah, tis NOT GOOD! Still, I felt guilty about leaving you guys at such a cliffhanger, so here you are, a chapter even though I feel like crap.

Until next time. By then I'll hopefully be feeling much better. (Grimaces at Chloraseptic bottle) Ugh…


	21. Forgiveness

A/N: Thanks everyone for your support!!! I feel a lot better now!!! XD

XP

Farah and Alzik finally came out of the storage room, both flushed slightly, a blush which only got worse as me, Keilic (who hadn't left yet), and Aizira all grinned knowingly and sinisterly at them. "I see you two made up quite thoroughly." I said, and Keilic busted out laughing.

Aizira, however stood up, put her hands on her hips, and exclaimed, "Alzik you slut!!! I thought you said you would wait until you were _married_!!! How could you _do_ this!?" She demanded.

I busted out laughing, I was laughing _so hard_ I actually fell to the floor. Alzik buried his face in his hands, and Farah looked between him, Aizira, and me questioningly. "What?" She asked, and now it was Aizira's turn to bust out laughing.

"It's an inside joke, ignore them." Alzik told her with a groan.

"Oh let me tell you the story!" I said, brightening up at once.

"NO!!!" Alzik exclaimed frantically.

Farah looked over at my father, who had a rather weak smile on his face, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Prince? What happened to you, you look, _different_."

There was a pause, and then Aizira, Keilic and I all busted out laughing, "Farah, that's, not, the prince!" I gasped, hitting the table with my fist.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Farah exclaimed, looking around, "But where _is_ he!?" She asked.

"Um…well, something happened while you and Alzik were in the back there. He made Kaida angry, she left, and now he's trying to find her. This is actually Kaida's father." Aizira told them.

Both jaws dropped, and Farah's eyes went wide, "Y-you _are_!? But, but I thought…aren't you from another world!? How can your father be _here_!?" She exclaimed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We don't know." I answered, frowning. "My mother's here too, I forgot to mention, apparently she's in Egypt."

"At least, I hope she's still there." Father murmured, pulling off his wig and sighing at it.

"Well, that seals it. Red hair, he has to be her father." Aizira said. "Hm? What's wrong with you?" She asked Alzik, who had looked away from my father, a very hard expression on his face.

"_Nothing_." He said, coldly, but his eyes flickered over to Father's face, and I remembered what I'd told him that day. Apparently, _he_ wasn't going to forgive my parents so easily _either_.

Which made me wonder…how was the prince, whom I had opened myself up to far more than anyone else, going to react himself?

"Ah, well," Keilic said, breaking the tense silence that followed this. "I'm going to go find my cousin, I'll be back." And he left us there.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" I asked, and Father nodded.

"Of course." He answered, his eyes going to Kassima, who was in the corner playing with a doll I didn't quite recognize. He went over to her and bent down to speak to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him however and snuggled up to him.

I turned to Alzik and walked over to him. "So you're just going to forgive them, just like that?" He hissed at me, taking my arm in his hand and whispering so the other two couldn't hear.

"Yes, I am. They didn't have a choice, Alzik, it wasn't their fault. Sabrielle herself helped me see that. He does love me, they both did, but they were never allowed to let me know." I said.

"But afterwards? What about when you got control? What about then, hm? Did they love you then? You lived alone for most of your life, you said so yourself." He hissed.

"Alzik, I hated them. I hated them a lot, and I wouldn't forgive them. They didn't know what to do, I didn't give them much of a chance to put things right, so they just let me live my life alone. They supported me, in my own house, yes, but they did it. I can't say I completely forgive them both, but I'm willing to do it. Alright? Is that good enough for you?" I asked him.

Alzik looked me in the eye, and then he sighed, "Yes, I suppose it is." He muttered. Then he straightened up and turned to approach my father. "Hello, my name is Alzik. You have a very fine daughter, I'll tell you now. She's strong, she's spirited, she's eccentric, she's arrogant, temperamental, too smart for her own good, a cunning little b(beep), an excellent faker, and she's got a nobility of spirit that one only sees in stories. She's like a sister to me, and you would be proud to have her as your daughter if you knew only half of the things she's done." He said.

"Oh wow, _Alzik_!" I exclaimed, shocked, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me…I think I'm going to cry!" I exclaimed, giving a theatrical sniff.

"Oh _shut up_!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure whether I should thank you or hit you." Father told him, and I started laughing.

"Oo! Hit him hit him hit him!!!" Aizira exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Alzik cried to the ceiling. "It's so nice to know that you're on my side, Aizira!" He said sarcastically, but both Aizira and Farah laughed.

Father allowed himself a chuckle as he fixed his wig back on and picked Kassima up again. "I wonder if Keilic's found the prince yet." Aizira mused.

"Yeah, he found him." I answered, "And they're coming down the hall as we speak." I said.

Aizira grinned, "Princy's nervous isn't he?" She asked, snickering evilly.

"Oh yeah." I answered with a smirk. "Okay everyone, straight faces!" I said swiftly, turning around and fixing myself in a firm position, my arms crossed over my chest, leering at the door, just as the Prince came through.

Keilic stepped aside, and there was a very tense silence as the prince looked at me, cringing slightly at the look on my face. He opened his mouth, but then he frowned, looking hard at me, and said, in a deeply incredulous voice, "You're not even mad anymore are you!?"

We all busted out laughing. "No, not really, I just wanted to make you squirm." I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a small short peck on the lips, "You can make it up to me later though."

Father cleared his throat loudly, "Exactly _how_ is he going to make it up to you?" He asked me suspiciously.

Oh crap. Come on, Kaida, think of something quick, "Hair!" STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!! (A/N: I LOVE YOU SANNE-CHAN!!! XD)

"_Hair_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah! He, like, brushes my hair for me." I answered innocently.

"I do? I don't remember—" I stamped on his foot, "Ack! Yeah, I do!" He said swiftly, wincing. "Um, who _is_ this, by the way?" He murmured in my ear. I whispered a hurried explanation to him, and his eyes widened, "Your _what_!? But why—how—?!"

"We don't know." Aizira cut in. "But we're all pretty much in an agreement that this isn't normal." She said.

My heart dropped as, without unwrapping his arms from around me, the prince turned his eyes slowly and coldly towards my father, and he said, in a very chilling voice, "What right, do you think you have, to even _claim_ her as your daughter?"

"Prince, wait, he—"

"No!" He snapped, pushing me behind him, and taking Kassima right out of his arms, "Go find another room to play." He told her, and she did so without a word. "I want to hear this, I want to know how you can stand there, how you can muster the utter _nerve_ to stand there and claim to be her _father_!" He snarled.

"She told you." He said in a dead, hollow voice, looking away from the prince. It wasn't a question.

"She's told me a lot, she's told me _enough_. How can you even show her your _face_!? You disgusting pile of filth!!! I should _kill_ you for this! You never loved her, and you still don't! You're just pretending to so she can get you off this ship, aren't you!?" He demanded.

"Prince,_ no_, that's enough!" I exclaimed, taking the arm with which he had raised to strike my father, and holding him back.

"That's where you're wrong." Father said, turning back to face him, "I _do_ love her, I _always_ loved her, I—"

"THEN _WHY_!?" He roared, his fists in the air.

"Prince, _stop_!" I ordered.

"NO!" He exclaimed, "He had a choice, didn't he!? And he chose to save himself the pain and let _you_ deal with it all! He doesn't love you!!! He never _did_!!!"

"Of _course_ I love her!!!" Father yelled back, standing up straight so that he was eye level with the prince, "But if I let her know, if I showed her any of it, if I even gave her an _ounce_ of affection, it was her _mother_ who would suffer for what _I_ had done!!! And if it was her mother? It was _I_ who would suffer! They would have _killed_ Sunako if I so much as _held_ her!!! You talk about pain!? Try watching your own child suffer from the moment she was born, and having to stand there and do _nothing_! NOTHING! What _could_ we have done!? How could we, mere _humans_, have fought against those devils, hm? You don't understand, they can't be killed, they can't be defeated! Nothing _hurt_ them!!! I remember, I remember one day, one day when she had tried, only 8 years old, she tried to kill herself! Kitchen knives and blood all over the floor, too much blood for her to be alive, but she was still alive! I found Sunako there, lying in the midst of it, sobbing so hard she lost her voice from it. She wanted to commit suicide herself right then, but I wouldn't let her. Now I wish I had, it would have saved her the pain of it. Those demons were making _us_ suffer too, perhaps not as much as her, but it was enough!!! It was _enough_!!!"

"But what about _afterwards_?" The prince hissed through gritted teeth, "You could have made things right, you could have come back, you could have at least _let her know_ that you—"

"I didn't give them the chance." I said, and the prince turned to me, his face was white, and his expression surprised, but I looked at him evenly, "Don't you remember what I was like when we first met? It was worse even before that. Remember, how even though we'd become close enough to be considered friends, I wouldn't let you so much as touch me? It didn't take long for me to accept you as a friend, because I was starving from a complete lack of friends, but it took a while, didn't it? It took a long time before I would accept you as my lover, as my fiancé. I've changed, Prince, I've changed a lot since then, and that change was for the better, certainly, but back then…I would never have forgiven them. But I've forgiven him now, I've forgiven them both. And that should be enough for you."

He sighed, "Alright…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "Alright, I'll forgive him…for you." He whispered, softly enough that only I could hear it.

I hugged him back and we broke apart. The prince turned to my father, and held out his hand, though rather reluctant, and my father took it. A few of the others sighed with relief.

"How much do you love my daughter?" My father asked after a moment's pause.

"More than anything, more, even, than I love my own country. I would die for her." He said without any hesitation.

_Just as I would die for you._ I thought to myself, but it might be a bit too sappy to say it out loud.

"You have _any_ idea how jealous I am of you right now?" Aizira muttered in my direction.

"Mine." I said firmly, grabbing the prince's arm. "Can't have him, sorry." I said, grinning as Aizira gave a theatrical sigh.

The prince laughed, "Hey, isn't this suppose to work the other way around?" He asked.

"_Why_? Trust me, Prince, you've got nothing to worry about loosing me to another man." I answered, "I'm not exactly the kind of girl that other men just fawn all over. I mean, looks are one thing, but I _am_ a b(beep) when it comes down to it. Not as much of one as Shahdee, but still, all things considered."

"Bah, their loss, my gain." The prince said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, I gave Tsugara a few orders a while back and I want to make sure they're being followed. Wanna come with, Aizira?" I asked.

"Do I!? You have to ask?!" She exclaimed, jumping at the chance.

"You're just going to leave, just like that?" Father asked, looking rather disappointed.

"We have three days, at least, until we reach Egypt. Trust me, by then you'll be sick of me. Oh, and you two better not have any more life-threatening love spats, _one_ child is as much as we can deal with right now." I told Farah and Alzik.

"KAIDA!!!" Alzik exclaimed, going red, but Farah started laughing, and she wrapped an arm around Alzik's neck (the prince looked away).

"Alright, we'll keep it to a minimum." She assured me, causing Alzik to smack himself in the face.

"_Now_ I know why I fell in love with you! You're just like _them_!!!" He cried, pulling on his hair.

The rest of us busted out laughing, in fact we were still laughing as the two of us stumbled out of the rooms.

XD

We headed over to Orzan first, found him in his room, and knocked on his door. He let us in and poured us some hot tea, which I spiked myself with a bit of rum, and we sat down.

"I found my father." I told him abruptly.

Orzan choked and spewed out some of his own tea. "W-what!?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Y-your father!? Here? On this ship!? Where is he?" He asked.

"He's in our rooms right now, with the prince, Keilic, Alzik, and Farah." I answered, and I sighed, "I found him in the bottom parts of the ship, working as a dreg. They were going to kill him…" My face twisted in anger and I swallowed the rest of my drink in one gulp. "So if you want to meet him, you can, but setting that aside, how are the crew? Suffering from Cabin Fever?" I asked.

He sighed, "I suppose you can call it that. These rooms aren't exactly the most comfortable, they're feeling stuffy down here, but they don't dare go out and try to get some fresh air." He answered.

I thought for a moment, "How many are there, in total?" I asked.

"Including the captain and myself? Around a dozen." He answered.

"Right…let's see…I'm thinking I could give them a sort of talisman to wear, to show that they're under my protection. Then they can go out and get all the fresh air they want without being afraid of the cultists. Perhaps a ring, or a bracelet, or a necklace of some kind. A ring would be best, it'd be easier to steal a necklace than a ring." I mused, fingering the golden band that was on my own hand. "I'd want to put an insignia on it, but what should it be? I'd prefer it not be the 'destruction' character…"

"What about the 'creation' one?" Asked Aizira.

"Or all three, if it'll fit. But where are we going to find a ring-maker?" Asked Orzan.

"I can make them myself. Just let me think a moment…yes, I think I've got it." I said, and I conjured up a thick gold ring from my sands. All three characters were set into the band, they'd be hard to miss like this. "There, what do you think?" I asked, handing it to an amazed Orzan.

"I think it's just one surprise after another with you, Kaida." He answered, staring at the ring in awe. "This is real gold, and you just made it? Just like that?" He asked.

"I…I guess I did." I answered. I'd never really thought about this ability before but…that gold was real, and I just made it, I 'created' it…perhaps there was more to these symbols than I thought. Or was I simply summoning the material from an unknown source then shaping it to fit the image I wanted? That could also be a possibility. "I've just…been able to…ever since…" Ever since Kaileena went back to her own world, and _I_ became the Empress of Time. Was this another part of being the Empress? Kaileena crafted an entire fortress on that island, she'd crafted the sand monsters, even Shahdee, and those ships, all out of nowhere.

"Creation, destruction, harmony." I murmured to myself, fingering the ring, "I create, I destroy, but where's the harmony between the two, I wonder."

"That, is not something that _I_ could tell you. Perhaps the gods of Egypt may be able to answer your questions." Orzan told me, though I knew he was skeptic. Persia didn't hold much store by the workings of gods, not nearly as much as the Greeks and Romans did, and likely not as much as Egypt either.

I sighed, set the ring on the table, and created about 11 more. "They can wear them on their fingers or around their necks, but I'll want them back once we're safely in Egypt." I said, turning to leave.

"Of course." Orzan said, "I'll personally make sure they're all accounted for."

"Don't I get one?" Aizira asked with a pout as we left the cabins.

I laughed, "Sure." I said, making a smaller, slimmer one for her to wear. She seemed happy with it, and put it on her middle finger (I had to resize it in order to make it fit good), and we left to go harass—er, I mean, _check up on_ Tsugara and the rest of the ship, as well as make sure they know not to mess with anyone with my ring on their finger.

But something was bothering me, I felt like there was something out there, something that I couldn't see, that it was just beyond my reach, but I simply couldn't grasp it, nor could I quite grasp the fact that it was even there to begin with. But as I tried to get a firmer grip on it, it slipped through my fingers, like water, and all I could remember was the fact that I _had_ felt like there was something missing, and that feeling was gone, even though I _knew_ in my mind that it should still be there, that I hadn't figured it out.

But even that seemed to be slipping away from me.

As if someone, or some_thing_ was purposefully keeping this out of my mind…

And I suddenly realized that Zasalamel…was probably as close to a true god as it was possible for a person to be in the human worlds. And fear, cold and freezing, gripped me hard, so that I had to stop time in order to keep the rest of the crew from seeing my weakness.

He was controlling everything, wasn't he? He could even tap into my mind and keep things from me that he didn't want me to see. And whatever he had planned, whatever it was that he was secretly working for, I was going right along with it. He didn't intend to kill me back there! He knew, he knew that Sabrielle would appear to save me, he was counting on it, he _wanted_ her! But why? What was the reason!? What was he doing!? What was he planning!?

I had the sick, twisted feeling that, too soon, I was going to find out.

XP

Rhea: Feeling better, but no time for an FAQ right now, there is NOTHING to eat in the house, it is 10 am, and I'm HUNGRY, I haven't even had breakfast man!!! So yeah, gonna go get something to eat, AND go shopping for GROCURIES! But thank you all for your support and such, I know some of you have not been very happy with me for making you wait three days for the next chapter (grimaces) But, you know, if you kill me then you'll _never_ get another chapter! Heheheheh. Until next time, ja!


	22. A Secret

A/N: I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT!!!

Kioko: Um…okay…good for you.

XP

"Hey there, Beautiful, how _you_ doing?" Asked a familiar tone of voice that did _not_ belong to the face of its owner.

"Kage, what, the, _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" I demanded sharply, spinning around angrily at him. "You can't go masquerading as the prince! Even _with_ his human body!" I yelled.

"Nice to see _you_ again too." He said, putting a bit of a pout into his frown. "I'm just feeling a little left out is all! I just want some attention too." He said, taking me by the waist and pressing my body up against his, his lips coming down to nibble lustfully upon my neck.

"How long have you been in control?" I demanded, pushing him off and glaring at him.

"Re-_lax_. I can act the part of my lighter half well enough to fool your father and those other b(beep)s. I was tempted to tell him what a naughty girl you are, just to see his reaction, but I resisted. You should be proud of me!" He said, quite cheerfully, grinning almost malevolently.

"I cannot _believe_ the prince let you out! Did he!? Does he even _know_ you've taken over!?" I demanded.

"Judging by the fact that he's not half as aware of what _I_ do as I am of what _he_ does, no, he doesn't know. I just decided to take control by force, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. So why don't you and I go find somewhere…_private_?" He asked, breathing into my neck.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Is that _all_ you think about!?" I demanded, "Can't you come up with something more productive to do with your time in the prince's body?" I asked.

"Well, if Sacrosanct would give you back your fertility, it wouldn't be so unproductive." He argued back, earning himself a slap in the face. "Owe! Hey now, what was _that_ for!?" He demanded, rubbing the bright red bruise mark.

"Ah HA!!!" I cried, and his eyes widened, "So you _do_ feel pain when I hit you!!! You filthy liar!" I said, grabbing his hair and pulling.

"Ah! Stop that, that feels weird, gah! Quit!!!" He exclaimed, struggling against me, but I had a very firm grip, and the harder he pulled on my hand, the harder he pulled on his own hair.

"This is probably a good part of the reason why I like men with long hair." I snickered, "Now, you are going to tell me _exactly_ what you did and said to the others, _and_ my father!" I ordered.

"Grrr, I _told_ you, I was perfectly prince-like, okay? I can _act_ I'll have you know, and I was very good at it, no one noticed a thing! Not that anyone but Keilic knows the prince well enough to tell, and not even _he_ so much as gave me a funny look. _Trust_ me." He insisted.

"Fine, but if I find out you _did_ do something…"

He snickered, "You'll do what? Pull my hair out? You know if you do that the Prince will be the one to re-grow them." He taunted.

"No, actually, I was planning on giving you over to Sacrosanct to deal with. Maybe the two of you could have a nice little _chat_." I snarled.

The humor left Kage's eyes and his lips thinned. I could tell he was trying to hide it, but the fact that his face had paled slightly told me that I had caught him with that one. I let his hair go and smirked as he rubbed his head, "Fine…" He muttered, "But you know, Kaida, you're not as much in control of her as you might think you are." He said smoothly.

"She's the only one I can't control." I threw back in his face, "I never _could_. But she does what I ask more often than not, and she _likes_ you." I said, snickering at his deepening frown.

"She does what you ask when it's convenient for _her_." He muttered.

"Exactly what are you trying to say, Kage?" I asked with a frown.

"Perhaps it's simply that she's such a mystery, to the _both_ of us." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, before she brought you to this world, did you even know she _could_?" He asked.

"Well, no, I didn't, but—"

"And what about turning you into that beautiful sand creature, did you think she'd be able to do _that_ either?"

"Well, _no_ but—"

"Think about it, she's made you nearly impossible to kill, hasn't she? We know why, but _how_? Where did she get this sort of power, and how come you don't know about it? How come she's the only one you can't control? I've been wondering about this, believe it or not, and I think I might know…" He told me.

"Oh, really?" I murmured, staring him in the eyes, wondering if he was trying to mislead me, if he was going to come out with something stupid just to get me…but it didn't seem like that was the case.

"So far as I've been able to tell, your demons stem from different parts of you. Monigan: Desire. Kagero: Temptation. Kukarkin: Lust. Deskor: Nightmares. And Wemlast? I'm guessing she's Fear. But what's Sacrosanct? Well, I think she's your secrets." He told me.

"My…my _what_, exactly?" I asked.

"Secrets, she's the part of you that not even _you_ know about. The most powerful part, the one you can't control, because you don't _know_ her. She's something truly terrible, right? She's the most frightening, the most powerful, and the least active. Because that's what a secret is, isn't it? The whole point of it is that it's neither spoken nor shared, it does nothing but keep itself. Her desire to keep you alive? What if, what if that's because, if you were to die, the secret that she is keeping would be revealed." He answered, taking my shoulders into his.

"But…but _what secret_?" I asked.

"No idea, that's the point, isn't it? Maybe it's the real reason you're here, maybe it's the reason _why_ your inner demons have bodies of their own, maybe it's why you are what you are, that there's something more, something _extra_ that we've yet to find, and it has to do with _you_. Everything that's happening all seems to have to do with _you_, doesn't it? Even this war has been loosely connected to you through the Dagger of Time, and somehow this Zasalamel has been pulling all the strings, and most of those strings are around _you_. What if Sacrosanct knows what's going on? What if she knows why? What if…what if that sword, the one in the dark crystal, what if that's _apart_ of your secret, what if she manipulated the outcome because that sword…because _you are_ that swords true master!?" He exclaimed.

"But, but how _can_ I be!? Is that even _possible_? I didn't think that sword's 'true master' could even be _human_!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you know, in a way, you _aren't_ human." He told me. "Think about it, Sacrosanct has made you nearly impossible to kill in more ways than one. You are the Empress of Time, you can reverse time, you can stop time, you can slow it down, speed it up. You can control it so thoroughly that you can even heal wounds by reversing time or speeding it up on them. How is someone suppose to defeat a woman who can just reverse time to before they killed her and then _stop_ time so that they're dead the next moment? How is someone suppose to defeat a woman that knows what they're going to do even before _they_ do? And aside from that, you can more than hold your own in any regular battle _without_ time's interference! Your swords just get stronger with use, _you_ just get stronger the more you fight! And you can fight from day in to day out without getting tired! You don't even need to eat at all! How do you function? Off _air_? Whether you like it or not, you aren't _human_ anymore, you're _more_, you're so much more." He said.

He was right, I knew he was right, and my stomach churned uncomfortably at this realization. I couldn't properly claim to be human, could I? It wasn't entirely the truth but…still… "I was _born_ human, my body use to be human…"

"_Use_ to be." Kage pointed out, taking my face in his hands, "But what I don't understand is why you _want_ to be." He said, frowning at me, "Humans are weak, Kaida, they're fragile, flimsy, and foolish. They're too easily manipulated, and too easily fooled. It is the strong that survive, it is the strong that become great, the strong which rules over the weak. Is it any wonder humans have so many gods? Because they know that they can't function on their own, they need a supreme being to rule them, to keep them in line. Compared to them, Kaida, you _are_ that supreme being. You are the Empress of Time, you are the strongest of them all. You deserve to be my Queen, to rule over all Persia, and also to rule over these cultists. They have the right of it, Kaida, they know they're beneath you, they know they're like maggots compared to you. So why do you insist upon putting yourself at their level when you're so much more?" He asked, taking my lips up in his and kissing me hard and passionately for a brief moment.

"Maybe I named you adequately after all. You sound just like Kagero." I said, taking his hands from my face and turning my back to him.

"Kaida when will you stop being so stubborn and accept that you're better than these puny dregs!?" He demanded, grabbing my shoulder.

"Because people are people!" I snapped, spinning around and glaring at him. "I've spent my entire life watching humans drop like flies all around me! And as they did I was told about their lives, about their dreams and their wishes, about their loves and their hates! _They_ told me, they told me just to make me suffer! And it _worked_!!! _You_ might not put much value to a human life, but _I_ do! My heart, my soul, my spirit! Those things are still human! _I_ am still human on the inside!" I exclaimed.

"What does that matter?" He asked evenly, "When it comes down to it, what does it matter what you are on the inside? You're _strong_ on the inside, that's all that matters." He told me.

"You're so full of s(beep)!" I snapped.

"Am I? Do you really—"

"Alright, just who the hell are you!?" Demanded a familiar voice, and my heart dropped as I turned and saw Aizira pop out from around the doorway into the storage room that the two of us were talking in.

Crap.

I hadn't expected anyone, after giving them those rings, to still be in the cabins. They all were too busy getting themselves some fresh air, I was hopping we were alone, but…looks like Aizira doubled back, and there was no telling how long she'd been there either, because I hadn't Seen her come in. Of course, I don't See a lot of things when I'm not paying attention, but only now had it become a bit of a problem.

"Oh dear," Kage said, smirking malevolently at her and tapping a finger to his chin, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag now!" He said cheerfully.

"And you sound just _so_ remorseful." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, "How long have you been listening, little girl?" he asked Aizira directly, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?"

"Long enough!" She snapped at him, "Kaida what's going on!? Who is this!? And why does he look so much like the Prince!?" She demanded.

"Wow, you certainly catch on quickly, don't you? Well, I _am_ the Prince, just not the prince that _you_ know." Kage answered cryptically.

"You, shut up!" I ordered, glaring at him, "Don't make things worse! Aizira," I turned, and then I sighed, "You're right, this _isn't_ the prince, not exactly. Suffice it to say, this is his dark side, Kage. It's the same body, but there are two consciousnesses in there, and Kage took over without the Prince's consent, which he's _not suppose to do_." I said, glaring pointedly at him.

"I was being _ignored_." He said silkily, smirking, "The prince can only keep me asleep for so long, you know. Sacrosanct's little trick doesn't work all the time you know." He told me.

"So, so is this, like, the _prince's_ inner demon?" Asked Aizira, trying to understand.

"No, it's not like that at all. He and the prince are the same being, but they're two halves of it, one dark, one light. This is the dark, the one you know is the light." I explained. "It's kind of like a yin-yang thing, if you know what that is. One part is black with a spot of white, the other part is white with a spot of black." I told her.

"I guess that makes sense." She mused.

"Wonderful! So, now that you know, we don't have to keep up any pretenses, do we?" Kage asked cheerfully, and the way he was smiling made me nervous, and I suddenly realized _exactly_ what he meant by that.

"Kage don't you _dare_!" I snapped at him, but it was too late.

His left arm's markings glowed a gold which turned the skin black, crawling up the rest of his body, creating the sand creature in place of the Prince. His hair of smoke falling about his shoulders, almost like an upside-down flame creating a dark halo about his neck.

Aizira screamed, just as I slammed my fist into Kage's jaw. "YOU B(BEEP)!!!" I snarled as he stumbled, clutching the side of his face, "Turn back right now!!!" I ordered.

"What—what—what the hell _is he_!?" Aizira shrieked, stumbling back through the door, her eyes never leaving Kage.

"I'll tell you what he is, he's DEAD if he doesn't change back now!!!" I yelled pointedly.

**_"Awwww, now that's no fun."_** Kage snickered, smirking at me, **_"That other form is so uncomfortable! Don't you agree?"_** He asked, taking a step towards me.

"No, I don't." I answered, pulling out the bucket of water I'd been saving for just such an occasion. He stared at it, but before he could get away, I sent the water splashing all over him, and he changed back into the Prince, whom I caught before he fell. "Hang on." I told Aizira as she spluttered out her questions in a garble, trying to ask them all at the same time and only succeeding in sounding like a chipmunk. I gently laid the prince down, resting his head on my lap, and putting a hand on his jaw so I could reverse the damage I'd done to it by punching him. I sighed heavily and turned to Aizira, "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

"Uh, _yeah_!" She answered.

This was going to take a while, I sighed.

XD

"So, you have that, that _form_ as well?" Aizira asked, just to make everything clear.

"Yes, that was the form I had when I entered this world in the first place. It's only because of this ring that I'm able to keep my original body." I answered, showing her the golden band on my finger. "But with the prince, somehow his dark side is able to transform to and from at will, though I'm not sure how." I explained.

"Oh…Um…well, I might feel a bit better about all this if I could see _you_ like that." Aizira said. I looked at her sharply.

"I'm stronger, faster, and more powerful in that form, but I'm also more frightening, _much_ more frightening. You saw how Kage looked? That scared you, didn't it?" I said severely.

"It was frightening, yes, but it was also…rather beautiful, in a dark, menacing sort of way." She admitted, "So will you show me yours? Please? I want to see how _you_ look." She asked.

I sighed, "I just can't say no to you, can I?" I muttered, setting the prince's head gently on the ground so that I could stand up. "Alright, but prepare yourself." I told her, and I transported the ring into the Manor.

It had been quite a while since I felt that burning sensation in my chest, spreading throughout my body. And it sort of…it actually felt _good_. It felt like I could breath properly again, like I had shed the disguise and this, _this_ was my real body, finally out of that human costume. I suddenly noticed that I actually grew a bit in height, I was likely a little bit taller than the prince like this, I'd just never noticed before because I didn't usually have the mind to pay attention in this body, because I only wore it when I had to, I mean, _really_ had to, life-or-death situation kind of _had to_. Because I did _not_ like it. Yes, it was beautiful, but the fact that Sacrosanct was the one that gave it to me…it just made me uncomfortable, nervous. It wasn't a good feeling, but I couldn't help but feel as though something had been unlocked and I was free in a way.

There was a little fear in Aizira's face as she looked up at me, but most of that was replaced by awe, "_Wow_," She murmured. "You really do seem like a god like that…" She murmured.

**_"I suppose so."_** I sighed, staring down at my hands and the intricate patterns about my body, all glowing and shimmering a fierce gold, the chain that was my braid just seemed to hover, slightly curved so as not to touch the ground, and feeling just like a sort of tail that was extending from my head.

Aizira grinned, snickering, "Imagine how the cultists would react seeing you come out like _that_." She said, and I found myself smirking too.

**_"Oh, see now, the only reason they didn't recognize me up front was because I didn't look like this. In their legends this is exactly how I look. They also say I have control of an Iron Snake, which is where they got their name, well, I think you've seen this before."_** I said, letting the daggertail out to show her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I saw you use that on Malik, I couldn't help but think, I WANT ONE!!!" She said, and I snickered.

**_"Sorry, it's attached to my skin, afraid you can't have it."_** I told her.

"What? It _is_?" She asked, looking shocked. I nodded, and I pulled off both gloves, revealing the markings to continue down my left arm as well in this form, and showing her where the daggertail came out of my wrist.

**_"It use to be dug into my entire arm up here, but earlier I found another daggertail that I could use in my human form, and this one has come down here as well."_** I said, showing her the line where, previously it had looked like an infected wound, it was now an elaborately decorated slit in my wrist. **_"And these, these are the same in my human form as well."_** I told her, showing her the swords which pushed out of the upper wrist, now with both on either arm just like in my human form. I pulled them back in, and she looked rather uncomfortable.

"So, so it isn't just your gloves? Those are in your, in your _skin_?" She asked.

**_"Yeah, they are."_** I said, calling the ring back and transforming, once more, into my human form. Now the wounds were visible, and watching my swords push themselves out of my arms was far more…disturbing.

"Doesn't that…doesn't that _hurt_?" She asked.

"Not enough that I notice it anymore." I answered, pulling the blades back in and slipping my gloves back onto my arms. Next to me the prince began to stir, and I kneeled down nest to him, as did Aizira.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, bringing a hand to his forehead, "I haven't had a headache this bad since…" His eyes widened, and he suddenly sat up, staring from me to Aizira and back again, "Oh _hell_!" He hissed, falling back on his head, which didn't help his headache much. "What did he do?" He demanded.

"Well, tried to seduce me, as usual, and he showed Aizira his true form, the sand form in other words. Then I splashed him with that bucket of water I'd been keeping in the Manor, and here you are." I explained.

"Your dark side is very rude." Aizira said, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Yeah, and I should care what she thinks…why?"_ Kage asked.

"Shut up!" The prince exclaimed.

"What? What did I say!?" Aizira demanded.

"No, not you!"

"Kage was talking to him, and me, somehow I can hear him too." I told her, "He's kind of like Sacrosanct in that he's like this voice in the prince's head. Only _unlike_ Sacrosanct the prince actually has _some_ semblance of control over him." I explained.

"Actually it's just because of you that he doesn't take over as often as he'd like to. I wasn't able to stop him from doing it that time, was I?" The prince asked angrily, sitting up and glowering. "I don't think I have any control over him, really. It's just that trick Sacrosanct taught me to make him sleep that's the only thing I have to use against him." He said.

"So, let me guess, keep all this a secret from the others?" Aizira asked.

"No, you know what? They know almost everything else, I think it'll be a lot easier on the two of _us_, if we didn't have to work so hard at keeping _this_ private. I just don't want Kassima to know, agreed?" I asked, and both Aizira and the Prince nodded.

_"Fine, it's not like the kid's any fun anyway."_ Kage muttered.

"You touch her, Kage, and no more cookies for you. And I _know_ that you know what I _mean_ by that." I said severely.

_"I'll be good."_ He muttered dispassionately.

XP

Rhea: Once again, no time for an FAQ, I pressed the snooze button one too many times I'm afraid. See you in the next chapter though!!!


	23. Goddess of War

A/N: I'm blue dabadi dabadai…

XP

"Ummm, favorite color?"

"Violet, yours?"

"Green."

"Typical Irishman."

"Hey, watch it, you're half this Irishman I'll have you know." I snickered. "Um…favorite animal?"

"Hmmm…King Cobra."

"A _snake_?!"

"Yes, a snake. Haha! You're afraid of snakes aren't you!?"

"That's got to be the most poisonous snakes though…"

"You _do_ realize we're headed _straight_ for Egypt, right? And we'll be arriving there tomorrow, right?"

"Please don't remind me…"

"What's _your_ favorite animal?"

"Um, that would have to be a lion." He answered, "So why don't you tell me a little more about the man you're marrying, I hardly know him. Of course I hardly know you so that's not a very good reason, but still." He grinned at me slightly, "All he could do was talk about you, but now I want to know about him. Is he really a prince, as you say? Or is that just his title?"

"No father, he's the Prince of Persia and Heir Apparent to the throne of Babylon. Unfortunately he's been accused of a crime he did not commit, framed by his own uncle, he had to leave to seek refuge in Egypt while I was in India. We caught up with his ship, and, well, here we are." I told him.

"What do you intend to do while you're in Egypt?" Asked Father.

"I intend to organize the Black Rose Circle, another cult who worships the Empress of Time, and bring them to my aid. The Order of the All-Seeing Eye is already gathering up sister and brother sects to form an army, and they'll likely meet us in Egypt themselves." I explained.

"It sounds like you're going to war!" He exclaimed.

"We are at war, Father." I told him, "And it isn't just India and Persia anymore. It's me against Zasalamel, and you can bet that _he's_ going to be organizing his own army as well." I tapped my chin, "The Persians may, in fact, hold true to tradition, they may, as a whole, believe the prince had nothing to do with the war, especially when Keilic, whom has been presumed dead, turns up alive, well, and at our side. Unfortunately Zasalamel is a good actor, he's convinced the Maharaja, the king of India, that _I'm_ the bad guy here, and is likely going to say that I kidnapped Farah as well. So now there's no more ambiguity over why Persia and India are at war, unless, of course, the duke claims himself and his brother, King Sharaman, are also enemies of the Empress of Time, though I'm not sure whether or not they know that's _me_ yet." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Look I…I'd kind of rather you not get involved…" I confessed.

"Trust me, I have no qualms with that, but…I'm not sure I like how deeply involved _you_ are." He told me.

I opened my mouth and was about to answer, but Yuhalbis suddenly burst into the room, and we stared at him as he pulled off his mask and bowed to me respectfully, "Empress!" He gasped, not looking up, "Empress, another ship, with the Archmagistrate and Bishop! No, three ships, another two following them! They—have come to see, you!" He said, still panting but recovering his breath swiftly.

"Archmagistrate and Bishop?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

"That means that they are the highest of the high, next to you of course, Empress. They say the Bishop can predict the very weather…and we've received word that she, she has Seen what Joklym was too late in Seeing…they are here to beg for mercy, and to renounce the Evil One." He told us. "But…that being said they will…ask for proof, that you _are_, indeed, the true Empress, for they, like we, do not wish to make the same grievous error again." He added.

"I see. Proof huh?" I looked down at the ring on my finger, "I can do that." I murmured. _Though I would rather not, still, best way to get everything out in the open I suppose…_

**_"I know, this human skin must be so bothersome."_**

_Shut it._

"Alright, show time."

"You're going to go through with this?" Father asked, following me and Yuhalbis out of the quarters.

"Don't really have a choice do I?" I answered, "I'm the Empress of Time, these cults see me as their god. Whether I like it or not, I'm responsible for them. It's just their dumb luck that not _one_ of them seems to be following the _real_ me, just my more powerful Inner Demons. Remember Sacrosanct?" He cringed, "That's this cult." I finished.

"Empress, if I may be so bold…who _is_ this man? He looks like he was once one of our dregs…" Yuhalbis asked.

"He's my father." I answered, "And he _was_."

"W-what!?" Yuhalbis stopped suddenly, staring at my father.

"Never bothered to look under that wig, didja?" I asked, continuing along.

Father pulled his wig off and pointed to his head, "She got the red hair from me." He said in a much stronger Irish accent than what he usually used, pulling the wig back on and looking amused at the expression on Yuhalbis's face.

When we arrived on the deck, most of the others were already there, looking at the three other enormous ships, one of them, the largest one, was so close to ours I could clearly see the Archmagistrate and the Bishop. The Archmagistrate, like both Jemal and Yuhalbis, wore a hood, but it was a very elaborately woven hood, and his dress was cleverly designed to both look good, and be maneuverable, with two blades at either hip. He also had, on his face, a black oni mask, and the reason for the design was revealed when I saw the woman beside him. The _Bishop_ was a woman whose nationality I had no trouble in recognizing.

She wore a long, flowing kimono, black, but with red and gold designs and many skirts. Her black hair was very long, it reached all the way to the ground, and her eyes, also, were black. In her perfect black-polished nails there was a scepter whose golden topper clearly bore the backwards Hametsu character, which was tattooed upon the middle of her forehead, rather on the side of it.

She was Asian, and, if I wasn't mistaken, Japanese.

A pathway cleared immediately for Yuhalbis and I, I gestured for my father to hang back, and he didn't object. The prince was already there, but he stepped aside for me, knowing that it would not be a good idea for him to try assurting any authority here. While to the Persians I'm simply his consort, to these cultists, he's mine.

I saw the man lean down and murmur to the woman, though I could only See his lips move. It didn't take second sight to realize he was asking her if I was the one, if she was sure.

Instead of answering him, however, a small slow smile spread across her lips, and she turned in a flourish to the rest of the ships, saying in a loud, ringing voice, "Behold! The Empress of Time stands before you!!!"

The ship, as one, fell to their knees, those I could see anyway. "That's right." I called, "And who are you? Or do you expect me to find that out for myself?" I asked.

The woman turned, and gave me a small, encouraging smile, "There are many here that doubt me, though they will not say it aloud. For many years we have been following the Darkness, and now, now all our seers, all our prophets and prophetesses have been having visions of the same thing. That it is _not_ the Empress of Time we have been serving, but another, unholy entity. Now doubt spreads across our order! Everything we have believed until now, all of our practices, we have suddenly discovered are false! We have not been serving you, Empress, but a dark, evil shadow! And many will not believe that is so. Our people, they need proof of something, Empress, give us something real, something to wipe away the doubt! Even if it brings us to our knees for the crimes we have committed against you!" She called to me.

"Yuuko!" I said, saying the woman's name, though no one had told it to me, "I do not claim to be a god." I said, "I am the Empress of Time, make no mistake, but the image you have been following is not altogether false. The name of your Empress is Sacrosanct, which is not _my name_ at all! That is the name of an entity which resides inside of me, a darkness born from my own mind. A dark voice that many of this ship have heard already! I? I am Kaida Megowan! I was born a human, but I was not born the Empress of Time, nor was I the first Empress to walk this world!

"Still, it is my image that you follow, it is me whom you have worshiped all these years, I feel myself partially responsible for you and the crimes you have committed. But for the ways that you and your sister and brother sects have interpreted the many parts of my 'image'…I almost wish I had never come to this world. Only a few parts of your description of me are true. It is true, I _am_ a warrior. It is true, I _do_ command the power of an iron snake!" And here I unleashed the daggertail, and swung it around above my head a few times just to make sure they saw it, "But I value human life, I do not see reason in needless battle, in bloodshed, in the torturous ways you 'convert' the unwilling into your sects. The _true_ Empress believes in freedom of choice, the _true_ Empress believes that human beings have a right to life, to certain liberties, to think how they wish, to believe what they will! No one should be _forced_ to believe in something that they do not want to!

"This ship committed crimes against me personally, but I am not angry because it was against _me_, I am angry because it was against their fellow human beings! How many children have your ships taken from their parents? How many parents have been forced to convert to your ways and beliefs by threat of their children's lives?!

"You want proof that I am what I say I am? Very well, I can give you proof! Your legends tell you that I bear the appearance of a god with black skin and the golden crest upon my back! That is only partially true, but true it is! Because this is not the body into which I found myself when I came to this world! Do you want to see that body? I can show you!" I said.

"I do want to see it, Empress. I, not to alleviate my doubt, but so that I can look upon the face of the Empress of Time, and see my true god!" She answered.

"I repeat, Yuuko, I do not claim to be a god, I am _not_ a god! My enemy, I am afraid, is more powerful than I am." I said, and there were gasps and whispers all around me at this news, "I am no god, but I have come to believe that _he_ is." I told her.

"Your enemy shall be dealt with! You are not alone, my Empress! You see!?" She swept around to include everyone from her ships as well as this one, "This, _this_ is what why we are here! This is what our purpose is!!! Have the legends not said the Empress shall say herself her enemy is greater than she!? Is this not the true reason for our prowess in battle!? This is our chance for redemption! The Empress requires an army, and we are that army!!! Watch! She shall prove herself true to us, and we shall follow her words directly! No longer will you have to rely upon we prophets to discern the Empress's will! No longer shall we be led astray by the mistranslation of visions! Oh Empress!" She turned back to me, "Show us your face! Show us the face of that which the great Bishops before me have seen!"

And so I did. It was a dramatic transformation, even without the raising up and all that. Practically everyone could see me, and I was given a wide half-circle to transform in. I hoped that Aizira had informed the others so they wouldn't be so shocked, and that the crewmen of the prince's ship wouldn't be too terribly freaked out.

But it was about time for me to come out and reveal myself, and it felt good.

**_"Do you believe me now?"_** I asked in a loud, carrying voice that echoed in every mind, like rushing water or showering rain.

Again, it didn't take second sight to see that doubt had been erased from just about every mind with a performance like _that_.

XD

"Zasalamel is likely to be gathering troops here in India to fight. I don't think he knows we're going to Egypt, he likely believes we're headed back to Persia, Zervan would have told him as much as he knew, which, I hope, isn't much so he could think we're going exactly where we are. I intend to contact the Black Rose Circle as soon as possible to get their help. In my dreams I've been seeing glimpses of India's army rising up, but no more than flashes. He knows who I am, he knows _what_ I am, and he knows what I can do. I think he is somehow able to block my powers from Seeing whatever he's doing. The worst part is, he has the mate of this ring." I explained, showing Yuuko the One Ring on my finger. "Or rather, the copy. And that's _not good_. These rings are extremely powerful, they, like me, are from another world. They use to be one, and in their history, it nearly destroyed an entire world. It can create empires and destroy them as well. I had given the copy to the Maharja's daughter, Farah," I gestured, "To help her, but Zasalamel found it, and took it from her. I don't know that he'll be able to use it, it was safeguarded for Farah and Farah alone, it could destroy him, but he could also find a way to safeguard it himself, and _use_ it, which is going to be a real pain in the butt for us."

"_Tell_ me about it." Farah grumbled, "I felt like I almost had god-like powers myself when I wore that ring, and now that it's gone it's like I'm worse than mortal. Let's just hope he doesn't figure out the incantation to work it."

"Oh right, forgot about that. Hopefully we've got that safeguard and he hasn't found out…of course, he could also have been to the world in which it had come, though I doubt that. There are thousands of worlds out there, it's too much of a coincidence he could have seen the same one as Kaileena." I said.

"Kaileena?" Asked Yuuko.

"My predecessor, she, too, was from another world, and she had been traveling for a long time before she got stuck in this one." I explained.

"That seems to have become a sort of prerequisite for being the Empress of Time." The prince said with a small grin, "One, you have to be female. Two, you have to be from another world…"

"Three, you've got to be a stubborn, arrogant, blade-happy b(beep)!" I added cheerfully.

"You said it, not me." The prince told me swiftly.

"Aw crap, you're right, I can't get mad at you now! Darn it!" I said, huffily, "Anyway! Back to more serious matters. You should know that Zasalamel has been spreading rumors about me being the bad guy or what-not. It's likely that he knows me mostly by _your_ version, which would mean he knows _Sacrosanct_, and is using _that_ angle to get others to work against me. We met, face-to-face, however, and I doubt he can believe those legends now, but he's going to continue in that vein in order to discredit me." I explained.

"We shall alert the other sects about this, you say the Order of the All-Seeing Eye has records of your will? We shall find them and spread them all across the seas." Yuuko assured me, "But first, this Zasalamel. I have never heard of him, and when I try to search out the name, I get nothing. I believe you when you say he's guarded himself against Second Sight."

"Irritating, isn't it?" I asked.

She gave me a small, knowing smile, "Quite."

"We do have a number of Teleporters, Empress, spies that we can send to see what Zasalamel is up to." The Archmagistrate, Klossau, told me.

I bit my lip, "It would be a good idea," The prince told me, "Right now, we're completely in the dark about what he's doing." He added, sensing my trepidation.

"Tell them that under no circumstances are they to get anywhere near Zasalamel himself, and at the first sign that he realizes they're there, to come right back with whatever information they've gathered. Send three if you can spare them, and make sure they know that all they're doing is gathering information, and if I find out they've hurt someone to do it, there _will_ be hell to pay." I told Klossau, who bowed is accent.

"Hang on," Farah said, "Why don't you let them kill Zervan while they're at it?" She asked.

"Good idea, Zasalamel could be using Zervan's connections as a tool, it'd be best if we got rid of him." I said.

"I'll put my best men and women on the job." The Archmagistrate promised.

"We'll also send teleporters with messages to the Black Rose Circle, telling them to expect your arrival." Yuuko put in, and Klossau nodded his approval.

"Very well then." I said, and I turned to the others. "I don't know how long we'll be in Egypt, it's likely that we're going to have to turn right back around and head for Persia again. But I'd like to make sure the Pharaoh at least knows what's going on." I said.

"Empress, perhaps you should know…" Yuuko began, "The Seers which told us of you from the beginning, they originated from Egypt, and the Egyptians, they worship you, whether they realize it or not, as Ishtar, the Goddess of War. Many others have adopted their beliefs over the centuries, and the Queen will undoubtedly reveal to the Egyptians that you are, in fact, their goddess Ishtar. The Egyptians will want to serve you as we serve you." She explained.

"Ishtar?" I asked slowly, "I'm _Ishtar_!? You're _serious_!?" I practically demanded, throwing my hands into the air, "Wonderful! Good gods! At least I'm not Osiris!!!" I exclaimed.

The prince actually started snickering, "It's just one thing after another, isn't it?"

"I swear, if the Greeks have me as Athena or something, that's it, I quit!" I said.

"Who's Athena?" Asked Aizira.

"Greek goddess of wisdom, said to have come out of Zeus's _head_." I answered.

"Ew." She said, cringing.

"I know, right?" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I guess the best thing would be to use this to our advantage, either that or stick with the Empress of Time bit and say that I'm _not_ Ishtar, because it'd be easier to convince these people that I'm _not_ a god that way." I said.

"We might also be about to avoid a bit of mess that way." The prince agreed.

"Empress, Archmagistrate, Bishop!" Exclaimed a messenger, bursting into the room, "We have just arrived at the coast of Egypt! An entire army has assembled there! They look prepared to fight, what are your orders?" He asked.

"Fight? What for!?" I exclaimed.

"Is it possible Zasalamel sent his own teleporter to tell them something to make them act against us?" Asked the prince.

"It is, unfortunately." I growled, rubbing my forehead. "Do _not_ attack!" I told the messenger, "Find out why they're so hostile, it could just be because these ships make it look like _we're_ hostile." I said, and he bowed low and left to do my bidding. I turned to the others, "This is getting extremely dangerous, so I'm going to have Sabrielle take Father and Kassima away to an island for their safety. If any of you want to join them until all of this is over with, I won't stop you." I said.

"The crewmen may take you up on that offer, or rather, they'll want to be sent home." Orzan told me, "But I will stand beside you as the future Queen of Persia, just as I will stand beside my prince."

"The fact that I'm with you goes without saying." The prince told me.

"Same here." Said Keilic.

"My people are involved in this, there is no way that I'm going to back down. I'm going to see this through!" Farah declared.

"What about you two?" I asked, turning to Aizira and Alzik, "It isn't as though either of you are really apart of this, if you stay, I don't know that there'll be another chance for you to back out." I told them.

"We had the chance to back out a long time ago, but we chose to stay with you." Aizira told me, "I'm not leaving, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily." She said with a grin. I turned to Alzik.

"You're like family to us now," Alzik told me, putting a hand on Aizira's shoulder, "And families stick together. I'm not leaving either."

I found myself smiling warmly at them. "Thank you," I murmured, "Thank you all."

XD

As the 7 of us reached the deck, the third chapter of my life draws to a close, and the fourth and final chapter opens up. The path ahead is a difficult and dangerous one, one filled with shadows and the unknown. What is Zasalamel planning? What, exactly, is going on here? And why is it all connected to me?

I feel as though a spotlight has been put on me, but I guess I should have expected something like this to happen.

It wasn't just on a whim that Sacrosanct drug me into this world, there was a purpose, there was a plan. What that plan is, I don't know. Why it is in this world, I don't know. What I _do_ know is that none of this has been happening by pure coincidence. Perhaps it was Zasalamel who brought me into this world _through_ Sacrosanct, but whatever's going on, I'm going to _stop it_.

Whatever my fate is, whatever is going to happen that I cannot See, whatever it is that Sacrosanct is hiding from me, I _will_ defy it. I know I'm not a god, but Kage is right, I'm close enough.

I _will_ change my fate.

XP

Rhea: THE END!!! Well, of THIS story anyway.

Kioko: That one went on for a while…

Rhea: The next one may or may not be longer, I don't know, but before we go on I should reiterate that I _will_ be taking a break after this, how long? I don't know. Check back in about two weeks at least, but once Dark Dreams 4 comes out, I'll be going back to an update a day, and perhaps two updates a day here and there depending on how fast I'm able to write the chapters! So there'll be a wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it!

Kaida: This whole thing has turned into a monster…

Rhea: What's more, I've actually been working off and on on another Dark Dreams…what I mean to say is, that I've been working on an _original_ version of Dark Dreams, one that doesn't technically involve Prince of Persia (Though some similarities may pop up…) The problem is I usually can't finish original works because I don't post them on the internet, and therefore have no one reviewing to help me keep my but in gear, and you have to finish something before you can even think about publishing it, right? _Sigh_, well if it _does_ get published, you guys will be the first to know! XD. Still, I like Kaida's character and I have enough original stuff in here that I think I can pull it off.

Kage: Would I be in it?

Rhea: If I can figure out a way to stick you in there without getting sued!!!

Kage: D(beep)…

Rhea: Things will be getting pretty screwy in the next story, and I'm going to do an FAQ because there are a lot of questions in this chapter that I'm just not going to answer right now. However, I've been doing some planning and there'll probably be a few crossovers to other PoP Fanfics, _IF_ I can get permission from _their_ authors. I know General Tommy has already given me permission to use his character, but perhaps I can get permission from some of the rest of you (big pathetic puppy-dog eyes), _pweeeeeeeeese_?! Lol. You guys feel free to drop me a few messages to make sure I keep my but in gear and get the next part of Dark Dreams up and going! See you all in the next one, Ja ne!!!


End file.
